Laver l'affront
by coyote girl
Summary: Cette fan fiction concerne principalement Végéta et sa famille. Elle démontre à quel point la vengeance ronge la personne de l’intérieur et que but ultime est la mort de son ennemi. Bonne lecture et reviewez si vs aimez...complet
1. Prologue: indépendance

**Laver l'affront**

Cette fan fiction concerne principalement Végéta et sa famille. Elle démontre à quel point la vengeance ronge la personne de l'intérieur et que but ultime est la mort de son ennemi.

J'ai pris la liberté d'apporter une ou deux modifications (comme l'âge de Bra...) pour que mon histoire tienne la route.

J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette fan fic, et j'espère que vous apprécierez mon travail.

Prologue : Indépendance

Le soleil était particulièrement radieux ce jour-là. Trunks commençait par croire que Dendé pourrait être à l'origine de ce temps magnifique. Le jeune homme se tenait droit et fier au bord d'une haute falaise escarpée. Une puissante aura émanait de sa personne. La majesté du garçon provenait de l'appartenance de son propre père à une famille royale. Par ailleurs, il héritait du sang des Saiyans, lui octroyant ainsi des pouvoirs incommensurables. Néanmoins, il n'avait pas hérité du caractère belliqueux de son père Végéta, prince une lointaine planète déchue. Au contraire, Trunks ressemblait davantage à sa mère. Il était charismatique et intelligent comme sa mère, mais loyal et courageux comme son père. Trunks fixait l'horizon ; son regard reflétait la force et la malice. Une légère brise se leva, ébouriffant ses cheveux bleus lavandes. Bien des années s'étaient écoulées depuis le désastre causé par Boubou. A présent, la Terre aspirait à nouveau à une tranquillité quasi ennuyeuse. Trunks se remémorait les aventures palpitantes qu'il avait menées malgré son jeune âge. Demain, il allait tout juste fêter sa 20ème année.

Il détourna enfin la tête, et se dirigea vers une petite maison, située au bord de la mer. Le paysage environnant était accueillant. Derrière la petite résidence s'étendait une énorme plaine paisible et sauvage, qui était clairsemée de fleurs et d'arbres. En se dirigeant vers la maison, il se remémorait ces derniers jours. Après s'être violemment disputé avec son père, il avait déserté la maison familiale et s'était installée avec son ami Sangoten dans la maison secondaire de Bulma, situé en dehors de la ville.

Chapitre 1 : Intrusion

Le lendemain :

De nombreuses voix et des éclats de rire s'élevaient dans le jardin. La bande s'était réunie autour d'une table, au milieu d'une foule d'invités.

- Joyeux anniversaire Trunks. Cette année, tu auras en prime et en plus de mon cadeau, un peu plus de mon amour, déclara Bra malicieusement.

La jeune fille âgée de 15 ans ressemblait énormément à son frère de par leur ressemblance à Bulma Elle présentait les traites d'une jeune femme dont la beauté s'accentuera avec le temps. Puis elle s'éloigna bras dessus bras dessous avec Marron.

Au bout de quelques temps, Trunks s'éclipsa discrètement et se mit à se promener tout seul. L'absence de son père l'avait profondément marqué. Végéta était tellement rancunier ; Trunks était convaincu que son père le renierait toute sa vie. Le jeune homme vint s'asseoir contre un arbre. Il essayait de se persuader qu'il devait profiter de la journée, mais il détestait jouer l'hypocrisie…tout comme son père. Tout à coup, ses sens se mirent aux aguets. Il n'était pas seul, quelqu'un l'observait. Puis, il bondit sur ses pieds, regarda en direction de la forêt et aperçut une silhouette.

- Qui est-tu ? Pourquoi ne viens tu pas profiter de la fête ? Ne te cache pas dans la pénombre ? Malheureusement, Trunks n'obtient aucune réponse.

Il s'approcha lentement de l'inconnu. Il était élancé et une puissance gigantesque émanait de son être. Trunks se rapprocha de plus en plus. Il portait une longue veste verte qui s'harmonisait avec la couleur des feuilles des arbres. De plus, il portait un pantalon noir et des bottines. Au fur et à mesure que la distance se rétrécissait entre les deux êtres, un doute emplit Trunks, puis il s'exclama, stupéfait.

- Tu es une femme !

A présent, il pouvait voir clairement son visage, qui auparavant était voilé par une ombre. La jeune femme offrait un visage agréable à regarder. Ses yeux profondément noirs reflétaient une âme forte et ténébreuse. Par ailleurs, ils s'accordaient avec ses longs cheveux ondulés à la couleur de l'ébène. De plus, la peau de l'intruse s'alliait avec la terre, car elle était de couleur mate. L'inconnue soutenait le regard interrogateur du Saiyan. Elle le toisait d'un œil dédaigneux, tandis que ses cheveux mouvaient gracieusement au gré du vent.

- Je te surveille Trunks, reste sur tes gardes, si tu tiens à ta … Sa voix ensorceleuse mourut sur ses lèvres.

Elle tourna soudainement la tête du côté de la mer, Trunks en fit de même, car il sentait qu'une personne puissante approchait. Puis, il regarda de nouveau en direction de la jeune femme mais elle avait disparu. Il resta planté là, à fixer l'endroit à présent vide.

- Est-ce là les manières d'accueillir un invité, Trunks ? demanda une voix derrière lui.

Le jeune homme se retourna stupéfait, car c'était bien la dernière personne qu'il croirait voir.

- Père, tu es venu ! déclara Trunks, totalement déconcerté par le cours des évènements.

Tu dois avoir une piètre opinion sur mon compte, fils, si tu as pu pensé ne serait-ce une seconde que jamais je ne viendrai à ton anniversaire. Trunks, sans dire un mot, baissa la tête et rougit.

- Maintenant, poursuivit Végéta, raconte-moi ce qui vient de t'arriver, car je lis dans tes yeux comme dans un livre ouvert. Aurais-tu vu le diable ?

Trunks fixa le visage inexpressif de son père. Il se décida à tout lui confier. Les deux hommes s'assirent contre l'arbre et se mirent à débattre sur l'intrusion de l'inconnue. Trunks était très étonné par le comportement de son père. En effet, le prince se montra particulièrement attentif à la description de son fils. Néanmoins, derrière cette sérénité apparente se cachait un trouble profond. Il s'inquiétait pour son fils mais également pour lui ; il pressentait qu'un malheur allait arriver. Bulma les observait de loin : les deux amours de sa vie s'étaient r&concilier. Tout allait à présent pour le mieux.

Chapitre 2 : Quand le cauchemar devient réalité

- Je suis exténué, se plaignait Sangoten, qui s'affala sur le divan, tandis que Trunks refermait la porte.

Les derniers invités venaient enfin de partir, il s'agissait de ses parents et de sa sœur. Les deux colocataires jetèrent un œil désespéré dans la cuisine. Un nombre incalculable de vaisselles sales et de restes de nourriture s'y amoncelait. Ils se regardèrent désemparés : leurs mères leur manquaient déjà. D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent avant tout d'aller se coucher pour reprendre des forces avant de s'attaquer au rangement.

- Peut-être que maman, ou Bulma aura l'idée ingénieuse de revenir ici en pleine nuit, et de trouver la force de tout nettoyer, lança Goten avec espoir.

Puis il alla en direction de sa chambre pour se jeter dans son lit douillet et bien chaud. Quelques minutes plus tard, Trunks l'entendit ronfler.

Contrairement à Sangoten, le Saiyan ne pouvait trouver le sommeil. Il se retourna maintes fois dans son lit. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à cette inconnue. Elle semblait si ténébreuse et tellement mystérieuse, pourtant Trunks éprouvait une attirance incontrôlable envers elle. Il désirait la revoir et connaître son nom, auquel cas, elle restera pour lui la jeune fille sans nom, terriblement belle et envoûtante. Le jeune homme n'arrivait pas à chasser de sa tête le regard noir de la jeune femme. De même, il était hypnotisé par le mouvement ensorcelant de ses cheveux. Pourtant, il crut y déceler du désespoir. Bientôt, Trunks sombra dans un sommeil profond mais perturbé par de terribles visions.

Le vaisseau atterrit en douceur dans le vaste jardin de la Capsule Corp. Les 3 passagers descendirent de l'appareil puis on entendit un « boum », bruit qui pouvait que Bulma rangeait son engin dans une capsule. Végéta s'était déjà dirigé vers la maison, lorsqu'il découvrit un paquet au pied de la porte. Un doute s'empara de lui, qui se dissipa aussitôt après l'examen minutieux du mystérieux colis.

- Bulma, s'exclama le mari, un paquet t'a été envoyé. Je l'ai déposé sur la table de la cuisine.

Bulma s'étonna de cette livraison, mais la curiosité la poussa en direction de la pièce voisine. Un instant plus tard, elle tenait l'objet entre ses mains. Dessus était inscrit : _Capsule Corpo. Bulma, commande d'une haute importance. _Elle déchira aussitôt le papier et ouvrit la boîte. Au fond de celle-ci brillait un étrange objet. Puis, un parfum enivrant envahit la pièce. L'odorat de Bulma se délectait de cette senteur ensorcelante. Enfin, elle tira de la boîte une feuille pliée soigneusement en 4 ; mécaniquement, elle la lut avant de prendre l'objet scintillant au fond de la boîte et de le fourrer en dessous de ses vêtements. Lentement, elle revint dans le salon.

- De quoi s'agissait-il ? demanda le prince impatiemment

- Affaires, répondit machinalement sa femme. On m'a indiqué une toute nouvelle voix. Un sourire sarcastique déformait son visage et ses yeux reflétaient la démence.

Bulma, s'inquiéta subitement Végéta, te sens-tu bien ?

- Depuis quand tu te soucies de mon état, cher mari ? Puis elle ricana

- Va te coucher. Bra, raccompagne ta mère, ordonna-t-il.

A l'étage, Bulma insista pour border sa fille. Par la même occasion, elle la convainc de boire une mixture qui facilitera son sommeil. Puis elle se dirigea vers sa chambre. Avant de se coucher, elle déposa l'objet mystérieux sous son oreiller et ferma les yeux. Son mari ne tarda pas à la rejoindre ; il se glissa doucement auprès de sa femme, craignant de la réveiller puis il sombra dans un profond sommeil. Tout à coup, les yeux de Bulma se rouvrirent ; à présent, ils étaient devenus rouges. Puis, elle attendit patiemment l'heure venue pour exécuter son plan.

L'horloge du salon sonnait 4h00. Une ombre se mouvait dans la chambre à coucher de Végéta et Bulma. Elle se dirigea lentement vers le corps endormi et sans défense du prince. La silhouette tenait entre ses mains quelque chose. La lueur de la lune vint éclairer l'objet : il s'agissait d'un long poignard dont la lame était blanchi par l'éclat de la lune. L'arme se dirigea lentement vers sa victime. Tout d'abord, elle prit la direction du cœur, pais la main de son propriétaire semblait hésiter comme pris par une lutte intérieure. Puis, dans un dernier sursaut de volonté, la lame se planta dans la chair. Un cri de douleur déchira le silence mortel. Les yeux de Végéta s'ouvrirent à l'instant où le couteau avait transpercé sa chair. Son regard plongea dans ceux de son agresseur. Une expression d'horreur et d'incompréhension transparaissait sur son visage déformé par la douleur. Ces yeux étaient ceux de Bulma, sa femme. A présent, un sourire se satisfaction diabolique se dessinait sur son visage puis elle quitta la pièce. Elle transporta au passage sa fille et toutes les deux sortirent de la maison. Un ombre les emporta dans l'obscurité vers une destination sombre. Végéta, quant à lui, luttait inconsciemment pour rester en vie mais il sombra dans les ténèbres.

Trunks regardait désespérément autour de lui, mais l'endroit était complètement désert. Il ne voyait qu'une terre rouge et des rochers à perte de vue. Pourtant, une voix l'appelait à l'aide, cette voix lui semblait familière. Il se concentra pour tenter de la localiser. Puis, il réalisa qu'elle était toute proche et que c'était celle de son père. Alors, il se mit à courir droit devant lui aussi vite que ses pieds le pouvaient. Soudain, un gouffre béant s'ouvrit devant lui : il s'estima heureux de s'en être sorti. La voix se faisait de plus en plus faible.

- Père, où est tu ?S'époumonait le jeune homme.

Le désespoir commençait à l'envahir. Puis, il tourna la tête vers la droite et vit son père s'accrocher tant bien que mal aux cailloux. Il allait inévitablement tomber au fond du gouffre. Trunks se remit à courir, mais la distance semblait infiniment grande. Végéta commença à lâcher prise et à glisser lentement vers le fond. A bout de force, le Saiyan sombra au fond du trou béant. Trunks l'avait raté de peu. A présent, il regardait son père se faire happer par les ténèbres. Il essaya de voler vers ce dernier mais son corps refusait de décoller. Lentement, il releva la tête et découvrit avec stupéfaction la présence de la jeune fille aux cheveux d'ébène. Celle-ci leva promptement sa main vers Trunks et un long faisceau lumineux jaillit de ses doigts. Je rayon vint frapper le Saiyan en plein cœur.

Trunks hurla de terrer et de réveilla en sursaut. Il s'était dressé malgré lui sur son séant. Les larmes se mêlèrent bientôt à la sueur. Ce cauchemar l'avait profondément ébranlé. Quelques secondes plus tard, Sangoten déboula dans sa chambre.

- Trunks, que se passe-t-il ? Sommes-nous attaqués ? demanda Goten, sui s'était réveillé suite au hurlement de son ami.

Puis, il s'était tu, voyant le visage mouillé de larmes de Trunks. Sangoten s'assit au pied du lit et posa un regard interrogateur sur son ami.

- Quelle heure est-il ? demanda subitement Trunks.

- Il est 4h00, répondait Goten après avoir jeté un coup d'œil rapide vers le réveil. Ne t'inquiète pas, nous sommes encore en vacances.

Un deuxième hurlement déchira la nuit. Trunks se tordait de douleur dans son lit. Goten ne savait que faire. Puis, le jeune homme se calma. Sa main était posée sur son ventre ; la douleur diminuait en intensité mais ne disparut pas.

- Père, disait-il dans un murmure.

Puis, il sauta hors de son lit et tenta d'oublier la douleur, qui maintenant lui oppressait le cœur.

- Je dois retourner à la maison.

- Tu peux attendre demain. Trunks, sois raisonnable ; il fait nuit noire et tu devrais de reposer.

Trunks n'écoutait pas les conseils de Goten. Il enfila son pantalon, un t-shirt et sa veste. Le fils de Sangoku voyait bien qu'il n'arrivera pas à dissuader son ami de rester. Il était aussi têtu que Végéta quand il s'y mettait.

- Très bien, tête de mule. Tu retournes chez toi, mais je t'accompagne.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils s'envolèrent dans le ciel noir. Trunks était pressé d'arriver à la maison. Bientôt, une forte lumière inonda la nuit et deux traînées lumineuses se déplaçaient à grande vitesse.

Trunks et Sangoten atterrirent dans le vaste jardin de la Capsule Corp. A l'intérieur de la maison régnait un silence pesant. Ils avançaient avec hésitation ; la lueur de la lune était la seule source de lumière dans la pièce. L'horloge sonnait 4h15. Les garçons montèrent les escaliers avec appréhension. Ils arrivèrent tout d'abord devant la chambre de Bra, mais ils trouvèrent le lit défait et vide. Puis, ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre des parents. Arrivés au pas de la porte, ils n'osèrent aller plus loin. A leur droite se trouvait également un lit vacant.

- Maman, papa… êtes-vous la ? risqua Trunks, mais sa question n'obtient aucune réponse. La respiration du jeune homme se faisait de plus en plus oppressante.

Tout à coup, une plainte très faible s'éleva dans la pièce. Les garçons se précipitèrent à côté du lit et découvrirent horrifiés le corps inerte de Végéta baignant dans une mare de sang. Le fils se jeta désespérément auprès de son père.

- Père, réveille-toi ! Fais-moi un signe ! demanda la voix fébrile de Trunks.

Végéta ne répondit rien, mais dans un effort intense, il hocha la tête. Puis, il sombra de nouveau dans les ténèbres. Trunks inspecta le corps de son père et découvrit le l'origine de la blessure. Puis sa main entra en contact avec un objet glacial et tranchant.

- Regarde Goten. Il a été poignardé. Il faut que je l'emmène auprès de Dendé. Il est le seul à pouvoir le sauver. Quant à toi, fouille la maison et pars à la recherche de maman et Bra, je t'en supplie.

Avant de partir, Goten aida son ami à bander la plaie de Végéta pour empêcher l'écoulement du sang. Enfin, Trunks prit son père sur le dos et s'envola en direction du palais du dieu. On eut l'impression qu'une étoile filante s'élevait vers le ciel.

Chapitre 3 : Les mains guérisseuses

Trunks volait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Petit à petit, la forme d'une demi sphère commençait à se dessiner. Puis, il arriva dans une grande et somptueuse allée bordée de jeunes palmiers et illuminée par des centaines de petites lumières. Le dieu attendait Trunks.

- Dendé, aide-moi, suppliait le jeune homme. Mon père est mortellement blessé.

Le Namek regarda Végéta avec compassion. Le visage du Saiyan était d'une étrange pâleur et le corps était terriblement glacé : la vie commençait à le quitter.

- Suis-moi, on va le transporter dans une chambre.

Toute la nuit, le dieu s'employa à guérir Végéta avec l'aide de Popo. Trunks n'avait pas été admis à rester. Le jeune homme attendait anxieusement dans le couloir. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait une telle douleur. Jusqu'ici, il avait mené une vie tellement insouciante hormis l'épisode durant lequel Boubou avait semé le chaos. Depuis 10 ans, il avait grandi dans un monde paisible et était devenu un enfant espiègle. En maniant le poignard, il se demandait comment un simple couteau avait pu blesser son père aussi mortellement. Et pourtant, il ne pouvait que s'incliner devant les faits, son père, le prince des Saiyans, luttait pour rester en vie. Une autre question le tourmentait ; où pouvaient bien se trouver sa mère et sa sœur ? Et pourquoi son ami ne le rejoignait-il pas. Les lueurs de l'aube commençaient à inonder le ciel. Trunks admirait le levé majestueux du soleil lorsque Dendé sortit enfin de la chambre de Végéta en compagnie de Popo.

- Alors, comment va-t-il ? demanda Trunks avec empressement.

- Il est hors de danger à présent. Le cœur du Saiyan sentait qu'un poids immense le quittait. Mais il est encore très faible. Le poison était terriblement puissant.

- Le poison ! Quel poison ? demanda le jeune homme intrigué.

Calmement le Namek répondit :

- Ton père a été agressé avec un poignard empoisonné, dont l'origine m'est encore inconnu.

- Mais qui l'a attaqué ?

Dendé hésita avant de répondre sagement :

- Ce n'est pas à moi de te le révéler. Ton père est le mieux placé pour te dévoiler la vérité. A présent, tu peux le rejoindre.

Trunks ne se fit pas prier et se précipita dans la chambre de son père.

Chapitre 4 : Une apparente sérénité

Le jeune homme ouvrit lentement la porte car il craignait de réveiller son père. A la vue de la chambre, il s'étonna de la beauté de celle-ci. Elle était vaste et emplie de lumière. De même, un balcon donnait sur une vue imprenable. Il se dirigea doucement vers le lit, prit une chaise et s'assit auprès du convalescent. Il se sentit soulagé à la vue de celui-ci. En effet, le prince dormait paisiblement et à présent, son visage avait retrouvé un peu de couleur. Il serra la main de son père, il se sentait tellement soulagé. Au bout de quelques heures interminables, la main de Végéta remua fébrilement. Puis, il tourna la tête et découvrit son fils, qui dormait, la tête posée sur le lit. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux soyeux de Trunks. Celui-ci commença à bouger et se redressa brusquement. Le visage du fils s'illumina ; et laissa exploser sa joie. Il se jeta sur son père son trop réfléchir, oubliant que le prince répugnait tout geste de tendresse. Puis, un bruit étouffé et plaintif lui fit comprendre qu'il devait se retirer du lit.

- Père, je suis tellement heureux, s'écria-t-il. Tu m'as fait peur. Je crus que tu n'allais pas y survivre.

Végéta émit un rire sarcastique, malgré son état fragile.

- Tu me déçois, Trunks. Tu sous-estimes ma force.

Puis, un silence pesant s'abattit. Trunks pensait que son père voulait reprendre ses esprits, mais il se fourvoyait. Végéta se demandait comment il allait annoncer à son fils que son agresseur n'était autre que sa mère. Même au fond de lui-même, il ne pouvait admettre l'évidence. Pourtant, il revoyait les yeux de Bulma ; ils étaient rougis par la haine. Mais une nouvelle inquiétude l'assaillit.

- Où est Bra, Trunks ? L'as-tu mise en sécurité ? Végéta s'agitait dans son lit.

- Euh… bégayait-le jeune homme. Je pensais que tu détiendrais la clé du mystère. Il n'y avait absolument personne dans la maison, à part toi, lorsque je suis arrivé.

- Quelle heure était-il ? demanda impatiemment Végéta.

- 4h15 ou30, je me rappelle avoir entendu l'horloge sonnée.

- As-tu inspecté la maison ?

- Non. Les questions de son père le mettaient mal à l'aise car il avait le sentiment d'avoir commis une faute.

- Imbécile. Tu aurais d'abord du fouiller la maison avant de m'emmener ici.

- Mais j'ai chargé Goten de le faire. Mais je me demande pourquoi il tarde tellement. Mais dis-moi papa, que s'est-il passé la nuit dernière ? Et maman ? Où est-elle ? Je me fais du souci.

- Tais-toi, Trunks. J'ai besoin de réfléchir. Fais preuve d'un peu de patience et ensuite tu connaîtras la vérité.

Trunks obéit, car il ne voulait pas fatiguer son père davantage. Il se promena dans la chambre pour apaiser son impatience. Puis, il se dirigea vers le balcon. Il s'étonna du calme qui régnait au dehors. Une mer de nuages blancs s'étendait à perte de vue. Le monde était calme, tellement calme, pourtant il était en proie de grandes inquiétudes.

- Mon fils, apporte-moi un peu de quoi manger, je meurs de faim.

Au même moment, on vint frapper à la porte. Trunks alla ouvrir et aussitôt tira un chariot chargé de nourriture. Puis, il revint auprès de son père. Ce dernier s'était adossé contre le lit. Gentiment, il aida son père à se sustenter.

- Trunks, ne sois pas idiot, mange.

- Non, père, je n'ai pas faim, mentit-il. Mais son ventre le trahit en émettant un long bruit plaintif. Il se mit à rougir.

- Mange, fils.

Les deux hommes se nourrirent en silence. Aucun ne voulait troubler ce repos illusoire.

Chapitre 5 : Révélations

Après avoir englouti une quantité impressionnante de nourriture, Végéta était fin prêt à parler. Lentement il commença.

- Trunks, il est temps de tout te dire à présent.

Le jeune homme remuait nerveusement sur sa chaise. A présent, il n'avait plus aucune envie de connaître l'histoire. Il avait un terrible pressentiment. Son ventre se noua atrocement ; il lui semblait avoir mangé du plomb. Quant à Végéta, il ne savait pas par quoi commencer. Il fallait rendre la situation claire.

Tout allait parfaitement bien lorsque nous t'avons quitté, commençait le père. Ta mère m'a même félicité pour mon comportement exemplaire. Il sourit mélancoliquement. Le trajet se déroulait bien. Pourtant, arrivée à la maison, elle, ta mère, changea complètement d'attitude. Elle se montait froide et distante. Et une lueur étrange brillait dans ses yeux. Je lui conseilla donc d'aller se reposer et envoya Bra l'accompagner. Peu de temps après, je me décidai aussi à aller me coucher. Je la vois encore dormir profondément ? Mais dormait-elle vraiment ? Je me le demande à présent. Durant mon sommeil, je rêvais que je tombais au fond d'un gouffre dans fond, et toi Trunks, tu me regardais tomber sans rien tenter pour me sauver.

A ces paroles, le fils se redressa car il avait fait également le même rêve.

Puis, poursuivit Végéta, au court de la nuit, une douleur intense me prit ; je sentais qu'on enfonçait un couteau dans ma chair. Je ne pus réagir et mes forces m'abandonnaient. Néanmoins avant de m'évanouir, je pus voir mon agresseur. Je reconnus les yeux emplis de rage et de folie car ces yeux étaient ceux de Bulma, Trunks.

Végéta avait achevé son récit, Trunks, quant à lui était sous le choc. Il vivait un cauchemar.

- Trunks, je sais que c'est difficile à croire, mais c'est la vérité, ajouta le père.

Il posa sa main sur celle de son fils, mais d'un geste instinctif, Trunks retira la sienne. Puis, il se précipita hors de la pièce et se mit à courir dans le palais. Il cherchait désespérément un endroit où se cacher mais il n'en vit aucun. Tout à coup, il s'arrêta et ses jambes se dérobèrent sous le poids de la douleur.

- Non, se répétait-il intérieurement. Son père mentit, cela ne pouvait en être autrement. Quel mensonge absurde que d'affirmer que sa mère pouvait attenter à la vie de son père. Pourtant, elle l'aimait.

Trunks voulait pleurer pour évacuer sa colère mais il n'y parvenait pas. Alors, il se mit à taper contre le sol. Pourquoi son père mentait-il de la sorte ? Il voulait certainement le punir d'avoir quitter la maison. Pourquoi sa mère s'était-elle enfuie avec Bra. Comme il ne trouvait pas les réponses, il se mit à frapper les dalles marbrées. A ce moment-là, il maudissait son père ; toute cette histoire était certainement de sa faute. Son caractère dédaigneux et son cœur de glace avaient certainement poussé Bulma et Bra à la défection de la maison familiale. Tout à coup, une main se posa sur son épaule. Trunks se retourna, il s'attendait à voir son père. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. C'était Sangoten, qui lui adressa un regard compatissant. Ce dernier aida son ami à se relever. Puis, il lui raconta toute l'histoire.

- Trunks, je pense également que ton père a raison, répondit lentement Goten. Pour une fois, qu'on partage le même point de vue.

- Comment-tu peux me trahir comme ça ?Tout le monde a décidé de se liguer contre moi, aujourd'hui.

- Lis ça avant d'avancer des accusations sans fondement.

Il lui tendit un papier soigneusement plié en quatre. Je l'ai trouvé dans la cuisine ; à côté d'une boîte. Trunks resta bouché bée, son père avait donc raison. Soudain, il se sentit honteux, honteux d'avoir traité son père de menteur. Puis, il se mit à courir en direction de la chambre de son père. Enfin, arrivé dans la pièce, Trunks découvrit avec horreur qu'elle était vide. Décidément, le cauchemar ne voulait pas s'arrêter. Sa tête commençait sérieusement à tourner ; il se sentit vaciller. Ces disparitions inexpliquées étaient vides de sens. Mais avec une volonté de fer, il reprit ses esprits. Son père était certainement parti s'aventurer dans le palais. Végéta détestait demeurer inactif. Il se mit alors en quête de son père. Au bout de quelques minutes, il avait rejoint Goten et Dendé dans la salle royale. Elle était immense et tellement majestueuse. De plus, une lumière pure et divine inondait la pièce procurant un étrange sentiment de bien-être.

- Auriez-vous croisé mon père ? demanda anxieusement Trunks

- Malheureusement, les deux amis secouèrent la tête et répondirent non.

- Réfléchis Trunks, ajouta cependant le dieu. Toi seul es en mesure de deviner ses actes. Que crois-tu qu'il ferait en ce moment ? Ferme-les yeux et glisse-toi dans sa peau.

Le jeune homme suivit son conseil ; il se concentra ; puis un sourire triomphant se dessina sur son visage.

Chapitre 6 : Identité révélée

Trunks s'envola à vive allure en direction de la Capsule Corporation, car il était persuadé que le prince était rentré chez lui. Lorsqu'il entra dans la maison, il espérait profondément que tous ces évènements n'avaient été que le fruit de son imagination. Pourtant, un long silence pesant régnait dans la pièce.

- Père, se mit-il à crier. Où es-tu ?

Il n'obtint aucune réponse hormis le bruit d'une chaise raclant le sol. Cela provenait de la cuisine. Puis, il trouva son père assis à sa place habituelle, mais le visage enfoui dans ses mains. Trunks se posa aux côtés de celui-ci.

Lentement, Végéta consentit à lever la tête et regarda fixement son fils. Trunks nota un changement surprenant sur la figure de Végéta. Il était connut que le temps n'altérait que très lentement les cellules des supers guerriers, car les Saiyans ne vieillissaient pas aussi rapidement que les simples humains. A présent, le prince semblait avoir vieilli de 10ans. La lassitude et le chagrin assombrissaient ses traits. Trunks posa cette fois-ci sa main sur celle de son père.

- Comment on est-on arrivé là, fils ? demanda subitement

Il avait plongé ses yeux noirs dans ceux de son fils. Mais, ce dernier n'était pas en mesure de lui fournir les réponses qu'il espérait. Trunks demeura silencieux, le front plissé : pour la première fois depuis des années, son visage prit un air grave. En effet, quelque chose lui était venue à l'esprit et maintenant elle lui trottait dans la tête, nue phrase plus exactement.

_- « Je te surveille, Trunks…Reste sur tes gardes si tu tiens à ta… » _A ta...quoi se demandait-il nerveusement. La réponse parut trop évidente, cela ne pouvait être sa vie. Non ce n'était pas cela.

Pendant ce temps, Végéta s'enferma dans un mutisme complet voyant que son fils était absorbé par ses pensées. Au bout de quelques minutes, el prince se leva et prit la direction du salon.

Le jeune homme retourna la phrase dans tous les sens, essayant également de se souvenir de l'attitude adoptée par l'inconnue. Soudain, Trunks bondit de sa chaise, il avait enfin trouvé la solution à « l'énigme ». Or, il se rassit aussitôt, car une nouvelle vague d'inquiétude l'envahissait.

_- « Je te surveille, Trunks…Reste sur tes gardes si tu tiens à ta…famille.»_ Oui, c'était cela. Il en était convaincu, car la jeune fille avait subitement changé le ton de sa voix lorsqu'elle avait prononcé la dernière partie de la phrase. Il lui semblait qu'elle l'avertissait au lieu de la menacer. Il leva tout à coup la tête et s'aperçut de la disparition de son père. Néanmoins, il ressentait son énergie toute proche. Puis, il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre pour admirer la sérénité qui régnait dehors. Mais, son regard fut attiré par quelque chose qui se mouvait derrière un buisson. Intrigué, il se leva et sortit par la fenêtre.

Pendant ce temps, son père jeta un regard circulaire dans le salon. La maison était mortellement silencieuse. Pour une fois, il souhaitait entendre la voix criarde de sa femme lui reprocher son éternelle insensibilité. Mais il n'en était rien. A mesure que Végéta regardait la pièce, une foule de souvenirs le submergea. Il se souvint des nombreuses fois où ils s'étaient disputés dans cette pièce. Il se souvint de l'image de Bulma enceinte de Trunks. Elle n'arrêtait pas de tomber malade et d'être de mauvaise humeur. Il se souvint vaguement des premiers pas de Trunks, mais il avait été plus attentif lors de la naissance de Bra. Il se souvint ô combien sa femme lui priait de montrer plus de tendresse envers ses enfants.

- Bulma…Bulma…Bulma…Où es-tu ? Les mots faisaient écho dans sa tête.

Tout à coup, ses jambes se dérobèrent sous son poids, et une douleur terrible lui empoigna le cœur. Il crut qu'il allait mourir tellement il souffrait. Il se sentait tellement impuissant. Toute volonté l'abandonna à présent. Et cette douleur au cœur ne voulait pas s'arrêter. Il tenta de se lever, mais il céda une fois encore.

Trunks ignorait les tourments de son père. Tandis que ce dernier se torturait sous le poids de la culpabilité, le fils se dirigeait vers le buisson. A son grand étonnement, une forme en jaillit. Elle demeura quelques secondes tapie dans l'ombre avant de se dévoiler en pleine lumière. Trunks eut un choc : c'était elle… la jeune inconnue aux cheveux noirs.

- Ton entraînement reste à parfaire, s'enquit-elle d'une voix moqueuse. Je pourrais te tuer, que tu ne réagirais même pas. L'intruse était restée en lévitation et toisait Trunks d'un œil méprisant.

- Que me veux-tu ? demanda-t-il, ayant enfin repris ses esprits.

- Tu es bien trop naïf, mon petit. Qui te prouve que je suis venue pour toi ?

Trunks ignora la phrase.

- Dis-moi où sont ma mère et ma sœur. Répond. Sa voix se fit impérieuse et son visage ressemblait étrangement à son père.

- Elles vont bien, Trunks, très bien. Je crois même que tu ne leur manques pas. Elle se mit à rire à gorge déployé, mais d'un rire sarcastique.

- Que veux-tu alors…femme, demanda Trunks. Il détestait user ce mot dégradant, mais il ne savait pas comment la nommer autrement.

- Ne m'appelle pas ainsi ! Je ne suis pas qu'une simple femme, une terrienne à l'existence misérable et méprisable. Sache que je suis Méya et tout comme toi, je suis une descendante des puissants Saiyans.

La jeune femme s'était redressée et Trunks crut q'elle grandissait. Puis, il sentit qu'une force puissante augmentait, il pensait que c'était son père ; mais il se trompait. Devant ses yeux ébahis, Méya dégageait une énergie phénoménale. Une aura noire l'entourait et des étincelles rouges crépitaient tout autour d'elle. Ses cheveux devinrent encore plus sombre que les ténèbres : ils flottaient au gré du vent.

- Si tu tiens à revoir ta famille saine et sauve, le prince Végéta doit se livrer prisonnier avant le coucher du soleil au pied de la montagne Vérin.

Puis, elle prit son envol ; une traînée de flammes noires la suivait.

- Trunks, ne la laisse pas s'échapper, cria une voix impérieuse dans son dos.

Il se retourna et vit végéta à la fenêtre. Trunks obéit et partit à la poursuite de Méya. Malheureusement, elle avait disparu de son champ de vision et il n'arrivait pas à capter son énergie. Il revint alors bredouille auprès de son père.

- Imbécile, tu viens de laisser passer une chance inouïe. Fais marcher tes méninges et laisse tes hormones de côté. Retournons maintenant au palais de Dendé ; nous devons nous entraîner.

- Quoi ? Comment ? Décidément, Trunks ne comprenait plus rien.

Sur le chemin du retour, le fils demeurait perplexe. Végéta le ressentait.

- Fils, elle disait la vérité. Je te confirme qu'elle appartient aux supers guerriers. J'ai reconnu dans ses yeux la puissance et la cruauté de mon défunt peuple.

- Comment cela peut-il être possible ? Trunks ne semblait pas être convaincu. Son aura &tait pourtant noire.

- A cela, je n'ai pas de réponse.

Arrivés au palais de Dendé, ils découvrirent la présence de Goku. Trunks lui résuma brièvement l'histoire.

- Ainsi, tu comptes te livrer, Végéta ? demanda Sangoku.

- Evidemment, mais Trunks m'y accompagnera. Il faut bien que quelqu'un ramène ma femme et ma fille en sécurité, imbécile. Ensuite, je tuerai celui qui et à l'origine de cette conspiration.

- Es-tu sur que nous serions suffisamment forts à deux ? demanda timidement le fils

- Tu es un lâche, Trunks, critiquait Végéta. Tu me fais honte. Un Saiyan ne doit jamais se défiler devant un adversaire. Maintenant suis-moi dans la salle spéciale.

Sans mot dire, le fils suivit son père d'un pas traînant, la tête baissée. Il jeta un dernier regard à Sangoten et Sangoku, qui le regardaient, d'un œil compatissant, s'éloigner. Trunks ne pouvait s'empêcher de jalouser on ami. Si seulement son père ressemblait à Goku.

Chapitre 7 : Echappée

Trois heures plus tard, ils sortirent de la salle spéciale. Les deux hommes s'avancèrent d'un pas serein. Leur ressemblance était à présente très frappante ; la même lueur brillait dans leurs yeux. De même, leur puissance avait terriblement augmentée. Le changement était beaucoup plus surprenant pour Trunks. En effet, son corps était plus musclé et ses cheveux lui arrivaient au niveau des épaules. Par ailleurs, il portait son épée légendaire, accroché en bandoulière. Sangoku ne put réprimer un sourire en le voyant. Il ressemblait bien évidemment physiquement au Trunks du futur, mais finalement tous les deux étaient très différents. Le Trunks du futur était plus mature et il avait grandi dans la douleur. Et c'est qui faisait la force de ce dernier. De plus, Sangoku lui devait la vie. C'était peut-être une des raisons pour laquelle il éprouvait tellement d'affection pour le Trunks du présent. Trunks se différenciait de l'autre, car il vivait toujours avec sa famille, aimé, entouré et surtout insouciant. Voila le défaut que Sangoku et Végéta déploraient au sujet de leur fils respectifs : leur insouciance leur conduisait à délaisser leur entraînement. Le soleil commençait à décliner, l'heure approchait inévitablement.

- Trunks, mettons-nous en route, ordonna la voix impérieuse de son père.

Le prince salua Goku. Il lui avait formellement interdit de se mêler de cette histoire. Par contre, Sangoten ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner son ami.

- Je ne veux pas manquer cette occasion, prétexta-t-il. Courir après les filles devient lassant, aussi, me dégourdir les muscles ne peut me faire que le plus grand bien.

Enfin, les trois compagnons partirent en direction du Mont Vérin. On apercevait la pointe menaçante du palais du dieu. Tandis qu'ils volaient vers la point de rendez-vous, une lumière rouge inonda le ciel : le soleil devait bientôt se coucher. Puis, la montagne se faisait de plus en plus grande. Soudain, elle se dressa, majestueuse, devant eux, elle dominait tout le paysage. Le panorama était splendide vu d'en haut ; une mer de verdure s'étalait sous leurs pieds.

- Et maintenant ? Quelqu'un a prévu un plan ? demanda Goten.

- Tais-toi,imbécile. Je dois réfléchir. Et, au lieu de poser de stupides questions,concentre-toi et tu sentiras que quelqu'un approche. Son énergie est pourtant très faible. Puis, il se tut et un long silence étouffant s'ensuivit.

Tout à coup, Trunks piqua à grande allure en direction de la terre. Ses compagnons en furent déroutés mais ils le suivirent. Le jeune homme sentait que cette énergie lui était familière. Il discernait la forme d'une personne, qui marchait en chancelant. Un sourire illumina le visage du jeune homme.

- Bra ! hurla-t-il. Il atterrit enfin sur le sol ferme et courut vers sa sœur.

Celle-ci leva lentement ma tête, elle crut d'abord voir un mirage, puis elle réalisa qu'elle était enfin sauvée. Elle s'arrête soudainement et s'écroula, épuisée. Son frère se précipita vers elle et la prit dans ses bras et tenta de la réconforter. Elle était dans un piteuse état, et sa mine était cadavérique.

- Tout est fini,petite, dit-il pour la rassurer.

Il caressait affectueusement ses cheveux. Végéta et Goten arrivaient enfin. Le père sentait qu'un poids s'ôtait de son cœur. Puis, la jeune rescapée éclata en sanglots_. Elle était sauvée, sauvée, sauvée_. Les mots résonnaient dans sa tête. Pourtant, quelque chose la tourmentait toujours. _Maman, maman_, répétait-elle.

- MAMAN ! se mit-elle à hurler. Son père s'était rapproché d'elle mais elle le repoussa violemment et resta pelotonner dans les seuls bras de son frère.

- Bra, dis-moi où se trouve-t-elle ? Le prince ne voulait pas la brusquer, mais la réponse était capitale.

Bra tentait de reprendre ses esprits, néanmoins elle hoquetait sous le coup de l'émotion.

- Elle demeure prisonnière de ce monstre…ce monstre. Sa vois faisait écho Il oblige les gens à agir contre leur gré...Ses yeux…ses yeux…Maman… Mais, j'ai réussi à lui échapper et la jeune fille aux cheveux d'ébène m'a aidé à m'évader.

Trunks s'était redressé. Ainsi, Méya avait aidé sa sœur, mais dans quel dessin ?

- Indique nous le chemin, ordonna le prince.

Bra leva lentement la tête vers Végéta et le fixa avec gravité. Puis, elle sauta dans ses bras. Décidément, il ne comprendra jamais l'attitude des femme. Auparavant, elle aurait pu le tuer,maintenant, elle était suspendue à son cou et l'enlaçait tendrement.

- Je te croyais mort. Le monsieur m'avait dit que maman t'avait tué. Mais je savais que ce n'était que des mensonges. Jamais, elle ne t'aurait tué, déclara-t-elle.

Personne pourtant ne voulait lui révéler le triste réalité.

- Ecoute, ma fille. Tu vas nous dire précisément où se cache ta mère et ensuite tu iras chez Dendé avec Sangoten pour te faire soigner et te reposer. La voix de végéta voulait se faire rassurante.

- Il faut suivre ce sentier. Il conduit sous la montagne. Ce n'est pas bien compliqué.

Après avoir embrassé son père et son frère, elle s'envola dans les bras de Goten, qui finalement n'était pas mécontent de la tournure de la situation : il rentrait dans le palais de Dendé, en sécurité avec une très belle fille dans les bras.

- Prends soin d'elle recommanda Végéta, car s'il lui arrivait ne serait-ce un malheur, tu le paieras très cher.

Le couple s'envola et disparut bientôt de leur vue.

Chapitre 8 : L'antre de Gorluc

Trunks et Végéta suivirent la direction indiquée par Bra. Ils trouvèrent une immense et lourde porte en métal qui conduisait sous la montagne. Une explosion détruit l'entrée et devant eux s'ouvrait une allée sombre.

- Bien joué, père. On aurait aussi pu leur envoyer un courrier leur signalant notre arrivée. Le résultat aurait été le même, nous sommes à présents découverts, pensait Trunks intérieurement. Décidément, son père ne changera jamais. Il soupira avant de s'engouffrer dans le tunnel ténébreux.

Un long couloir s'étendait devant eux, il serpentait à travers la montagne. Au fil de leur avancée, les deux intrus avaient rencontré différentes autres portes, mais ils n'osaient jamais se détourner de la route principale. Enfin, ils débouchèrent sur une grande allée au bout duquel se tenait une porte close. Ils n'avaient guère le choix, il fallait la franchir.

- Je vais l'ouvrir, père. Ce n'est pas la peine de la détruire et de gaspiller ton énergie, s'exclama Trunks, non sans ironie.

Jusqu'ici, ils n'avaient pas rencontré une seule sentinelle à leur grand étonnement. Mais tous les deux sentaient que le danger se trouvait derrière cette porte. Trunks le poussa lentement. Comme ils l'avaient prévu, les deux étrangers pénétrèrent dans une immense salle. Elle était richement décorée. De plus, quatre piliers en marbre soutenaient le plafond sculpté avec précision. Un long tapis blanc était déroulé sur le sol marbré. Il traversait la salle et s'arrêtait au pied d'un somptueux trône. La pièce était éclairé par des centaines de chandelles accrochées aux murs, renforçant le sentiment oppressant. Végéta et Trunks ne pouvaient voir si le trône était occupé ou non, car il demeurait dans la pénombre. D'un pas hésitant, ils avancèrent.

- Halte, commanda une voix féminine. Une forme se détacha d'un des piliers. C'était Méya, grande et toujours aussi ténébreuse. Vous avez pénétré dans un domaine interdit, poursuivit-elle. Vous méritez la mort.

- Non, Méya, répondit une nouvelle voix. Elle provenait du trône. Ne sois pas si dure avec nos visiteurs. Nous allons d'abord nous amuser un petit peu. Le son de sa voix était rauque et sarcastique.

- Qui es-tu ? demanda végéta,visiblement vexé.

Un rire diabolique s'éleva en guise de réponse.

Végéta, ou plutôt devrais-je dire Prince Végéta, renchérit la voix, ne te souviens-tu pas de moi ? Tu m'as humilié autrefois ; tu m'as traité comme une charogne. Te souviens-tu ? Bien sur que non, tu as maltraité tellement de pauvres gens… Je vais te rafraîchir la mémoire apparemment défaillante.

_- « Il y a de cela plusieurs décennies, sur la planète Végéta, je fus banni pour avoir attenté à la vie du prince. En guise de vengeance, le prince tua mon frère à son tour, car il faisait parti de la conspiration. Tout ce que nous voulions, c'était renverser le tyran, pour en installer un nouveau : c'est-à-dire MOI. Ma femme fut alors retenue captive et torturée dans les cachots du royaume. De mon côté,j'eu la chance de pouvoir m'enfuir, mais ma tête fut mise à prix. Un soir, tout de même, je réussis à délivrer mon épouse et nous nous enfuîmes à jamais de cet endroit maudit. _

_Je criais vengeance. Ma femme mourut quelques années plus tard, succombant à ses blessures irréparables. Néanmoins, elle me laissa un don, en la personne de Méya, notre fille. A partir de là, je mis en elle tout mon espoir. J'appris de nombreuses formules et de mystérieux secrets et j'entrepris alors d'étranges expériences. Et voici le résultat ( _il désignasa fille)_. Son cœur est pourri et aussi sombre que le mal absolu. Elle n'est sujette à aucune émotion. D'autre part, un mage puissant m'apprit à contrôler l'esprit des personnes. Je dus recourir à ce moyen pour soumettre Méya et la garder auprès de moi. _

Trunks était abasourdi. A présent, il exécrait ce monstre et ressentait encore plus de pitié pour la jeune fille. De son côté Végéta sentait monté en lui une colère longtemps enfouie. Il se souvenait de cet homme méprisable,qui représentait la déchéance du monde. Le dégoût lui retourna à la vue de cet homme, ce Gorluc. Il voulait le tuer, sentir sa chair mordre la poussière et l'écraser comme un vers. Pourtant, il ne voulait rien entreprendre avant d'avoir vu Bulma.

- Végéta, aurais-tu changé ? lui demanda sarcastiquement Gorluc. Où est passé le guerrier fier et arrogant d'autrefois. Oh je vois…la vie sur la Terre t'a humanisée.

Voyant que le prince ne bronchait pas, il poursuivit son monologue.

- Aimerais-tu voir ta femme, une dernière fois avant de mourir ? Qu'il en soit ainsi.

Une porte étroite, située à gauche du trône, s'ouvrit silencieusement. Trunks resta bouché bée ; ce ne pouvait être sa mère. A ses côtés, le cœur de Végéta faillit lâcher.

- B…Bulma…Est-ce bien toi ? demanda Végéta anxieusement. Bulma, viens auprès de moi.

Pour une fois, sa voix trahissait de la peur, non pas qu'il craignait pour sa vie, mais il avait peur de ce qui pourrait lui arriver à elle.

Bulma s'avança droite et majestueuse. Ses cheveux étaient ramenés en un chignon et un diadème étincelant scintillant sur son front. Son visage restait de glace mais ses yeux à présent très sombres, brûlaient de rage. De plus, elle portait une robe noire très longue, qui mettait en valeur ses formes parfaites. Elle prit la direction du fauteuil royal et se tint telle une statue au côté de Gorluc.

- Je te présente MA nouvelle reine, Végéta. N'est-elle pas resplendissante ? Je suis sure qu'elle ferait une femme douce et docile.

Il prit la main de Bulma et l'embrassa avec un plaisir diabolique.

Le prince bouillonnait de colère. Cela était au delà de ce qu'il pouvait endurer. Il ne pouvait pas nier que SA femme était terriblement belle ainsi vêtue mais sa place n'était pas aux côtés de ce vaurien. Elle était à lui, à lui et à lui seul.

- Elle est à moi, maintenant Végéta, à moi seul, affirmait Gorluc.

Tout à coup une cinquantaine de gardes déboulèrent dans la salle . Les deux intrus étaient acculés.

- Tuez-les, commanda le maître et tous les sbires se jetèrent sur les deux hommes.

Les bruits des coups résonnaient dans la grande salle et de nombreux corps s'amoncelaient également sur le sol. Gorluc, Méya et Bulma regardaient avec délectation le spectacle qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux. Gorluc savourait le fait de voir ces deux idiots lutter pour leur vie. Il mit alors à rire avec démence. Au bout de minutes interminables,tous leurs ennemis gisaient morts sur le sol marbré. Trunks et Végéta étaient simplement légèrement blessés.

- Bravo, déclara Gorluc. Vous avez réussi le test avec brillantissime. A présent, les choses sérieuses vont commencer.

Chapitre 9 : Laver l'affront

Méya et Bulma se dirigèrent d'un pas assuré vers les deux Saiyans. Tous les deux répugnaient à les combattre. Méya s'avança vers Trunks, animée par le désir de le tuer. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approchait, sa force augmentait. Bientôt elle fut entourée par une aura sombre :des langues noirs léchèrent le sol et des éclaires rouges crépitaient tout autour de celle-ci.

- Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, déclara Trunks, qui reculait bien malgré lui.

- Moi si, répondit Méya. Je veux te tuer. Sur ce, elle s'élança sur Trunks.

Au départ, celui-ci ne faisait qu'esquiver les coups de la jeune fille, jusqu'au moment où il reçut un uppercut. Il sentait clairement sa mâchoire craquer. Puis, Méya enfonça un puissant coup de pied dans le ventre. Sa force de frappe était énorme. Trunks se devait de réagir, s'il ne voulait pas mourir. Aussitôt, une aura jaune se dessina autour de lui, et ses cheveux bleus lavandes se dressèrent et devinrent dorés. Les deux êtres se lancèrent à corps perdu dans la bataille.

- Bulma, écoute-moi. Je sais que tu m'entends. Combats la force qui te possède. Végéta tentait de raisonner sa femme tant bien que mal.

Une ombre passa sur le visage de Bulma. Le Saiyan vit qu'une lutte intérieure la ravageait à ce moment. Les yeux de se femme se troublèrent. _Lutte ma fille_, disait une voix au fond d'elle. _Tue-le,_ordonnait une autre. _Lutte…tue…lutte…tue…lutte_… C'était trop dur,elle était à bout de force.

Lentement, elle releva la tête vers Végéta, le sourire au coin des lèvres. Puis, elle le frappadu point en plein visage, puis sur le torse et enfin dans l'estomac. De son côté, Végéta ne bronchait pas. Physiquement, il ne souffrait pas : son visage restait de marbre. Mais une douleur insoutenable lui pétrifiait le cœur. Bulma ne cessait de le ruer de coups. Petit à petit ses mains de mirent à saigner, mais elle ignora la douleur. Végéta lui empoigna enfin les poignets ; elle ne pouvait se libérer car l'étreinte était trop forte. Tout à coup, il frappa d'un coup sec le cou frêle de Bulma. Celle-ci s'effondra aussitôt. Il se dirigea alors vers Gorluc. Le désir de vengeance animait le prince et sa puissance augmentait au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait de son ennemi. Ce dernier s'était levé de son trône, il paraissait infiniment grand. Gorluc était vêtu d'une longue veste noire, qui enveloppait tout son corps. Son visage avait une forme étrangement allongée, et des traits saillants accentuaient le caractère antipathique de sa personne. Les deux rivaux se regardèrent l'espace de quelques secondes, puis Végéta sonna la charge en se jetant sur son ancien sujet.

Trunks évita de justesse la boule d'énergie aussi rouge que le sang, que Méya lui avait envoyée. Décidément, elle était coriace. Méya s'acharna contre son adversaire. ; elle n'hésitait pas à déferler des vagues d'énergie. Trunks, quant à lui, les évitait tant bien que mal. Il fallait en finir, se disait-il. Il se concentra et une boule jaune semblable à un petit soleil se forma dans sa main. Puis, elle prit la direction de Méya mais la jeune felle repoussa l'attaque sans difficulté. La boule d'énergie s'échoua contre la plafond, qui trembla dangereusement. Il risqua un d'œil vers son père. Cette seconde d'inattention lui coûta chère. Une douleur endolorit son estomac, Méya planta sans pitié son pied dans son ventre. Ne pouvant reprendre l'avantage, Trunks subissait les coups incessants de son ennemi avant de s'écraser contre le sol. Mais l'attaque ne s'arrêta pas. Le jeune homme sentit une forte chaleur lui brûlé l'abdomen. Une boule d'énergie rouge enveloppée de fins éclairs noirs était nichée au creux de son ventre. Trunks disparut sous un halo vermeil. Il était sérieusement affaibli, son armure était fracturée à de multiples endroits. Son pantalon tombait en lambeaux. De plus, de nombreuses blessures lui entaillaient le corps. Méya ricana en voyant son piteux état. Le mort de Trunks s'annonçait certaine. Elle se demandait si elle laissait durer le supplice pour son plus grand plaisir ou si elle allait l'achever sans plus tarder. Trunks bouillonnait de rage et pour la première fois de sa vie, son amour-propre était blessé. Il ferma les yeux et canalisa toute son énergie. L'aura jaune s'intensifiait, ses muscles s'étoffaient et les débris du sol voltigeaient tout autour de son corps. Lorsqu'il fixa à nouveau son adversaire, ses yeux étaient semblables à la couleur de l'océan. Il était décidé à prendre sa revanche. Il fonça droit vers Méya, l'attaqua avec pieds et poings. Surprise par la rapidité et la détermination du jeune homme, elle ne pouvait esquiver ses coups. Puis, une lueur grossissait entre les paumes de Trunks et la boule jaune éclatante prit la direction de Méya.

De l'autre côté, la bataille faisait rage également. Végéta se protégeait le visage car une myriade de kikoho s'abattit sur lui et il disparut sous une montagne de fumée. Gorluc attrapa ensuite le prince, lui bloquant les épaules et toute autre échappatoire. Il s'envola avec Végéta jusqu'à la hauteur du plafond avant de reprendre la direction du sol. Ils tournaient en vrille la tête vers le bas et inéluctablement ils allaient s'écraser contre le sol. Gorluc lâcha prise à temps pour freiner,tandis que le prince heurta lourdement le sol dans un bruit fracassant. Mais Végéta ne s'avouait pas vaincu. Tant qu'il lui resterait un souffle de ive, il se battrait pour laver l'affront. Gorluc leva la main droite en direction du Saiyan et une sphère rouge et noire s'agrandissait au dessus de sa paume. Végéta resta sur ses gardes, il pensait la renvoyer facilement. Tout à coup, la main changea brusquement de direction et se dirigea vers Bulma, étendue sur le sol et toujours inconsciente. La boule partit aussi vite qu'un éclair. Le Saiyan réalisait qu'il ne pourrait jamais arriver à temps auprès de sa femme pour intercepter l'attaque. Aussi, d'un geste instinctif,il envoya un kikoho qui dévia le trajectoire de la boule d'énergie. Cependant,elle alla s'écraser contre le mur, qui trembla. Le plafond craqua au dessus de Bulma. Il fallait agir vite. Aussitôt,le prince lança des boules d'énergie vers Gorluc pour créer une diversion. Sans plus attendre, il s'envola vers sa femme, se coucha sur elle en guise de protection, car un éboulement s'abattit sur eux. Lentement, il se releva ; son dos était entaillé par le multiples blessures . Le prince devait trouver un moyen pour éliminer son ennemi. Il fallait trouver une stratégie. En attendant d'avoir trouvé une idée brillante, le choc entre les deux rescapés de la planète Végéta repartit de plus belle. Tout à coup, le prince crut entendre une voix : c'était celle de son fils :

- Que pouvait bien vouloir cet imbécile, se demanda Végéta intérieurement. Ne vois t-il pas que je suis en plein combat.

- Père, s'égosilla Trunks.

Mais il ne put terminer sa phrase. Méya profita de cette occasion pour frapper le visage Trunks, car il avait baissé sa garde. Un filée de sang coula du coin des lèvres. Mais, le Saiyan envoya une vague d'énergie en direction de Méya. Etonnée, elle ne pouvait réagir et alla atterrir dans le mur.

- Père, reprit-il, attrape.

Il dégaina son épée de son fourreau et le lança en direction de Végéta. Ce dernier eut juste le temps d'assimiler ce que lui disait son fils. Le prince s'empara du pommeau et en éclair de secondes, il planta la lame dans le cœur froid et cruel de Gorluc. Ce dernier retomba lourdement sur le sol. Méya s'effondra également. Trunks se précipita vers celle-ci espérant la trouver vivante. A son grand soulagement, elle respirait difficilement, mais elle respirait.

- C'est la fin ? demanda-t-elle dans un murmure quasi-inaudible.

- Oui, tu es libérée, affirmait Trunks. Celle-ci lui sourit avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres.

- Bulma, réveille-toi.

Végéta la prit doucement dans ses bras,mais elle en répondit rien.

- Trunks, allons-nous en, ordonna-t-il.

Avec précaution, il souleva sa femme et s'envola non sans avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil méprisant vers le corps inerte de Gorluc, qui à présent baignait dans une mare de sang noire. Trunks le suivait avec Méya dans les bras.

- Imbécile. Laisse la ici. C'est tout ce qu'elle mérite.

- Je ne pars pas sans elle. Sa voix se faisait ferme.

- Fais comme bon te semble, mon fils, finit par dire son père.

Celui-ci regarda le visage de Bulma. L'étrange expression l'avait quitté. Il esquissa un petit sourire et prit enfin la direction du palais de Dendé.

Chapitre 10 : Coma

Trunks s'assit sur le sol dur et carrelé. Le calme envahissait le monde. Goten vint bientôt le rejoindre.

- Raconte-moi tout ce qui s'est passé, supplia son ami.

Trunks prit une grande inspiration. Il était parfaitement rétabli depuis son combat avec Méya. A présent, sa mère et la jeune fille dormaient paisiblement dans une chambre du palais. Le dieu avait précisé qu'elles étaient très épuisées par l'emprise exercée par Gorluc et qu'un long repos leur sera bénéfique. Trunks se retourne vers Goten et entreprit une longue description très détaillée de l'épisode.

Dans la chambre, Méya remuait légèrement sous ses couvertures. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle se crut au paradis. La pièce était envahi d'une lumière éclatante. Elle se demandait si elle ne rêvait pas, car jamais auparavant elle n'avait ressenti un tel sentiment de bien-être. Elle remarqua la présence d'une personne dans le lit voisin et un flot d'images se bouscula dans sa tête : _son père, Trunks, le combat, Trunks, son père gisant mort sur le sol et les ténèbres._ Tout à coup, elle se leva et partit en expédition dans ce lieu si intriguant où les pièces étaient plus belles les unes que les autres. Enfin, elle déboucha sur une longue allée parsemée de jeunes peupliers. Plus loin, elle remarqua la présence de Trunks et d'un autre inconnu à ses yeux. Les deux jeunes hommes lui tournaient le dos. Méya s'avançait vers eux d'un pas hésitant. Sans un bruit, elle s'assit aux côtés de Trunks ? ce dernier fut stupéfait de le voir déjà sur pied.

- Tu…réveillée…déjà ? Il ne savait pas s'il était heureux de la voir ou inquiet de la savoir déjà éveillée.

Celle-ci leva la main pour lui faire signe de se taire.

- Merci, commença-t-elle finalement et simplement par dire. Je te dois énormément. Je te dois ma liberté et la fin de l'emprise de…mon père. Elle sourit difficilement.

Tous les trois restèrent là à discuter. Méya désirait connaître la vie et les coutumes des terriens, l'enfance des deux garçons mais elle parlait très peu de son passé. Elle s'arrangeait toujours pour reporter l'attention sur Trunks et Goten.

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis la bataille contre Gorluc. Trunks et Goten avaient repris le chemin de l'école. Par ailleurs, ils avaient une nouvelle co-locatrice en la personne de Méya. Trunks s'était gentiment proposé de l'héberger en attendant que la jeune file ne devienne totalement indépendante. Il disait que c'était par pure bonté d'âme q'il agissait de la sorte.

De son côté, Végéta et Bulma étaient rentrés à la maison. Mais le prince se faisait de plus en plus de souci au fil des jours. Sa femme était toujours plongée dans le coma et son état empirait de jour en jour. Bulma maigrissait à vu d'œil et des traits saillants commençaient à se dessinait sur son visage. Aussi Sangohan était-il venu installé des appareils médicaux pour stabiliser son santé. Végéta s'assit au pied du lit et contemplait sa femme d'un œil désespéré . Bulma semblait dormir profondément mais les tourments se lisaient sur son visage. La sueur perlait sur son front et de temps en temps des larmes coulaient sur son visage. Végéta ne comprenait rien à la situation. Elle lui semblait maintenant tellement fragile, alors que le Saiyan se différenciait par sa force t sa résistance.

- Je t'interdis de m'abandonner Bulma. Tu n'as pas le droit.

Soudain, les larmes jaillirent des ses yeux sombres. Il avait tellement peur de le perdre, à présent qu'il avait trouvé un semblant de stabilité et de bonheur. Il continua à lui parler,lui racontant leur première rencontre, leur premier baiser, leur première enfant…

- Bats-toi, femme, bats-toi, il ne cessait pas de lui répéter ses mots.

Bulma entendait un lointain écho _bats-toi. _Mais un autre combat se déroulait dans sa tête, un combat contre elle-même. _Lutte…tue…lutte…tue…_Elle se rappelait avoir poignardé son mari. Elle l'avait tué…tué…tué… Elle en était sure. Qu'allait-elle dire à ses enfants. C'était insupportable. Elle l'avait tué, mais ce n'était pas sa faute ; il l'avait obligée, il l'avait manipulée. Cette culpabilité la torturait.

- Ce n'était pas ma faute, se répétait-elle. Pardonne-moi Végéta.

Des murmures incompréhensibles parvinrent aux oreilles du mari. Celui-ci de jeta sur sa femme.

- Bulma, continueà me parler. L'espoir l'envahit enfin. Réveille-toi bon sang.

- Non, je ne l'ai pas tué, affirmait Bulma. Ce n'était pas ma faute.

Végéta comprenait peu à peu ce qui tourmentait sa femme.

- Non, tu ne m'as pas tué, idiote. Réveille-toi, je suis bien vivant.

Les mots résonnaient dans se tête : _vivant, vivant, vivant._ Lentement, elle ouvrit les paupières. Une lumière aveuglante la força à cligner des yeux. Au bout de quelques instants, elle distingua le visage de Végéta, penché sur elle.

- Es-tu un ange ? demanda-t-elle, car mon végéta ne pleure pas.

Elle le serra tendrement dans ses bras avant d'éclater en sanglots. Végéta s'était tu, trop heureux d'entendre sa femme parler, même si son réveil impliquait le fait qu'elle allait lui casser les oreilles en paroles inutiles. Mais que c'était bon de la retrouver.

Epilogue : Démons intérieurs

- Maman, s'écria Trunks, qui se jeta dans les bras de sa mère, de même que Bra, qui pleurait à chaudes larmes.

Végéta les observait dans un coin de la chambre et ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser échapper un rire sarcastique.

- Trunks, lâche ta mère. Tu vas l'étouffer, idiot. Et toi ma fille, arrête de pleurer, c'est agaçant à la longue.

- Végéta, répliqua Bulma, tu pourrais faire preuve d'un peu plus de tolérance. Je leur ai tellement manqué. Et toi aussi, avoue-le, tu t'es fait énormément de soucis pour moi. Viens nous rejoindre.

- Pour qui se prenait-elle, se dit Végéta intérieurement. Cette stupide femme avait bien failli causé ma perte.

Lentement, le prince se dirigea auprès de sa famille, car, auquel cas,cette femelle écervelée l'accablerait encore de reproches. Aussi, il lui obéît pour être sur qu'elle allait se taire.

La famille ne savait pas qu'elle était observée à son insu. Les cheveux flottants au gré du vent, Méya ne pouvait détourner son regard de ce tableau de famille. Ils avaient l'air tellement heureux hormis le père, mais elle ne s'en étonnait pas. La jeune femme éprouvait un étrange sentiment, qui lui retournait l'estomac. Puis, elle s'envola dans le ciel. Tout semblait si simple en voyant ces gens heureux de vivre. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas son cas !Elle les répugnait, elle les détestait, elle avait envie de les voir mourir. Néanmoins, une force intérieure l'en empêchait. Elle se sentait tellement seule, abandonnée de tous, de son père. L'orpheline méprisait pourtant ce père. Une longue traînée noire la suivit, car inconsciemment, elle s'était transformée en super Saiyan. Sa rancune augmentait d'autant plus qu'elle savait que son père avait péri par d'autres mains et non les siennes. Méya s'élevait toujours plus haut dans le ciel comme si elle pouvait atteindre le paradis. Pourtant, une partie d'elle-même appréciait la vie qu'elle menait. Elle savait que c'était grâce à lui, grâce à Trunks, si elle se continuait à vivre. Ce Saiyan, elle ne pouvait le haïr. Sa colère diminuait peu à peu à mesure qu'elle revoyait le visage du jeune homme. Savait-il qu'elle souffrait, se demanda-t-elle ? Savait-il qu'elle faisait toujours le même cauchemar ? Savait-il ce qu'elle endurait ? Non, il ne pouvait pas, conclut Méya. Personne au monde n'avait été torturée de la sorte au point de laisser des séquelles psychologiques. Pourtant, Trunks l'entendait toutes les nuits se réveiller e, sursaut. Trunks savait que des démons intérieurs la dévorait à petit feu. Trunks le savait.

_Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient hormis Gorluc et Méya_


	2. Intrusion

**Laver l'affront**

Cette fan fiction concerne principalement Végéta et sa famille. Elle démontre à quel point la vengeance ronge la personne de l'intérieur et que but ultime est la mort de son ennemi.

J'ai pris la liberté d'apporter une ou deux modifications (comme l'âge de Bra...) pour que mon histoire tienne la route.

J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette fan fic, et j'espère que vous apprécierez mon travail.

Prologue : Indépendance

Le soleil était particulièrement radieux ce jour-là. Trunks commençait par croire que Dendé pourrait être à l'origine de ce temps magnifique. Le jeune homme se tenait droit et fier au bord d'une haute falaise escarpée. Une puissante aura émanait de sa personne. La majesté du garçon provenait de l'appartenance de son propre père à une famille royale. Par ailleurs, il héritait du sang des Saiyans, lui octroyant ainsi des pouvoirs incommensurables. Néanmoins, il n'avait pas hérité du caractère belliqueux de son père Végéta, prince une lointaine planète déchue. Au contraire, Trunks ressemblait davantage à sa mère. Il était charismatique et intelligent comme sa mère, mais loyal et courageux comme son père. Trunks fixait l'horizon ; son regard reflétait la force et la malice. Une légère brise se leva, ébouriffant ses cheveux bleus lavandes. Bien des années s'étaient écoulées depuis le désastre causé par Boubou. A présent, la Terre aspirait à nouveau à une tranquillité quasi ennuyeuse. Trunks se remémorait les aventures palpitantes qu'il avait menées malgré son jeune âge. Demain, il allait tout juste fêter sa 20ème année.

Il détourna enfin la tête, et se dirigea vers une petite maison, située au bord de la mer. Le paysage environnant était accueillant. Derrière la petite résidence s'étendait une énorme plaine paisible et sauvage, qui était clairsemée de fleurs et d'arbres. En se dirigeant vers la maison, il se remémorait ces derniers jours. Après s'être violemment disputé avec son père, il avait déserté la maison familiale et s'était installée avec son ami Sangoten dans la maison secondaire de Bulma, situé en dehors de la ville.

Chapitre 1 : Intrusion

Le lendemain :

De nombreuses voix et des éclats de rire s'élevaient dans le jardin. La bande s'était réunie autour d'une table, au milieu d'une foule d'invités.

- Joyeux anniversaire Trunks. Cette année, tu auras en prime et en plus de mon cadeau, un peu plus de mon amour, déclara Bra malicieusement.

La jeune fille âgée de 15 ans ressemblait énormément à son frère de par leur ressemblance à Bulma Elle présentait les traites d'une jeune femme dont la beauté s'accentuera avec le temps. Puis elle s'éloigna bras dessus bras dessous avec Marron.

Au bout de quelques temps, Trunks s'éclipsa discrètement et se mit à se promener tout seul. L'absence de son père l'avait profondément marqué. Végéta était tellement rancunier ; Trunks était convaincu que son père le renierait toute sa vie. Le jeune homme vint s'asseoir contre un arbre. Il essayait de se persuader qu'il devait profiter de la journée, mais il détestait jouer l'hypocrisie…tout comme son père. Tout à coup, ses sens se mirent aux aguets. Il n'était pas seul, quelqu'un l'observait. Puis, il bondit sur ses pieds, regarda en direction de la forêt et aperçut une silhouette.

- Qui est-tu ? Pourquoi ne viens tu pas profiter de la fête ? Ne te cache pas dans la pénombre ? Malheureusement, Trunks n'obtient aucune réponse.

Il s'approcha lentement de l'inconnu. Il était élancé et une puissance gigantesque émanait de son être. Trunks se rapprocha de plus en plus. Il portait une longue veste verte qui s'harmonisait avec la couleur des feuilles des arbres. De plus, il portait un pantalon noir et des bottines. Au fur et à mesure que la distance se rétrécissait entre les deux êtres, un doute emplit Trunks, puis il s'exclama, stupéfait.

- Tu es une femme !!!

A présent, il pouvait voir clairement son visage, qui auparavant était voilé par une ombre. La jeune femme offrait un visage agréable à regarder. Ses yeux profondément noirs reflétaient une âme forte et ténébreuse. Par ailleurs, ils s'accordaient avec ses longs cheveux ondulés à la couleur de l'ébène. De plus, la peau de l'intruse s'alliait avec la terre, car elle était de couleur mate. L'inconnue soutenait le regard interrogateur du Saiyan. Elle le toisait d'un œil dédaigneux, tandis que ses cheveux mouvaient gracieusement au gré du vent.

- Je te surveille Trunks, reste sur tes gardes, si tu tiens à ta … Sa voix ensorceleuse mourut sur ses lèvres.

Elle tourna soudainement la tête du côté de la mer, Trunks en fit de même, car il sentait qu'une personne puissante approchait. Puis, il regarda de nouveau en direction de la jeune femme mais elle avait disparu. Il resta planté là, à fixer l'endroit à présent vide.

- Est-ce là les manières d'accueillir un invité, Trunks ? demanda une voix derrière lui.

Le jeune homme se retourna stupéfait, car c'était bien la dernière personne qu'il croirait voir.

- Père, tu es venu !! déclara Trunks, totalement déconcerté par le cours des évènements.

Tu dois avoir une piètre opinion sur mon compte, fils, si tu as pu pensé ne serait-ce une seconde que jamais je ne viendrai à ton anniversaire. Trunks, sans dire un mot, baissa la tête et rougit.

- Maintenant, poursuivit Végéta, raconte-moi ce qui vient de t'arriver, car je lis dans tes yeux comme dans un livre ouvert. Aurais-tu vu le diable ?

Trunks fixa le visage inexpressif de son père. Il se décida à tout lui confier. Les deux hommes s'assirent contre l'arbre et se mirent à débattre sur l'intrusion de l'inconnue. Trunks était très étonné par le comportement de son père. En effet, le prince se montra particulièrement attentif à la description de son fils. Néanmoins, derrière cette sérénité apparente se cachait un trouble profond. Il s'inquiétait pour son fils mais également pour lui ; il pressentait qu'un malheur allait arriver. Bulma les observait de loin : les deux amours de sa vie s'étaient r&concilier. Tout allait à présent pour le mieux.

Chapitre 2 : Quand le cauchemar devient réalité

- Je suis exténué, se plaignait Sangoten, qui s'affala sur le divan, tandis que Trunks refermait la porte.

Les derniers invités venaient enfin de partir, il s'agissait de ses parents et de sa sœur. Les deux colocataires jetèrent un œil désespéré dans la cuisine. Un nombre incalculable de vaisselles sales et de restes de nourriture s'y amoncelait. Ils se regardèrent désemparés : leurs mères leur manquaient déjà. D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent avant tout d'aller se coucher pour reprendre des forces avant de s'attaquer au rangement.

- Peut-être que maman, ou Bulma aura l'idée ingénieuse de revenir ici en pleine nuit, et de trouver la force de tout nettoyer, lança Goten avec espoir.

Puis il alla en direction de sa chambre pour se jeter dans son lit douillet et bien chaud. Quelques minutes plus tard, Trunks l'entendit ronfler.

Contrairement à Sangoten, le Saiyan ne pouvait trouver le sommeil. Il se retourna maintes fois dans son lit. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à cette inconnue. Elle semblait si ténébreuse et tellement mystérieuse, pourtant Trunks éprouvait une attirance incontrôlable envers elle. Il désirait la revoir et connaître son nom, auquel cas, elle restera pour lui la jeune fille sans nom, terriblement belle et envoûtante. Le jeune homme n'arrivait pas à chasser de sa tête le regard noir de la jeune femme. De même, il était hypnotisé par le mouvement ensorcelant de ses cheveux. Pourtant, il crut y déceler du désespoir. Bientôt, Trunks sombra dans un sommeil profond mais perturbé par de terribles visions.

Le vaisseau atterrit en douceur dans le vaste jardin de la Capsule Corp. Les 3 passagers descendirent de l'appareil puis on entendit un « boum », bruit qui pouvait que Bulma rangeait son engin dans une capsule. Végéta s'était déjà dirigé vers la maison, lorsqu'il découvrit un paquet au pied de la porte. Un doute s'empara de lui, qui se dissipa aussitôt après l'examen minutieux du mystérieux colis.

- Bulma, s'exclama le mari, un paquet t'a été envoyé. Je l'ai déposé sur la table de la cuisine.

Bulma s'étonna de cette livraison, mais la curiosité la poussa en direction de la pièce voisine. Un instant plus tard, elle tenait l'objet entre ses mains. Dessus était inscrit : _Capsule Corpo. Bulma, commande d'une haute importance. _Elle déchira aussitôt le papier et ouvrit la boîte. Au fond de celle-ci brillait un étrange objet. Puis, un parfum enivrant envahit la pièce. L'odorat de Bulma se délectait de cette senteur ensorcelante. Enfin, elle tira de la boîte une feuille pliée soigneusement en 4 ; mécaniquement, elle la lut avant de prendre l'objet scintillant au fond de la boîte et de le fourrer en dessous de ses vêtements. Lentement, elle revint dans le salon.

- De quoi s'agissait-il ? demanda le prince impatiemment

- Affaires, répondit machinalement sa femme. On m'a indiqué une toute nouvelle voix. Un sourire sarcastique déformait son visage et ses yeux reflétaient la démence.

Bulma, s'inquiéta subitement Végéta, te sens-tu bien ?

- Depuis quand tu te soucies de mon état, cher mari ? Puis elle ricana

- Va te coucher. Bra, raccompagne ta mère, ordonna-t-il.

A l'étage, Bulma insista pour border sa fille. Par la même occasion, elle la convainc de boire une mixture qui facilitera son sommeil. Puis elle se dirigea vers sa chambre. Avant de se coucher, elle déposa l'objet mystérieux sous son oreiller et ferma les yeux. Son mari ne tarda pas à la rejoindre ; il se glissa doucement auprès de sa femme, craignant de la réveiller puis il sombra dans un profond sommeil. Tout à coup, les yeux de Bulma se rouvrirent ; à présent, ils étaient devenus rouges. Puis, elle attendit patiemment l'heure venue pour exécuter son plan.

L'horloge du salon sonnait 4h00. Une ombre se mouvait dans la chambre à coucher de Végéta et Bulma. Elle se dirigea lentement vers le corps endormi et sans défense du prince. La silhouette tenait entre ses mains quelque chose. La lueur de la lune vint éclairer l'objet : il s'agissait d'un long poignard dont la lame était blanchi par l'éclat de la lune. L'arme se dirigea lentement vers sa victime. Tout d'abord, elle prit la direction du cœur, pais la main de son propriétaire semblait hésiter comme pris par une lutte intérieure. Puis, dans un dernier sursaut de volonté, la lame se planta dans la chair. Un cri de douleur déchira le silence mortel. Les yeux de Végéta s'ouvrirent à l'instant où le couteau avait transpercé sa chair. Son regard plongea dans ceux de son agresseur. Une expression d'horreur et d'incompréhension transparaissait sur son visage déformé par la douleur. Ces yeux étaient ceux de Bulma, sa femme. A présent, un sourire se satisfaction diabolique se dessinait sur son visage puis elle quitta la pièce. Elle transporta au passage sa fille et toutes les deux sortirent de la maison. Un ombre les emporta dans l'obscurité vers une destination sombre. Végéta, quant à lui, luttait inconsciemment pour rester en vie mais il sombra dans les ténèbres.

Trunks regardait désespérément autour de lui, mais l'endroit était complètement désert. Il ne voyait qu'une terre rouge et des rochers à perte de vue. Pourtant, une voix l'appelait à l'aide, cette voix lui semblait familière. Il se concentra pour tenter de la localiser. Puis, il réalisa qu'elle était toute proche et que c'était celle de son père. Alors, il se mit à courir droit devant lui aussi vite que ses pieds le pouvaient. Soudain, un gouffre béant s'ouvrit devant lui : il s'estima heureux de s'en être sorti. La voix se faisait de plus en plus faible.

- Père, où est tu ??S'époumonait le jeune homme.

Le désespoir commençait à l'envahir. Puis, il tourna la tête vers la droite et vit son père s'accrocher tant bien que mal aux cailloux. Il allait inévitablement tomber au fond du gouffre. Trunks se remit à courir, mais la distance semblait infiniment grande. Végéta commença à lâcher prise et à glisser lentement vers le fond. A bout de force, le Saiyan sombra au fond du trou béant. Trunks l'avait raté de peu. A présent, il regardait son père se faire happer par les ténèbres. Il essaya de voler vers ce dernier mais son corps refusait de décoller. Lentement, il releva la tête et découvrit avec stupéfaction la présence de la jeune fille aux cheveux d'ébène. Celle-ci leva promptement sa main vers Trunks et un long faisceau lumineux jaillit de ses doigts. Je rayon vint frapper le Saiyan en plein cœur.

Trunks hurla de terrer et de réveilla en sursaut. Il s'était dressé malgré lui sur son séant. Les larmes se mêlèrent bientôt à la sueur. Ce cauchemar l'avait profondément ébranlé. Quelques secondes plus tard, Sangoten déboula dans sa chambre.

- Trunks, que se passe-t-il ? Sommes-nous attaqués ? demanda Goten, sui s'était réveillé suite au hurlement de son ami.

Puis, il s'était tu, voyant le visage mouillé de larmes de Trunks. Sangoten s'assit au pied du lit et posa un regard interrogateur sur son ami.

- Quelle heure est-il ? demanda subitement Trunks.

- Il est 4h00, répondait Goten après avoir jeté un coup d'œil rapide vers le réveil. Ne t'inquiète pas, nous sommes encore en vacances.

Un deuxième hurlement déchira la nuit. Trunks se tordait de douleur dans son lit. Goten ne savait que faire. Puis, le jeune homme se calma. Sa main était posée sur son ventre ; la douleur diminuait en intensité mais ne disparut pas.

- Père, disait-il dans un murmure.

Puis, il sauta hors de son lit et tenta d'oublier la douleur, qui maintenant lui oppressait le cœur.

- Je dois retourner à la maison.

- Tu peux attendre demain. Trunks, sois raisonnable ; il fait nuit noire et tu devrais de reposer.

Trunks n'écoutait pas les conseils de Goten. Il enfila son pantalon, un t-shirt et sa veste. Le fils de Sangoku voyait bien qu'il n'arrivera pas à dissuader son ami de rester. Il était aussi têtu que Végéta quand il s'y mettait.

- Très bien, tête de mule. Tu retournes chez toi, mais je t'accompagne.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils s'envolèrent dans le ciel noir. Trunks était pressé d'arriver à la maison. Bientôt, une forte lumière inonda la nuit et deux traînées lumineuses se déplaçaient à grande vitesse.

Trunks et Sangoten atterrirent dans le vaste jardin de la Capsule Corp. A l'intérieur de la maison régnait un silence pesant. Ils avançaient avec hésitation ; la lueur de la lune était la seule source de lumière dans la pièce. L'horloge sonnait 4h15. Les garçons montèrent les escaliers avec appréhension. Ils arrivèrent tout d'abord devant la chambre de Bra, mais ils trouvèrent le lit défait et vide. Puis, ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre des parents. Arrivés au pas de la porte, ils n'osèrent aller plus loin. A leur droite se trouvait également un lit vacant.

- Maman, papa… êtes-vous la ? risqua Trunks, mais sa question n'obtient aucune réponse. La respiration du jeune homme se faisait de plus en plus oppressante.

Tout à coup, une plainte très faible s'éleva dans la pièce. Les garçons se précipitèrent à côté du lit et découvrirent horrifiés le corps inerte de Végéta baignant dans une mare de sang. Le fils se jeta désespérément auprès de son père.

- Père, réveille-toi ! Fais-moi un signe ! demanda la voix fébrile de Trunks.

Végéta ne répondit rien, mais dans un effort intense, il hocha la tête. Puis, il sombra de nouveau dans les ténèbres. Trunks inspecta le corps de son père et découvrit le l'origine de la blessure. Puis sa main entra en contact avec un objet glacial et tranchant.

- Regarde Goten. Il a été poignardé. Il faut que je l'emmène auprès de Dendé. Il est le seul à pouvoir le sauver. Quant à toi, fouille la maison et pars à la recherche de maman et Bra, je t'en supplie.

Avant de partir, Goten aida son ami à bander la plaie de Végéta pour empêcher l'écoulement du sang. Enfin, Trunks prit son père sur le dos et s'envola en direction du palais du dieu. On eut l'impression qu'une étoile filante s'élevait vers le ciel.

Chapitre 3 : Les mains guérisseuses

Trunks volait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Petit à petit, la forme d'une demi sphère commençait à se dessiner. Puis, il arriva dans une grande et somptueuse allée bordée de jeunes palmiers et illuminée par des centaines de petites lumières. Le dieu attendait Trunks.

- Dendé, aide-moi, suppliait le jeune homme. Mon père est mortellement blessé.

Le Namek regarda Végéta avec compassion. Le visage du Saiyan était d'une étrange pâleur et le corps était terriblement glacé : la vie commençait à le quitter.

- Suis-moi, on va le transporter dans une chambre.

Toute la nuit, le dieu s'employa à guérir Végéta avec l'aide de Popo. Trunks n'avait pas été admis à rester. Le jeune homme attendait anxieusement dans le couloir. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait une telle douleur. Jusqu'ici, il avait mené une vie tellement insouciante hormis l'épisode durant lequel Boubou avait semé le chaos. Depuis 10 ans, il avait grandi dans un monde paisible et était devenu un enfant espiègle. En maniant le poignard, il se demandait comment un simple couteau avait pu blesser son père aussi mortellement. Et pourtant, il ne pouvait que s'incliner devant les faits, son père, le prince des Saiyans, luttait pour rester en vie. Une autre question le tourmentait ; où pouvaient bien se trouver sa mère et sa sœur ? Et pourquoi son ami ne le rejoignait-il pas. Les lueurs de l'aube commençaient à inonder le ciel. Trunks admirait le levé majestueux du soleil lorsque Dendé sortit enfin de la chambre de Végéta en compagnie de Popo.

- Alors, comment va-t-il ? demanda Trunks avec empressement.

- Il est hors de danger à présent. Le cœur du Saiyan sentait qu'un poids immense le quittait. Mais il est encore très faible. Le poison était terriblement puissant.

- Le poison !!! Quel poison ? demanda le jeune homme intrigué.

Calmement le Namek répondit :

- Ton père a été agressé avec un poignard empoisonné, dont l'origine m'est encore inconnu.

- Mais qui l'a attaqué ?

Dendé hésita avant de répondre sagement :

- Ce n'est pas à moi de te le révéler. Ton père est le mieux placé pour te dévoiler la vérité. A présent, tu peux le rejoindre.

Trunks ne se fit pas prier et se précipita dans la chambre de son père.

Chapitre 4 : Une apparente sérénité

Le jeune homme ouvrit lentement la porte car il craignait de réveiller son père. A la vue de la chambre, il s'étonna de la beauté de celle-ci. Elle était vaste et emplie de lumière. De même, un balcon donnait sur une vue imprenable. Il se dirigea doucement vers le lit, prit une chaise et s'assit auprès du convalescent. Il se sentit soulagé à la vue de celui-ci. En effet, le prince dormait paisiblement et à présent, son visage avait retrouvé un peu de couleur. Il serra la main de son père, il se sentait tellement soulagé. Au bout de quelques heures interminables, la main de Végéta remua fébrilement. Puis, il tourna la tête et découvrit son fils, qui dormait, la tête posée sur le lit. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux soyeux de Trunks. Celui-ci commença à bouger et se redressa brusquement. Le visage du fils s'illumina ; et laissa exploser sa joie. Il se jeta sur son père son trop réfléchir, oubliant que le prince répugnait tout geste de tendresse. Puis, un bruit étouffé et plaintif lui fit comprendre qu'il devait se retirer du lit.

- Père, je suis tellement heureux, s'écria-t-il. Tu m'as fait peur. Je crus que tu n'allais pas y survivre.

Végéta émit un rire sarcastique, malgré son état fragile.

- Tu me déçois, Trunks. Tu sous-estimes ma force.

Puis, un silence pesant s'abattit. Trunks pensait que son père voulait reprendre ses esprits, mais il se fourvoyait. Végéta se demandait comment il allait annoncer à son fils que son agresseur n'était autre que sa mère. Même au fond de lui-même, il ne pouvait admettre l'évidence. Pourtant, il revoyait les yeux de Bulma ; ils étaient rougis par la haine. Mais une nouvelle inquiétude l'assaillit.

- Où est Bra, Trunks ? L'as-tu mise en sécurité ? Végéta s'agitait dans son lit.

- Euh… bégayait-le jeune homme. Je pensais que tu détiendrais la clé du mystère. Il n'y avait absolument personne dans la maison, à part toi, lorsque je suis arrivé.

- Quelle heure était-il ? demanda impatiemment Végéta.

- 4h15 ou30, je me rappelle avoir entendu l'horloge sonnée.

- As-tu inspecté la maison ?

- Non. Les questions de son père le mettaient mal à l'aise car il avait le sentiment d'avoir commis une faute.

- Imbécile. Tu aurais d'abord du fouiller la maison avant de m'emmener ici.

- Mais j'ai chargé Goten de le faire. Mais je me demande pourquoi il tarde tellement. Mais dis-moi papa, que s'est-il passé la nuit dernière ? Et maman ? Où est-elle ? Je me fais du souci.

- Tais-toi, Trunks. J'ai besoin de réfléchir. Fais preuve d'un peu de patience et ensuite tu connaîtras la vérité.

Trunks obéit, car il ne voulait pas fatiguer son père davantage. Il se promena dans la chambre pour apaiser son impatience. Puis, il se dirigea vers le balcon. Il s'étonna du calme qui régnait au dehors. Une mer de nuages blancs s'étendait à perte de vue. Le monde était calme, tellement calme, pourtant il était en proie de grandes inquiétudes.

- Mon fils, apporte-moi un peu de quoi manger, je meurs de faim.

Au même moment, on vint frapper à la porte. Trunks alla ouvrir et aussitôt tira un chariot chargé de nourriture. Puis, il revint auprès de son père. Ce dernier s'était adossé contre le lit. Gentiment, il aida son père à se sustenter.

- Trunks, ne sois pas idiot, mange.

- Non, père, je n'ai pas faim, mentit-il. Mais son ventre le trahit en émettant un long bruit plaintif. Il se mit à rougir.

- Mange, fils.

Les deux hommes se nourrirent en silence. Aucun ne voulait troubler ce repos illusoire.

Chapitre 5 : Révélations

Après avoir englouti une quantité impressionnante de nourriture, Végéta était fin prêt à parler. Lentement il commença.

- Trunks, il est temps de tout te dire à présent.

Le jeune homme remuait nerveusement sur sa chaise. A présent, il n'avait plus aucune envie de connaître l'histoire. Il avait un terrible pressentiment. Son ventre se noua atrocement ; il lui semblait avoir mangé du plomb. Quant à Végéta, il ne savait pas par quoi commencer. Il fallait rendre la situation claire.

Tout allait parfaitement bien lorsque nous t'avons quitté, commençait le père. Ta mère m'a même félicité pour mon comportement exemplaire. Il sourit mélancoliquement. Le trajet se déroulait bien. Pourtant, arrivée à la maison, elle, ta mère, changea complètement d'attitude. Elle se montait froide et distante. Et une lueur étrange brillait dans ses yeux. Je lui conseilla donc d'aller se reposer et envoya Bra l'accompagner. Peu de temps après, je me décidai aussi à aller me coucher. Je la vois encore dormir profondément ? Mais dormait-elle vraiment ? Je me le demande à présent. Durant mon sommeil, je rêvais que je tombais au fond d'un gouffre dans fond, et toi Trunks, tu me regardais tomber sans rien tenter pour me sauver.

A ces paroles, le fils se redressa car il avait fait également le même rêve.

Puis, poursuivit Végéta, au court de la nuit, une douleur intense me prit ; je sentais qu'on enfonçait un couteau dans ma chair. Je ne pus réagir et mes forces m'abandonnaient. Néanmoins avant de m'évanouir, je pus voir mon agresseur. Je reconnus les yeux emplis de rage et de folie car ces yeux étaient ceux de Bulma, Trunks.

Végéta avait achevé son récit, Trunks, quant à lui était sous le choc. Il vivait un cauchemar.

- Trunks, je sais que c'est difficile à croire, mais c'est la vérité, ajouta le père.

Il posa sa main sur celle de son fils, mais d'un geste instinctif, Trunks retira la sienne. Puis, il se précipita hors de la pièce et se mit à courir dans le palais. Il cherchait désespérément un endroit où se cacher mais il n'en vit aucun. Tout à coup, il s'arrêta et ses jambes se dérobèrent sous le poids de la douleur.

- Non, se répétait-il intérieurement. Son père mentit, cela ne pouvait en être autrement. Quel mensonge absurde que d'affirmer que sa mère pouvait attenter à la vie de son père. Pourtant, elle l'aimait.

Trunks voulait pleurer pour évacuer sa colère mais il n'y parvenait pas. Alors, il se mit à taper contre le sol. Pourquoi son père mentait-il de la sorte ? Il voulait certainement le punir d'avoir quitter la maison. Pourquoi sa mère s'était-elle enfuie avec Bra. Comme il ne trouvait pas les réponses, il se mit à frapper les dalles marbrées. A ce moment-là, il maudissait son père ; toute cette histoire était certainement de sa faute. Son caractère dédaigneux et son cœur de glace avaient certainement poussé Bulma et Bra à la défection de la maison familiale. Tout à coup, une main se posa sur son épaule. Trunks se retourna, il s'attendait à voir son père. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. C'était Sangoten, qui lui adressa un regard compatissant. Ce dernier aida son ami à se relever. Puis, il lui raconta toute l'histoire.

- Trunks, je pense également que ton père a raison, répondit lentement Goten. Pour une fois, qu'on partage le même point de vue.

- Comment-tu peux me trahir comme ça ???Tout le monde a décidé de se liguer contre moi, aujourd'hui.

- Lis ça avant d'avancer des accusations sans fondement.

Il lui tendit un papier soigneusement plié en quatre. Je l'ai trouvé dans la cuisine ; à côté d'une boîte. Trunks resta bouché bée, son père avait donc raison. Soudain, il se sentit honteux, honteux d'avoir traité son père de menteur. Puis, il se mit à courir en direction de la chambre de son père. Enfin, arrivé dans la pièce, Trunks découvrit avec horreur qu'elle était vide. Décidément, le cauchemar ne voulait pas s'arrêter. Sa tête commençait sérieusement à tourner ; il se sentit vaciller. Ces disparitions inexpliquées étaient vides de sens. Mais avec une volonté de fer, il reprit ses esprits. Son père était certainement parti s'aventurer dans le palais. Végéta détestait demeurer inactif. Il se mit alors en quête de son père. Au bout de quelques minutes, il avait rejoint Goten et Dendé dans la salle royale. Elle était immense et tellement majestueuse. De plus, une lumière pure et divine inondait la pièce procurant un étrange sentiment de bien-être.

- Auriez-vous croisé mon père ? demanda anxieusement Trunks

- Malheureusement, les deux amis secouèrent la tête et répondirent non.

- Réfléchis Trunks, ajouta cependant le dieu. Toi seul es en mesure de deviner ses actes. Que crois-tu qu'il ferait en ce moment ? Ferme-les yeux et glisse-toi dans sa peau.

Le jeune homme suivit son conseil ; il se concentra ; puis un sourire triomphant se dessina sur son visage.

Chapitre 6 : Identité révélée

Trunks s'envola à vive allure en direction de la Capsule Corporation, car il était persuadé que le prince était rentré chez lui. Lorsqu'il entra dans la maison, il espérait profondément que tous ces évènements n'avaient été que le fruit de son imagination. Pourtant, un long silence pesant régnait dans la pièce.

- Père, se mit-il à crier. Où es-tu ?

Il n'obtint aucune réponse hormis le bruit d'une chaise raclant le sol. Cela provenait de la cuisine. Puis, il trouva son père assis à sa place habituelle, mais le visage enfoui dans ses mains. Trunks se posa aux côtés de celui-ci.

Lentement, Végéta consentit à lever la tête et regarda fixement son fils. Trunks nota un changement surprenant sur la figure de Végéta. Il était connut que le temps n'altérait que très lentement les cellules des supers guerriers, car les Saiyans ne vieillissaient pas aussi rapidement que les simples humains. A présent, le prince semblait avoir vieilli de 10ans. La lassitude et le chagrin assombrissaient ses traits. Trunks posa cette fois-ci sa main sur celle de son père.

- Comment on est-on arrivé là, fils ? demanda subitement

Il avait plongé ses yeux noirs dans ceux de son fils. Mais, ce dernier n'était pas en mesure de lui fournir les réponses qu'il espérait. Trunks demeura silencieux, le front plissé : pour la première fois depuis des années, son visage prit un air grave. En effet, quelque chose lui était venue à l'esprit et maintenant elle lui trottait dans la tête, nue phrase plus exactement.

_- « Je te surveille, Trunks…Reste sur tes gardes si tu tiens à ta… » _A ta...quoi se demandait-il nerveusement. La réponse parut trop évidente, cela ne pouvait être sa vie. Non ce n'était pas cela.

Pendant ce temps, Végéta s'enferma dans un mutisme complet voyant que son fils était absorbé par ses pensées. Au bout de quelques minutes, el prince se leva et prit la direction du salon.

Le jeune homme retourna la phrase dans tous les sens, essayant également de se souvenir de l'attitude adoptée par l'inconnue. Soudain, Trunks bondit de sa chaise, il avait enfin trouvé la solution à « l'énigme ». Or, il se rassit aussitôt, car une nouvelle vague d'inquiétude l'envahissait.

_- « Je te surveille, Trunks…Reste sur tes gardes si tu tiens à ta…famille.»_ Oui, c'était cela. Il en était convaincu, car la jeune fille avait subitement changé le ton de sa voix lorsqu'elle avait prononcé la dernière partie de la phrase. Il lui semblait qu'elle l'avertissait au lieu de la menacer. Il leva tout à coup la tête et s'aperçut de la disparition de son père. Néanmoins, il ressentait son énergie toute proche. Puis, il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre pour admirer la sérénité qui régnait dehors. Mais, son regard fut attiré par quelque chose qui se mouvait derrière un buisson. Intrigué, il se leva et sortit par la fenêtre.

Pendant ce temps, son père jeta un regard circulaire dans le salon. La maison était mortellement silencieuse. Pour une fois, il souhaitait entendre la voix criarde de sa femme lui reprocher son éternelle insensibilité. Mais il n'en était rien. A mesure que Végéta regardait la pièce, une foule de souvenirs le submergea. Il se souvint des nombreuses fois où ils s'étaient disputés dans cette pièce. Il se souvint de l'image de Bulma enceinte de Trunks. Elle n'arrêtait pas de tomber malade et d'être de mauvaise humeur. Il se souvint vaguement des premiers pas de Trunks, mais il avait été plus attentif lors de la naissance de Bra. Il se souvint ô combien sa femme lui priait de montrer plus de tendresse envers ses enfants.

- Bulma…Bulma…Bulma…Où es-tu ? Les mots faisaient écho dans sa tête.

Tout à coup, ses jambes se dérobèrent sous son poids, et une douleur terrible lui empoigna le cœur. Il crut qu'il allait mourir tellement il souffrait. Il se sentait tellement impuissant. Toute volonté l'abandonna à présent. Et cette douleur au cœur ne voulait pas s'arrêter. Il tenta de se lever, mais il céda une fois encore.

Trunks ignorait les tourments de son père. Tandis que ce dernier se torturait sous le poids de la culpabilité, le fils se dirigeait vers le buisson. A son grand étonnement, une forme en jaillit. Elle demeura quelques secondes tapie dans l'ombre avant de se dévoiler en pleine lumière. Trunks eut un choc : c'était elle… la jeune inconnue aux cheveux noirs.

- Ton entraînement reste à parfaire, s'enquit-elle d'une voix moqueuse. Je pourrais te tuer, que tu ne réagirais même pas. L'intruse était restée en lévitation et toisait Trunks d'un œil méprisant.

- Que me veux-tu ? demanda-t-il, ayant enfin repris ses esprits.

- Tu es bien trop naïf, mon petit. Qui te prouve que je suis venue pour toi ?

Trunks ignora la phrase.

- Dis-moi où sont ma mère et ma sœur. Répond. Sa voix se fit impérieuse et son visage ressemblait étrangement à son père.

- Elles vont bien, Trunks, très bien. Je crois même que tu ne leur manques pas. Elle se mit à rire à gorge déployé, mais d'un rire sarcastique.

- Que veux-tu alors…femme, demanda Trunks. Il détestait user ce mot dégradant, mais il ne savait pas comment la nommer autrement.

- Ne m'appelle pas ainsi ! Je ne suis pas qu'une simple femme, une terrienne à l'existence misérable et méprisable. Sache que je suis Méya et tout comme toi, je suis une descendante des puissants Saiyans.

La jeune femme s'était redressée et Trunks crut q'elle grandissait. Puis, il sentit qu'une force puissante augmentait, il pensait que c'était son père ; mais il se trompait. Devant ses yeux ébahis, Méya dégageait une énergie phénoménale. Une aura noire l'entourait et des étincelles rouges crépitaient tout autour d'elle. Ses cheveux devinrent encore plus sombre que les ténèbres : ils flottaient au gré du vent.

- Si tu tiens à revoir ta famille saine et sauve, le prince Végéta doit se livrer prisonnier avant le coucher du soleil au pied de la montagne Vérin.

Puis, elle prit son envol ; une traînée de flammes noires la suivait.

- Trunks, ne la laisse pas s'échapper, cria une voix impérieuse dans son dos.

Il se retourna et vit végéta à la fenêtre. Trunks obéit et partit à la poursuite de Méya. Malheureusement, elle avait disparu de son champ de vision et il n'arrivait pas à capter son énergie. Il revint alors bredouille auprès de son père.

- Imbécile, tu viens de laisser passer une chance inouïe. Fais marcher tes méninges et laisse tes hormones de côté. Retournons maintenant au palais de Dendé ; nous devons nous entraîner.

- Quoi ? Comment ? Décidément, Trunks ne comprenait plus rien.

Sur le chemin du retour, le fils demeurait perplexe. Végéta le ressentait.

- Fils, elle disait la vérité. Je te confirme qu'elle appartient aux supers guerriers. J'ai reconnu dans ses yeux la puissance et la cruauté de mon défunt peuple.

- Comment cela peut-il être possible ? Trunks ne semblait pas être convaincu. Son aura &tait pourtant noire.

- A cela, je n'ai pas de réponse.

Arrivés au palais de Dendé, ils découvrirent la présence de Goku. Trunks lui résuma brièvement l'histoire.

- Ainsi, tu comptes te livrer, Végéta ? demanda Sangoku.

- Evidemment, mais Trunks m'y accompagnera. Il faut bien que quelqu'un ramène ma femme et ma fille en sécurité, imbécile. Ensuite, je tuerai celui qui et à l'origine de cette conspiration.

- Es-tu sur que nous serions suffisamment forts à deux ? demanda timidement le fils

- Tu es un lâche, Trunks, critiquait Végéta. Tu me fais honte. Un Saiyan ne doit jamais se défiler devant un adversaire. Maintenant suis-moi dans la salle spéciale.

Sans mot dire, le fils suivit son père d'un pas traînant, la tête baissée. Il jeta un dernier regard à Sangoten et Sangoku, qui le regardaient, d'un œil compatissant, s'éloigner. Trunks ne pouvait s'empêcher de jalouser on ami. Si seulement son père ressemblait à Goku.

Chapitre 7 : Echappée

Trois heures plus tard, ils sortirent de la salle spéciale. Les deux hommes s'avancèrent d'un pas serein. Leur ressemblance était à présente très frappante ; la même lueur brillait dans leurs yeux. De même, leur puissance avait terriblement augmentée. Le changement était beaucoup plus surprenant pour Trunks. En effet, son corps était plus musclé et ses cheveux lui arrivaient au niveau des épaules. Par ailleurs, il portait son épée légendaire, accroché en bandoulière. Sangoku ne put réprimer un sourire en le voyant. Il ressemblait bien évidemment physiquement au Trunks du futur, mais finalement tous les deux étaient très différents. Le Trunks du futur était plus mature et il avait grandi dans la douleur. Et c'est qui faisait la force de ce dernier. De plus, Sangoku lui devait la vie. C'était peut-être une des raisons pour laquelle il éprouvait tellement d'affection pour le Trunks du présent. Trunks se différenciait de l'autre, car il vivait toujours avec sa famille, aimé, entouré et surtout insouciant. Voila le défaut que Sangoku et Végéta déploraient au sujet de leur fils respectifs : leur insouciance leur conduisait à délaisser leur entraînement. Le soleil commençait à décliner, l'heure approchait inévitablement.

- Trunks, mettons-nous en route, ordonna la voix impérieuse de son père.

Le prince salua Goku. Il lui avait formellement interdit de se mêler de cette histoire. Par contre, Sangoten ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner son ami.

- Je ne veux pas manquer cette occasion, prétexta-t-il. Courir après les filles devient lassant, aussi, me dégourdir les muscles ne peut me faire que le plus grand bien.

Enfin, les trois compagnons partirent en direction du Mont Vérin. On apercevait la pointe menaçante du palais du dieu. Tandis qu'ils volaient vers la point de rendez-vous, une lumière rouge inonda le ciel : le soleil devait bientôt se coucher. Puis, la montagne se faisait de plus en plus grande. Soudain, elle se dressa, majestueuse, devant eux, elle dominait tout le paysage. Le panorama était splendide vu d'en haut ; une mer de verdure s'étalait sous leurs pieds.

- Et maintenant ? Quelqu'un a prévu un plan ? demanda Goten.

- Tais-toi,imbécile. Je dois réfléchir. Et, au lieu de poser de stupides questions,concentre-toi et tu sentiras que quelqu'un approche. Son énergie est pourtant très faible. Puis, il se tut et un long silence étouffant s'ensuivit.

Tout à coup, Trunks piqua à grande allure en direction de la terre. Ses compagnons en furent déroutés mais ils le suivirent. Le jeune homme sentait que cette énergie lui était familière. Il discernait la forme d'une personne, qui marchait en chancelant. Un sourire illumina le visage du jeune homme.

- Bra ! hurla-t-il. Il atterrit enfin sur le sol ferme et courut vers sa sœur.

Celle-ci leva lentement ma tête, elle crut d'abord voir un mirage, puis elle réalisa qu'elle était enfin sauvée. Elle s'arrête soudainement et s'écroula, épuisée. Son frère se précipita vers elle et la prit dans ses bras et tenta de la réconforter. Elle était dans un piteuse état, et sa mine était cadavérique.

- Tout est fini,petite, dit-il pour la rassurer.

Il caressait affectueusement ses cheveux. Végéta et Goten arrivaient enfin. Le père sentait qu'un poids s'ôtait de son cœur. Puis, la jeune rescapée éclata en sanglots_. Elle était sauvée, sauvée, sauvée_. Les mots résonnaient dans sa tête. Pourtant, quelque chose la tourmentait toujours. _Maman, maman_, répétait-elle.

- MAMAN ! se mit-elle à hurler. Son père s'était rapproché d'elle mais elle le repoussa violemment et resta pelotonner dans les seuls bras de son frère.

- Bra, dis-moi où se trouve-t-elle ? Le prince ne voulait pas la brusquer, mais la réponse était capitale.

Bra tentait de reprendre ses esprits, néanmoins elle hoquetait sous le coup de l'émotion.

- Elle demeure prisonnière de ce monstre…ce monstre. Sa vois faisait écho Il oblige les gens à agir contre leur gré...Ses yeux…ses yeux…Maman… Mais, j'ai réussi à lui échapper et la jeune fille aux cheveux d'ébène m'a aidé à m'évader.

Trunks s'était redressé. Ainsi, Méya avait aidé sa sœur, mais dans quel dessin ?

- Indique nous le chemin, ordonna le prince.

Bra leva lentement la tête vers Végéta et le fixa avec gravité. Puis, elle sauta dans ses bras. Décidément, il ne comprendra jamais l'attitude des femme. Auparavant, elle aurait pu le tuer,maintenant, elle était suspendue à son cou et l'enlaçait tendrement.

- Je te croyais mort. Le monsieur m'avait dit que maman t'avait tué. Mais je savais que ce n'était que des mensonges. Jamais, elle ne t'aurait tué, déclara-t-elle.

Personne pourtant ne voulait lui révéler le triste réalité.

- Ecoute, ma fille. Tu vas nous dire précisément où se cache ta mère et ensuite tu iras chez Dendé avec Sangoten pour te faire soigner et te reposer. La voix de végéta voulait se faire rassurante.

- Il faut suivre ce sentier. Il conduit sous la montagne. Ce n'est pas bien compliqué.

Après avoir embrassé son père et son frère, elle s'envola dans les bras de Goten, qui finalement n'était pas mécontent de la tournure de la situation : il rentrait dans le palais de Dendé, en sécurité avec une très belle fille dans les bras.

- Prends soin d'elle recommanda Végéta, car s'il lui arrivait ne serait-ce un malheur, tu le paieras très cher.

Le couple s'envola et disparut bientôt de leur vue.

Chapitre 8 : L'antre de Gorluc

Trunks et Végéta suivirent la direction indiquée par Bra. Ils trouvèrent une immense et lourde porte en métal qui conduisait sous la montagne. Une explosion détruit l'entrée et devant eux s'ouvrait une allée sombre.

- Bien joué, père. On aurait aussi pu leur envoyer un courrier leur signalant notre arrivée. Le résultat aurait été le même, nous sommes à présents découverts, pensait Trunks intérieurement. Décidément, son père ne changera jamais. Il soupira avant de s'engouffrer dans le tunnel ténébreux.

Un long couloir s'étendait devant eux, il serpentait à travers la montagne. Au fil de leur avancée, les deux intrus avaient rencontré différentes autres portes, mais ils n'osaient jamais se détourner de la route principale. Enfin, ils débouchèrent sur une grande allée au bout duquel se tenait une porte close. Ils n'avaient guère le choix, il fallait la franchir.

- Je vais l'ouvrir, père. Ce n'est pas la peine de la détruire et de gaspiller ton énergie, s'exclama Trunks, non sans ironie.

Jusqu'ici, ils n'avaient pas rencontré une seule sentinelle à leur grand étonnement. Mais tous les deux sentaient que le danger se trouvait derrière cette porte. Trunks le poussa lentement. Comme ils l'avaient prévu, les deux étrangers pénétrèrent dans une immense salle. Elle était richement décorée. De plus, quatre piliers en marbre soutenaient le plafond sculpté avec précision. Un long tapis blanc était déroulé sur le sol marbré. Il traversait la salle et s'arrêtait au pied d'un somptueux trône. La pièce était éclairé par des centaines de chandelles accrochées aux murs, renforçant le sentiment oppressant. Végéta et Trunks ne pouvaient voir si le trône était occupé ou non, car il demeurait dans la pénombre. D'un pas hésitant, ils avancèrent.

- Halte, commanda une voix féminine. Une forme se détacha d'un des piliers. C'était Méya, grande et toujours aussi ténébreuse. Vous avez pénétré dans un domaine interdit, poursuivit-elle. Vous méritez la mort.

- Non, Méya, répondit une nouvelle voix. Elle provenait du trône. Ne sois pas si dure avec nos visiteurs. Nous allons d'abord nous amuser un petit peu. Le son de sa voix était rauque et sarcastique.

- Qui es-tu ? demanda végéta,visiblement vexé.

Un rire diabolique s'éleva en guise de réponse.

Végéta, ou plutôt devrais-je dire Prince Végéta, renchérit la voix, ne te souviens-tu pas de moi ? Tu m'as humilié autrefois ; tu m'as traité comme une charogne. Te souviens-tu ? Bien sur que non, tu as maltraité tellement de pauvres gens… Je vais te rafraîchir la mémoire apparemment défaillante.

_- « Il y a de cela plusieurs décennies, sur la planète Végéta, je fus banni pour avoir attenté à la vie du prince. En guise de vengeance, le prince tua mon frère à son tour, car il faisait parti de la conspiration. Tout ce que nous voulions, c'était renverser le tyran, pour en installer un nouveau : c'est-à-dire MOI. Ma femme fut alors retenue captive et torturée dans les cachots du royaume. De mon côté,j'eu la chance de pouvoir m'enfuir, mais ma tête fut mise à prix. Un soir, tout de même, je réussis à délivrer mon épouse et nous nous enfuîmes à jamais de cet endroit maudit. _

_Je criais vengeance. Ma femme mourut quelques années plus tard, succombant à ses blessures irréparables. Néanmoins, elle me laissa un don, en la personne de Méya, notre fille. A partir de là, je mis en elle tout mon espoir. J'appris de nombreuses formules et de mystérieux secrets et j'entrepris alors d'étranges expériences. Et voici le résultat ( _il désignasa fille)_. Son cœur est pourri et aussi sombre que le mal absolu. Elle n'est sujette à aucune émotion. D'autre part, un mage puissant m'apprit à contrôler l'esprit des personnes. Je dus recourir à ce moyen pour soumettre Méya et la garder auprès de moi. _

Trunks était abasourdi. A présent, il exécrait ce monstre et ressentait encore plus de pitié pour la jeune fille. De son côté Végéta sentait monté en lui une colère longtemps enfouie. Il se souvenait de cet homme méprisable,qui représentait la déchéance du monde. Le dégoût lui retourna à la vue de cet homme, ce Gorluc. Il voulait le tuer, sentir sa chair mordre la poussière et l'écraser comme un vers. Pourtant, il ne voulait rien entreprendre avant d'avoir vu Bulma.

- Végéta, aurais-tu changé ? lui demanda sarcastiquement Gorluc. Où est passé le guerrier fier et arrogant d'autrefois. Oh je vois…la vie sur la Terre t'a humanisée.

Voyant que le prince ne bronchait pas, il poursuivit son monologue.

- Aimerais-tu voir ta femme, une dernière fois avant de mourir ? Qu'il en soit ainsi.

Une porte étroite, située à gauche du trône, s'ouvrit silencieusement. Trunks resta bouché bée ; ce ne pouvait être sa mère. A ses côtés, le cœur de Végéta faillit lâcher.

- B…Bulma…Est-ce bien toi ? demanda Végéta anxieusement. Bulma, viens auprès de moi.

Pour une fois, sa voix trahissait de la peur, non pas qu'il craignait pour sa vie, mais il avait peur de ce qui pourrait lui arriver à elle.

Bulma s'avança droite et majestueuse. Ses cheveux étaient ramenés en un chignon et un diadème étincelant scintillant sur son front. Son visage restait de glace mais ses yeux à présent très sombres, brûlaient de rage. De plus, elle portait une robe noire très longue, qui mettait en valeur ses formes parfaites. Elle prit la direction du fauteuil royal et se tint telle une statue au côté de Gorluc.

- Je te présente MA nouvelle reine, Végéta. N'est-elle pas resplendissante ? Je suis sure qu'elle ferait une femme douce et docile.

Il prit la main de Bulma et l'embrassa avec un plaisir diabolique.

Le prince bouillonnait de colère. Cela était au delà de ce qu'il pouvait endurer. Il ne pouvait pas nier que SA femme était terriblement belle ainsi vêtue mais sa place n'était pas aux côtés de ce vaurien. Elle était à lui, à lui et à lui seul.

- Elle est à moi, maintenant Végéta, à moi seul, affirmait Gorluc.

Tout à coup une cinquantaine de gardes déboulèrent dans la salle . Les deux intrus étaient acculés.

- Tuez-les, commanda le maître et tous les sbires se jetèrent sur les deux hommes.

Les bruits des coups résonnaient dans la grande salle et de nombreux corps s'amoncelaient également sur le sol. Gorluc, Méya et Bulma regardaient avec délectation le spectacle qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux. Gorluc savourait le fait de voir ces deux idiots lutter pour leur vie. Il mit alors à rire avec démence. Au bout de minutes interminables,tous leurs ennemis gisaient morts sur le sol marbré. Trunks et Végéta étaient simplement légèrement blessés.

- Bravo, déclara Gorluc. Vous avez réussi le test avec brillantissime. A présent, les choses sérieuses vont commencer.

Chapitre 9 : Laver l'affront

Méya et Bulma se dirigèrent d'un pas assuré vers les deux Saiyans. Tous les deux répugnaient à les combattre. Méya s'avança vers Trunks, animée par le désir de le tuer. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approchait, sa force augmentait. Bientôt elle fut entourée par une aura sombre :des langues noirs léchèrent le sol et des éclaires rouges crépitaient tout autour de celle-ci.

- Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, déclara Trunks, qui reculait bien malgré lui.

- Moi si, répondit Méya. Je veux te tuer. Sur ce, elle s'élança sur Trunks.

Au départ, celui-ci ne faisait qu'esquiver les coups de la jeune fille, jusqu'au moment où il reçut un uppercut. Il sentait clairement sa mâchoire craquer. Puis, Méya enfonça un puissant coup de pied dans le ventre. Sa force de frappe était énorme. Trunks de devait de réagir, s'il ne voulait pas mourir. Aussitôt, une aura jaune se dessina autour de lui, et ses cheveux bleus lavandes se dressèrent et devinrent dorés. Les deux êtres se lancèrent à corps perdu dans la bataille.

- Bulma, écoute-moi. Je sais que tu m'entends. Combat la force qui te possède. Végéta tentait de raisonner sa femme tant bien que mal.

Une ombre passa sur le visage de Bulma. Le Saiyan vit qu'une lutte intérieure la ravageait à ce moment. Les yeux de se femme se troublèrent. _Lutte ma fille_, disait une voix au fond d'elle. _Tue-le,_ordonnait une autre. _Lutte…tue…lutte…tue…lutte_… C'était trop dur,elle était à bout de force.

Lentement, elle releva la tête vers Végéta, le sourire au coin des lèvres. Puis, elle le frappa avec le point en plein visage, puis sur le torse et enfin dans l'estomac. De son côté Végéta ne bronchait pas. Physiquement, il ne souffrait pas : son visage restait de marbre. Mais une douleur insoutenable lui pétrifiait le cœur. Bulma ne cessait de le ruer de coups. Petit à petit ses mains de mirent à saigner, mais elle ignora la douleur. Végéta lui empoigna enfin les poignets ; elle ne pouvait se libérer car l'étreinte était trop forte. Tout à coup, il le frappa d'un coup sec le cou frêle de Bulma. Celle-ci s'effondra aussitôt. Il se dirigea alors vers Gorluc. Le désir de vengeance animait le prince et sa puissance augmentait au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait de son ennemi. Ce dernier s'était lever de son trône, il paraissait infiniment grand. Gorluc était vêtu d'une longue veste noire, qui enveloppait tout son corps. Son visage avait une forme étrangement allongée, et des traits saillants accentuaient le caractère antipathique de sa personne. Les deux rivaux se regardèrent l'espace de quelques secondes, puis Végéta sonna la charge en se jetant sur son ancien sujet.

Trunks évita de justesse la boule d'énergie aussi rouge que le sang, que Méya lui avait envoyée. Décidément, elle était coriace. Méya s'acharna contre son adversaire. ; elle n'hésitait pas à déferler des vagues d'énergie. Trunks, quant à lui, les évitait tant bien que mal. Il fallait en finir, se disait-il. Il se concentra et une boule jaune semblable à un petit soleil se forma dans sa main. Puis, elle prit la direction de Méya mais la jeune felle repoussa l'attaque sans difficulté. La boule d'énergie s'échoua contre la plafond, qui tremblait dangereusement. Il risqua un d'œil vers son père. Cette seconde d'inattention lui coûta chère. Une douleur endolorit son estomac, Méya planta sans pitié son pied dans son ventre. Ne pouvant reprendre l'avantage, Trunks subissait les coups incessants de son ennemi avant de s'écraser contre le sol. Mais l'attaque ne s'arrêta pas. Le jeune homme sentit une forte chaleur lui brûlé l'abdomen. Une boule d'énergie rouge enveloppée de fins éclairs noirs était niché au creux de son ventre. Trunks disparut sous un halo vermeil. Il était sérieusement affaibli, son armure était fracturée à de multiples endroits. Son pantalon tombait en lambeaux. De plus, de nombreuses blessures lui entaillaient le corps. Méya ricana en voyant son piteux état. Le mort de Trunks s'annonçait certaine. Elle se demandait si elle laissait durer le supplice pour son plus grand plaisir ou si elle allait l'achever dans plus tarder. Trunks bouillonnait de rage et pour la première fois de sa vie, son amour-propre était blessé. Il ferma les yeux et canalisa toute son énergie. L'aura jaune s'intensifiait, ses muscles s'étoffaient et les débris du sol voltigeaient tout autour de son corps. Lorsqu'il fixa à nouveau son adversaire, ses yeux étaient semblables à la couleur de l'océan. Il était décidé à prendre sa revanche. Il fonça droit vers Méya, l'attaqua avec pieds et poings. Surprise par la rapidité et la détermination du jeune homme, elle ne pouvait esquiver ses coups. Puis, une lueur grossissait entre les paumes de Trunks et la boule jaune éclatante prit la direction de Méya.

De l'autre côté, la bataille faisait rage également. Végéta se protégeait le visage car une myriade de kikoho s'abattirent sur lui disparut sous une montagne de fumée. Gorluc attrapa ensuite le prince, lui bloquant les épaules et toute autre échappatoire. Il s'envola avec Végéta jusqu'à la hauteur du plafond avant de reprendre la direction du sol. Ils tournaient en vrille la tête vers le bas et inéluctablement ils allaient s'écraser contre le sol. Gorluc lâcha prise à temps pour freiner,tandis que le prince heurta lourdement le sol dans un bruit fracassant. Mais Végéta ne s'avouait pas vaincu. Tant qu'il lui resterait un souffle de ive, il se battrait pour laver l'affront. Gorluc leva la main droite en direction du Saiyan et une sphère rouge et noire s'agrandissait au dessus de sa paume. Végéta resta sur ses gardes, il pensait la renvoyer facilement. Tout à coup, la main changea brusquement de direction et se dirigea vers Bulma, étendue sur le sol et toujours inconsciente. La boule partit aussi vite qu'un éclair. Le Saiyan réalisait qu'il ne pourrait jamais arriver à temps auprès de sa femme pour intercepter l'attaque. Aussi, d'un geste instinctif,il envoya un kikoho qui dévia le trajectoire de la boule d'énergie. Cependant,elle alla s'écraser contre le mur, qui trembla. Le plafond craqua au dessus de Bulma. Il fallait agir vite. Aussitôt,le prince lança des boules d'énergie vers Gorluc pour créer une diversion. Sans plus attendre, il s'envola vers sa femme, se coucha sur elle en guise de protection, car un éboulement s'abattit sur eux. Lentement, il se releva ; son dos était entaillé par le multiples blessures . Le prince devait trouver un moyen pour éliminer son ennemi. Il fallait trouver une stratégie. En attendant de trouver une idée brillante, le choc entre les deux rescapés de la planète Végéta repartit de plus belle. Tout à coup, le prince crut entendre une voix : c'était celle de son fils :

- Que pouvait bien vouloir cet imbécile, se demanda Végéta intérieurement. Ne vois t-il pas que je suis en plein combat.

- Père, s'égosilla Trunks.

Mais il ne put terminer sa phrase. Méya profita de cette occasion pour frapper le visage Trunks, car il avait baissé sa garde. Un filée de sang coula du coin des lèvres. Mais, le Saiyan envoya une vague d'énergie en direction de Méya. Etonnée, elle ne pouvait réagir et alla atterrir dans le mur.

- Père, reprit-il, attrape.

Il dégaina son épée de son fourreau et le lança en direction de Végéta. Ce dernier eut juste le temps d'assimiler c que lui disait son fils. Le prince s'empara du pommeau et en éclair de secondes, il le planta dans le cœur froid et cruel de Gorluc. Ce dernier retomba lourdement sur le sol. Méya s'effondra également. Trunks se précipita vers celle-ci espérant la trouver vivante. A son grand soulagement, elle respirait difficilement, mais elle respirait.

- C'est la fin ? demanda-t-elle dans un murmure quasi-inaudible.

- Oui, tu es libérée, affirmait Trunks. Celle-ci lui sourit avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres.

- Bulma, réveille-toi.

Végéta la prit doucement dans ses bras,mais elle en répondit rien.

- Trunks, allons-nous en, ordonna-t-il.

Avec précaution, il souleva sa femme et s'envola non sans avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil méprisant vers le corps inerte de Gorluc, qui à présent baignait dans une mare de sang noire. Trunks le suivait avec Méya dans les bras.

- Imbécile. Laisse la ici. C'est tout ce qu'elle mérite.

- Je ne pars pas sans elle. Sa voix se faisait ferme.

- Fais comme bon te semble, mon fils, finit par dire son père.

Celui-ci regarda le visage de Bulma. L'étrange expression l'avait quitté. Il esquissa un petit sourire et prit enfin la direction du palais de Dendé.

Chapitre 10 : Coma

Trunks s'assit sur le sol dur et carrelé. Le calme envahissait le monde. Goten vint bientôt le rejoindre.

- Raconte-moi tout ce qui s'est passé, supplia son ami.

Trunks prit une grande inspiration. Il était parfaitement rétabli depuis son combat avec Méya. A présent, sa mère et la jeune fille dormaient paisiblement dans une chambre du palais. Le dieu avait précisé qu'elles étaient très épuisées par l'emprise exercée par Gorluc et qu'un long repos leur sera bénéfique. Trunks se retourne vers Goten et entreprit une longue description très détaillée de l'épisode.

Dans la chambre, Méya remuait légèrement sous ses couvertures. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle se crut au paradis. La pièce était envahi d'une lumière éclatante. Elle se demandait si elle ne rêvait pas, car jamais auparavant elle n'avait ressenti un tel sentiment de bien-être. Elle remarqua la présence d'une personne dans le lit voisin et un flot d'images se bouscula dans sa tête : _son père, Trunks, le combat, Trunks, son père gisant mort sur le sol et les ténèbres._ Tout à coup, elle se leva et partit en expédition dans ce lieu si intriguant où les pièces étaient plus belles les unes que les autres. Enfin, elle déboucha sur une longue allée parsemée de jeunes peupliers. Plus loin, elle remarqua la présence de Trunks et d'un autre inconnu à ses yeux. Les deux jeunes hommes lui tournaient le dos. Méya s'avançait vers eux d'un pas hésitant. Sans un bruit, elle s'assit aux côtés de Trunks ? ce dernier fut stupéfait de le voir déjà sur pied.

- Tu…réveillée…déjà ??? Il ne savait pas s'il était heureux de la voir ou inquiet de la savoir déjà éveillée.

Celle-ci leva la main pour lui faire signe de se taire.

- Merci, commença-t-elle finalement et simplement par dire. Je te dois énormément. Je te dois ma liberté et la fin de l'emprise de…mon père. Elle sourit difficilement.

Tous les trois restèrent là à discuter. Méya désirait connaître la vie et les coutumes des terriens, l'enfance des deux garçons mais elle parlait très peu de son passé. Elle s'arrangeait toujours pour reporter l'attention sur Trunks et Goten.

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis la bataille contre Gorluc. Trunks et Goten avaient repris le chemin de l'école. Par ailleurs, ils avaient une nouvelle co-locatrice en la personne de Méya. Trunks s'était gentiment proposé de l'héberger en attendant que la jeune file ne devienne totalement indépendante. Il disait que c'était par pure bonté d'âme q'il agissait de la sorte.

De son côté, Végéta et Bulma étaient rentrés à la maison. Mais le prince se faisait de plus en plus de souci au fil des jours. Sa femme était toujours plongée dans le coma et son état empirait de jour en jour. Bulma maigrissait à vu d'œil et des traits saillants commençaient à se dessinait sur son visage. Aussi Sangohan était-il venu installé des appareils médicaux pour stabiliser son santé. Végéta s'assit au pied du lit et contemplait sa femme d'un œil désespéré . Bulma semblait dormir profondément mais les tourments se lisaient sur son visage. La sueur perlait sur son front et de temps en temps des larmes coulaient sur son visage. Végéta ne comprenait rien à la situation. Elle lui semblait maintenant tellement fragile, alors que le Saiyan se différenciait par sa force t sa résistance.

- Je t'interdis de m'abandonner Bulma. Tu n'as pas le droit.

Soudain, les larmes jaillirent des ses yeux sombres. Il avait tellement peur de le perdre, à présent qu'il avait trouvé un semblant de stabilité et de bonheur. Il continua à lui parler,lui racontant leur première rencontre, leur premier baiser, leur première enfant…

- Bats-toi, femme, bats-toi, il ne cessait pas de lui répéter ses mots.

Bulma entendait un lointain écho _bats-toi. _Mais un autre combat se déroulait dans sa tête, un combat contre elle-même. _Lutte…tue…lutte…tue…_Elle se rappelait avoir poignardé son mari. Elle l'avait tué…tué…tué… Elle en était sure. Qu'allait-elle dire à ses enfants. C'était insupportable. Elle l'avait tué, mais ce n'était pas sa faute ; il l'avait obligée, il l'avait manipulée. Cette culpabilité la torturait.

- Ce n'était pas ma faute, se répétait-elle. Pardonne-moi Végéta.

Des murmures incompréhensibles parvinrent aux oreilles du mari. Celui-ci de jeta sur sa femme.

- Bulma, continue de ma parler. L'espoir l'envahit enfin. Réveille-toi bon sang.

- Non, je ne l'ai pas tué, affirmait Bulma. Ce n'était pas ma faute.

Végéta comprenait peu à peu ce qui tourmentait sa femme.

- Non, tu ne m'as pas tué, idiote. Réveille-toi, je suis bien vivant.

Les mots résonnaient dans se tête : _vivant, vivant, vivant._ Lentement, elle ouvrit les paupières. Une lumière aveuglante la força à cligner des yeux. Au bout de quelques instants, elle distingua le visage de Végéta, penché sur elle.

- Es-tu un ange ? demanda-t-elle, car mon végéta ne pleure pas.

Elle le serra tendrement dans ses bras avant d'éclater en sanglots. Végéta s'était tu, trop heureux d'entendre sa femme parler, même si son réveil impliquait le fait qu'elle allait lui casser les oreilles en paroles inutiles. Mais que c'était bon de la retrouver.

Epilogue : Démons intérieurs

- Maman, s'écria Trunks, qui se jeta dans les bras de sa mère, de même que Bra, qui pleurait à chaudes larmes.

Végéta les observait dans un coin de la chambre et ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser échapper un rire sarcastique.

- Trunks, lâche ta mère. Tu vas l'étouffer, idiot. Et toi ma fille, arrête de pleurer, c'est agaçant à la longue.

- Végéta, répliqua Bulma, tu pourrais faire preuve d'un peu plus de tolérance. Je leur ai tellement manqué. Et toi aussi, avoue-le, tu t'es fait énormément de soucis pour moi. Viens nous rejoindre.

- Pour qui se prenait-elle, se dit Végéta intérieurement. Cette stupide femme avait bien failli causé ma perte.

Lentement, le prince se dirigea auprès de sa famille, car, auquel cas,cette femelle écervelée l'accablerait encore de reproches. Aussi, il lui obéît pour être sur qu'elle allait se taire.

La famille ne savait pas qu'elle était observée à son insu. Les cheveux flottants au gré du vent, Méya ne pouvait détourner son regard de ce tableau de famille. Ils avaient l'air tellement heureux hormis le père, mais elle ne s'en étonnait pas. La jeune femme éprouvait un étrange sentiment, qui lui retournait l'estomac. Puis, elle s'envola dans le ciel. Tout semblait si simple en voyant ces gens heureux de vivre. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas son cas !Elle les répugnait, elle les détestait, elle avait envie de les voir mourir. Néanmoins, une force intérieure l'en empêchait. Elle se sentait tellement seule, abandonnée de tous, de son père. L'orpheline méprisait pourtant ce père. Une longue traînée noire la suivit, car inconsciemment, elle s'était transformée en super Saiyan. Sa rancune augmentait d'autant plus qu'elle savait que son père avait péri par d'autres mains et non les siennes. Méya s'élevait toujours plus haut dans le ciel comme si elle pouvait atteindre le paradis. Pourtant, une partie d'elle-même appréciait la vie qu'elle menait. Elle savait que c'était grâce à lui, grâce à Trunks, si elle se continuait à vivre. Ce Saiyan, elle ne pouvait le haïr. Sa colère diminuait peu à peu à mesure qu'elle revoyait le visage du jeune homme. Savait-il qu'elle souffrait, se demanda-t-elle ? Savait-il qu'elle faisait toujours le même cauchemar ? Savait-il ce qu'elle endurait ? Non, il ne pouvait pas, conclut Méya. Personne au monde n'avait été torturée de la sorte au point de laisser des séquelles psychologiques. Pourtant, Trunks l'entendait toutes les nuits se réveiller e, sursaut. Trunks savait que des démons intérieurs la dévorait à petit feu. Trunks le savait.

_ Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient hormis Gorluc et Méya_


	3. Les mains guérisseuses

**Laver l'affront**

Cette fan fiction concerne principalement Végéta et sa famille. Elle démontre à quel point la vengeance ronge la personne de l'intérieur et que but ultime est la mort de son ennemi.

J'ai pris la liberté d'apporter une ou deux modifications (comme l'âge de Bra...) pour que mon histoire tienne la route.

J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette fan fic, et j'espère que vous apprécierez mon travail.

Prologue : Indépendance

Le soleil était particulièrement radieux ce jour-là. Trunks commençait par croire que Dendé pourrait être à l'origine de ce temps magnifique. Le jeune homme se tenait droit et fier au bord d'une haute falaise escarpée. Une puissante aura émanait de sa personne. La majesté du garçon provenait de l'appartenance de son propre père à une famille royale. Par ailleurs, il héritait du sang des Saiyans, lui octroyant ainsi des pouvoirs incommensurables. Néanmoins, il n'avait pas hérité du caractère belliqueux de son père Végéta, prince une lointaine planète déchue. Au contraire, Trunks ressemblait davantage à sa mère. Il était charismatique et intelligent comme sa mère, mais loyal et courageux comme son père. Trunks fixait l'horizon ; son regard reflétait la force et la malice. Une légère brise se leva, ébouriffant ses cheveux bleus lavandes. Bien des années s'étaient écoulées depuis le désastre causé par Boubou. A présent, la Terre aspirait à nouveau à une tranquillité quasi ennuyeuse. Trunks se remémorait les aventures palpitantes qu'il avait menées malgré son jeune âge. Demain, il allait tout juste fêter sa 20ème année.

Il détourna enfin la tête, et se dirigea vers une petite maison, située au bord de la mer. Le paysage environnant était accueillant. Derrière la petite résidence s'étendait une énorme plaine paisible et sauvage, qui était clairsemée de fleurs et d'arbres. En se dirigeant vers la maison, il se remémorait ces derniers jours. Après s'être violemment disputé avec son père, il avait déserté la maison familiale et s'était installée avec son ami Sangoten dans la maison secondaire de Bulma, situé en dehors de la ville.

Chapitre 1 : Intrusion

Le lendemain :

De nombreuses voix et des éclats de rire s'élevaient dans le jardin. La bande s'était réunie autour d'une table, au milieu d'une foule d'invités.

- Joyeux anniversaire Trunks. Cette année, tu auras en prime et en plus de mon cadeau, un peu plus de mon amour, déclara Bra malicieusement.

La jeune fille âgée de 15 ans ressemblait énormément à son frère de par leur ressemblance à Bulma Elle présentait les traites d'une jeune femme dont la beauté s'accentuera avec le temps. Puis elle s'éloigna bras dessus bras dessous avec Marron.

Au bout de quelques temps, Trunks s'éclipsa discrètement et se mit à se promener tout seul. L'absence de son père l'avait profondément marqué. Végéta était tellement rancunier ; Trunks était convaincu que son père le renierait toute sa vie. Le jeune homme vint s'asseoir contre un arbre. Il essayait de se persuader qu'il devait profiter de la journée, mais il détestait jouer l'hypocrisie…tout comme son père. Tout à coup, ses sens se mirent aux aguets. Il n'était pas seul, quelqu'un l'observait. Puis, il bondit sur ses pieds, regarda en direction de la forêt et aperçut une silhouette.

- Qui est-tu ? Pourquoi ne viens tu pas profiter de la fête ? Ne te cache pas dans la pénombre ? Malheureusement, Trunks n'obtient aucune réponse.

Il s'approcha lentement de l'inconnu. Il était élancé et une puissance gigantesque émanait de son être. Trunks se rapprocha de plus en plus. Il portait une longue veste verte qui s'harmonisait avec la couleur des feuilles des arbres. De plus, il portait un pantalon noir et des bottines. Au fur et à mesure que la distance se rétrécissait entre les deux êtres, un doute emplit Trunks, puis il s'exclama, stupéfait.

- Tu es une femme !

A présent, il pouvait voir clairement son visage, qui auparavant était voilé par une ombre. La jeune femme offrait un visage agréable à regarder. Ses yeux profondément noirs reflétaient une âme forte et ténébreuse. Par ailleurs, ils s'accordaient avec ses longs cheveux ondulés à la couleur de l'ébène. De plus, la peau de l'intruse s'alliait avec la terre, car elle était de couleur mate. L'inconnue soutenait le regard interrogateur du Saiyan. Elle le toisait d'un œil dédaigneux, tandis que ses cheveux mouvaient gracieusement au gré du vent.

- Je te surveille Trunks, reste sur tes gardes, si tu tiens à ta … Sa voix ensorceleuse mourut sur ses lèvres.

Elle tourna soudainement la tête du côté de la mer, Trunks en fit de même, car il sentait qu'une personne puissante approchait. Puis, il regarda de nouveau en direction de la jeune femme mais elle avait disparu. Il resta planté là, à fixer l'endroit à présent vide.

- Est-ce là les manières d'accueillir un invité, Trunks ? demanda une voix derrière lui.

Le jeune homme se retourna stupéfait, car c'était bien la dernière personne qu'il croirait voir.

- Père, tu es venu ! déclara Trunks, totalement déconcerté par le cours des évènements.

Tu dois avoir une piètre opinion sur mon compte, fils, si tu as pu pensé ne serait-ce une seconde que jamais je ne viendrai à ton anniversaire. Trunks, sans dire un mot, baissa la tête et rougit.

- Maintenant, poursuivit Végéta, raconte-moi ce qui vient de t'arriver, car je lis dans tes yeux comme dans un livre ouvert. Aurais-tu vu le diable ?

Trunks fixa le visage inexpressif de son père. Il se décida à tout lui confier. Les deux hommes s'assirent contre l'arbre et se mirent à débattre sur l'intrusion de l'inconnue. Trunks était très étonné par le comportement de son père. En effet, le prince se montra particulièrement attentif à la description de son fils. Néanmoins, derrière cette sérénité apparente se cachait un trouble profond. Il s'inquiétait pour son fils mais également pour lui ; il pressentait qu'un malheur allait arriver. Bulma les observait de loin : les deux amours de sa vie s'étaient r&concilier. Tout allait à présent pour le mieux.

Chapitre 2 : Quand le cauchemar devient réalité

- Je suis exténué, se plaignait Sangoten, qui s'affala sur le divan, tandis que Trunks refermait la porte.

Les derniers invités venaient enfin de partir, il s'agissait de ses parents et de sa sœur. Les deux colocataires jetèrent un œil désespéré dans la cuisine. Un nombre incalculable de vaisselles sales et de restes de nourriture s'y amoncelait. Ils se regardèrent désemparés : leurs mères leur manquaient déjà. D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent avant tout d'aller se coucher pour reprendre des forces avant de s'attaquer au rangement.

- Peut-être que maman, ou Bulma aura l'idée ingénieuse de revenir ici en pleine nuit, et de trouver la force de tout nettoyer, lança Goten avec espoir.

Puis il alla en direction de sa chambre pour se jeter dans son lit douillet et bien chaud. Quelques minutes plus tard, Trunks l'entendit ronfler.

Contrairement à Sangoten, le Saiyan ne pouvait trouver le sommeil. Il se retourna maintes fois dans son lit. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à cette inconnue. Elle semblait si ténébreuse et tellement mystérieuse, pourtant Trunks éprouvait une attirance incontrôlable envers elle. Il désirait la revoir et connaître son nom, auquel cas, elle restera pour lui la jeune fille sans nom, terriblement belle et envoûtante. Le jeune homme n'arrivait pas à chasser de sa tête le regard noir de la jeune femme. De même, il était hypnotisé par le mouvement ensorcelant de ses cheveux. Pourtant, il crut y déceler du désespoir. Bientôt, Trunks sombra dans un sommeil profond mais perturbé par de terribles visions.

Le vaisseau atterrit en douceur dans le vaste jardin de la Capsule Corp. Les 3 passagers descendirent de l'appareil puis on entendit un « boum », bruit qui pouvait que Bulma rangeait son engin dans une capsule. Végéta s'était déjà dirigé vers la maison, lorsqu'il découvrit un paquet au pied de la porte. Un doute s'empara de lui, qui se dissipa aussitôt après l'examen minutieux du mystérieux colis.

- Bulma, s'exclama le mari, un paquet t'a été envoyé. Je l'ai déposé sur la table de la cuisine.

Bulma s'étonna de cette livraison, mais la curiosité la poussa en direction de la pièce voisine. Un instant plus tard, elle tenait l'objet entre ses mains. Dessus était inscrit : _Capsule Corpo. Bulma, commande d'une haute importance. _Elle déchira aussitôt le papier et ouvrit la boîte. Au fond de celle-ci brillait un étrange objet. Puis, un parfum enivrant envahit la pièce. L'odorat de Bulma se délectait de cette senteur ensorcelante. Enfin, elle tira de la boîte une feuille pliée soigneusement en 4 ; mécaniquement, elle la lut avant de prendre l'objet scintillant au fond de la boîte et de le fourrer en dessous de ses vêtements. Lentement, elle revint dans le salon.

- De quoi s'agissait-il ? demanda le prince impatiemment

- Affaires, répondit machinalement sa femme. On m'a indiqué une toute nouvelle voix. Un sourire sarcastique déformait son visage et ses yeux reflétaient la démence.

Bulma, s'inquiéta subitement Végéta, te sens-tu bien ?

- Depuis quand tu te soucies de mon état, cher mari ? Puis elle ricana

- Va te coucher. Bra, raccompagne ta mère, ordonna-t-il.

A l'étage, Bulma insista pour border sa fille. Par la même occasion, elle la convainc de boire une mixture qui facilitera son sommeil. Puis elle se dirigea vers sa chambre. Avant de se coucher, elle déposa l'objet mystérieux sous son oreiller et ferma les yeux. Son mari ne tarda pas à la rejoindre ; il se glissa doucement auprès de sa femme, craignant de la réveiller puis il sombra dans un profond sommeil. Tout à coup, les yeux de Bulma se rouvrirent ; à présent, ils étaient devenus rouges. Puis, elle attendit patiemment l'heure venue pour exécuter son plan.

L'horloge du salon sonnait 4h00. Une ombre se mouvait dans la chambre à coucher de Végéta et Bulma. Elle se dirigea lentement vers le corps endormi et sans défense du prince. La silhouette tenait entre ses mains quelque chose. La lueur de la lune vint éclairer l'objet : il s'agissait d'un long poignard dont la lame était blanchi par l'éclat de la lune. L'arme se dirigea lentement vers sa victime. Tout d'abord, elle prit la direction du cœur, pais la main de son propriétaire semblait hésiter comme pris par une lutte intérieure. Puis, dans un dernier sursaut de volonté, la lame se planta dans la chair. Un cri de douleur déchira le silence mortel. Les yeux de Végéta s'ouvrirent à l'instant où le couteau avait transpercé sa chair. Son regard plongea dans ceux de son agresseur. Une expression d'horreur et d'incompréhension transparaissait sur son visage déformé par la douleur. Ces yeux étaient ceux de Bulma, sa femme. A présent, un sourire se satisfaction diabolique se dessinait sur son visage puis elle quitta la pièce. Elle transporta au passage sa fille et toutes les deux sortirent de la maison. Un ombre les emporta dans l'obscurité vers une destination sombre. Végéta, quant à lui, luttait inconsciemment pour rester en vie mais il sombra dans les ténèbres.

Trunks regardait désespérément autour de lui, mais l'endroit était complètement désert. Il ne voyait qu'une terre rouge et des rochers à perte de vue. Pourtant, une voix l'appelait à l'aide, cette voix lui semblait familière. Il se concentra pour tenter de la localiser. Puis, il réalisa qu'elle était toute proche et que c'était celle de son père. Alors, il se mit à courir droit devant lui aussi vite que ses pieds le pouvaient. Soudain, un gouffre béant s'ouvrit devant lui : il s'estima heureux de s'en être sorti. La voix se faisait de plus en plus faible.

- Père, où est tu ?S'époumonait le jeune homme.

Le désespoir commençait à l'envahir. Puis, il tourna la tête vers la droite et vit son père s'accrocher tant bien que mal aux cailloux. Il allait inévitablement tomber au fond du gouffre. Trunks se remit à courir, mais la distance semblait infiniment grande. Végéta commença à lâcher prise et à glisser lentement vers le fond. A bout de force, le Saiyan sombra au fond du trou béant. Trunks l'avait raté de peu. A présent, il regardait son père se faire happer par les ténèbres. Il essaya de voler vers ce dernier mais son corps refusait de décoller. Lentement, il releva la tête et découvrit avec stupéfaction la présence de la jeune fille aux cheveux d'ébène. Celle-ci leva promptement sa main vers Trunks et un long faisceau lumineux jaillit de ses doigts. Je rayon vint frapper le Saiyan en plein cœur.

Trunks hurla de terrer et de réveilla en sursaut. Il s'était dressé malgré lui sur son séant. Les larmes se mêlèrent bientôt à la sueur. Ce cauchemar l'avait profondément ébranlé. Quelques secondes plus tard, Sangoten déboula dans sa chambre.

- Trunks, que se passe-t-il ? Sommes-nous attaqués ? demanda Goten, sui s'était réveillé suite au hurlement de son ami.

Puis, il s'était tu, voyant le visage mouillé de larmes de Trunks. Sangoten s'assit au pied du lit et posa un regard interrogateur sur son ami.

- Quelle heure est-il ? demanda subitement Trunks.

- Il est 4h00, répondait Goten après avoir jeté un coup d'œil rapide vers le réveil. Ne t'inquiète pas, nous sommes encore en vacances.

Un deuxième hurlement déchira la nuit. Trunks se tordait de douleur dans son lit. Goten ne savait que faire. Puis, le jeune homme se calma. Sa main était posée sur son ventre ; la douleur diminuait en intensité mais ne disparut pas.

- Père, disait-il dans un murmure.

Puis, il sauta hors de son lit et tenta d'oublier la douleur, qui maintenant lui oppressait le cœur.

- Je dois retourner à la maison.

- Tu peux attendre demain. Trunks, sois raisonnable ; il fait nuit noire et tu devrais de reposer.

Trunks n'écoutait pas les conseils de Goten. Il enfila son pantalon, un t-shirt et sa veste. Le fils de Sangoku voyait bien qu'il n'arrivera pas à dissuader son ami de rester. Il était aussi têtu que Végéta quand il s'y mettait.

- Très bien, tête de mule. Tu retournes chez toi, mais je t'accompagne.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils s'envolèrent dans le ciel noir. Trunks était pressé d'arriver à la maison. Bientôt, une forte lumière inonda la nuit et deux traînées lumineuses se déplaçaient à grande vitesse.

Trunks et Sangoten atterrirent dans le vaste jardin de la Capsule Corp. A l'intérieur de la maison régnait un silence pesant. Ils avançaient avec hésitation ; la lueur de la lune était la seule source de lumière dans la pièce. L'horloge sonnait 4h15. Les garçons montèrent les escaliers avec appréhension. Ils arrivèrent tout d'abord devant la chambre de Bra, mais ils trouvèrent le lit défait et vide. Puis, ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre des parents. Arrivés au pas de la porte, ils n'osèrent aller plus loin. A leur droite se trouvait également un lit vacant.

- Maman, papa… êtes-vous la ? risqua Trunks, mais sa question n'obtient aucune réponse. La respiration du jeune homme se faisait de plus en plus oppressante.

Tout à coup, une plainte très faible s'éleva dans la pièce. Les garçons se précipitèrent à côté du lit et découvrirent horrifiés le corps inerte de Végéta baignant dans une mare de sang. Le fils se jeta désespérément auprès de son père.

- Père, réveille-toi ! Fais-moi un signe ! demanda la voix fébrile de Trunks.

Végéta ne répondit rien, mais dans un effort intense, il hocha la tête. Puis, il sombra de nouveau dans les ténèbres. Trunks inspecta le corps de son père et découvrit le l'origine de la blessure. Puis sa main entra en contact avec un objet glacial et tranchant.

- Regarde Goten. Il a été poignardé. Il faut que je l'emmène auprès de Dendé. Il est le seul à pouvoir le sauver. Quant à toi, fouille la maison et pars à la recherche de maman et Bra, je t'en supplie.

Avant de partir, Goten aida son ami à bander la plaie de Végéta pour empêcher l'écoulement du sang. Enfin, Trunks prit son père sur le dos et s'envola en direction du palais du dieu. On eut l'impression qu'une étoile filante s'élevait vers le ciel.

Chapitre 3 : Les mains guérisseuses

Trunks volait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Petit à petit, la forme d'une demi sphère commençait à se dessiner. Puis, il arriva dans une grande et somptueuse allée bordée de jeunes palmiers et illuminée par des centaines de petites lumières. Le dieu attendait Trunks.

- Dendé, aide-moi, suppliait le jeune homme. Mon père est mortellement blessé.

Le Namek regarda Végéta avec compassion. Le visage du Saiyan était d'une étrange pâleur et le corps était terriblement glacé : la vie commençait à le quitter.

- Suis-moi, on va le transporter dans une chambre.

Toute la nuit, le dieu s'employa à guérir Végéta avec l'aide de Popo. Trunks n'avait pas été admis à rester. Le jeune homme attendait anxieusement dans le couloir. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait une telle douleur. Jusqu'ici, il avait mené une vie tellement insouciante hormis l'épisode durant lequel Boubou avait semé le chaos. Depuis 10 ans, il avait grandi dans un monde paisible et était devenu un enfant espiègle. En maniant le poignard, il se demandait comment un simple couteau avait pu blesser son père aussi mortellement. Et pourtant, il ne pouvait que s'incliner devant les faits, son père, le prince des Saiyans, luttait pour rester en vie. Une autre question le tourmentait ; où pouvaient bien se trouver sa mère et sa sœur ? Et pourquoi son ami ne le rejoignait-il pas. Les lueurs de l'aube commençaient à inonder le ciel. Trunks admirait le levé majestueux du soleil lorsque Dendé sortit enfin de la chambre de Végéta en compagnie de Popo.

- Alors, comment va-t-il ? demanda Trunks avec empressement.

- Il est hors de danger à présent. Le cœur du Saiyan sentait qu'un poids immense le quittait. Mais il est encore très faible. Le poison était terriblement puissant.

- Le poison ! Quel poison ? demanda le jeune homme intrigué.

Calmement le Namek répondit :

- Ton père a été agressé avec un poignard empoisonné, dont l'origine m'est encore inconnu.

- Mais qui l'a attaqué ?

Dendé hésita avant de répondre sagement :

- Ce n'est pas à moi de te le révéler. Ton père est le mieux placé pour te dévoiler la vérité. A présent, tu peux le rejoindre.

Trunks ne se fit pas prier et se précipita dans la chambre de son père.

Chapitre 4 : Une apparente sérénité

Le jeune homme ouvrit lentement la porte car il craignait de réveiller son père. A la vue de la chambre, il s'étonna de la beauté de celle-ci. Elle était vaste et emplie de lumière. De même, un balcon donnait sur une vue imprenable. Il se dirigea doucement vers le lit, prit une chaise et s'assit auprès du convalescent. Il se sentit soulagé à la vue de celui-ci. En effet, le prince dormait paisiblement et à présent, son visage avait retrouvé un peu de couleur. Il serra la main de son père, il se sentait tellement soulagé. Au bout de quelques heures interminables, la main de Végéta remua fébrilement. Puis, il tourna la tête et découvrit son fils, qui dormait, la tête posée sur le lit. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux soyeux de Trunks. Celui-ci commença à bouger et se redressa brusquement. Le visage du fils s'illumina ; et laissa exploser sa joie. Il se jeta sur son père son trop réfléchir, oubliant que le prince répugnait tout geste de tendresse. Puis, un bruit étouffé et plaintif lui fit comprendre qu'il devait se retirer du lit.

- Père, je suis tellement heureux, s'écria-t-il. Tu m'as fait peur. Je crus que tu n'allais pas y survivre.

Végéta émit un rire sarcastique, malgré son état fragile.

- Tu me déçois, Trunks. Tu sous-estimes ma force.

Puis, un silence pesant s'abattit. Trunks pensait que son père voulait reprendre ses esprits, mais il se fourvoyait. Végéta se demandait comment il allait annoncer à son fils que son agresseur n'était autre que sa mère. Même au fond de lui-même, il ne pouvait admettre l'évidence. Pourtant, il revoyait les yeux de Bulma ; ils étaient rougis par la haine. Mais une nouvelle inquiétude l'assaillit.

- Où est Bra, Trunks ? L'as-tu mise en sécurité ? Végéta s'agitait dans son lit.

- Euh… bégayait-le jeune homme. Je pensais que tu détiendrais la clé du mystère. Il n'y avait absolument personne dans la maison, à part toi, lorsque je suis arrivé.

- Quelle heure était-il ? demanda impatiemment Végéta.

- 4h15 ou30, je me rappelle avoir entendu l'horloge sonnée.

- As-tu inspecté la maison ?

- Non. Les questions de son père le mettaient mal à l'aise car il avait le sentiment d'avoir commis une faute.

- Imbécile. Tu aurais d'abord du fouiller la maison avant de m'emmener ici.

- Mais j'ai chargé Goten de le faire. Mais je me demande pourquoi il tarde tellement. Mais dis-moi papa, que s'est-il passé la nuit dernière ? Et maman ? Où est-elle ? Je me fais du souci.

- Tais-toi, Trunks. J'ai besoin de réfléchir. Fais preuve d'un peu de patience et ensuite tu connaîtras la vérité.

Trunks obéit, car il ne voulait pas fatiguer son père davantage. Il se promena dans la chambre pour apaiser son impatience. Puis, il se dirigea vers le balcon. Il s'étonna du calme qui régnait au dehors. Une mer de nuages blancs s'étendait à perte de vue. Le monde était calme, tellement calme, pourtant il était en proie de grandes inquiétudes.

- Mon fils, apporte-moi un peu de quoi manger, je meurs de faim.

Au même moment, on vint frapper à la porte. Trunks alla ouvrir et aussitôt tira un chariot chargé de nourriture. Puis, il revint auprès de son père. Ce dernier s'était adossé contre le lit. Gentiment, il aida son père à se sustenter.

- Trunks, ne sois pas idiot, mange.

- Non, père, je n'ai pas faim, mentit-il. Mais son ventre le trahit en émettant un long bruit plaintif. Il se mit à rougir.

- Mange, fils.

Les deux hommes se nourrirent en silence. Aucun ne voulait troubler ce repos illusoire.

Chapitre 5 : Révélations

Après avoir englouti une quantité impressionnante de nourriture, Végéta était fin prêt à parler. Lentement il commença.

- Trunks, il est temps de tout te dire à présent.

Le jeune homme remuait nerveusement sur sa chaise. A présent, il n'avait plus aucune envie de connaître l'histoire. Il avait un terrible pressentiment. Son ventre se noua atrocement ; il lui semblait avoir mangé du plomb. Quant à Végéta, il ne savait pas par quoi commencer. Il fallait rendre la situation claire.

Tout allait parfaitement bien lorsque nous t'avons quitté, commençait le père. Ta mère m'a même félicité pour mon comportement exemplaire. Il sourit mélancoliquement. Le trajet se déroulait bien. Pourtant, arrivée à la maison, elle, ta mère, changea complètement d'attitude. Elle se montait froide et distante. Et une lueur étrange brillait dans ses yeux. Je lui conseilla donc d'aller se reposer et envoya Bra l'accompagner. Peu de temps après, je me décidai aussi à aller me coucher. Je la vois encore dormir profondément ? Mais dormait-elle vraiment ? Je me le demande à présent. Durant mon sommeil, je rêvais que je tombais au fond d'un gouffre dans fond, et toi Trunks, tu me regardais tomber sans rien tenter pour me sauver.

A ces paroles, le fils se redressa car il avait fait également le même rêve.

Puis, poursuivit Végéta, au court de la nuit, une douleur intense me prit ; je sentais qu'on enfonçait un couteau dans ma chair. Je ne pus réagir et mes forces m'abandonnaient. Néanmoins avant de m'évanouir, je pus voir mon agresseur. Je reconnus les yeux emplis de rage et de folie car ces yeux étaient ceux de Bulma, Trunks.

Végéta avait achevé son récit, Trunks, quant à lui était sous le choc. Il vivait un cauchemar.

- Trunks, je sais que c'est difficile à croire, mais c'est la vérité, ajouta le père.

Il posa sa main sur celle de son fils, mais d'un geste instinctif, Trunks retira la sienne. Puis, il se précipita hors de la pièce et se mit à courir dans le palais. Il cherchait désespérément un endroit où se cacher mais il n'en vit aucun. Tout à coup, il s'arrêta et ses jambes se dérobèrent sous le poids de la douleur.

- Non, se répétait-il intérieurement. Son père mentit, cela ne pouvait en être autrement. Quel mensonge absurde que d'affirmer que sa mère pouvait attenter à la vie de son père. Pourtant, elle l'aimait.

Trunks voulait pleurer pour évacuer sa colère mais il n'y parvenait pas. Alors, il se mit à taper contre le sol. Pourquoi son père mentait-il de la sorte ? Il voulait certainement le punir d'avoir quitter la maison. Pourquoi sa mère s'était-elle enfuie avec Bra. Comme il ne trouvait pas les réponses, il se mit à frapper les dalles marbrées. A ce moment-là, il maudissait son père ; toute cette histoire était certainement de sa faute. Son caractère dédaigneux et son cœur de glace avaient certainement poussé Bulma et Bra à la défection de la maison familiale. Tout à coup, une main se posa sur son épaule. Trunks se retourna, il s'attendait à voir son père. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. C'était Sangoten, qui lui adressa un regard compatissant. Ce dernier aida son ami à se relever. Puis, il lui raconta toute l'histoire.

- Trunks, je pense également que ton père a raison, répondit lentement Goten. Pour une fois, qu'on partage le même point de vue.

- Comment-tu peux me trahir comme ça ?Tout le monde a décidé de se liguer contre moi, aujourd'hui.

- Lis ça avant d'avancer des accusations sans fondement.

Il lui tendit un papier soigneusement plié en quatre. Je l'ai trouvé dans la cuisine ; à côté d'une boîte. Trunks resta bouché bée, son père avait donc raison. Soudain, il se sentit honteux, honteux d'avoir traité son père de menteur. Puis, il se mit à courir en direction de la chambre de son père. Enfin, arrivé dans la pièce, Trunks découvrit avec horreur qu'elle était vide. Décidément, le cauchemar ne voulait pas s'arrêter. Sa tête commençait sérieusement à tourner ; il se sentit vaciller. Ces disparitions inexpliquées étaient vides de sens. Mais avec une volonté de fer, il reprit ses esprits. Son père était certainement parti s'aventurer dans le palais. Végéta détestait demeurer inactif. Il se mit alors en quête de son père. Au bout de quelques minutes, il avait rejoint Goten et Dendé dans la salle royale. Elle était immense et tellement majestueuse. De plus, une lumière pure et divine inondait la pièce procurant un étrange sentiment de bien-être.

- Auriez-vous croisé mon père ? demanda anxieusement Trunks

- Malheureusement, les deux amis secouèrent la tête et répondirent non.

- Réfléchis Trunks, ajouta cependant le dieu. Toi seul es en mesure de deviner ses actes. Que crois-tu qu'il ferait en ce moment ? Ferme-les yeux et glisse-toi dans sa peau.

Le jeune homme suivit son conseil ; il se concentra ; puis un sourire triomphant se dessina sur son visage.

Chapitre 6 : Identité révélée

Trunks s'envola à vive allure en direction de la Capsule Corporation, car il était persuadé que le prince était rentré chez lui. Lorsqu'il entra dans la maison, il espérait profondément que tous ces évènements n'avaient été que le fruit de son imagination. Pourtant, un long silence pesant régnait dans la pièce.

- Père, se mit-il à crier. Où es-tu ?

Il n'obtint aucune réponse hormis le bruit d'une chaise raclant le sol. Cela provenait de la cuisine. Puis, il trouva son père assis à sa place habituelle, mais le visage enfoui dans ses mains. Trunks se posa aux côtés de celui-ci.

Lentement, Végéta consentit à lever la tête et regarda fixement son fils. Trunks nota un changement surprenant sur la figure de Végéta. Il était connut que le temps n'altérait que très lentement les cellules des supers guerriers, car les Saiyans ne vieillissaient pas aussi rapidement que les simples humains. A présent, le prince semblait avoir vieilli de 10ans. La lassitude et le chagrin assombrissaient ses traits. Trunks posa cette fois-ci sa main sur celle de son père.

- Comment on est-on arrivé là, fils ? demanda subitement

Il avait plongé ses yeux noirs dans ceux de son fils. Mais, ce dernier n'était pas en mesure de lui fournir les réponses qu'il espérait. Trunks demeura silencieux, le front plissé : pour la première fois depuis des années, son visage prit un air grave. En effet, quelque chose lui était venue à l'esprit et maintenant elle lui trottait dans la tête, nue phrase plus exactement.

_- « Je te surveille, Trunks…Reste sur tes gardes si tu tiens à ta… » _A ta...quoi se demandait-il nerveusement. La réponse parut trop évidente, cela ne pouvait être sa vie. Non ce n'était pas cela.

Pendant ce temps, Végéta s'enferma dans un mutisme complet voyant que son fils était absorbé par ses pensées. Au bout de quelques minutes, el prince se leva et prit la direction du salon.

Le jeune homme retourna la phrase dans tous les sens, essayant également de se souvenir de l'attitude adoptée par l'inconnue. Soudain, Trunks bondit de sa chaise, il avait enfin trouvé la solution à « l'énigme ». Or, il se rassit aussitôt, car une nouvelle vague d'inquiétude l'envahissait.

_- « Je te surveille, Trunks…Reste sur tes gardes si tu tiens à ta…famille.»_ Oui, c'était cela. Il en était convaincu, car la jeune fille avait subitement changé le ton de sa voix lorsqu'elle avait prononcé la dernière partie de la phrase. Il lui semblait qu'elle l'avertissait au lieu de la menacer. Il leva tout à coup la tête et s'aperçut de la disparition de son père. Néanmoins, il ressentait son énergie toute proche. Puis, il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre pour admirer la sérénité qui régnait dehors. Mais, son regard fut attiré par quelque chose qui se mouvait derrière un buisson. Intrigué, il se leva et sortit par la fenêtre.

Pendant ce temps, son père jeta un regard circulaire dans le salon. La maison était mortellement silencieuse. Pour une fois, il souhaitait entendre la voix criarde de sa femme lui reprocher son éternelle insensibilité. Mais il n'en était rien. A mesure que Végéta regardait la pièce, une foule de souvenirs le submergea. Il se souvint des nombreuses fois où ils s'étaient disputés dans cette pièce. Il se souvint de l'image de Bulma enceinte de Trunks. Elle n'arrêtait pas de tomber malade et d'être de mauvaise humeur. Il se souvint vaguement des premiers pas de Trunks, mais il avait été plus attentif lors de la naissance de Bra. Il se souvint ô combien sa femme lui priait de montrer plus de tendresse envers ses enfants.

- Bulma…Bulma…Bulma…Où es-tu ? Les mots faisaient écho dans sa tête.

Tout à coup, ses jambes se dérobèrent sous son poids, et une douleur terrible lui empoigna le cœur. Il crut qu'il allait mourir tellement il souffrait. Il se sentait tellement impuissant. Toute volonté l'abandonna à présent. Et cette douleur au cœur ne voulait pas s'arrêter. Il tenta de se lever, mais il céda une fois encore.

Trunks ignorait les tourments de son père. Tandis que ce dernier se torturait sous le poids de la culpabilité, le fils se dirigeait vers le buisson. A son grand étonnement, une forme en jaillit. Elle demeura quelques secondes tapie dans l'ombre avant de se dévoiler en pleine lumière. Trunks eut un choc : c'était elle… la jeune inconnue aux cheveux noirs.

- Ton entraînement reste à parfaire, s'enquit-elle d'une voix moqueuse. Je pourrais te tuer, que tu ne réagirais même pas. L'intruse était restée en lévitation et toisait Trunks d'un œil méprisant.

- Que me veux-tu ? demanda-t-il, ayant enfin repris ses esprits.

- Tu es bien trop naïf, mon petit. Qui te prouve que je suis venue pour toi ?

Trunks ignora la phrase.

- Dis-moi où sont ma mère et ma sœur. Répond. Sa voix se fit impérieuse et son visage ressemblait étrangement à son père.

- Elles vont bien, Trunks, très bien. Je crois même que tu ne leur manques pas. Elle se mit à rire à gorge déployé, mais d'un rire sarcastique.

- Que veux-tu alors…femme, demanda Trunks. Il détestait user ce mot dégradant, mais il ne savait pas comment la nommer autrement.

- Ne m'appelle pas ainsi ! Je ne suis pas qu'une simple femme, une terrienne à l'existence misérable et méprisable. Sache que je suis Méya et tout comme toi, je suis une descendante des puissants Saiyans.

La jeune femme s'était redressée et Trunks crut q'elle grandissait. Puis, il sentit qu'une force puissante augmentait, il pensait que c'était son père ; mais il se trompait. Devant ses yeux ébahis, Méya dégageait une énergie phénoménale. Une aura noire l'entourait et des étincelles rouges crépitaient tout autour d'elle. Ses cheveux devinrent encore plus sombre que les ténèbres : ils flottaient au gré du vent.

- Si tu tiens à revoir ta famille saine et sauve, le prince Végéta doit se livrer prisonnier avant le coucher du soleil au pied de la montagne Vérin.

Puis, elle prit son envol ; une traînée de flammes noires la suivait.

- Trunks, ne la laisse pas s'échapper, cria une voix impérieuse dans son dos.

Il se retourna et vit végéta à la fenêtre. Trunks obéit et partit à la poursuite de Méya. Malheureusement, elle avait disparu de son champ de vision et il n'arrivait pas à capter son énergie. Il revint alors bredouille auprès de son père.

- Imbécile, tu viens de laisser passer une chance inouïe. Fais marcher tes méninges et laisse tes hormones de côté. Retournons maintenant au palais de Dendé ; nous devons nous entraîner.

- Quoi ? Comment ? Décidément, Trunks ne comprenait plus rien.

Sur le chemin du retour, le fils demeurait perplexe. Végéta le ressentait.

- Fils, elle disait la vérité. Je te confirme qu'elle appartient aux supers guerriers. J'ai reconnu dans ses yeux la puissance et la cruauté de mon défunt peuple.

- Comment cela peut-il être possible ? Trunks ne semblait pas être convaincu. Son aura &tait pourtant noire.

- A cela, je n'ai pas de réponse.

Arrivés au palais de Dendé, ils découvrirent la présence de Goku. Trunks lui résuma brièvement l'histoire.

- Ainsi, tu comptes te livrer, Végéta ? demanda Sangoku.

- Evidemment, mais Trunks m'y accompagnera. Il faut bien que quelqu'un ramène ma femme et ma fille en sécurité, imbécile. Ensuite, je tuerai celui qui et à l'origine de cette conspiration.

- Es-tu sur que nous serions suffisamment forts à deux ? demanda timidement le fils

- Tu es un lâche, Trunks, critiquait Végéta. Tu me fais honte. Un Saiyan ne doit jamais se défiler devant un adversaire. Maintenant suis-moi dans la salle spéciale.

Sans mot dire, le fils suivit son père d'un pas traînant, la tête baissée. Il jeta un dernier regard à Sangoten et Sangoku, qui le regardaient, d'un œil compatissant, s'éloigner. Trunks ne pouvait s'empêcher de jalouser on ami. Si seulement son père ressemblait à Goku.

Chapitre 7 : Echappée

Trois heures plus tard, ils sortirent de la salle spéciale. Les deux hommes s'avancèrent d'un pas serein. Leur ressemblance était à présente très frappante ; la même lueur brillait dans leurs yeux. De même, leur puissance avait terriblement augmentée. Le changement était beaucoup plus surprenant pour Trunks. En effet, son corps était plus musclé et ses cheveux lui arrivaient au niveau des épaules. Par ailleurs, il portait son épée légendaire, accroché en bandoulière. Sangoku ne put réprimer un sourire en le voyant. Il ressemblait bien évidemment physiquement au Trunks du futur, mais finalement tous les deux étaient très différents. Le Trunks du futur était plus mature et il avait grandi dans la douleur. Et c'est qui faisait la force de ce dernier. De plus, Sangoku lui devait la vie. C'était peut-être une des raisons pour laquelle il éprouvait tellement d'affection pour le Trunks du présent. Trunks se différenciait de l'autre, car il vivait toujours avec sa famille, aimé, entouré et surtout insouciant. Voila le défaut que Sangoku et Végéta déploraient au sujet de leur fils respectifs : leur insouciance leur conduisait à délaisser leur entraînement. Le soleil commençait à décliner, l'heure approchait inévitablement.

- Trunks, mettons-nous en route, ordonna la voix impérieuse de son père.

Le prince salua Goku. Il lui avait formellement interdit de se mêler de cette histoire. Par contre, Sangoten ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner son ami.

- Je ne veux pas manquer cette occasion, prétexta-t-il. Courir après les filles devient lassant, aussi, me dégourdir les muscles ne peut me faire que le plus grand bien.

Enfin, les trois compagnons partirent en direction du Mont Vérin. On apercevait la pointe menaçante du palais du dieu. Tandis qu'ils volaient vers la point de rendez-vous, une lumière rouge inonda le ciel : le soleil devait bientôt se coucher. Puis, la montagne se faisait de plus en plus grande. Soudain, elle se dressa, majestueuse, devant eux, elle dominait tout le paysage. Le panorama était splendide vu d'en haut ; une mer de verdure s'étalait sous leurs pieds.

- Et maintenant ? Quelqu'un a prévu un plan ? demanda Goten.

- Tais-toi,imbécile. Je dois réfléchir. Et, au lieu de poser de stupides questions,concentre-toi et tu sentiras que quelqu'un approche. Son énergie est pourtant très faible. Puis, il se tut et un long silence étouffant s'ensuivit.

Tout à coup, Trunks piqua à grande allure en direction de la terre. Ses compagnons en furent déroutés mais ils le suivirent. Le jeune homme sentait que cette énergie lui était familière. Il discernait la forme d'une personne, qui marchait en chancelant. Un sourire illumina le visage du jeune homme.

- Bra ! hurla-t-il. Il atterrit enfin sur le sol ferme et courut vers sa sœur.

Celle-ci leva lentement ma tête, elle crut d'abord voir un mirage, puis elle réalisa qu'elle était enfin sauvée. Elle s'arrête soudainement et s'écroula, épuisée. Son frère se précipita vers elle et la prit dans ses bras et tenta de la réconforter. Elle était dans un piteuse état, et sa mine était cadavérique.

- Tout est fini,petite, dit-il pour la rassurer.

Il caressait affectueusement ses cheveux. Végéta et Goten arrivaient enfin. Le père sentait qu'un poids s'ôtait de son cœur. Puis, la jeune rescapée éclata en sanglots_. Elle était sauvée, sauvée, sauvée_. Les mots résonnaient dans sa tête. Pourtant, quelque chose la tourmentait toujours. _Maman, maman_, répétait-elle.

- MAMAN ! se mit-elle à hurler. Son père s'était rapproché d'elle mais elle le repoussa violemment et resta pelotonner dans les seuls bras de son frère.

- Bra, dis-moi où se trouve-t-elle ? Le prince ne voulait pas la brusquer, mais la réponse était capitale.

Bra tentait de reprendre ses esprits, néanmoins elle hoquetait sous le coup de l'émotion.

- Elle demeure prisonnière de ce monstre…ce monstre. Sa vois faisait écho Il oblige les gens à agir contre leur gré...Ses yeux…ses yeux…Maman… Mais, j'ai réussi à lui échapper et la jeune fille aux cheveux d'ébène m'a aidé à m'évader.

Trunks s'était redressé. Ainsi, Méya avait aidé sa sœur, mais dans quel dessin ?

- Indique nous le chemin, ordonna le prince.

Bra leva lentement la tête vers Végéta et le fixa avec gravité. Puis, elle sauta dans ses bras. Décidément, il ne comprendra jamais l'attitude des femme. Auparavant, elle aurait pu le tuer,maintenant, elle était suspendue à son cou et l'enlaçait tendrement.

- Je te croyais mort. Le monsieur m'avait dit que maman t'avait tué. Mais je savais que ce n'était que des mensonges. Jamais, elle ne t'aurait tué, déclara-t-elle.

Personne pourtant ne voulait lui révéler le triste réalité.

- Ecoute, ma fille. Tu vas nous dire précisément où se cache ta mère et ensuite tu iras chez Dendé avec Sangoten pour te faire soigner et te reposer. La voix de végéta voulait se faire rassurante.

- Il faut suivre ce sentier. Il conduit sous la montagne. Ce n'est pas bien compliqué.

Après avoir embrassé son père et son frère, elle s'envola dans les bras de Goten, qui finalement n'était pas mécontent de la tournure de la situation : il rentrait dans le palais de Dendé, en sécurité avec une très belle fille dans les bras.

- Prends soin d'elle recommanda Végéta, car s'il lui arrivait ne serait-ce un malheur, tu le paieras très cher.

Le couple s'envola et disparut bientôt de leur vue.

Chapitre 8 : L'antre de Gorluc

Trunks et Végéta suivirent la direction indiquée par Bra. Ils trouvèrent une immense et lourde porte en métal qui conduisait sous la montagne. Une explosion détruit l'entrée et devant eux s'ouvrait une allée sombre.

- Bien joué, père. On aurait aussi pu leur envoyer un courrier leur signalant notre arrivée. Le résultat aurait été le même, nous sommes à présents découverts, pensait Trunks intérieurement. Décidément, son père ne changera jamais. Il soupira avant de s'engouffrer dans le tunnel ténébreux.

Un long couloir s'étendait devant eux, il serpentait à travers la montagne. Au fil de leur avancée, les deux intrus avaient rencontré différentes autres portes, mais ils n'osaient jamais se détourner de la route principale. Enfin, ils débouchèrent sur une grande allée au bout duquel se tenait une porte close. Ils n'avaient guère le choix, il fallait la franchir.

- Je vais l'ouvrir, père. Ce n'est pas la peine de la détruire et de gaspiller ton énergie, s'exclama Trunks, non sans ironie.

Jusqu'ici, ils n'avaient pas rencontré une seule sentinelle à leur grand étonnement. Mais tous les deux sentaient que le danger se trouvait derrière cette porte. Trunks le poussa lentement. Comme ils l'avaient prévu, les deux étrangers pénétrèrent dans une immense salle. Elle était richement décorée. De plus, quatre piliers en marbre soutenaient le plafond sculpté avec précision. Un long tapis blanc était déroulé sur le sol marbré. Il traversait la salle et s'arrêtait au pied d'un somptueux trône. La pièce était éclairé par des centaines de chandelles accrochées aux murs, renforçant le sentiment oppressant. Végéta et Trunks ne pouvaient voir si le trône était occupé ou non, car il demeurait dans la pénombre. D'un pas hésitant, ils avancèrent.

- Halte, commanda une voix féminine. Une forme se détacha d'un des piliers. C'était Méya, grande et toujours aussi ténébreuse. Vous avez pénétré dans un domaine interdit, poursuivit-elle. Vous méritez la mort.

- Non, Méya, répondit une nouvelle voix. Elle provenait du trône. Ne sois pas si dure avec nos visiteurs. Nous allons d'abord nous amuser un petit peu. Le son de sa voix était rauque et sarcastique.

- Qui es-tu ? demanda végéta,visiblement vexé.

Un rire diabolique s'éleva en guise de réponse.

Végéta, ou plutôt devrais-je dire Prince Végéta, renchérit la voix, ne te souviens-tu pas de moi ? Tu m'as humilié autrefois ; tu m'as traité comme une charogne. Te souviens-tu ? Bien sur que non, tu as maltraité tellement de pauvres gens… Je vais te rafraîchir la mémoire apparemment défaillante.

_- « Il y a de cela plusieurs décennies, sur la planète Végéta, je fus banni pour avoir attenté à la vie du prince. En guise de vengeance, le prince tua mon frère à son tour, car il faisait parti de la conspiration. Tout ce que nous voulions, c'était renverser le tyran, pour en installer un nouveau : c'est-à-dire MOI. Ma femme fut alors retenue captive et torturée dans les cachots du royaume. De mon côté,j'eu la chance de pouvoir m'enfuir, mais ma tête fut mise à prix. Un soir, tout de même, je réussis à délivrer mon épouse et nous nous enfuîmes à jamais de cet endroit maudit. _

_Je criais vengeance. Ma femme mourut quelques années plus tard, succombant à ses blessures irréparables. Néanmoins, elle me laissa un don, en la personne de Méya, notre fille. A partir de là, je mis en elle tout mon espoir. J'appris de nombreuses formules et de mystérieux secrets et j'entrepris alors d'étranges expériences. Et voici le résultat ( _il désignasa fille)_. Son cœur est pourri et aussi sombre que le mal absolu. Elle n'est sujette à aucune émotion. D'autre part, un mage puissant m'apprit à contrôler l'esprit des personnes. Je dus recourir à ce moyen pour soumettre Méya et la garder auprès de moi. _

Trunks était abasourdi. A présent, il exécrait ce monstre et ressentait encore plus de pitié pour la jeune fille. De son côté Végéta sentait monté en lui une colère longtemps enfouie. Il se souvenait de cet homme méprisable,qui représentait la déchéance du monde. Le dégoût lui retourna à la vue de cet homme, ce Gorluc. Il voulait le tuer, sentir sa chair mordre la poussière et l'écraser comme un vers. Pourtant, il ne voulait rien entreprendre avant d'avoir vu Bulma.

- Végéta, aurais-tu changé ? lui demanda sarcastiquement Gorluc. Où est passé le guerrier fier et arrogant d'autrefois. Oh je vois…la vie sur la Terre t'a humanisée.

Voyant que le prince ne bronchait pas, il poursuivit son monologue.

- Aimerais-tu voir ta femme, une dernière fois avant de mourir ? Qu'il en soit ainsi.

Une porte étroite, située à gauche du trône, s'ouvrit silencieusement. Trunks resta bouché bée ; ce ne pouvait être sa mère. A ses côtés, le cœur de Végéta faillit lâcher.

- B…Bulma…Est-ce bien toi ? demanda Végéta anxieusement. Bulma, viens auprès de moi.

Pour une fois, sa voix trahissait de la peur, non pas qu'il craignait pour sa vie, mais il avait peur de ce qui pourrait lui arriver à elle.

Bulma s'avança droite et majestueuse. Ses cheveux étaient ramenés en un chignon et un diadème étincelant scintillant sur son front. Son visage restait de glace mais ses yeux à présent très sombres, brûlaient de rage. De plus, elle portait une robe noire très longue, qui mettait en valeur ses formes parfaites. Elle prit la direction du fauteuil royal et se tint telle une statue au côté de Gorluc.

- Je te présente MA nouvelle reine, Végéta. N'est-elle pas resplendissante ? Je suis sure qu'elle ferait une femme douce et docile.

Il prit la main de Bulma et l'embrassa avec un plaisir diabolique.

Le prince bouillonnait de colère. Cela était au delà de ce qu'il pouvait endurer. Il ne pouvait pas nier que SA femme était terriblement belle ainsi vêtue mais sa place n'était pas aux côtés de ce vaurien. Elle était à lui, à lui et à lui seul.

- Elle est à moi, maintenant Végéta, à moi seul, affirmait Gorluc.

Tout à coup une cinquantaine de gardes déboulèrent dans la salle . Les deux intrus étaient acculés.

- Tuez-les, commanda le maître et tous les sbires se jetèrent sur les deux hommes.

Les bruits des coups résonnaient dans la grande salle et de nombreux corps s'amoncelaient également sur le sol. Gorluc, Méya et Bulma regardaient avec délectation le spectacle qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux. Gorluc savourait le fait de voir ces deux idiots lutter pour leur vie. Il mit alors à rire avec démence. Au bout de minutes interminables,tous leurs ennemis gisaient morts sur le sol marbré. Trunks et Végéta étaient simplement légèrement blessés.

- Bravo, déclara Gorluc. Vous avez réussi le test avec brillantissime. A présent, les choses sérieuses vont commencer.

Chapitre 9 : Laver l'affront

Méya et Bulma se dirigèrent d'un pas assuré vers les deux Saiyans. Tous les deux répugnaient à les combattre. Méya s'avança vers Trunks, animée par le désir de le tuer. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approchait, sa force augmentait. Bientôt elle fut entourée par une aura sombre :des langues noirs léchèrent le sol et des éclaires rouges crépitaient tout autour de celle-ci.

- Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, déclara Trunks, qui reculait bien malgré lui.

- Moi si, répondit Méya. Je veux te tuer. Sur ce, elle s'élança sur Trunks.

Au départ, celui-ci ne faisait qu'esquiver les coups de la jeune fille, jusqu'au moment où il reçut un uppercut. Il sentait clairement sa mâchoire craquer. Puis, Méya enfonça un puissant coup de pied dans le ventre. Sa force de frappe était énorme. Trunks de devait de réagir, s'il ne voulait pas mourir. Aussitôt, une aura jaune se dessina autour de lui, et ses cheveux bleus lavandes se dressèrent et devinrent dorés. Les deux êtres se lancèrent à corps perdu dans la bataille.

- Bulma, écoute-moi. Je sais que tu m'entends. Combat la force qui te possède. Végéta tentait de raisonner sa femme tant bien que mal.

Une ombre passa sur le visage de Bulma. Le Saiyan vit qu'une lutte intérieure la ravageait à ce moment. Les yeux de se femme se troublèrent. _Lutte ma fille_, disait une voix au fond d'elle. _Tue-le,_ordonnait une autre. _Lutte…tue…lutte…tue…lutte_… C'était trop dur,elle était à bout de force.

Lentement, elle releva la tête vers Végéta, le sourire au coin des lèvres. Puis, elle le frappa avec le point en plein visage, puis sur le torse et enfin dans l'estomac. De son côté Végéta ne bronchait pas. Physiquement, il ne souffrait pas : son visage restait de marbre. Mais une douleur insoutenable lui pétrifiait le cœur. Bulma ne cessait de le ruer de coups. Petit à petit ses mains de mirent à saigner, mais elle ignora la douleur. Végéta lui empoigna enfin les poignets ; elle ne pouvait se libérer car l'étreinte était trop forte. Tout à coup, il le frappa d'un coup sec le cou frêle de Bulma. Celle-ci s'effondra aussitôt. Il se dirigea alors vers Gorluc. Le désir de vengeance animait le prince et sa puissance augmentait au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait de son ennemi. Ce dernier s'était lever de son trône, il paraissait infiniment grand. Gorluc était vêtu d'une longue veste noire, qui enveloppait tout son corps. Son visage avait une forme étrangement allongée, et des traits saillants accentuaient le caractère antipathique de sa personne. Les deux rivaux se regardèrent l'espace de quelques secondes, puis Végéta sonna la charge en se jetant sur son ancien sujet.

Trunks évita de justesse la boule d'énergie aussi rouge que le sang, que Méya lui avait envoyée. Décidément, elle était coriace. Méya s'acharna contre son adversaire. ; elle n'hésitait pas à déferler des vagues d'énergie. Trunks, quant à lui, les évitait tant bien que mal. Il fallait en finir, se disait-il. Il se concentra et une boule jaune semblable à un petit soleil se forma dans sa main. Puis, elle prit la direction de Méya mais la jeune felle repoussa l'attaque sans difficulté. La boule d'énergie s'échoua contre la plafond, qui tremblait dangereusement. Il risqua un d'œil vers son père. Cette seconde d'inattention lui coûta chère. Une douleur endolorit son estomac, Méya planta sans pitié son pied dans son ventre. Ne pouvant reprendre l'avantage, Trunks subissait les coups incessants de son ennemi avant de s'écraser contre le sol. Mais l'attaque ne s'arrêta pas. Le jeune homme sentit une forte chaleur lui brûlé l'abdomen. Une boule d'énergie rouge enveloppée de fins éclairs noirs était niché au creux de son ventre. Trunks disparut sous un halo vermeil. Il était sérieusement affaibli, son armure était fracturée à de multiples endroits. Son pantalon tombait en lambeaux. De plus, de nombreuses blessures lui entaillaient le corps. Méya ricana en voyant son piteux état. Le mort de Trunks s'annonçait certaine. Elle se demandait si elle laissait durer le supplice pour son plus grand plaisir ou si elle allait l'achever dans plus tarder. Trunks bouillonnait de rage et pour la première fois de sa vie, son amour-propre était blessé. Il ferma les yeux et canalisa toute son énergie. L'aura jaune s'intensifiait, ses muscles s'étoffaient et les débris du sol voltigeaient tout autour de son corps. Lorsqu'il fixa à nouveau son adversaire, ses yeux étaient semblables à la couleur de l'océan. Il était décidé à prendre sa revanche. Il fonça droit vers Méya, l'attaqua avec pieds et poings. Surprise par la rapidité et la détermination du jeune homme, elle ne pouvait esquiver ses coups. Puis, une lueur grossissait entre les paumes de Trunks et la boule jaune éclatante prit la direction de Méya.

De l'autre côté, la bataille faisait rage également. Végéta se protégeait le visage car une myriade de kikoho s'abattirent sur lui disparut sous une montagne de fumée. Gorluc attrapa ensuite le prince, lui bloquant les épaules et toute autre échappatoire. Il s'envola avec Végéta jusqu'à la hauteur du plafond avant de reprendre la direction du sol. Ils tournaient en vrille la tête vers le bas et inéluctablement ils allaient s'écraser contre le sol. Gorluc lâcha prise à temps pour freiner,tandis que le prince heurta lourdement le sol dans un bruit fracassant. Mais Végéta ne s'avouait pas vaincu. Tant qu'il lui resterait un souffle de ive, il se battrait pour laver l'affront. Gorluc leva la main droite en direction du Saiyan et une sphère rouge et noire s'agrandissait au dessus de sa paume. Végéta resta sur ses gardes, il pensait la renvoyer facilement. Tout à coup, la main changea brusquement de direction et se dirigea vers Bulma, étendue sur le sol et toujours inconsciente. La boule partit aussi vite qu'un éclair. Le Saiyan réalisait qu'il ne pourrait jamais arriver à temps auprès de sa femme pour intercepter l'attaque. Aussi, d'un geste instinctif,il envoya un kikoho qui dévia le trajectoire de la boule d'énergie. Cependant,elle alla s'écraser contre le mur, qui trembla. Le plafond craqua au dessus de Bulma. Il fallait agir vite. Aussitôt,le prince lança des boules d'énergie vers Gorluc pour créer une diversion. Sans plus attendre, il s'envola vers sa femme, se coucha sur elle en guise de protection, car un éboulement s'abattit sur eux. Lentement, il se releva ; son dos était entaillé par le multiples blessures . Le prince devait trouver un moyen pour éliminer son ennemi. Il fallait trouver une stratégie. En attendant de trouver une idée brillante, le choc entre les deux rescapés de la planète Végéta repartit de plus belle. Tout à coup, le prince crut entendre une voix : c'était celle de son fils :

- Que pouvait bien vouloir cet imbécile, se demanda Végéta intérieurement. Ne vois t-il pas que je suis en plein combat.

- Père, s'égosilla Trunks.

Mais il ne put terminer sa phrase. Méya profita de cette occasion pour frapper le visage Trunks, car il avait baissé sa garde. Un filée de sang coula du coin des lèvres. Mais, le Saiyan envoya une vague d'énergie en direction de Méya. Etonnée, elle ne pouvait réagir et alla atterrir dans le mur.

- Père, reprit-il, attrape.

Il dégaina son épée de son fourreau et le lança en direction de Végéta. Ce dernier eut juste le temps d'assimiler c que lui disait son fils. Le prince s'empara du pommeau et en éclair de secondes, il le planta dans le cœur froid et cruel de Gorluc. Ce dernier retomba lourdement sur le sol. Méya s'effondra également. Trunks se précipita vers celle-ci espérant la trouver vivante. A son grand soulagement, elle respirait difficilement, mais elle respirait.

- C'est la fin ? demanda-t-elle dans un murmure quasi-inaudible.

- Oui, tu es libérée, affirmait Trunks. Celle-ci lui sourit avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres.

- Bulma, réveille-toi.

Végéta la prit doucement dans ses bras,mais elle en répondit rien.

- Trunks, allons-nous en, ordonna-t-il.

Avec précaution, il souleva sa femme et s'envola non sans avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil méprisant vers le corps inerte de Gorluc, qui à présent baignait dans une mare de sang noire. Trunks le suivait avec Méya dans les bras.

- Imbécile. Laisse la ici. C'est tout ce qu'elle mérite.

- Je ne pars pas sans elle. Sa voix se faisait ferme.

- Fais comme bon te semble, mon fils, finit par dire son père.

Celui-ci regarda le visage de Bulma. L'étrange expression l'avait quitté. Il esquissa un petit sourire et prit enfin la direction du palais de Dendé.

Chapitre 10 : Coma

Trunks s'assit sur le sol dur et carrelé. Le calme envahissait le monde. Goten vint bientôt le rejoindre.

- Raconte-moi tout ce qui s'est passé, supplia son ami.

Trunks prit une grande inspiration. Il était parfaitement rétabli depuis son combat avec Méya. A présent, sa mère et la jeune fille dormaient paisiblement dans une chambre du palais. Le dieu avait précisé qu'elles étaient très épuisées par l'emprise exercée par Gorluc et qu'un long repos leur sera bénéfique. Trunks se retourne vers Goten et entreprit une longue description très détaillée de l'épisode.

Dans la chambre, Méya remuait légèrement sous ses couvertures. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle se crut au paradis. La pièce était envahi d'une lumière éclatante. Elle se demandait si elle ne rêvait pas, car jamais auparavant elle n'avait ressenti un tel sentiment de bien-être. Elle remarqua la présence d'une personne dans le lit voisin et un flot d'images se bouscula dans sa tête : _son père, Trunks, le combat, Trunks, son père gisant mort sur le sol et les ténèbres._ Tout à coup, elle se leva et partit en expédition dans ce lieu si intriguant où les pièces étaient plus belles les unes que les autres. Enfin, elle déboucha sur une longue allée parsemée de jeunes peupliers. Plus loin, elle remarqua la présence de Trunks et d'un autre inconnu à ses yeux. Les deux jeunes hommes lui tournaient le dos. Méya s'avançait vers eux d'un pas hésitant. Sans un bruit, elle s'assit aux côtés de Trunks ? ce dernier fut stupéfait de le voir déjà sur pied.

- Tu…réveillée…déjà ? Il ne savait pas s'il était heureux de la voir ou inquiet de la savoir déjà éveillée.

Celle-ci leva la main pour lui faire signe de se taire.

- Merci, commença-t-elle finalement et simplement par dire. Je te dois énormément. Je te dois ma liberté et la fin de l'emprise de…mon père. Elle sourit difficilement.

Tous les trois restèrent là à discuter. Méya désirait connaître la vie et les coutumes des terriens, l'enfance des deux garçons mais elle parlait très peu de son passé. Elle s'arrangeait toujours pour reporter l'attention sur Trunks et Goten.

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis la bataille contre Gorluc. Trunks et Goten avaient repris le chemin de l'école. Par ailleurs, ils avaient une nouvelle co-locatrice en la personne de Méya. Trunks s'était gentiment proposé de l'héberger en attendant que la jeune file ne devienne totalement indépendante. Il disait que c'était par pure bonté d'âme q'il agissait de la sorte.

De son côté, Végéta et Bulma étaient rentrés à la maison. Mais le prince se faisait de plus en plus de souci au fil des jours. Sa femme était toujours plongée dans le coma et son état empirait de jour en jour. Bulma maigrissait à vu d'œil et des traits saillants commençaient à se dessinait sur son visage. Aussi Sangohan était-il venu installé des appareils médicaux pour stabiliser son santé. Végéta s'assit au pied du lit et contemplait sa femme d'un œil désespéré . Bulma semblait dormir profondément mais les tourments se lisaient sur son visage. La sueur perlait sur son front et de temps en temps des larmes coulaient sur son visage. Végéta ne comprenait rien à la situation. Elle lui semblait maintenant tellement fragile, alors que le Saiyan se différenciait par sa force t sa résistance.

- Je t'interdis de m'abandonner Bulma. Tu n'as pas le droit.

Soudain, les larmes jaillirent des ses yeux sombres. Il avait tellement peur de le perdre, à présent qu'il avait trouvé un semblant de stabilité et de bonheur. Il continua à lui parler,lui racontant leur première rencontre, leur premier baiser, leur première enfant…

- Bats-toi, femme, bats-toi, il ne cessait pas de lui répéter ses mots.

Bulma entendait un lointain écho _bats-toi. _Mais un autre combat se déroulait dans sa tête, un combat contre elle-même. _Lutte…tue…lutte…tue…_Elle se rappelait avoir poignardé son mari. Elle l'avait tué…tué…tué… Elle en était sure. Qu'allait-elle dire à ses enfants. C'était insupportable. Elle l'avait tué, mais ce n'était pas sa faute ; il l'avait obligée, il l'avait manipulée. Cette culpabilité la torturait.

- Ce n'était pas ma faute, se répétait-elle. Pardonne-moi Végéta.

Des murmures incompréhensibles parvinrent aux oreilles du mari. Celui-ci de jeta sur sa femme.

- Bulma, continue de ma parler. L'espoir l'envahit enfin. Réveille-toi bon sang.

- Non, je ne l'ai pas tué, affirmait Bulma. Ce n'était pas ma faute.

Végéta comprenait peu à peu ce qui tourmentait sa femme.

- Non, tu ne m'as pas tué, idiote. Réveille-toi, je suis bien vivant.

Les mots résonnaient dans se tête : _vivant, vivant, vivant._ Lentement, elle ouvrit les paupières. Une lumière aveuglante la força à cligner des yeux. Au bout de quelques instants, elle distingua le visage de Végéta, penché sur elle.

- Es-tu un ange ? demanda-t-elle, car mon végéta ne pleure pas.

Elle le serra tendrement dans ses bras avant d'éclater en sanglots. Végéta s'était tu, trop heureux d'entendre sa femme parler, même si son réveil impliquait le fait qu'elle allait lui casser les oreilles en paroles inutiles. Mais que c'était bon de la retrouver.

Epilogue : Démons intérieurs

- Maman, s'écria Trunks, qui se jeta dans les bras de sa mère, de même que Bra, qui pleurait à chaudes larmes.

Végéta les observait dans un coin de la chambre et ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser échapper un rire sarcastique.

- Trunks, lâche ta mère. Tu vas l'étouffer, idiot. Et toi ma fille, arrête de pleurer, c'est agaçant à la longue.

- Végéta, répliqua Bulma, tu pourrais faire preuve d'un peu plus de tolérance. Je leur ai tellement manqué. Et toi aussi, avoue-le, tu t'es fait énormément de soucis pour moi. Viens nous rejoindre.

- Pour qui se prenait-elle, se dit Végéta intérieurement. Cette stupide femme avait bien failli causé ma perte.

Lentement, le prince se dirigea auprès de sa famille, car, auquel cas,cette femelle écervelée l'accablerait encore de reproches. Aussi, il lui obéît pour être sur qu'elle allait se taire.

La famille ne savait pas qu'elle était observée à son insu. Les cheveux flottants au gré du vent, Méya ne pouvait détourner son regard de ce tableau de famille. Ils avaient l'air tellement heureux hormis le père, mais elle ne s'en étonnait pas. La jeune femme éprouvait un étrange sentiment, qui lui retournait l'estomac. Puis, elle s'envola dans le ciel. Tout semblait si simple en voyant ces gens heureux de vivre. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas son cas !Elle les répugnait, elle les détestait, elle avait envie de les voir mourir. Néanmoins, une force intérieure l'en empêchait. Elle se sentait tellement seule, abandonnée de tous, de son père. L'orpheline méprisait pourtant ce père. Une longue traînée noire la suivit, car inconsciemment, elle s'était transformée en super Saiyan. Sa rancune augmentait d'autant plus qu'elle savait que son père avait péri par d'autres mains et non les siennes. Méya s'élevait toujours plus haut dans le ciel comme si elle pouvait atteindre le paradis. Pourtant, une partie d'elle-même appréciait la vie qu'elle menait. Elle savait que c'était grâce à lui, grâce à Trunks, si elle se continuait à vivre. Ce Saiyan, elle ne pouvait le haïr. Sa colère diminuait peu à peu à mesure qu'elle revoyait le visage du jeune homme. Savait-il qu'elle souffrait, se demanda-t-elle ? Savait-il qu'elle faisait toujours le même cauchemar ? Savait-il ce qu'elle endurait ? Non, il ne pouvait pas, conclut Méya. Personne au monde n'avait été torturée de la sorte au point de laisser des séquelles psychologiques. Pourtant, Trunks l'entendait toutes les nuits se réveiller e, sursaut. Trunks savait que des démons intérieurs la dévorait à petit feu. Trunks le savait.

_ Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient hormis Gorluc et Méya_


	4. Une apparente sérénité

**Laver l'affront**

Cette fan fiction concerne principalement Végéta et sa famille. Elle démontre à quel point la vengeance ronge la personne de l'intérieur et que but ultime est la mort de son ennemi.

J'ai pris la liberté d'apporter une ou deux modifications (comme l'âge de Bra...) pour que mon histoire tienne la route.

J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette fan fic, et j'espère que vous apprécierez mon travail.

Prologue : Indépendance

Le soleil était particulièrement radieux ce jour-là. Trunks commençait par croire que Dendé pourrait être à l'origine de ce temps magnifique. Le jeune homme se tenait droit et fier au bord d'une haute falaise escarpée. Une puissante aura émanait de sa personne. La majesté du garçon provenait de l'appartenance de son propre père à une famille royale. Par ailleurs, il héritait du sang des Saiyans, lui octroyant ainsi des pouvoirs incommensurables. Néanmoins, il n'avait pas hérité du caractère belliqueux de son père Végéta, prince une lointaine planète déchue. Au contraire, Trunks ressemblait davantage à sa mère. Il était charismatique et intelligent comme sa mère, mais loyal et courageux comme son père. Trunks fixait l'horizon ; son regard reflétait la force et la malice. Une légère brise se leva, ébouriffant ses cheveux bleus lavandes. Bien des années s'étaient écoulées depuis le désastre causé par Boubou. A présent, la Terre aspirait à nouveau à une tranquillité quasi ennuyeuse. Trunks se remémorait les aventures palpitantes qu'il avait menées malgré son jeune âge. Demain, il allait tout juste fêter sa 20ème année.

Il détourna enfin la tête, et se dirigea vers une petite maison, située au bord de la mer. Le paysage environnant était accueillant. Derrière la petite résidence s'étendait une énorme plaine paisible et sauvage, qui était clairsemée de fleurs et d'arbres. En se dirigeant vers la maison, il se remémorait ces derniers jours. Après s'être violemment disputé avec son père, il avait déserté la maison familiale et s'était installée avec son ami Sangoten dans la maison secondaire de Bulma, situé en dehors de la ville.

Chapitre 1 : Intrusion

Le lendemain :

De nombreuses voix et des éclats de rire s'élevaient dans le jardin. La bande s'était réunie autour d'une table, au milieu d'une foule d'invités.

- Joyeux anniversaire Trunks. Cette année, tu auras en prime et en plus de mon cadeau, un peu plus de mon amour, déclara Bra malicieusement.

La jeune fille âgée de 15 ans ressemblait énormément à son frère de par leur ressemblance à Bulma Elle présentait les traites d'une jeune femme dont la beauté s'accentuera avec le temps. Puis elle s'éloigna bras dessus bras dessous avec Marron.

Au bout de quelques temps, Trunks s'éclipsa discrètement et se mit à se promener tout seul. L'absence de son père l'avait profondément marqué. Végéta était tellement rancunier ; Trunks était convaincu que son père le renierait toute sa vie. Le jeune homme vint s'asseoir contre un arbre. Il essayait de se persuader qu'il devait profiter de la journée, mais il détestait jouer l'hypocrisie…tout comme son père. Tout à coup, ses sens se mirent aux aguets. Il n'était pas seul, quelqu'un l'observait. Puis, il bondit sur ses pieds, regarda en direction de la forêt et aperçut une silhouette.

- Qui est-tu ? Pourquoi ne viens tu pas profiter de la fête ? Ne te cache pas dans la pénombre ? Malheureusement, Trunks n'obtient aucune réponse.

Il s'approcha lentement de l'inconnu. Il était élancé et une puissance gigantesque émanait de son être. Trunks se rapprocha de plus en plus. Il portait une longue veste verte qui s'harmonisait avec la couleur des feuilles des arbres. De plus, il portait un pantalon noir et des bottines. Au fur et à mesure que la distance se rétrécissait entre les deux êtres, un doute emplit Trunks, puis il s'exclama, stupéfait.

- Tu es une femme !

A présent, il pouvait voir clairement son visage, qui auparavant était voilé par une ombre. La jeune femme offrait un visage agréable à regarder. Ses yeux profondément noirs reflétaient une âme forte et ténébreuse. Par ailleurs, ils s'accordaient avec ses longs cheveux ondulés à la couleur de l'ébène. De plus, la peau de l'intruse s'alliait avec la terre, car elle était de couleur mate. L'inconnue soutenait le regard interrogateur du Saiyan. Elle le toisait d'un œil dédaigneux, tandis que ses cheveux mouvaient gracieusement au gré du vent.

- Je te surveille Trunks, reste sur tes gardes, si tu tiens à ta … Sa voix ensorceleuse mourut sur ses lèvres.

Elle tourna soudainement la tête du côté de la mer, Trunks en fit de même, car il sentait qu'une personne puissante approchait. Puis, il regarda de nouveau en direction de la jeune femme mais elle avait disparu. Il resta planté là, à fixer l'endroit à présent vide.

- Est-ce là les manières d'accueillir un invité, Trunks ? demanda une voix derrière lui.

Le jeune homme se retourna stupéfait, car c'était bien la dernière personne qu'il croirait voir.

- Père, tu es venu ! déclara Trunks, totalement déconcerté par le cours des évènements.

Tu dois avoir une piètre opinion sur mon compte, fils, si tu as pu pensé ne serait-ce une seconde que jamais je ne viendrai à ton anniversaire. Trunks, sans dire un mot, baissa la tête et rougit.

- Maintenant, poursuivit Végéta, raconte-moi ce qui vient de t'arriver, car je lis dans tes yeux comme dans un livre ouvert. Aurais-tu vu le diable ?

Trunks fixa le visage inexpressif de son père. Il se décida à tout lui confier. Les deux hommes s'assirent contre l'arbre et se mirent à débattre sur l'intrusion de l'inconnue. Trunks était très étonné par le comportement de son père. En effet, le prince se montra particulièrement attentif à la description de son fils. Néanmoins, derrière cette sérénité apparente se cachait un trouble profond. Il s'inquiétait pour son fils mais également pour lui ; il pressentait qu'un malheur allait arriver. Bulma les observait de loin : les deux amours de sa vie s'étaient r&concilier. Tout allait à présent pour le mieux.

Chapitre 2 : Quand le cauchemar devient réalité

- Je suis exténué, se plaignait Sangoten, qui s'affala sur le divan, tandis que Trunks refermait la porte.

Les derniers invités venaient enfin de partir, il s'agissait de ses parents et de sa sœur. Les deux colocataires jetèrent un œil désespéré dans la cuisine. Un nombre incalculable de vaisselles sales et de restes de nourriture s'y amoncelait. Ils se regardèrent désemparés : leurs mères leur manquaient déjà. D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent avant tout d'aller se coucher pour reprendre des forces avant de s'attaquer au rangement.

- Peut-être que maman, ou Bulma aura l'idée ingénieuse de revenir ici en pleine nuit, et de trouver la force de tout nettoyer, lança Goten avec espoir.

Puis il alla en direction de sa chambre pour se jeter dans son lit douillet et bien chaud. Quelques minutes plus tard, Trunks l'entendit ronfler.

Contrairement à Sangoten, le Saiyan ne pouvait trouver le sommeil. Il se retourna maintes fois dans son lit. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à cette inconnue. Elle semblait si ténébreuse et tellement mystérieuse, pourtant Trunks éprouvait une attirance incontrôlable envers elle. Il désirait la revoir et connaître son nom, auquel cas, elle restera pour lui la jeune fille sans nom, terriblement belle et envoûtante. Le jeune homme n'arrivait pas à chasser de sa tête le regard noir de la jeune femme. De même, il était hypnotisé par le mouvement ensorcelant de ses cheveux. Pourtant, il crut y déceler du désespoir. Bientôt, Trunks sombra dans un sommeil profond mais perturbé par de terribles visions.

Le vaisseau atterrit en douceur dans le vaste jardin de la Capsule Corp. Les 3 passagers descendirent de l'appareil puis on entendit un « boum », bruit qui pouvait que Bulma rangeait son engin dans une capsule. Végéta s'était déjà dirigé vers la maison, lorsqu'il découvrit un paquet au pied de la porte. Un doute s'empara de lui, qui se dissipa aussitôt après l'examen minutieux du mystérieux colis.

- Bulma, s'exclama le mari, un paquet t'a été envoyé. Je l'ai déposé sur la table de la cuisine.

Bulma s'étonna de cette livraison, mais la curiosité la poussa en direction de la pièce voisine. Un instant plus tard, elle tenait l'objet entre ses mains. Dessus était inscrit : _Capsule Corpo. Bulma, commande d'une haute importance. _Elle déchira aussitôt le papier et ouvrit la boîte. Au fond de celle-ci brillait un étrange objet. Puis, un parfum enivrant envahit la pièce. L'odorat de Bulma se délectait de cette senteur ensorcelante. Enfin, elle tira de la boîte une feuille pliée soigneusement en 4 ; mécaniquement, elle la lut avant de prendre l'objet scintillant au fond de la boîte et de le fourrer en dessous de ses vêtements. Lentement, elle revint dans le salon.

- De quoi s'agissait-il ? demanda le prince impatiemment

- Affaires, répondit machinalement sa femme. On m'a indiqué une toute nouvelle voix. Un sourire sarcastique déformait son visage et ses yeux reflétaient la démence.

Bulma, s'inquiéta subitement Végéta, te sens-tu bien ?

- Depuis quand tu te soucies de mon état, cher mari ? Puis elle ricana

- Va te coucher. Bra, raccompagne ta mère, ordonna-t-il.

A l'étage, Bulma insista pour border sa fille. Par la même occasion, elle la convainc de boire une mixture qui facilitera son sommeil. Puis elle se dirigea vers sa chambre. Avant de se coucher, elle déposa l'objet mystérieux sous son oreiller et ferma les yeux. Son mari ne tarda pas à la rejoindre ; il se glissa doucement auprès de sa femme, craignant de la réveiller puis il sombra dans un profond sommeil. Tout à coup, les yeux de Bulma se rouvrirent ; à présent, ils étaient devenus rouges. Puis, elle attendit patiemment l'heure venue pour exécuter son plan.

L'horloge du salon sonnait 4h00. Une ombre se mouvait dans la chambre à coucher de Végéta et Bulma. Elle se dirigea lentement vers le corps endormi et sans défense du prince. La silhouette tenait entre ses mains quelque chose. La lueur de la lune vint éclairer l'objet : il s'agissait d'un long poignard dont la lame était blanchi par l'éclat de la lune. L'arme se dirigea lentement vers sa victime. Tout d'abord, elle prit la direction du cœur, pais la main de son propriétaire semblait hésiter comme pris par une lutte intérieure. Puis, dans un dernier sursaut de volonté, la lame se planta dans la chair. Un cri de douleur déchira le silence mortel. Les yeux de Végéta s'ouvrirent à l'instant où le couteau avait transpercé sa chair. Son regard plongea dans ceux de son agresseur. Une expression d'horreur et d'incompréhension transparaissait sur son visage déformé par la douleur. Ces yeux étaient ceux de Bulma, sa femme. A présent, un sourire se satisfaction diabolique se dessinait sur son visage puis elle quitta la pièce. Elle transporta au passage sa fille et toutes les deux sortirent de la maison. Un ombre les emporta dans l'obscurité vers une destination sombre. Végéta, quant à lui, luttait inconsciemment pour rester en vie mais il sombra dans les ténèbres.

Trunks regardait désespérément autour de lui, mais l'endroit était complètement désert. Il ne voyait qu'une terre rouge et des rochers à perte de vue. Pourtant, une voix l'appelait à l'aide, cette voix lui semblait familière. Il se concentra pour tenter de la localiser. Puis, il réalisa qu'elle était toute proche et que c'était celle de son père. Alors, il se mit à courir droit devant lui aussi vite que ses pieds le pouvaient. Soudain, un gouffre béant s'ouvrit devant lui : il s'estima heureux de s'en être sorti. La voix se faisait de plus en plus faible.

- Père, où est tu ?S'époumonait le jeune homme.

Le désespoir commençait à l'envahir. Puis, il tourna la tête vers la droite et vit son père s'accrocher tant bien que mal aux cailloux. Il allait inévitablement tomber au fond du gouffre. Trunks se remit à courir, mais la distance semblait infiniment grande. Végéta commença à lâcher prise et à glisser lentement vers le fond. A bout de force, le Saiyan sombra au fond du trou béant. Trunks l'avait raté de peu. A présent, il regardait son père se faire happer par les ténèbres. Il essaya de voler vers ce dernier mais son corps refusait de décoller. Lentement, il releva la tête et découvrit avec stupéfaction la présence de la jeune fille aux cheveux d'ébène. Celle-ci leva promptement sa main vers Trunks et un long faisceau lumineux jaillit de ses doigts. Je rayon vint frapper le Saiyan en plein cœur.

Trunks hurla de terrer et de réveilla en sursaut. Il s'était dressé malgré lui sur son séant. Les larmes se mêlèrent bientôt à la sueur. Ce cauchemar l'avait profondément ébranlé. Quelques secondes plus tard, Sangoten déboula dans sa chambre.

- Trunks, que se passe-t-il ? Sommes-nous attaqués ? demanda Goten, sui s'était réveillé suite au hurlement de son ami.

Puis, il s'était tu, voyant le visage mouillé de larmes de Trunks. Sangoten s'assit au pied du lit et posa un regard interrogateur sur son ami.

- Quelle heure est-il ? demanda subitement Trunks.

- Il est 4h00, répondait Goten après avoir jeté un coup d'œil rapide vers le réveil. Ne t'inquiète pas, nous sommes encore en vacances.

Un deuxième hurlement déchira la nuit. Trunks se tordait de douleur dans son lit. Goten ne savait que faire. Puis, le jeune homme se calma. Sa main était posée sur son ventre ; la douleur diminuait en intensité mais ne disparut pas.

- Père, disait-il dans un murmure.

Puis, il sauta hors de son lit et tenta d'oublier la douleur, qui maintenant lui oppressait le cœur.

- Je dois retourner à la maison.

- Tu peux attendre demain. Trunks, sois raisonnable ; il fait nuit noire et tu devrais de reposer.

Trunks n'écoutait pas les conseils de Goten. Il enfila son pantalon, un t-shirt et sa veste. Le fils de Sangoku voyait bien qu'il n'arrivera pas à dissuader son ami de rester. Il était aussi têtu que Végéta quand il s'y mettait.

- Très bien, tête de mule. Tu retournes chez toi, mais je t'accompagne.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils s'envolèrent dans le ciel noir. Trunks était pressé d'arriver à la maison. Bientôt, une forte lumière inonda la nuit et deux traînées lumineuses se déplaçaient à grande vitesse.

Trunks et Sangoten atterrirent dans le vaste jardin de la Capsule Corp. A l'intérieur de la maison régnait un silence pesant. Ils avançaient avec hésitation ; la lueur de la lune était la seule source de lumière dans la pièce. L'horloge sonnait 4h15. Les garçons montèrent les escaliers avec appréhension. Ils arrivèrent tout d'abord devant la chambre de Bra, mais ils trouvèrent le lit défait et vide. Puis, ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre des parents. Arrivés au pas de la porte, ils n'osèrent aller plus loin. A leur droite se trouvait également un lit vacant.

- Maman, papa… êtes-vous la ? risqua Trunks, mais sa question n'obtient aucune réponse. La respiration du jeune homme se faisait de plus en plus oppressante.

Tout à coup, une plainte très faible s'éleva dans la pièce. Les garçons se précipitèrent à côté du lit et découvrirent horrifiés le corps inerte de Végéta baignant dans une mare de sang. Le fils se jeta désespérément auprès de son père.

- Père, réveille-toi ! Fais-moi un signe ! demanda la voix fébrile de Trunks.

Végéta ne répondit rien, mais dans un effort intense, il hocha la tête. Puis, il sombra de nouveau dans les ténèbres. Trunks inspecta le corps de son père et découvrit le l'origine de la blessure. Puis sa main entra en contact avec un objet glacial et tranchant.

- Regarde Goten. Il a été poignardé. Il faut que je l'emmène auprès de Dendé. Il est le seul à pouvoir le sauver. Quant à toi, fouille la maison et pars à la recherche de maman et Bra, je t'en supplie.

Avant de partir, Goten aida son ami à bander la plaie de Végéta pour empêcher l'écoulement du sang. Enfin, Trunks prit son père sur le dos et s'envola en direction du palais du dieu. On eut l'impression qu'une étoile filante s'élevait vers le ciel.

Chapitre 3 : Les mains guérisseuses

Trunks volait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Petit à petit, la forme d'une demi sphère commençait à se dessiner. Puis, il arriva dans une grande et somptueuse allée bordée de jeunes palmiers et illuminée par des centaines de petites lumières. Le dieu attendait Trunks.

- Dendé, aide-moi, suppliait le jeune homme. Mon père est mortellement blessé.

Le Namek regarda Végéta avec compassion. Le visage du Saiyan était d'une étrange pâleur et le corps était terriblement glacé : la vie commençait à le quitter.

- Suis-moi, on va le transporter dans une chambre.

Toute la nuit, le dieu s'employa à guérir Végéta avec l'aide de Popo. Trunks n'avait pas été admis à rester. Le jeune homme attendait anxieusement dans le couloir. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait une telle douleur. Jusqu'ici, il avait mené une vie tellement insouciante hormis l'épisode durant lequel Boubou avait semé le chaos. Depuis 10 ans, il avait grandi dans un monde paisible et était devenu un enfant espiègle. En maniant le poignard, il se demandait comment un simple couteau avait pu blesser son père aussi mortellement. Et pourtant, il ne pouvait que s'incliner devant les faits, son père, le prince des Saiyans, luttait pour rester en vie. Une autre question le tourmentait ; où pouvaient bien se trouver sa mère et sa sœur ? Et pourquoi son ami ne le rejoignait-il pas. Les lueurs de l'aube commençaient à inonder le ciel. Trunks admirait le levé majestueux du soleil lorsque Dendé sortit enfin de la chambre de Végéta en compagnie de Popo.

- Alors, comment va-t-il ? demanda Trunks avec empressement.

- Il est hors de danger à présent. Le cœur du Saiyan sentait qu'un poids immense le quittait. Mais il est encore très faible. Le poison était terriblement puissant.

- Le poison ! Quel poison ? demanda le jeune homme intrigué.

Calmement le Namek répondit :

- Ton père a été agressé avec un poignard empoisonné, dont l'origine m'est encore inconnu.

- Mais qui l'a attaqué ?

Dendé hésita avant de répondre sagement :

- Ce n'est pas à moi de te le révéler. Ton père est le mieux placé pour te dévoiler la vérité. A présent, tu peux le rejoindre.

Trunks ne se fit pas prier et se précipita dans la chambre de son père.

Chapitre 4 : Une apparente sérénité

Le jeune homme ouvrit lentement la porte car il craignait de réveiller son père. A la vue de la chambre, il s'étonna de la beauté de celle-ci. Elle était vaste et emplie de lumière. De même, un balcon donnait sur une vue imprenable. Il se dirigea doucement vers le lit, prit une chaise et s'assit auprès du convalescent. Il se sentit soulagé à la vue de celui-ci. En effet, le prince dormait paisiblement et à présent, son visage avait retrouvé un peu de couleur. Il serra la main de son père, il se sentait tellement soulagé. Au bout de quelques heures interminables, la main de Végéta remua fébrilement. Puis, il tourna la tête et découvrit son fils, qui dormait, la tête posée sur le lit. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux soyeux de Trunks. Celui-ci commença à bouger et se redressa brusquement. Le visage du fils s'illumina ; et laissa exploser sa joie. Il se jeta sur son père son trop réfléchir, oubliant que le prince répugnait tout geste de tendresse. Puis, un bruit étouffé et plaintif lui fit comprendre qu'il devait se retirer du lit.

- Père, je suis tellement heureux, s'écria-t-il. Tu m'as fait peur. Je crus que tu n'allais pas y survivre.

Végéta émit un rire sarcastique, malgré son état fragile.

- Tu me déçois, Trunks. Tu sous-estimes ma force.

Puis, un silence pesant s'abattit. Trunks pensait que son père voulait reprendre ses esprits, mais il se fourvoyait. Végéta se demandait comment il allait annoncer à son fils que son agresseur n'était autre que sa mère. Même au fond de lui-même, il ne pouvait admettre l'évidence. Pourtant, il revoyait les yeux de Bulma ; ils étaient rougis par la haine. Mais une nouvelle inquiétude l'assaillit.

- Où est Bra, Trunks ? L'as-tu mise en sécurité ? Végéta s'agitait dans son lit.

- Euh… bégayait-le jeune homme. Je pensais que tu détiendrais la clé du mystère. Il n'y avait absolument personne dans la maison, à part toi, lorsque je suis arrivé.

- Quelle heure était-il ? demanda impatiemment Végéta.

- 4h15 ou30, je me rappelle avoir entendu l'horloge sonnée.

- As-tu inspecté la maison ?

- Non. Les questions de son père le mettaient mal à l'aise car il avait le sentiment d'avoir commis une faute.

- Imbécile. Tu aurais d'abord du fouiller la maison avant de m'emmener ici.

- Mais j'ai chargé Goten de le faire. Mais je me demande pourquoi il tarde tellement. Mais dis-moi papa, que s'est-il passé la nuit dernière ? Et maman ? Où est-elle ? Je me fais du souci.

- Tais-toi, Trunks. J'ai besoin de réfléchir. Fais preuve d'un peu de patience et ensuite tu connaîtras la vérité.

Trunks obéit, car il ne voulait pas fatiguer son père davantage. Il se promena dans la chambre pour apaiser son impatience. Puis, il se dirigea vers le balcon. Il s'étonna du calme qui régnait au dehors. Une mer de nuages blancs s'étendait à perte de vue. Le monde était calme, tellement calme, pourtant il était en proie de grandes inquiétudes.

- Mon fils, apporte-moi un peu de quoi manger, je meurs de faim.

Au même moment, on vint frapper à la porte. Trunks alla ouvrir et aussitôt tira un chariot chargé de nourriture. Puis, il revint auprès de son père. Ce dernier s'était adossé contre le lit. Gentiment, il aida son père à se sustenter.

- Trunks, ne sois pas idiot, mange.

- Non, père, je n'ai pas faim, mentit-il. Mais son ventre le trahit en émettant un long bruit plaintif. Il se mit à rougir.

- Mange, fils.

Les deux hommes se nourrirent en silence. Aucun ne voulait troubler ce repos illusoire.

Chapitre 5 : Révélations

Après avoir englouti une quantité impressionnante de nourriture, Végéta était fin prêt à parler. Lentement il commença.

- Trunks, il est temps de tout te dire à présent.

Le jeune homme remuait nerveusement sur sa chaise. A présent, il n'avait plus aucune envie de connaître l'histoire. Il avait un terrible pressentiment. Son ventre se noua atrocement ; il lui semblait avoir mangé du plomb. Quant à Végéta, il ne savait pas par quoi commencer. Il fallait rendre la situation claire.

Tout allait parfaitement bien lorsque nous t'avons quitté, commençait le père. Ta mère m'a même félicité pour mon comportement exemplaire. Il sourit mélancoliquement. Le trajet se déroulait bien. Pourtant, arrivée à la maison, elle, ta mère, changea complètement d'attitude. Elle se montait froide et distante. Et une lueur étrange brillait dans ses yeux. Je lui conseilla donc d'aller se reposer et envoya Bra l'accompagner. Peu de temps après, je me décidai aussi à aller me coucher. Je la vois encore dormir profondément ? Mais dormait-elle vraiment ? Je me le demande à présent. Durant mon sommeil, je rêvais que je tombais au fond d'un gouffre dans fond, et toi Trunks, tu me regardais tomber sans rien tenter pour me sauver.

A ces paroles, le fils se redressa car il avait fait également le même rêve.

Puis, poursuivit Végéta, au court de la nuit, une douleur intense me prit ; je sentais qu'on enfonçait un couteau dans ma chair. Je ne pus réagir et mes forces m'abandonnaient. Néanmoins avant de m'évanouir, je pus voir mon agresseur. Je reconnus les yeux emplis de rage et de folie car ces yeux étaient ceux de Bulma, Trunks.

Végéta avait achevé son récit, Trunks, quant à lui était sous le choc. Il vivait un cauchemar.

- Trunks, je sais que c'est difficile à croire, mais c'est la vérité, ajouta le père.

Il posa sa main sur celle de son fils, mais d'un geste instinctif, Trunks retira la sienne. Puis, il se précipita hors de la pièce et se mit à courir dans le palais. Il cherchait désespérément un endroit où se cacher mais il n'en vit aucun. Tout à coup, il s'arrêta et ses jambes se dérobèrent sous le poids de la douleur.

- Non, se répétait-il intérieurement. Son père mentit, cela ne pouvait en être autrement. Quel mensonge absurde que d'affirmer que sa mère pouvait attenter à la vie de son père. Pourtant, elle l'aimait.

Trunks voulait pleurer pour évacuer sa colère mais il n'y parvenait pas. Alors, il se mit à taper contre le sol. Pourquoi son père mentait-il de la sorte ? Il voulait certainement le punir d'avoir quitter la maison. Pourquoi sa mère s'était-elle enfuie avec Bra. Comme il ne trouvait pas les réponses, il se mit à frapper les dalles marbrées. A ce moment-là, il maudissait son père ; toute cette histoire était certainement de sa faute. Son caractère dédaigneux et son cœur de glace avaient certainement poussé Bulma et Bra à la défection de la maison familiale. Tout à coup, une main se posa sur son épaule. Trunks se retourna, il s'attendait à voir son père. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. C'était Sangoten, qui lui adressa un regard compatissant. Ce dernier aida son ami à se relever. Puis, il lui raconta toute l'histoire.

- Trunks, je pense également que ton père a raison, répondit lentement Goten. Pour une fois, qu'on partage le même point de vue.

- Comment-tu peux me trahir comme ça ?Tout le monde a décidé de se liguer contre moi, aujourd'hui.

- Lis ça avant d'avancer des accusations sans fondement.

Il lui tendit un papier soigneusement plié en quatre. Je l'ai trouvé dans la cuisine ; à côté d'une boîte. Trunks resta bouché bée, son père avait donc raison. Soudain, il se sentit honteux, honteux d'avoir traité son père de menteur. Puis, il se mit à courir en direction de la chambre de son père. Enfin, arrivé dans la pièce, Trunks découvrit avec horreur qu'elle était vide. Décidément, le cauchemar ne voulait pas s'arrêter. Sa tête commençait sérieusement à tourner ; il se sentit vaciller. Ces disparitions inexpliquées étaient vides de sens. Mais avec une volonté de fer, il reprit ses esprits. Son père était certainement parti s'aventurer dans le palais. Végéta détestait demeurer inactif. Il se mit alors en quête de son père. Au bout de quelques minutes, il avait rejoint Goten et Dendé dans la salle royale. Elle était immense et tellement majestueuse. De plus, une lumière pure et divine inondait la pièce procurant un étrange sentiment de bien-être.

- Auriez-vous croisé mon père ? demanda anxieusement Trunks

- Malheureusement, les deux amis secouèrent la tête et répondirent non.

- Réfléchis Trunks, ajouta cependant le dieu. Toi seul es en mesure de deviner ses actes. Que crois-tu qu'il ferait en ce moment ? Ferme-les yeux et glisse-toi dans sa peau.

Le jeune homme suivit son conseil ; il se concentra ; puis un sourire triomphant se dessina sur son visage.

Chapitre 6 : Identité révélée

Trunks s'envola à vive allure en direction de la Capsule Corporation, car il était persuadé que le prince était rentré chez lui. Lorsqu'il entra dans la maison, il espérait profondément que tous ces évènements n'avaient été que le fruit de son imagination. Pourtant, un long silence pesant régnait dans la pièce.

- Père, se mit-il à crier. Où es-tu ?

Il n'obtint aucune réponse hormis le bruit d'une chaise raclant le sol. Cela provenait de la cuisine. Puis, il trouva son père assis à sa place habituelle, mais le visage enfoui dans ses mains. Trunks se posa aux côtés de celui-ci.

Lentement, Végéta consentit à lever la tête et regarda fixement son fils. Trunks nota un changement surprenant sur la figure de Végéta. Il était connut que le temps n'altérait que très lentement les cellules des supers guerriers, car les Saiyans ne vieillissaient pas aussi rapidement que les simples humains. A présent, le prince semblait avoir vieilli de 10ans. La lassitude et le chagrin assombrissaient ses traits. Trunks posa cette fois-ci sa main sur celle de son père.

- Comment on est-on arrivé là, fils ? demanda subitement

Il avait plongé ses yeux noirs dans ceux de son fils. Mais, ce dernier n'était pas en mesure de lui fournir les réponses qu'il espérait. Trunks demeura silencieux, le front plissé : pour la première fois depuis des années, son visage prit un air grave. En effet, quelque chose lui était venue à l'esprit et maintenant elle lui trottait dans la tête, nue phrase plus exactement.

_- « Je te surveille, Trunks…Reste sur tes gardes si tu tiens à ta… » _A ta...quoi se demandait-il nerveusement. La réponse parut trop évidente, cela ne pouvait être sa vie. Non ce n'était pas cela.

Pendant ce temps, Végéta s'enferma dans un mutisme complet voyant que son fils était absorbé par ses pensées. Au bout de quelques minutes, el prince se leva et prit la direction du salon.

Le jeune homme retourna la phrase dans tous les sens, essayant également de se souvenir de l'attitude adoptée par l'inconnue. Soudain, Trunks bondit de sa chaise, il avait enfin trouvé la solution à « l'énigme ». Or, il se rassit aussitôt, car une nouvelle vague d'inquiétude l'envahissait.

_- « Je te surveille, Trunks…Reste sur tes gardes si tu tiens à ta…famille.»_ Oui, c'était cela. Il en était convaincu, car la jeune fille avait subitement changé le ton de sa voix lorsqu'elle avait prononcé la dernière partie de la phrase. Il lui semblait qu'elle l'avertissait au lieu de la menacer. Il leva tout à coup la tête et s'aperçut de la disparition de son père. Néanmoins, il ressentait son énergie toute proche. Puis, il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre pour admirer la sérénité qui régnait dehors. Mais, son regard fut attiré par quelque chose qui se mouvait derrière un buisson. Intrigué, il se leva et sortit par la fenêtre.

Pendant ce temps, son père jeta un regard circulaire dans le salon. La maison était mortellement silencieuse. Pour une fois, il souhaitait entendre la voix criarde de sa femme lui reprocher son éternelle insensibilité. Mais il n'en était rien. A mesure que Végéta regardait la pièce, une foule de souvenirs le submergea. Il se souvint des nombreuses fois où ils s'étaient disputés dans cette pièce. Il se souvint de l'image de Bulma enceinte de Trunks. Elle n'arrêtait pas de tomber malade et d'être de mauvaise humeur. Il se souvint vaguement des premiers pas de Trunks, mais il avait été plus attentif lors de la naissance de Bra. Il se souvint ô combien sa femme lui priait de montrer plus de tendresse envers ses enfants.

- Bulma…Bulma…Bulma…Où es-tu ? Les mots faisaient écho dans sa tête.

Tout à coup, ses jambes se dérobèrent sous son poids, et une douleur terrible lui empoigna le cœur. Il crut qu'il allait mourir tellement il souffrait. Il se sentait tellement impuissant. Toute volonté l'abandonna à présent. Et cette douleur au cœur ne voulait pas s'arrêter. Il tenta de se lever, mais il céda une fois encore.

Trunks ignorait les tourments de son père. Tandis que ce dernier se torturait sous le poids de la culpabilité, le fils se dirigeait vers le buisson. A son grand étonnement, une forme en jaillit. Elle demeura quelques secondes tapie dans l'ombre avant de se dévoiler en pleine lumière. Trunks eut un choc : c'était elle… la jeune inconnue aux cheveux noirs.

- Ton entraînement reste à parfaire, s'enquit-elle d'une voix moqueuse. Je pourrais te tuer, que tu ne réagirais même pas. L'intruse était restée en lévitation et toisait Trunks d'un œil méprisant.

- Que me veux-tu ? demanda-t-il, ayant enfin repris ses esprits.

- Tu es bien trop naïf, mon petit. Qui te prouve que je suis venue pour toi ?

Trunks ignora la phrase.

- Dis-moi où sont ma mère et ma sœur. Répond. Sa voix se fit impérieuse et son visage ressemblait étrangement à son père.

- Elles vont bien, Trunks, très bien. Je crois même que tu ne leur manques pas. Elle se mit à rire à gorge déployé, mais d'un rire sarcastique.

- Que veux-tu alors…femme, demanda Trunks. Il détestait user ce mot dégradant, mais il ne savait pas comment la nommer autrement.

- Ne m'appelle pas ainsi ! Je ne suis pas qu'une simple femme, une terrienne à l'existence misérable et méprisable. Sache que je suis Méya et tout comme toi, je suis une descendante des puissants Saiyans.

La jeune femme s'était redressée et Trunks crut q'elle grandissait. Puis, il sentit qu'une force puissante augmentait, il pensait que c'était son père ; mais il se trompait. Devant ses yeux ébahis, Méya dégageait une énergie phénoménale. Une aura noire l'entourait et des étincelles rouges crépitaient tout autour d'elle. Ses cheveux devinrent encore plus sombre que les ténèbres : ils flottaient au gré du vent.

- Si tu tiens à revoir ta famille saine et sauve, le prince Végéta doit se livrer prisonnier avant le coucher du soleil au pied de la montagne Vérin.

Puis, elle prit son envol ; une traînée de flammes noires la suivait.

- Trunks, ne la laisse pas s'échapper, cria une voix impérieuse dans son dos.

Il se retourna et vit végéta à la fenêtre. Trunks obéit et partit à la poursuite de Méya. Malheureusement, elle avait disparu de son champ de vision et il n'arrivait pas à capter son énergie. Il revint alors bredouille auprès de son père.

- Imbécile, tu viens de laisser passer une chance inouïe. Fais marcher tes méninges et laisse tes hormones de côté. Retournons maintenant au palais de Dendé ; nous devons nous entraîner.

- Quoi ? Comment ? Décidément, Trunks ne comprenait plus rien.

Sur le chemin du retour, le fils demeurait perplexe. Végéta le ressentait.

- Fils, elle disait la vérité. Je te confirme qu'elle appartient aux supers guerriers. J'ai reconnu dans ses yeux la puissance et la cruauté de mon défunt peuple.

- Comment cela peut-il être possible ? Trunks ne semblait pas être convaincu. Son aura &tait pourtant noire.

- A cela, je n'ai pas de réponse.

Arrivés au palais de Dendé, ils découvrirent la présence de Goku. Trunks lui résuma brièvement l'histoire.

- Ainsi, tu comptes te livrer, Végéta ? demanda Sangoku.

- Evidemment, mais Trunks m'y accompagnera. Il faut bien que quelqu'un ramène ma femme et ma fille en sécurité, imbécile. Ensuite, je tuerai celui qui et à l'origine de cette conspiration.

- Es-tu sur que nous serions suffisamment forts à deux ? demanda timidement le fils

- Tu es un lâche, Trunks, critiquait Végéta. Tu me fais honte. Un Saiyan ne doit jamais se défiler devant un adversaire. Maintenant suis-moi dans la salle spéciale.

Sans mot dire, le fils suivit son père d'un pas traînant, la tête baissée. Il jeta un dernier regard à Sangoten et Sangoku, qui le regardaient, d'un œil compatissant, s'éloigner. Trunks ne pouvait s'empêcher de jalouser on ami. Si seulement son père ressemblait à Goku.

Chapitre 7 : Echappée

Trois heures plus tard, ils sortirent de la salle spéciale. Les deux hommes s'avancèrent d'un pas serein. Leur ressemblance était à présente très frappante ; la même lueur brillait dans leurs yeux. De même, leur puissance avait terriblement augmentée. Le changement était beaucoup plus surprenant pour Trunks. En effet, son corps était plus musclé et ses cheveux lui arrivaient au niveau des épaules. Par ailleurs, il portait son épée légendaire, accroché en bandoulière. Sangoku ne put réprimer un sourire en le voyant. Il ressemblait bien évidemment physiquement au Trunks du futur, mais finalement tous les deux étaient très différents. Le Trunks du futur était plus mature et il avait grandi dans la douleur. Et c'est qui faisait la force de ce dernier. De plus, Sangoku lui devait la vie. C'était peut-être une des raisons pour laquelle il éprouvait tellement d'affection pour le Trunks du présent. Trunks se différenciait de l'autre, car il vivait toujours avec sa famille, aimé, entouré et surtout insouciant. Voila le défaut que Sangoku et Végéta déploraient au sujet de leur fils respectifs : leur insouciance leur conduisait à délaisser leur entraînement. Le soleil commençait à décliner, l'heure approchait inévitablement.

- Trunks, mettons-nous en route, ordonna la voix impérieuse de son père.

Le prince salua Goku. Il lui avait formellement interdit de se mêler de cette histoire. Par contre, Sangoten ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner son ami.

- Je ne veux pas manquer cette occasion, prétexta-t-il. Courir après les filles devient lassant, aussi, me dégourdir les muscles ne peut me faire que le plus grand bien.

Enfin, les trois compagnons partirent en direction du Mont Vérin. On apercevait la pointe menaçante du palais du dieu. Tandis qu'ils volaient vers la point de rendez-vous, une lumière rouge inonda le ciel : le soleil devait bientôt se coucher. Puis, la montagne se faisait de plus en plus grande. Soudain, elle se dressa, majestueuse, devant eux, elle dominait tout le paysage. Le panorama était splendide vu d'en haut ; une mer de verdure s'étalait sous leurs pieds.

- Et maintenant ? Quelqu'un a prévu un plan ? demanda Goten.

- Tais-toi,imbécile. Je dois réfléchir. Et, au lieu de poser de stupides questions,concentre-toi et tu sentiras que quelqu'un approche. Son énergie est pourtant très faible. Puis, il se tut et un long silence étouffant s'ensuivit.

Tout à coup, Trunks piqua à grande allure en direction de la terre. Ses compagnons en furent déroutés mais ils le suivirent. Le jeune homme sentait que cette énergie lui était familière. Il discernait la forme d'une personne, qui marchait en chancelant. Un sourire illumina le visage du jeune homme.

- Bra ! hurla-t-il. Il atterrit enfin sur le sol ferme et courut vers sa sœur.

Celle-ci leva lentement ma tête, elle crut d'abord voir un mirage, puis elle réalisa qu'elle était enfin sauvée. Elle s'arrête soudainement et s'écroula, épuisée. Son frère se précipita vers elle et la prit dans ses bras et tenta de la réconforter. Elle était dans un piteuse état, et sa mine était cadavérique.

- Tout est fini,petite, dit-il pour la rassurer.

Il caressait affectueusement ses cheveux. Végéta et Goten arrivaient enfin. Le père sentait qu'un poids s'ôtait de son cœur. Puis, la jeune rescapée éclata en sanglots_. Elle était sauvée, sauvée, sauvée_. Les mots résonnaient dans sa tête. Pourtant, quelque chose la tourmentait toujours. _Maman, maman_, répétait-elle.

- MAMAN ! se mit-elle à hurler. Son père s'était rapproché d'elle mais elle le repoussa violemment et resta pelotonner dans les seuls bras de son frère.

- Bra, dis-moi où se trouve-t-elle ? Le prince ne voulait pas la brusquer, mais la réponse était capitale.

Bra tentait de reprendre ses esprits, néanmoins elle hoquetait sous le coup de l'émotion.

- Elle demeure prisonnière de ce monstre…ce monstre. Sa vois faisait écho Il oblige les gens à agir contre leur gré...Ses yeux…ses yeux…Maman… Mais, j'ai réussi à lui échapper et la jeune fille aux cheveux d'ébène m'a aidé à m'évader.

Trunks s'était redressé. Ainsi, Méya avait aidé sa sœur, mais dans quel dessin ?

- Indique nous le chemin, ordonna le prince.

Bra leva lentement la tête vers Végéta et le fixa avec gravité. Puis, elle sauta dans ses bras. Décidément, il ne comprendra jamais l'attitude des femme. Auparavant, elle aurait pu le tuer,maintenant, elle était suspendue à son cou et l'enlaçait tendrement.

- Je te croyais mort. Le monsieur m'avait dit que maman t'avait tué. Mais je savais que ce n'était que des mensonges. Jamais, elle ne t'aurait tué, déclara-t-elle.

Personne pourtant ne voulait lui révéler le triste réalité.

- Ecoute, ma fille. Tu vas nous dire précisément où se cache ta mère et ensuite tu iras chez Dendé avec Sangoten pour te faire soigner et te reposer. La voix de végéta voulait se faire rassurante.

- Il faut suivre ce sentier. Il conduit sous la montagne. Ce n'est pas bien compliqué.

Après avoir embrassé son père et son frère, elle s'envola dans les bras de Goten, qui finalement n'était pas mécontent de la tournure de la situation : il rentrait dans le palais de Dendé, en sécurité avec une très belle fille dans les bras.

- Prends soin d'elle recommanda Végéta, car s'il lui arrivait ne serait-ce un malheur, tu le paieras très cher.

Le couple s'envola et disparut bientôt de leur vue.

Chapitre 8 : L'antre de Gorluc

Trunks et Végéta suivirent la direction indiquée par Bra. Ils trouvèrent une immense et lourde porte en métal qui conduisait sous la montagne. Une explosion détruit l'entrée et devant eux s'ouvrait une allée sombre.

- Bien joué, père. On aurait aussi pu leur envoyer un courrier leur signalant notre arrivée. Le résultat aurait été le même, nous sommes à présents découverts, pensait Trunks intérieurement. Décidément, son père ne changera jamais. Il soupira avant de s'engouffrer dans le tunnel ténébreux.

Un long couloir s'étendait devant eux, il serpentait à travers la montagne. Au fil de leur avancée, les deux intrus avaient rencontré différentes autres portes, mais ils n'osaient jamais se détourner de la route principale. Enfin, ils débouchèrent sur une grande allée au bout duquel se tenait une porte close. Ils n'avaient guère le choix, il fallait la franchir.

- Je vais l'ouvrir, père. Ce n'est pas la peine de la détruire et de gaspiller ton énergie, s'exclama Trunks, non sans ironie.

Jusqu'ici, ils n'avaient pas rencontré une seule sentinelle à leur grand étonnement. Mais tous les deux sentaient que le danger se trouvait derrière cette porte. Trunks le poussa lentement. Comme ils l'avaient prévu, les deux étrangers pénétrèrent dans une immense salle. Elle était richement décorée. De plus, quatre piliers en marbre soutenaient le plafond sculpté avec précision. Un long tapis blanc était déroulé sur le sol marbré. Il traversait la salle et s'arrêtait au pied d'un somptueux trône. La pièce était éclairé par des centaines de chandelles accrochées aux murs, renforçant le sentiment oppressant. Végéta et Trunks ne pouvaient voir si le trône était occupé ou non, car il demeurait dans la pénombre. D'un pas hésitant, ils avancèrent.

- Halte, commanda une voix féminine. Une forme se détacha d'un des piliers. C'était Méya, grande et toujours aussi ténébreuse. Vous avez pénétré dans un domaine interdit, poursuivit-elle. Vous méritez la mort.

- Non, Méya, répondit une nouvelle voix. Elle provenait du trône. Ne sois pas si dure avec nos visiteurs. Nous allons d'abord nous amuser un petit peu. Le son de sa voix était rauque et sarcastique.

- Qui es-tu ? demanda végéta,visiblement vexé.

Un rire diabolique s'éleva en guise de réponse.

Végéta, ou plutôt devrais-je dire Prince Végéta, renchérit la voix, ne te souviens-tu pas de moi ? Tu m'as humilié autrefois ; tu m'as traité comme une charogne. Te souviens-tu ? Bien sur que non, tu as maltraité tellement de pauvres gens… Je vais te rafraîchir la mémoire apparemment défaillante.

_- « Il y a de cela plusieurs décennies, sur la planète Végéta, je fus banni pour avoir attenté à la vie du prince. En guise de vengeance, le prince tua mon frère à son tour, car il faisait parti de la conspiration. Tout ce que nous voulions, c'était renverser le tyran, pour en installer un nouveau : c'est-à-dire MOI. Ma femme fut alors retenue captive et torturée dans les cachots du royaume. De mon côté,j'eu la chance de pouvoir m'enfuir, mais ma tête fut mise à prix. Un soir, tout de même, je réussis à délivrer mon épouse et nous nous enfuîmes à jamais de cet endroit maudit. _

_Je criais vengeance. Ma femme mourut quelques années plus tard, succombant à ses blessures irréparables. Néanmoins, elle me laissa un don, en la personne de Méya, notre fille. A partir de là, je mis en elle tout mon espoir. J'appris de nombreuses formules et de mystérieux secrets et j'entrepris alors d'étranges expériences. Et voici le résultat ( _il désignasa fille)_. Son cœur est pourri et aussi sombre que le mal absolu. Elle n'est sujette à aucune émotion. D'autre part, un mage puissant m'apprit à contrôler l'esprit des personnes. Je dus recourir à ce moyen pour soumettre Méya et la garder auprès de moi. _

Trunks était abasourdi. A présent, il exécrait ce monstre et ressentait encore plus de pitié pour la jeune fille. De son côté Végéta sentait monté en lui une colère longtemps enfouie. Il se souvenait de cet homme méprisable,qui représentait la déchéance du monde. Le dégoût lui retourna à la vue de cet homme, ce Gorluc. Il voulait le tuer, sentir sa chair mordre la poussière et l'écraser comme un vers. Pourtant, il ne voulait rien entreprendre avant d'avoir vu Bulma.

- Végéta, aurais-tu changé ? lui demanda sarcastiquement Gorluc. Où est passé le guerrier fier et arrogant d'autrefois. Oh je vois…la vie sur la Terre t'a humanisée.

Voyant que le prince ne bronchait pas, il poursuivit son monologue.

- Aimerais-tu voir ta femme, une dernière fois avant de mourir ? Qu'il en soit ainsi.

Une porte étroite, située à gauche du trône, s'ouvrit silencieusement. Trunks resta bouché bée ; ce ne pouvait être sa mère. A ses côtés, le cœur de Végéta faillit lâcher.

- B…Bulma…Est-ce bien toi ? demanda Végéta anxieusement. Bulma, viens auprès de moi.

Pour une fois, sa voix trahissait de la peur, non pas qu'il craignait pour sa vie, mais il avait peur de ce qui pourrait lui arriver à elle.

Bulma s'avança droite et majestueuse. Ses cheveux étaient ramenés en un chignon et un diadème étincelant scintillant sur son front. Son visage restait de glace mais ses yeux à présent très sombres, brûlaient de rage. De plus, elle portait une robe noire très longue, qui mettait en valeur ses formes parfaites. Elle prit la direction du fauteuil royal et se tint telle une statue au côté de Gorluc.

- Je te présente MA nouvelle reine, Végéta. N'est-elle pas resplendissante ? Je suis sure qu'elle ferait une femme douce et docile.

Il prit la main de Bulma et l'embrassa avec un plaisir diabolique.

Le prince bouillonnait de colère. Cela était au delà de ce qu'il pouvait endurer. Il ne pouvait pas nier que SA femme était terriblement belle ainsi vêtue mais sa place n'était pas aux côtés de ce vaurien. Elle était à lui, à lui et à lui seul.

- Elle est à moi, maintenant Végéta, à moi seul, affirmait Gorluc.

Tout à coup une cinquantaine de gardes déboulèrent dans la salle . Les deux intrus étaient acculés.

- Tuez-les, commanda le maître et tous les sbires se jetèrent sur les deux hommes.

Les bruits des coups résonnaient dans la grande salle et de nombreux corps s'amoncelaient également sur le sol. Gorluc, Méya et Bulma regardaient avec délectation le spectacle qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux. Gorluc savourait le fait de voir ces deux idiots lutter pour leur vie. Il mit alors à rire avec démence. Au bout de minutes interminables,tous leurs ennemis gisaient morts sur le sol marbré. Trunks et Végéta étaient simplement légèrement blessés.

- Bravo, déclara Gorluc. Vous avez réussi le test avec brillantissime. A présent, les choses sérieuses vont commencer.

Chapitre 9 : Laver l'affront

Méya et Bulma se dirigèrent d'un pas assuré vers les deux Saiyans. Tous les deux répugnaient à les combattre. Méya s'avança vers Trunks, animée par le désir de le tuer. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approchait, sa force augmentait. Bientôt elle fut entourée par une aura sombre :des langues noirs léchèrent le sol et des éclaires rouges crépitaient tout autour de celle-ci.

- Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, déclara Trunks, qui reculait bien malgré lui.

- Moi si, répondit Méya. Je veux te tuer. Sur ce, elle s'élança sur Trunks.

Au départ, celui-ci ne faisait qu'esquiver les coups de la jeune fille, jusqu'au moment où il reçut un uppercut. Il sentait clairement sa mâchoire craquer. Puis, Méya enfonça un puissant coup de pied dans le ventre. Sa force de frappe était énorme. Trunks de devait de réagir, s'il ne voulait pas mourir. Aussitôt, une aura jaune se dessina autour de lui, et ses cheveux bleus lavandes se dressèrent et devinrent dorés. Les deux êtres se lancèrent à corps perdu dans la bataille.

- Bulma, écoute-moi. Je sais que tu m'entends. Combat la force qui te possède. Végéta tentait de raisonner sa femme tant bien que mal.

Une ombre passa sur le visage de Bulma. Le Saiyan vit qu'une lutte intérieure la ravageait à ce moment. Les yeux de se femme se troublèrent. _Lutte ma fille_, disait une voix au fond d'elle. _Tue-le,_ordonnait une autre. _Lutte…tue…lutte…tue…lutte_… C'était trop dur,elle était à bout de force.

Lentement, elle releva la tête vers Végéta, le sourire au coin des lèvres. Puis, elle le frappa avec le point en plein visage, puis sur le torse et enfin dans l'estomac. De son côté Végéta ne bronchait pas. Physiquement, il ne souffrait pas : son visage restait de marbre. Mais une douleur insoutenable lui pétrifiait le cœur. Bulma ne cessait de le ruer de coups. Petit à petit ses mains de mirent à saigner, mais elle ignora la douleur. Végéta lui empoigna enfin les poignets ; elle ne pouvait se libérer car l'étreinte était trop forte. Tout à coup, il le frappa d'un coup sec le cou frêle de Bulma. Celle-ci s'effondra aussitôt. Il se dirigea alors vers Gorluc. Le désir de vengeance animait le prince et sa puissance augmentait au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait de son ennemi. Ce dernier s'était lever de son trône, il paraissait infiniment grand. Gorluc était vêtu d'une longue veste noire, qui enveloppait tout son corps. Son visage avait une forme étrangement allongée, et des traits saillants accentuaient le caractère antipathique de sa personne. Les deux rivaux se regardèrent l'espace de quelques secondes, puis Végéta sonna la charge en se jetant sur son ancien sujet.

Trunks évita de justesse la boule d'énergie aussi rouge que le sang, que Méya lui avait envoyée. Décidément, elle était coriace. Méya s'acharna contre son adversaire. ; elle n'hésitait pas à déferler des vagues d'énergie. Trunks, quant à lui, les évitait tant bien que mal. Il fallait en finir, se disait-il. Il se concentra et une boule jaune semblable à un petit soleil se forma dans sa main. Puis, elle prit la direction de Méya mais la jeune felle repoussa l'attaque sans difficulté. La boule d'énergie s'échoua contre la plafond, qui tremblait dangereusement. Il risqua un d'œil vers son père. Cette seconde d'inattention lui coûta chère. Une douleur endolorit son estomac, Méya planta sans pitié son pied dans son ventre. Ne pouvant reprendre l'avantage, Trunks subissait les coups incessants de son ennemi avant de s'écraser contre le sol. Mais l'attaque ne s'arrêta pas. Le jeune homme sentit une forte chaleur lui brûlé l'abdomen. Une boule d'énergie rouge enveloppée de fins éclairs noirs était niché au creux de son ventre. Trunks disparut sous un halo vermeil. Il était sérieusement affaibli, son armure était fracturée à de multiples endroits. Son pantalon tombait en lambeaux. De plus, de nombreuses blessures lui entaillaient le corps. Méya ricana en voyant son piteux état. Le mort de Trunks s'annonçait certaine. Elle se demandait si elle laissait durer le supplice pour son plus grand plaisir ou si elle allait l'achever dans plus tarder. Trunks bouillonnait de rage et pour la première fois de sa vie, son amour-propre était blessé. Il ferma les yeux et canalisa toute son énergie. L'aura jaune s'intensifiait, ses muscles s'étoffaient et les débris du sol voltigeaient tout autour de son corps. Lorsqu'il fixa à nouveau son adversaire, ses yeux étaient semblables à la couleur de l'océan. Il était décidé à prendre sa revanche. Il fonça droit vers Méya, l'attaqua avec pieds et poings. Surprise par la rapidité et la détermination du jeune homme, elle ne pouvait esquiver ses coups. Puis, une lueur grossissait entre les paumes de Trunks et la boule jaune éclatante prit la direction de Méya.

De l'autre côté, la bataille faisait rage également. Végéta se protégeait le visage car une myriade de kikoho s'abattirent sur lui disparut sous une montagne de fumée. Gorluc attrapa ensuite le prince, lui bloquant les épaules et toute autre échappatoire. Il s'envola avec Végéta jusqu'à la hauteur du plafond avant de reprendre la direction du sol. Ils tournaient en vrille la tête vers le bas et inéluctablement ils allaient s'écraser contre le sol. Gorluc lâcha prise à temps pour freiner,tandis que le prince heurta lourdement le sol dans un bruit fracassant. Mais Végéta ne s'avouait pas vaincu. Tant qu'il lui resterait un souffle de ive, il se battrait pour laver l'affront. Gorluc leva la main droite en direction du Saiyan et une sphère rouge et noire s'agrandissait au dessus de sa paume. Végéta resta sur ses gardes, il pensait la renvoyer facilement. Tout à coup, la main changea brusquement de direction et se dirigea vers Bulma, étendue sur le sol et toujours inconsciente. La boule partit aussi vite qu'un éclair. Le Saiyan réalisait qu'il ne pourrait jamais arriver à temps auprès de sa femme pour intercepter l'attaque. Aussi, d'un geste instinctif,il envoya un kikoho qui dévia le trajectoire de la boule d'énergie. Cependant,elle alla s'écraser contre le mur, qui trembla. Le plafond craqua au dessus de Bulma. Il fallait agir vite. Aussitôt,le prince lança des boules d'énergie vers Gorluc pour créer une diversion. Sans plus attendre, il s'envola vers sa femme, se coucha sur elle en guise de protection, car un éboulement s'abattit sur eux. Lentement, il se releva ; son dos était entaillé par le multiples blessures . Le prince devait trouver un moyen pour éliminer son ennemi. Il fallait trouver une stratégie. En attendant de trouver une idée brillante, le choc entre les deux rescapés de la planète Végéta repartit de plus belle. Tout à coup, le prince crut entendre une voix : c'était celle de son fils :

- Que pouvait bien vouloir cet imbécile, se demanda Végéta intérieurement. Ne vois t-il pas que je suis en plein combat.

- Père, s'égosilla Trunks.

Mais il ne put terminer sa phrase. Méya profita de cette occasion pour frapper le visage Trunks, car il avait baissé sa garde. Un filée de sang coula du coin des lèvres. Mais, le Saiyan envoya une vague d'énergie en direction de Méya. Etonnée, elle ne pouvait réagir et alla atterrir dans le mur.

- Père, reprit-il, attrape.

Il dégaina son épée de son fourreau et le lança en direction de Végéta. Ce dernier eut juste le temps d'assimiler c que lui disait son fils. Le prince s'empara du pommeau et en éclair de secondes, il le planta dans le cœur froid et cruel de Gorluc. Ce dernier retomba lourdement sur le sol. Méya s'effondra également. Trunks se précipita vers celle-ci espérant la trouver vivante. A son grand soulagement, elle respirait difficilement, mais elle respirait.

- C'est la fin ? demanda-t-elle dans un murmure quasi-inaudible.

- Oui, tu es libérée, affirmait Trunks. Celle-ci lui sourit avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres.

- Bulma, réveille-toi.

Végéta la prit doucement dans ses bras,mais elle en répondit rien.

- Trunks, allons-nous en, ordonna-t-il.

Avec précaution, il souleva sa femme et s'envola non sans avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil méprisant vers le corps inerte de Gorluc, qui à présent baignait dans une mare de sang noire. Trunks le suivait avec Méya dans les bras.

- Imbécile. Laisse la ici. C'est tout ce qu'elle mérite.

- Je ne pars pas sans elle. Sa voix se faisait ferme.

- Fais comme bon te semble, mon fils, finit par dire son père.

Celui-ci regarda le visage de Bulma. L'étrange expression l'avait quitté. Il esquissa un petit sourire et prit enfin la direction du palais de Dendé.

Chapitre 10 : Coma

Trunks s'assit sur le sol dur et carrelé. Le calme envahissait le monde. Goten vint bientôt le rejoindre.

- Raconte-moi tout ce qui s'est passé, supplia son ami.

Trunks prit une grande inspiration. Il était parfaitement rétabli depuis son combat avec Méya. A présent, sa mère et la jeune fille dormaient paisiblement dans une chambre du palais. Le dieu avait précisé qu'elles étaient très épuisées par l'emprise exercée par Gorluc et qu'un long repos leur sera bénéfique. Trunks se retourne vers Goten et entreprit une longue description très détaillée de l'épisode.

Dans la chambre, Méya remuait légèrement sous ses couvertures. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle se crut au paradis. La pièce était envahi d'une lumière éclatante. Elle se demandait si elle ne rêvait pas, car jamais auparavant elle n'avait ressenti un tel sentiment de bien-être. Elle remarqua la présence d'une personne dans le lit voisin et un flot d'images se bouscula dans sa tête : _son père, Trunks, le combat, Trunks, son père gisant mort sur le sol et les ténèbres._ Tout à coup, elle se leva et partit en expédition dans ce lieu si intriguant où les pièces étaient plus belles les unes que les autres. Enfin, elle déboucha sur une longue allée parsemée de jeunes peupliers. Plus loin, elle remarqua la présence de Trunks et d'un autre inconnu à ses yeux. Les deux jeunes hommes lui tournaient le dos. Méya s'avançait vers eux d'un pas hésitant. Sans un bruit, elle s'assit aux côtés de Trunks ? ce dernier fut stupéfait de le voir déjà sur pied.

- Tu…réveillée…déjà ? Il ne savait pas s'il était heureux de la voir ou inquiet de la savoir déjà éveillée.

Celle-ci leva la main pour lui faire signe de se taire.

- Merci, commença-t-elle finalement et simplement par dire. Je te dois énormément. Je te dois ma liberté et la fin de l'emprise de…mon père. Elle sourit difficilement.

Tous les trois restèrent là à discuter. Méya désirait connaître la vie et les coutumes des terriens, l'enfance des deux garçons mais elle parlait très peu de son passé. Elle s'arrangeait toujours pour reporter l'attention sur Trunks et Goten.

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis la bataille contre Gorluc. Trunks et Goten avaient repris le chemin de l'école. Par ailleurs, ils avaient une nouvelle co-locatrice en la personne de Méya. Trunks s'était gentiment proposé de l'héberger en attendant que la jeune file ne devienne totalement indépendante. Il disait que c'était par pure bonté d'âme q'il agissait de la sorte.

De son côté, Végéta et Bulma étaient rentrés à la maison. Mais le prince se faisait de plus en plus de souci au fil des jours. Sa femme était toujours plongée dans le coma et son état empirait de jour en jour. Bulma maigrissait à vu d'œil et des traits saillants commençaient à se dessinait sur son visage. Aussi Sangohan était-il venu installé des appareils médicaux pour stabiliser son santé. Végéta s'assit au pied du lit et contemplait sa femme d'un œil désespéré . Bulma semblait dormir profondément mais les tourments se lisaient sur son visage. La sueur perlait sur son front et de temps en temps des larmes coulaient sur son visage. Végéta ne comprenait rien à la situation. Elle lui semblait maintenant tellement fragile, alors que le Saiyan se différenciait par sa force t sa résistance.

- Je t'interdis de m'abandonner Bulma. Tu n'as pas le droit.

Soudain, les larmes jaillirent des ses yeux sombres. Il avait tellement peur de le perdre, à présent qu'il avait trouvé un semblant de stabilité et de bonheur. Il continua à lui parler,lui racontant leur première rencontre, leur premier baiser, leur première enfant…

- Bats-toi, femme, bats-toi, il ne cessait pas de lui répéter ses mots.

Bulma entendait un lointain écho _bats-toi. _Mais un autre combat se déroulait dans sa tête, un combat contre elle-même. _Lutte…tue…lutte…tue…_Elle se rappelait avoir poignardé son mari. Elle l'avait tué…tué…tué… Elle en était sure. Qu'allait-elle dire à ses enfants. C'était insupportable. Elle l'avait tué, mais ce n'était pas sa faute ; il l'avait obligée, il l'avait manipulée. Cette culpabilité la torturait.

- Ce n'était pas ma faute, se répétait-elle. Pardonne-moi Végéta.

Des murmures incompréhensibles parvinrent aux oreilles du mari. Celui-ci de jeta sur sa femme.

- Bulma, continue de ma parler. L'espoir l'envahit enfin. Réveille-toi bon sang.

- Non, je ne l'ai pas tué, affirmait Bulma. Ce n'était pas ma faute.

Végéta comprenait peu à peu ce qui tourmentait sa femme.

- Non, tu ne m'as pas tué, idiote. Réveille-toi, je suis bien vivant.

Les mots résonnaient dans se tête : _vivant, vivant, vivant._ Lentement, elle ouvrit les paupières. Une lumière aveuglante la força à cligner des yeux. Au bout de quelques instants, elle distingua le visage de Végéta, penché sur elle.

- Es-tu un ange ? demanda-t-elle, car mon végéta ne pleure pas.

Elle le serra tendrement dans ses bras avant d'éclater en sanglots. Végéta s'était tu, trop heureux d'entendre sa femme parler, même si son réveil impliquait le fait qu'elle allait lui casser les oreilles en paroles inutiles. Mais que c'était bon de la retrouver.

Epilogue : Démons intérieurs

- Maman, s'écria Trunks, qui se jeta dans les bras de sa mère, de même que Bra, qui pleurait à chaudes larmes.

Végéta les observait dans un coin de la chambre et ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser échapper un rire sarcastique.

- Trunks, lâche ta mère. Tu vas l'étouffer, idiot. Et toi ma fille, arrête de pleurer, c'est agaçant à la longue.

- Végéta, répliqua Bulma, tu pourrais faire preuve d'un peu plus de tolérance. Je leur ai tellement manqué. Et toi aussi, avoue-le, tu t'es fait énormément de soucis pour moi. Viens nous rejoindre.

- Pour qui se prenait-elle, se dit Végéta intérieurement. Cette stupide femme avait bien failli causé ma perte.

Lentement, le prince se dirigea auprès de sa famille, car, auquel cas,cette femelle écervelée l'accablerait encore de reproches. Aussi, il lui obéît pour être sur qu'elle allait se taire.

La famille ne savait pas qu'elle était observée à son insu. Les cheveux flottants au gré du vent, Méya ne pouvait détourner son regard de ce tableau de famille. Ils avaient l'air tellement heureux hormis le père, mais elle ne s'en étonnait pas. La jeune femme éprouvait un étrange sentiment, qui lui retournait l'estomac. Puis, elle s'envola dans le ciel. Tout semblait si simple en voyant ces gens heureux de vivre. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas son cas !Elle les répugnait, elle les détestait, elle avait envie de les voir mourir. Néanmoins, une force intérieure l'en empêchait. Elle se sentait tellement seule, abandonnée de tous, de son père. L'orpheline méprisait pourtant ce père. Une longue traînée noire la suivit, car inconsciemment, elle s'était transformée en super Saiyan. Sa rancune augmentait d'autant plus qu'elle savait que son père avait péri par d'autres mains et non les siennes. Méya s'élevait toujours plus haut dans le ciel comme si elle pouvait atteindre le paradis. Pourtant, une partie d'elle-même appréciait la vie qu'elle menait. Elle savait que c'était grâce à lui, grâce à Trunks, si elle se continuait à vivre. Ce Saiyan, elle ne pouvait le haïr. Sa colère diminuait peu à peu à mesure qu'elle revoyait le visage du jeune homme. Savait-il qu'elle souffrait, se demanda-t-elle ? Savait-il qu'elle faisait toujours le même cauchemar ? Savait-il ce qu'elle endurait ? Non, il ne pouvait pas, conclut Méya. Personne au monde n'avait été torturée de la sorte au point de laisser des séquelles psychologiques. Pourtant, Trunks l'entendait toutes les nuits se réveiller e, sursaut. Trunks savait que des démons intérieurs la dévorait à petit feu. Trunks le savait.

_ Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient hormis Gorluc et Méya_


	5. Révélations

**Laver l'affront**

Cette fan fiction concerne principalement Végéta et sa famille. Elle démontre à quel point la vengeance ronge la personne de l'intérieur et que but ultime est la mort de son ennemi.

J'ai pris la liberté d'apporter une ou deux modifications (comme l'âge de Bra...) pour que mon histoire tienne la route.

J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette fan fic, et j'espère que vous apprécierez mon travail.

Prologue : Indépendance

Le soleil était particulièrement radieux ce jour-là. Trunks commençait par croire que Dendé pourrait être à l'origine de ce temps magnifique. Le jeune homme se tenait droit et fier au bord d'une haute falaise escarpée. Une puissante aura émanait de sa personne. La majesté du garçon provenait de l'appartenance de son propre père à une famille royale. Par ailleurs, il héritait du sang des Saiyans, lui octroyant ainsi des pouvoirs incommensurables. Néanmoins, il n'avait pas hérité du caractère belliqueux de son père Végéta, prince une lointaine planète déchue. Au contraire, Trunks ressemblait davantage à sa mère. Il était charismatique et intelligent comme sa mère, mais loyal et courageux comme son père. Trunks fixait l'horizon ; son regard reflétait la force et la malice. Une légère brise se leva, ébouriffant ses cheveux bleus lavandes. Bien des années s'étaient écoulées depuis le désastre causé par Boubou. A présent, la Terre aspirait à nouveau à une tranquillité quasi ennuyeuse. Trunks se remémorait les aventures palpitantes qu'il avait menées malgré son jeune âge. Demain, il allait tout juste fêter sa 20ème année.

Il détourna enfin la tête, et se dirigea vers une petite maison, située au bord de la mer. Le paysage environnant était accueillant. Derrière la petite résidence s'étendait une énorme plaine paisible et sauvage, qui était clairsemée de fleurs et d'arbres. En se dirigeant vers la maison, il se remémorait ces derniers jours. Après s'être violemment disputé avec son père, il avait déserté la maison familiale et s'était installée avec son ami Sangoten dans la maison secondaire de Bulma, situé en dehors de la ville.

Chapitre 1 : Intrusion

Le lendemain :

De nombreuses voix et des éclats de rire s'élevaient dans le jardin. La bande s'était réunie autour d'une table, au milieu d'une foule d'invités.

- Joyeux anniversaire Trunks. Cette année, tu auras en prime et en plus de mon cadeau, un peu plus de mon amour, déclara Bra malicieusement.

La jeune fille âgée de 15 ans ressemblait énormément à son frère de par leur ressemblance à Bulma Elle présentait les traites d'une jeune femme dont la beauté s'accentuera avec le temps. Puis elle s'éloigna bras dessus bras dessous avec Marron.

Au bout de quelques temps, Trunks s'éclipsa discrètement et se mit à se promener tout seul. L'absence de son père l'avait profondément marqué. Végéta était tellement rancunier ; Trunks était convaincu que son père le renierait toute sa vie. Le jeune homme vint s'asseoir contre un arbre. Il essayait de se persuader qu'il devait profiter de la journée, mais il détestait jouer l'hypocrisie…tout comme son père. Tout à coup, ses sens se mirent aux aguets. Il n'était pas seul, quelqu'un l'observait. Puis, il bondit sur ses pieds, regarda en direction de la forêt et aperçut une silhouette.

- Qui est-tu ? Pourquoi ne viens tu pas profiter de la fête ? Ne te cache pas dans la pénombre ? Malheureusement, Trunks n'obtient aucune réponse.

Il s'approcha lentement de l'inconnu. Il était élancé et une puissance gigantesque émanait de son être. Trunks se rapprocha de plus en plus. Il portait une longue veste verte qui s'harmonisait avec la couleur des feuilles des arbres. De plus, il portait un pantalon noir et des bottines. Au fur et à mesure que la distance se rétrécissait entre les deux êtres, un doute emplit Trunks, puis il s'exclama, stupéfait.

- Tu es une femme !

A présent, il pouvait voir clairement son visage, qui auparavant était voilé par une ombre. La jeune femme offrait un visage agréable à regarder. Ses yeux profondément noirs reflétaient une âme forte et ténébreuse. Par ailleurs, ils s'accordaient avec ses longs cheveux ondulés à la couleur de l'ébène. De plus, la peau de l'intruse s'alliait avec la terre, car elle était de couleur mate. L'inconnue soutenait le regard interrogateur du Saiyan. Elle le toisait d'un œil dédaigneux, tandis que ses cheveux mouvaient gracieusement au gré du vent.

- Je te surveille Trunks, reste sur tes gardes, si tu tiens à ta … Sa voix ensorceleuse mourut sur ses lèvres.

Elle tourna soudainement la tête du côté de la mer, Trunks en fit de même, car il sentait qu'une personne puissante approchait. Puis, il regarda de nouveau en direction de la jeune femme mais elle avait disparu. Il resta planté là, à fixer l'endroit à présent vide.

- Est-ce là les manières d'accueillir un invité, Trunks ? demanda une voix derrière lui.

Le jeune homme se retourna stupéfait, car c'était bien la dernière personne qu'il croirait voir.

- Père, tu es venu ! déclara Trunks, totalement déconcerté par le cours des évènements.

Tu dois avoir une piètre opinion sur mon compte, fils, si tu as pu pensé ne serait-ce une seconde que jamais je ne viendrai à ton anniversaire. Trunks, sans dire un mot, baissa la tête et rougit.

- Maintenant, poursuivit Végéta, raconte-moi ce qui vient de t'arriver, car je lis dans tes yeux comme dans un livre ouvert. Aurais-tu vu le diable ?

Trunks fixa le visage inexpressif de son père. Il se décida à tout lui confier. Les deux hommes s'assirent contre l'arbre et se mirent à débattre sur l'intrusion de l'inconnue. Trunks était très étonné par le comportement de son père. En effet, le prince se montra particulièrement attentif à la description de son fils. Néanmoins, derrière cette sérénité apparente se cachait un trouble profond. Il s'inquiétait pour son fils mais également pour lui ; il pressentait qu'un malheur allait arriver. Bulma les observait de loin : les deux amours de sa vie s'étaient r&concilier. Tout allait à présent pour le mieux.

Chapitre 2 : Quand le cauchemar devient réalité

- Je suis exténué, se plaignait Sangoten, qui s'affala sur le divan, tandis que Trunks refermait la porte.

Les derniers invités venaient enfin de partir, il s'agissait de ses parents et de sa sœur. Les deux colocataires jetèrent un œil désespéré dans la cuisine. Un nombre incalculable de vaisselles sales et de restes de nourriture s'y amoncelait. Ils se regardèrent désemparés : leurs mères leur manquaient déjà. D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent avant tout d'aller se coucher pour reprendre des forces avant de s'attaquer au rangement.

- Peut-être que maman, ou Bulma aura l'idée ingénieuse de revenir ici en pleine nuit, et de trouver la force de tout nettoyer, lança Goten avec espoir.

Puis il alla en direction de sa chambre pour se jeter dans son lit douillet et bien chaud. Quelques minutes plus tard, Trunks l'entendit ronfler.

Contrairement à Sangoten, le Saiyan ne pouvait trouver le sommeil. Il se retourna maintes fois dans son lit. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à cette inconnue. Elle semblait si ténébreuse et tellement mystérieuse, pourtant Trunks éprouvait une attirance incontrôlable envers elle. Il désirait la revoir et connaître son nom, auquel cas, elle restera pour lui la jeune fille sans nom, terriblement belle et envoûtante. Le jeune homme n'arrivait pas à chasser de sa tête le regard noir de la jeune femme. De même, il était hypnotisé par le mouvement ensorcelant de ses cheveux. Pourtant, il crut y déceler du désespoir. Bientôt, Trunks sombra dans un sommeil profond mais perturbé par de terribles visions.

Le vaisseau atterrit en douceur dans le vaste jardin de la Capsule Corp. Les 3 passagers descendirent de l'appareil puis on entendit un « boum », bruit qui pouvait que Bulma rangeait son engin dans une capsule. Végéta s'était déjà dirigé vers la maison, lorsqu'il découvrit un paquet au pied de la porte. Un doute s'empara de lui, qui se dissipa aussitôt après l'examen minutieux du mystérieux colis.

- Bulma, s'exclama le mari, un paquet t'a été envoyé. Je l'ai déposé sur la table de la cuisine.

Bulma s'étonna de cette livraison, mais la curiosité la poussa en direction de la pièce voisine. Un instant plus tard, elle tenait l'objet entre ses mains. Dessus était inscrit : _Capsule Corpo. Bulma, commande d'une haute importance. _Elle déchira aussitôt le papier et ouvrit la boîte. Au fond de celle-ci brillait un étrange objet. Puis, un parfum enivrant envahit la pièce. L'odorat de Bulma se délectait de cette senteur ensorcelante. Enfin, elle tira de la boîte une feuille pliée soigneusement en 4 ; mécaniquement, elle la lut avant de prendre l'objet scintillant au fond de la boîte et de le fourrer en dessous de ses vêtements. Lentement, elle revint dans le salon.

- De quoi s'agissait-il ? demanda le prince impatiemment

- Affaires, répondit machinalement sa femme. On m'a indiqué une toute nouvelle voix. Un sourire sarcastique déformait son visage et ses yeux reflétaient la démence.

Bulma, s'inquiéta subitement Végéta, te sens-tu bien ?

- Depuis quand tu te soucies de mon état, cher mari ? Puis elle ricana

- Va te coucher. Bra, raccompagne ta mère, ordonna-t-il.

A l'étage, Bulma insista pour border sa fille. Par la même occasion, elle la convainc de boire une mixture qui facilitera son sommeil. Puis elle se dirigea vers sa chambre. Avant de se coucher, elle déposa l'objet mystérieux sous son oreiller et ferma les yeux. Son mari ne tarda pas à la rejoindre ; il se glissa doucement auprès de sa femme, craignant de la réveiller puis il sombra dans un profond sommeil. Tout à coup, les yeux de Bulma se rouvrirent ; à présent, ils étaient devenus rouges. Puis, elle attendit patiemment l'heure venue pour exécuter son plan.

L'horloge du salon sonnait 4h00. Une ombre se mouvait dans la chambre à coucher de Végéta et Bulma. Elle se dirigea lentement vers le corps endormi et sans défense du prince. La silhouette tenait entre ses mains quelque chose. La lueur de la lune vint éclairer l'objet : il s'agissait d'un long poignard dont la lame était blanchi par l'éclat de la lune. L'arme se dirigea lentement vers sa victime. Tout d'abord, elle prit la direction du cœur, pais la main de son propriétaire semblait hésiter comme pris par une lutte intérieure. Puis, dans un dernier sursaut de volonté, la lame se planta dans la chair. Un cri de douleur déchira le silence mortel. Les yeux de Végéta s'ouvrirent à l'instant où le couteau avait transpercé sa chair. Son regard plongea dans ceux de son agresseur. Une expression d'horreur et d'incompréhension transparaissait sur son visage déformé par la douleur. Ces yeux étaient ceux de Bulma, sa femme. A présent, un sourire se satisfaction diabolique se dessinait sur son visage puis elle quitta la pièce. Elle transporta au passage sa fille et toutes les deux sortirent de la maison. Un ombre les emporta dans l'obscurité vers une destination sombre. Végéta, quant à lui, luttait inconsciemment pour rester en vie mais il sombra dans les ténèbres.

Trunks regardait désespérément autour de lui, mais l'endroit était complètement désert. Il ne voyait qu'une terre rouge et des rochers à perte de vue. Pourtant, une voix l'appelait à l'aide, cette voix lui semblait familière. Il se concentra pour tenter de la localiser. Puis, il réalisa qu'elle était toute proche et que c'était celle de son père. Alors, il se mit à courir droit devant lui aussi vite que ses pieds le pouvaient. Soudain, un gouffre béant s'ouvrit devant lui : il s'estima heureux de s'en être sorti. La voix se faisait de plus en plus faible.

- Père, où est tu ?S'époumonait le jeune homme.

Le désespoir commençait à l'envahir. Puis, il tourna la tête vers la droite et vit son père s'accrocher tant bien que mal aux cailloux. Il allait inévitablement tomber au fond du gouffre. Trunks se remit à courir, mais la distance semblait infiniment grande. Végéta commença à lâcher prise et à glisser lentement vers le fond. A bout de force, le Saiyan sombra au fond du trou béant. Trunks l'avait raté de peu. A présent, il regardait son père se faire happer par les ténèbres. Il essaya de voler vers ce dernier mais son corps refusait de décoller. Lentement, il releva la tête et découvrit avec stupéfaction la présence de la jeune fille aux cheveux d'ébène. Celle-ci leva promptement sa main vers Trunks et un long faisceau lumineux jaillit de ses doigts. Je rayon vint frapper le Saiyan en plein cœur.

Trunks hurla de terrer et de réveilla en sursaut. Il s'était dressé malgré lui sur son séant. Les larmes se mêlèrent bientôt à la sueur. Ce cauchemar l'avait profondément ébranlé. Quelques secondes plus tard, Sangoten déboula dans sa chambre.

- Trunks, que se passe-t-il ? Sommes-nous attaqués ? demanda Goten, sui s'était réveillé suite au hurlement de son ami.

Puis, il s'était tu, voyant le visage mouillé de larmes de Trunks. Sangoten s'assit au pied du lit et posa un regard interrogateur sur son ami.

- Quelle heure est-il ? demanda subitement Trunks.

- Il est 4h00, répondait Goten après avoir jeté un coup d'œil rapide vers le réveil. Ne t'inquiète pas, nous sommes encore en vacances.

Un deuxième hurlement déchira la nuit. Trunks se tordait de douleur dans son lit. Goten ne savait que faire. Puis, le jeune homme se calma. Sa main était posée sur son ventre ; la douleur diminuait en intensité mais ne disparut pas.

- Père, disait-il dans un murmure.

Puis, il sauta hors de son lit et tenta d'oublier la douleur, qui maintenant lui oppressait le cœur.

- Je dois retourner à la maison.

- Tu peux attendre demain. Trunks, sois raisonnable ; il fait nuit noire et tu devrais de reposer.

Trunks n'écoutait pas les conseils de Goten. Il enfila son pantalon, un t-shirt et sa veste. Le fils de Sangoku voyait bien qu'il n'arrivera pas à dissuader son ami de rester. Il était aussi têtu que Végéta quand il s'y mettait.

- Très bien, tête de mule. Tu retournes chez toi, mais je t'accompagne.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils s'envolèrent dans le ciel noir. Trunks était pressé d'arriver à la maison. Bientôt, une forte lumière inonda la nuit et deux traînées lumineuses se déplaçaient à grande vitesse.

Trunks et Sangoten atterrirent dans le vaste jardin de la Capsule Corp. A l'intérieur de la maison régnait un silence pesant. Ils avançaient avec hésitation ; la lueur de la lune était la seule source de lumière dans la pièce. L'horloge sonnait 4h15. Les garçons montèrent les escaliers avec appréhension. Ils arrivèrent tout d'abord devant la chambre de Bra, mais ils trouvèrent le lit défait et vide. Puis, ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre des parents. Arrivés au pas de la porte, ils n'osèrent aller plus loin. A leur droite se trouvait également un lit vacant.

- Maman, papa… êtes-vous la ? risqua Trunks, mais sa question n'obtient aucune réponse. La respiration du jeune homme se faisait de plus en plus oppressante.

Tout à coup, une plainte très faible s'éleva dans la pièce. Les garçons se précipitèrent à côté du lit et découvrirent horrifiés le corps inerte de Végéta baignant dans une mare de sang. Le fils se jeta désespérément auprès de son père.

- Père, réveille-toi ! Fais-moi un signe ! demanda la voix fébrile de Trunks.

Végéta ne répondit rien, mais dans un effort intense, il hocha la tête. Puis, il sombra de nouveau dans les ténèbres. Trunks inspecta le corps de son père et découvrit le l'origine de la blessure. Puis sa main entra en contact avec un objet glacial et tranchant.

- Regarde Goten. Il a été poignardé. Il faut que je l'emmène auprès de Dendé. Il est le seul à pouvoir le sauver. Quant à toi, fouille la maison et pars à la recherche de maman et Bra, je t'en supplie.

Avant de partir, Goten aida son ami à bander la plaie de Végéta pour empêcher l'écoulement du sang. Enfin, Trunks prit son père sur le dos et s'envola en direction du palais du dieu. On eut l'impression qu'une étoile filante s'élevait vers le ciel.

Chapitre 3 : Les mains guérisseuses

Trunks volait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Petit à petit, la forme d'une demi sphère commençait à se dessiner. Puis, il arriva dans une grande et somptueuse allée bordée de jeunes palmiers et illuminée par des centaines de petites lumières. Le dieu attendait Trunks.

- Dendé, aide-moi, suppliait le jeune homme. Mon père est mortellement blessé.

Le Namek regarda Végéta avec compassion. Le visage du Saiyan était d'une étrange pâleur et le corps était terriblement glacé : la vie commençait à le quitter.

- Suis-moi, on va le transporter dans une chambre.

Toute la nuit, le dieu s'employa à guérir Végéta avec l'aide de Popo. Trunks n'avait pas été admis à rester. Le jeune homme attendait anxieusement dans le couloir. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait une telle douleur. Jusqu'ici, il avait mené une vie tellement insouciante hormis l'épisode durant lequel Boubou avait semé le chaos. Depuis 10 ans, il avait grandi dans un monde paisible et était devenu un enfant espiègle. En maniant le poignard, il se demandait comment un simple couteau avait pu blesser son père aussi mortellement. Et pourtant, il ne pouvait que s'incliner devant les faits, son père, le prince des Saiyans, luttait pour rester en vie. Une autre question le tourmentait ; où pouvaient bien se trouver sa mère et sa sœur ? Et pourquoi son ami ne le rejoignait-il pas. Les lueurs de l'aube commençaient à inonder le ciel. Trunks admirait le levé majestueux du soleil lorsque Dendé sortit enfin de la chambre de Végéta en compagnie de Popo.

- Alors, comment va-t-il ? demanda Trunks avec empressement.

- Il est hors de danger à présent. Le cœur du Saiyan sentait qu'un poids immense le quittait. Mais il est encore très faible. Le poison était terriblement puissant.

- Le poison ! Quel poison ? demanda le jeune homme intrigué.

Calmement le Namek répondit :

- Ton père a été agressé avec un poignard empoisonné, dont l'origine m'est encore inconnu.

- Mais qui l'a attaqué ?

Dendé hésita avant de répondre sagement :

- Ce n'est pas à moi de te le révéler. Ton père est le mieux placé pour te dévoiler la vérité. A présent, tu peux le rejoindre.

Trunks ne se fit pas prier et se précipita dans la chambre de son père.

Chapitre 4 : Une apparente sérénité

Le jeune homme ouvrit lentement la porte car il craignait de réveiller son père. A la vue de la chambre, il s'étonna de la beauté de celle-ci. Elle était vaste et emplie de lumière. De même, un balcon donnait sur une vue imprenable. Il se dirigea doucement vers le lit, prit une chaise et s'assit auprès du convalescent. Il se sentit soulagé à la vue de celui-ci. En effet, le prince dormait paisiblement et à présent, son visage avait retrouvé un peu de couleur. Il serra la main de son père, il se sentait tellement soulagé. Au bout de quelques heures interminables, la main de Végéta remua fébrilement. Puis, il tourna la tête et découvrit son fils, qui dormait, la tête posée sur le lit. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux soyeux de Trunks. Celui-ci commença à bouger et se redressa brusquement. Le visage du fils s'illumina ; et laissa exploser sa joie. Il se jeta sur son père son trop réfléchir, oubliant que le prince répugnait tout geste de tendresse. Puis, un bruit étouffé et plaintif lui fit comprendre qu'il devait se retirer du lit.

- Père, je suis tellement heureux, s'écria-t-il. Tu m'as fait peur. Je crus que tu n'allais pas y survivre.

Végéta émit un rire sarcastique, malgré son état fragile.

- Tu me déçois, Trunks. Tu sous-estimes ma force.

Puis, un silence pesant s'abattit. Trunks pensait que son père voulait reprendre ses esprits, mais il se fourvoyait. Végéta se demandait comment il allait annoncer à son fils que son agresseur n'était autre que sa mère. Même au fond de lui-même, il ne pouvait admettre l'évidence. Pourtant, il revoyait les yeux de Bulma ; ils étaient rougis par la haine. Mais une nouvelle inquiétude l'assaillit.

- Où est Bra, Trunks ? L'as-tu mise en sécurité ? Végéta s'agitait dans son lit.

- Euh… bégayait-le jeune homme. Je pensais que tu détiendrais la clé du mystère. Il n'y avait absolument personne dans la maison, à part toi, lorsque je suis arrivé.

- Quelle heure était-il ? demanda impatiemment Végéta.

- 4h15 ou30, je me rappelle avoir entendu l'horloge sonnée.

- As-tu inspecté la maison ?

- Non. Les questions de son père le mettaient mal à l'aise car il avait le sentiment d'avoir commis une faute.

- Imbécile. Tu aurais d'abord du fouiller la maison avant de m'emmener ici.

- Mais j'ai chargé Goten de le faire. Mais je me demande pourquoi il tarde tellement. Mais dis-moi papa, que s'est-il passé la nuit dernière ? Et maman ? Où est-elle ? Je me fais du souci.

- Tais-toi, Trunks. J'ai besoin de réfléchir. Fais preuve d'un peu de patience et ensuite tu connaîtras la vérité.

Trunks obéit, car il ne voulait pas fatiguer son père davantage. Il se promena dans la chambre pour apaiser son impatience. Puis, il se dirigea vers le balcon. Il s'étonna du calme qui régnait au dehors. Une mer de nuages blancs s'étendait à perte de vue. Le monde était calme, tellement calme, pourtant il était en proie de grandes inquiétudes.

- Mon fils, apporte-moi un peu de quoi manger, je meurs de faim.

Au même moment, on vint frapper à la porte. Trunks alla ouvrir et aussitôt tira un chariot chargé de nourriture. Puis, il revint auprès de son père. Ce dernier s'était adossé contre le lit. Gentiment, il aida son père à se sustenter.

- Trunks, ne sois pas idiot, mange.

- Non, père, je n'ai pas faim, mentit-il. Mais son ventre le trahit en émettant un long bruit plaintif. Il se mit à rougir.

- Mange, fils.

Les deux hommes se nourrirent en silence. Aucun ne voulait troubler ce repos illusoire.

Chapitre 5 : Révélations

Après avoir englouti une quantité impressionnante de nourriture, Végéta était fin prêt à parler. Lentement il commença.

- Trunks, il est temps de tout te dire à présent.

Le jeune homme remuait nerveusement sur sa chaise. A présent, il n'avait plus aucune envie de connaître l'histoire. Il avait un terrible pressentiment. Son ventre se noua atrocement ; il lui semblait avoir mangé du plomb. Quant à Végéta, il ne savait pas par quoi commencer. Il fallait rendre la situation claire.

Tout allait parfaitement bien lorsque nous t'avons quitté, commençait le père. Ta mère m'a même félicité pour mon comportement exemplaire. Il sourit mélancoliquement. Le trajet se déroulait bien. Pourtant, arrivée à la maison, elle, ta mère, changea complètement d'attitude. Elle se montait froide et distante. Et une lueur étrange brillait dans ses yeux. Je lui conseilla donc d'aller se reposer et envoya Bra l'accompagner. Peu de temps après, je me décidai aussi à aller me coucher. Je la vois encore dormir profondément ? Mais dormait-elle vraiment ? Je me le demande à présent. Durant mon sommeil, je rêvais que je tombais au fond d'un gouffre dans fond, et toi Trunks, tu me regardais tomber sans rien tenter pour me sauver.

A ces paroles, le fils se redressa car il avait fait également le même rêve.

Puis, poursuivit Végéta, au court de la nuit, une douleur intense me prit ; je sentais qu'on enfonçait un couteau dans ma chair. Je ne pus réagir et mes forces m'abandonnaient. Néanmoins avant de m'évanouir, je pus voir mon agresseur. Je reconnus les yeux emplis de rage et de folie car ces yeux étaient ceux de Bulma, Trunks.

Végéta avait achevé son récit, Trunks, quant à lui était sous le choc. Il vivait un cauchemar.

- Trunks, je sais que c'est difficile à croire, mais c'est la vérité, ajouta le père.

Il posa sa main sur celle de son fils, mais d'un geste instinctif, Trunks retira la sienne. Puis, il se précipita hors de la pièce et se mit à courir dans le palais. Il cherchait désespérément un endroit où se cacher mais il n'en vit aucun. Tout à coup, il s'arrêta et ses jambes se dérobèrent sous le poids de la douleur.

- Non, se répétait-il intérieurement. Son père mentit, cela ne pouvait en être autrement. Quel mensonge absurde que d'affirmer que sa mère pouvait attenter à la vie de son père. Pourtant, elle l'aimait.

Trunks voulait pleurer pour évacuer sa colère mais il n'y parvenait pas. Alors, il se mit à taper contre le sol. Pourquoi son père mentait-il de la sorte ? Il voulait certainement le punir d'avoir quitter la maison. Pourquoi sa mère s'était-elle enfuie avec Bra. Comme il ne trouvait pas les réponses, il se mit à frapper les dalles marbrées. A ce moment-là, il maudissait son père ; toute cette histoire était certainement de sa faute. Son caractère dédaigneux et son cœur de glace avaient certainement poussé Bulma et Bra à la défection de la maison familiale. Tout à coup, une main se posa sur son épaule. Trunks se retourna, il s'attendait à voir son père. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. C'était Sangoten, qui lui adressa un regard compatissant. Ce dernier aida son ami à se relever. Puis, il lui raconta toute l'histoire.

- Trunks, je pense également que ton père a raison, répondit lentement Goten. Pour une fois, qu'on partage le même point de vue.

- Comment-tu peux me trahir comme ça ?Tout le monde a décidé de se liguer contre moi, aujourd'hui.

- Lis ça avant d'avancer des accusations sans fondement.

Il lui tendit un papier soigneusement plié en quatre. Je l'ai trouvé dans la cuisine ; à côté d'une boîte. Trunks resta bouché bée, son père avait donc raison. Soudain, il se sentit honteux, honteux d'avoir traité son père de menteur. Puis, il se mit à courir en direction de la chambre de son père. Enfin, arrivé dans la pièce, Trunks découvrit avec horreur qu'elle était vide. Décidément, le cauchemar ne voulait pas s'arrêter. Sa tête commençait sérieusement à tourner ; il se sentit vaciller. Ces disparitions inexpliquées étaient vides de sens. Mais avec une volonté de fer, il reprit ses esprits. Son père était certainement parti s'aventurer dans le palais. Végéta détestait demeurer inactif. Il se mit alors en quête de son père. Au bout de quelques minutes, il avait rejoint Goten et Dendé dans la salle royale. Elle était immense et tellement majestueuse. De plus, une lumière pure et divine inondait la pièce procurant un étrange sentiment de bien-être.

- Auriez-vous croisé mon père ? demanda anxieusement Trunks

- Malheureusement, les deux amis secouèrent la tête et répondirent non.

- Réfléchis Trunks, ajouta cependant le dieu. Toi seul es en mesure de deviner ses actes. Que crois-tu qu'il ferait en ce moment ? Ferme-les yeux et glisse-toi dans sa peau.

Le jeune homme suivit son conseil ; il se concentra ; puis un sourire triomphant se dessina sur son visage.

Chapitre 6 : Identité révélée

Trunks s'envola à vive allure en direction de la Capsule Corporation, car il était persuadé que le prince était rentré chez lui. Lorsqu'il entra dans la maison, il espérait profondément que tous ces évènements n'avaient été que le fruit de son imagination. Pourtant, un long silence pesant régnait dans la pièce.

- Père, se mit-il à crier. Où es-tu ?

Il n'obtint aucune réponse hormis le bruit d'une chaise raclant le sol. Cela provenait de la cuisine. Puis, il trouva son père assis à sa place habituelle, mais le visage enfoui dans ses mains. Trunks se posa aux côtés de celui-ci.

Lentement, Végéta consentit à lever la tête et regarda fixement son fils. Trunks nota un changement surprenant sur la figure de Végéta. Il était connut que le temps n'altérait que très lentement les cellules des supers guerriers, car les Saiyans ne vieillissaient pas aussi rapidement que les simples humains. A présent, le prince semblait avoir vieilli de 10ans. La lassitude et le chagrin assombrissaient ses traits. Trunks posa cette fois-ci sa main sur celle de son père.

- Comment on est-on arrivé là, fils ? demanda subitement

Il avait plongé ses yeux noirs dans ceux de son fils. Mais, ce dernier n'était pas en mesure de lui fournir les réponses qu'il espérait. Trunks demeura silencieux, le front plissé : pour la première fois depuis des années, son visage prit un air grave. En effet, quelque chose lui était venue à l'esprit et maintenant elle lui trottait dans la tête, nue phrase plus exactement.

_- « Je te surveille, Trunks…Reste sur tes gardes si tu tiens à ta… » _A ta...quoi se demandait-il nerveusement. La réponse parut trop évidente, cela ne pouvait être sa vie. Non ce n'était pas cela.

Pendant ce temps, Végéta s'enferma dans un mutisme complet voyant que son fils était absorbé par ses pensées. Au bout de quelques minutes, el prince se leva et prit la direction du salon.

Le jeune homme retourna la phrase dans tous les sens, essayant également de se souvenir de l'attitude adoptée par l'inconnue. Soudain, Trunks bondit de sa chaise, il avait enfin trouvé la solution à « l'énigme ». Or, il se rassit aussitôt, car une nouvelle vague d'inquiétude l'envahissait.

_- « Je te surveille, Trunks…Reste sur tes gardes si tu tiens à ta…famille.»_ Oui, c'était cela. Il en était convaincu, car la jeune fille avait subitement changé le ton de sa voix lorsqu'elle avait prononcé la dernière partie de la phrase. Il lui semblait qu'elle l'avertissait au lieu de la menacer. Il leva tout à coup la tête et s'aperçut de la disparition de son père. Néanmoins, il ressentait son énergie toute proche. Puis, il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre pour admirer la sérénité qui régnait dehors. Mais, son regard fut attiré par quelque chose qui se mouvait derrière un buisson. Intrigué, il se leva et sortit par la fenêtre.

Pendant ce temps, son père jeta un regard circulaire dans le salon. La maison était mortellement silencieuse. Pour une fois, il souhaitait entendre la voix criarde de sa femme lui reprocher son éternelle insensibilité. Mais il n'en était rien. A mesure que Végéta regardait la pièce, une foule de souvenirs le submergea. Il se souvint des nombreuses fois où ils s'étaient disputés dans cette pièce. Il se souvint de l'image de Bulma enceinte de Trunks. Elle n'arrêtait pas de tomber malade et d'être de mauvaise humeur. Il se souvint vaguement des premiers pas de Trunks, mais il avait été plus attentif lors de la naissance de Bra. Il se souvint ô combien sa femme lui priait de montrer plus de tendresse envers ses enfants.

- Bulma…Bulma…Bulma…Où es-tu ? Les mots faisaient écho dans sa tête.

Tout à coup, ses jambes se dérobèrent sous son poids, et une douleur terrible lui empoigna le cœur. Il crut qu'il allait mourir tellement il souffrait. Il se sentait tellement impuissant. Toute volonté l'abandonna à présent. Et cette douleur au cœur ne voulait pas s'arrêter. Il tenta de se lever, mais il céda une fois encore.

Trunks ignorait les tourments de son père. Tandis que ce dernier se torturait sous le poids de la culpabilité, le fils se dirigeait vers le buisson. A son grand étonnement, une forme en jaillit. Elle demeura quelques secondes tapie dans l'ombre avant de se dévoiler en pleine lumière. Trunks eut un choc : c'était elle… la jeune inconnue aux cheveux noirs.

- Ton entraînement reste à parfaire, s'enquit-elle d'une voix moqueuse. Je pourrais te tuer, que tu ne réagirais même pas. L'intruse était restée en lévitation et toisait Trunks d'un œil méprisant.

- Que me veux-tu ? demanda-t-il, ayant enfin repris ses esprits.

- Tu es bien trop naïf, mon petit. Qui te prouve que je suis venue pour toi ?

Trunks ignora la phrase.

- Dis-moi où sont ma mère et ma sœur. Répond. Sa voix se fit impérieuse et son visage ressemblait étrangement à son père.

- Elles vont bien, Trunks, très bien. Je crois même que tu ne leur manques pas. Elle se mit à rire à gorge déployé, mais d'un rire sarcastique.

- Que veux-tu alors…femme, demanda Trunks. Il détestait user ce mot dégradant, mais il ne savait pas comment la nommer autrement.

- Ne m'appelle pas ainsi ! Je ne suis pas qu'une simple femme, une terrienne à l'existence misérable et méprisable. Sache que je suis Méya et tout comme toi, je suis une descendante des puissants Saiyans.

La jeune femme s'était redressée et Trunks crut q'elle grandissait. Puis, il sentit qu'une force puissante augmentait, il pensait que c'était son père ; mais il se trompait. Devant ses yeux ébahis, Méya dégageait une énergie phénoménale. Une aura noire l'entourait et des étincelles rouges crépitaient tout autour d'elle. Ses cheveux devinrent encore plus sombre que les ténèbres : ils flottaient au gré du vent.

- Si tu tiens à revoir ta famille saine et sauve, le prince Végéta doit se livrer prisonnier avant le coucher du soleil au pied de la montagne Vérin.

Puis, elle prit son envol ; une traînée de flammes noires la suivait.

- Trunks, ne la laisse pas s'échapper, cria une voix impérieuse dans son dos.

Il se retourna et vit végéta à la fenêtre. Trunks obéit et partit à la poursuite de Méya. Malheureusement, elle avait disparu de son champ de vision et il n'arrivait pas à capter son énergie. Il revint alors bredouille auprès de son père.

- Imbécile, tu viens de laisser passer une chance inouïe. Fais marcher tes méninges et laisse tes hormones de côté. Retournons maintenant au palais de Dendé ; nous devons nous entraîner.

- Quoi ? Comment ? Décidément, Trunks ne comprenait plus rien.

Sur le chemin du retour, le fils demeurait perplexe. Végéta le ressentait.

- Fils, elle disait la vérité. Je te confirme qu'elle appartient aux supers guerriers. J'ai reconnu dans ses yeux la puissance et la cruauté de mon défunt peuple.

- Comment cela peut-il être possible ? Trunks ne semblait pas être convaincu. Son aura &tait pourtant noire.

- A cela, je n'ai pas de réponse.

Arrivés au palais de Dendé, ils découvrirent la présence de Goku. Trunks lui résuma brièvement l'histoire.

- Ainsi, tu comptes te livrer, Végéta ? demanda Sangoku.

- Evidemment, mais Trunks m'y accompagnera. Il faut bien que quelqu'un ramène ma femme et ma fille en sécurité, imbécile. Ensuite, je tuerai celui qui et à l'origine de cette conspiration.

- Es-tu sur que nous serions suffisamment forts à deux ? demanda timidement le fils

- Tu es un lâche, Trunks, critiquait Végéta. Tu me fais honte. Un Saiyan ne doit jamais se défiler devant un adversaire. Maintenant suis-moi dans la salle spéciale.

Sans mot dire, le fils suivit son père d'un pas traînant, la tête baissée. Il jeta un dernier regard à Sangoten et Sangoku, qui le regardaient, d'un œil compatissant, s'éloigner. Trunks ne pouvait s'empêcher de jalouser on ami. Si seulement son père ressemblait à Goku.

Chapitre 7 : Echappée

Trois heures plus tard, ils sortirent de la salle spéciale. Les deux hommes s'avancèrent d'un pas serein. Leur ressemblance était à présente très frappante ; la même lueur brillait dans leurs yeux. De même, leur puissance avait terriblement augmentée. Le changement était beaucoup plus surprenant pour Trunks. En effet, son corps était plus musclé et ses cheveux lui arrivaient au niveau des épaules. Par ailleurs, il portait son épée légendaire, accroché en bandoulière. Sangoku ne put réprimer un sourire en le voyant. Il ressemblait bien évidemment physiquement au Trunks du futur, mais finalement tous les deux étaient très différents. Le Trunks du futur était plus mature et il avait grandi dans la douleur. Et c'est qui faisait la force de ce dernier. De plus, Sangoku lui devait la vie. C'était peut-être une des raisons pour laquelle il éprouvait tellement d'affection pour le Trunks du présent. Trunks se différenciait de l'autre, car il vivait toujours avec sa famille, aimé, entouré et surtout insouciant. Voila le défaut que Sangoku et Végéta déploraient au sujet de leur fils respectifs : leur insouciance leur conduisait à délaisser leur entraînement. Le soleil commençait à décliner, l'heure approchait inévitablement.

- Trunks, mettons-nous en route, ordonna la voix impérieuse de son père.

Le prince salua Goku. Il lui avait formellement interdit de se mêler de cette histoire. Par contre, Sangoten ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner son ami.

- Je ne veux pas manquer cette occasion, prétexta-t-il. Courir après les filles devient lassant, aussi, me dégourdir les muscles ne peut me faire que le plus grand bien.

Enfin, les trois compagnons partirent en direction du Mont Vérin. On apercevait la pointe menaçante du palais du dieu. Tandis qu'ils volaient vers la point de rendez-vous, une lumière rouge inonda le ciel : le soleil devait bientôt se coucher. Puis, la montagne se faisait de plus en plus grande. Soudain, elle se dressa, majestueuse, devant eux, elle dominait tout le paysage. Le panorama était splendide vu d'en haut ; une mer de verdure s'étalait sous leurs pieds.

- Et maintenant ? Quelqu'un a prévu un plan ? demanda Goten.

- Tais-toi,imbécile. Je dois réfléchir. Et, au lieu de poser de stupides questions,concentre-toi et tu sentiras que quelqu'un approche. Son énergie est pourtant très faible. Puis, il se tut et un long silence étouffant s'ensuivit.

Tout à coup, Trunks piqua à grande allure en direction de la terre. Ses compagnons en furent déroutés mais ils le suivirent. Le jeune homme sentait que cette énergie lui était familière. Il discernait la forme d'une personne, qui marchait en chancelant. Un sourire illumina le visage du jeune homme.

- Bra ! hurla-t-il. Il atterrit enfin sur le sol ferme et courut vers sa sœur.

Celle-ci leva lentement ma tête, elle crut d'abord voir un mirage, puis elle réalisa qu'elle était enfin sauvée. Elle s'arrête soudainement et s'écroula, épuisée. Son frère se précipita vers elle et la prit dans ses bras et tenta de la réconforter. Elle était dans un piteuse état, et sa mine était cadavérique.

- Tout est fini,petite, dit-il pour la rassurer.

Il caressait affectueusement ses cheveux. Végéta et Goten arrivaient enfin. Le père sentait qu'un poids s'ôtait de son cœur. Puis, la jeune rescapée éclata en sanglots_. Elle était sauvée, sauvée, sauvée_. Les mots résonnaient dans sa tête. Pourtant, quelque chose la tourmentait toujours. _Maman, maman_, répétait-elle.

- MAMAN ! se mit-elle à hurler. Son père s'était rapproché d'elle mais elle le repoussa violemment et resta pelotonner dans les seuls bras de son frère.

- Bra, dis-moi où se trouve-t-elle ? Le prince ne voulait pas la brusquer, mais la réponse était capitale.

Bra tentait de reprendre ses esprits, néanmoins elle hoquetait sous le coup de l'émotion.

- Elle demeure prisonnière de ce monstre…ce monstre. Sa vois faisait écho Il oblige les gens à agir contre leur gré...Ses yeux…ses yeux…Maman… Mais, j'ai réussi à lui échapper et la jeune fille aux cheveux d'ébène m'a aidé à m'évader.

Trunks s'était redressé. Ainsi, Méya avait aidé sa sœur, mais dans quel dessin ?

- Indique nous le chemin, ordonna le prince.

Bra leva lentement la tête vers Végéta et le fixa avec gravité. Puis, elle sauta dans ses bras. Décidément, il ne comprendra jamais l'attitude des femme. Auparavant, elle aurait pu le tuer,maintenant, elle était suspendue à son cou et l'enlaçait tendrement.

- Je te croyais mort. Le monsieur m'avait dit que maman t'avait tué. Mais je savais que ce n'était que des mensonges. Jamais, elle ne t'aurait tué, déclara-t-elle.

Personne pourtant ne voulait lui révéler le triste réalité.

- Ecoute, ma fille. Tu vas nous dire précisément où se cache ta mère et ensuite tu iras chez Dendé avec Sangoten pour te faire soigner et te reposer. La voix de végéta voulait se faire rassurante.

- Il faut suivre ce sentier. Il conduit sous la montagne. Ce n'est pas bien compliqué.

Après avoir embrassé son père et son frère, elle s'envola dans les bras de Goten, qui finalement n'était pas mécontent de la tournure de la situation : il rentrait dans le palais de Dendé, en sécurité avec une très belle fille dans les bras.

- Prends soin d'elle recommanda Végéta, car s'il lui arrivait ne serait-ce un malheur, tu le paieras très cher.

Le couple s'envola et disparut bientôt de leur vue.

Chapitre 8 : L'antre de Gorluc

Trunks et Végéta suivirent la direction indiquée par Bra. Ils trouvèrent une immense et lourde porte en métal qui conduisait sous la montagne. Une explosion détruit l'entrée et devant eux s'ouvrait une allée sombre.

- Bien joué, père. On aurait aussi pu leur envoyer un courrier leur signalant notre arrivée. Le résultat aurait été le même, nous sommes à présents découverts, pensait Trunks intérieurement. Décidément, son père ne changera jamais. Il soupira avant de s'engouffrer dans le tunnel ténébreux.

Un long couloir s'étendait devant eux, il serpentait à travers la montagne. Au fil de leur avancée, les deux intrus avaient rencontré différentes autres portes, mais ils n'osaient jamais se détourner de la route principale. Enfin, ils débouchèrent sur une grande allée au bout duquel se tenait une porte close. Ils n'avaient guère le choix, il fallait la franchir.

- Je vais l'ouvrir, père. Ce n'est pas la peine de la détruire et de gaspiller ton énergie, s'exclama Trunks, non sans ironie.

Jusqu'ici, ils n'avaient pas rencontré une seule sentinelle à leur grand étonnement. Mais tous les deux sentaient que le danger se trouvait derrière cette porte. Trunks le poussa lentement. Comme ils l'avaient prévu, les deux étrangers pénétrèrent dans une immense salle. Elle était richement décorée. De plus, quatre piliers en marbre soutenaient le plafond sculpté avec précision. Un long tapis blanc était déroulé sur le sol marbré. Il traversait la salle et s'arrêtait au pied d'un somptueux trône. La pièce était éclairé par des centaines de chandelles accrochées aux murs, renforçant le sentiment oppressant. Végéta et Trunks ne pouvaient voir si le trône était occupé ou non, car il demeurait dans la pénombre. D'un pas hésitant, ils avancèrent.

- Halte, commanda une voix féminine. Une forme se détacha d'un des piliers. C'était Méya, grande et toujours aussi ténébreuse. Vous avez pénétré dans un domaine interdit, poursuivit-elle. Vous méritez la mort.

- Non, Méya, répondit une nouvelle voix. Elle provenait du trône. Ne sois pas si dure avec nos visiteurs. Nous allons d'abord nous amuser un petit peu. Le son de sa voix était rauque et sarcastique.

- Qui es-tu ? demanda végéta,visiblement vexé.

Un rire diabolique s'éleva en guise de réponse.

Végéta, ou plutôt devrais-je dire Prince Végéta, renchérit la voix, ne te souviens-tu pas de moi ? Tu m'as humilié autrefois ; tu m'as traité comme une charogne. Te souviens-tu ? Bien sur que non, tu as maltraité tellement de pauvres gens… Je vais te rafraîchir la mémoire apparemment défaillante.

_- « Il y a de cela plusieurs décennies, sur la planète Végéta, je fus banni pour avoir attenté à la vie du prince. En guise de vengeance, le prince tua mon frère à son tour, car il faisait parti de la conspiration. Tout ce que nous voulions, c'était renverser le tyran, pour en installer un nouveau : c'est-à-dire MOI. Ma femme fut alors retenue captive et torturée dans les cachots du royaume. De mon côté,j'eu la chance de pouvoir m'enfuir, mais ma tête fut mise à prix. Un soir, tout de même, je réussis à délivrer mon épouse et nous nous enfuîmes à jamais de cet endroit maudit. _

_Je criais vengeance. Ma femme mourut quelques années plus tard, succombant à ses blessures irréparables. Néanmoins, elle me laissa un don, en la personne de Méya, notre fille. A partir de là, je mis en elle tout mon espoir. J'appris de nombreuses formules et de mystérieux secrets et j'entrepris alors d'étranges expériences. Et voici le résultat ( _il désignasa fille)_. Son cœur est pourri et aussi sombre que le mal absolu. Elle n'est sujette à aucune émotion. D'autre part, un mage puissant m'apprit à contrôler l'esprit des personnes. Je dus recourir à ce moyen pour soumettre Méya et la garder auprès de moi. _

Trunks était abasourdi. A présent, il exécrait ce monstre et ressentait encore plus de pitié pour la jeune fille. De son côté Végéta sentait monté en lui une colère longtemps enfouie. Il se souvenait de cet homme méprisable,qui représentait la déchéance du monde. Le dégoût lui retourna à la vue de cet homme, ce Gorluc. Il voulait le tuer, sentir sa chair mordre la poussière et l'écraser comme un vers. Pourtant, il ne voulait rien entreprendre avant d'avoir vu Bulma.

- Végéta, aurais-tu changé ? lui demanda sarcastiquement Gorluc. Où est passé le guerrier fier et arrogant d'autrefois. Oh je vois…la vie sur la Terre t'a humanisée.

Voyant que le prince ne bronchait pas, il poursuivit son monologue.

- Aimerais-tu voir ta femme, une dernière fois avant de mourir ? Qu'il en soit ainsi.

Une porte étroite, située à gauche du trône, s'ouvrit silencieusement. Trunks resta bouché bée ; ce ne pouvait être sa mère. A ses côtés, le cœur de Végéta faillit lâcher.

- B…Bulma…Est-ce bien toi ? demanda Végéta anxieusement. Bulma, viens auprès de moi.

Pour une fois, sa voix trahissait de la peur, non pas qu'il craignait pour sa vie, mais il avait peur de ce qui pourrait lui arriver à elle.

Bulma s'avança droite et majestueuse. Ses cheveux étaient ramenés en un chignon et un diadème étincelant scintillant sur son front. Son visage restait de glace mais ses yeux à présent très sombres, brûlaient de rage. De plus, elle portait une robe noire très longue, qui mettait en valeur ses formes parfaites. Elle prit la direction du fauteuil royal et se tint telle une statue au côté de Gorluc.

- Je te présente MA nouvelle reine, Végéta. N'est-elle pas resplendissante ? Je suis sure qu'elle ferait une femme douce et docile.

Il prit la main de Bulma et l'embrassa avec un plaisir diabolique.

Le prince bouillonnait de colère. Cela était au delà de ce qu'il pouvait endurer. Il ne pouvait pas nier que SA femme était terriblement belle ainsi vêtue mais sa place n'était pas aux côtés de ce vaurien. Elle était à lui, à lui et à lui seul.

- Elle est à moi, maintenant Végéta, à moi seul, affirmait Gorluc.

Tout à coup une cinquantaine de gardes déboulèrent dans la salle . Les deux intrus étaient acculés.

- Tuez-les, commanda le maître et tous les sbires se jetèrent sur les deux hommes.

Les bruits des coups résonnaient dans la grande salle et de nombreux corps s'amoncelaient également sur le sol. Gorluc, Méya et Bulma regardaient avec délectation le spectacle qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux. Gorluc savourait le fait de voir ces deux idiots lutter pour leur vie. Il mit alors à rire avec démence. Au bout de minutes interminables,tous leurs ennemis gisaient morts sur le sol marbré. Trunks et Végéta étaient simplement légèrement blessés.

- Bravo, déclara Gorluc. Vous avez réussi le test avec brillantissime. A présent, les choses sérieuses vont commencer.

Chapitre 9 : Laver l'affront

Méya et Bulma se dirigèrent d'un pas assuré vers les deux Saiyans. Tous les deux répugnaient à les combattre. Méya s'avança vers Trunks, animée par le désir de le tuer. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approchait, sa force augmentait. Bientôt elle fut entourée par une aura sombre :des langues noirs léchèrent le sol et des éclaires rouges crépitaient tout autour de celle-ci.

- Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, déclara Trunks, qui reculait bien malgré lui.

- Moi si, répondit Méya. Je veux te tuer. Sur ce, elle s'élança sur Trunks.

Au départ, celui-ci ne faisait qu'esquiver les coups de la jeune fille, jusqu'au moment où il reçut un uppercut. Il sentait clairement sa mâchoire craquer. Puis, Méya enfonça un puissant coup de pied dans le ventre. Sa force de frappe était énorme. Trunks se devait de réagir, s'il ne voulait pas mourir. Aussitôt, une aura jaune se dessina autour de lui, et ses cheveux bleus lavandes se dressèrent et devinrent dorés. Les deux êtres se lancèrent à corps perdu dans la bataille.

- Bulma, écoute-moi. Je sais que tu m'entends. Combats la force qui te possède. Végéta tentait de raisonner sa femme tant bien que mal.

Une ombre passa sur le visage de Bulma. Le Saiyan vit qu'une lutte intérieure la ravageait à ce moment. Les yeux de se femme se troublèrent. _Lutte ma fille_, disait une voix au fond d'elle. _Tue-le,_ordonnait une autre. _Lutte…tue…lutte…tue…lutte_… C'était trop dur,elle était à bout de force.

Lentement, elle releva la tête vers Végéta, le sourire au coin des lèvres. Puis, elle le frappadu point en plein visage, puis sur le torse et enfin dans l'estomac. De son côté, Végéta ne bronchait pas. Physiquement, il ne souffrait pas : son visage restait de marbre. Mais une douleur insoutenable lui pétrifiait le cœur. Bulma ne cessait de le ruer de coups. Petit à petit ses mains de mirent à saigner, mais elle ignora la douleur. Végéta lui empoigna enfin les poignets ; elle ne pouvait se libérer car l'étreinte était trop forte. Tout à coup, il frappa d'un coup sec le cou frêle de Bulma. Celle-ci s'effondra aussitôt. Il se dirigea alors vers Gorluc. Le désir de vengeance animait le prince et sa puissance augmentait au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait de son ennemi. Ce dernier s'était levé de son trône, il paraissait infiniment grand. Gorluc était vêtu d'une longue veste noire, qui enveloppait tout son corps. Son visage avait une forme étrangement allongée, et des traits saillants accentuaient le caractère antipathique de sa personne. Les deux rivaux se regardèrent l'espace de quelques secondes, puis Végéta sonna la charge en se jetant sur son ancien sujet.

Trunks évita de justesse la boule d'énergie aussi rouge que le sang, que Méya lui avait envoyée. Décidément, elle était coriace. Méya s'acharna contre son adversaire. ; elle n'hésitait pas à déferler des vagues d'énergie. Trunks, quant à lui, les évitait tant bien que mal. Il fallait en finir, se disait-il. Il se concentra et une boule jaune semblable à un petit soleil se forma dans sa main. Puis, elle prit la direction de Méya mais la jeune felle repoussa l'attaque sans difficulté. La boule d'énergie s'échoua contre la plafond, qui trembla dangereusement. Il risqua un d'œil vers son père. Cette seconde d'inattention lui coûta chère. Une douleur endolorit son estomac, Méya planta sans pitié son pied dans son ventre. Ne pouvant reprendre l'avantage, Trunks subissait les coups incessants de son ennemi avant de s'écraser contre le sol. Mais l'attaque ne s'arrêta pas. Le jeune homme sentit une forte chaleur lui brûlé l'abdomen. Une boule d'énergie rouge enveloppée de fins éclairs noirs était nichée au creux de son ventre. Trunks disparut sous un halo vermeil. Il était sérieusement affaibli, son armure était fracturée à de multiples endroits. Son pantalon tombait en lambeaux. De plus, de nombreuses blessures lui entaillaient le corps. Méya ricana en voyant son piteux état. Le mort de Trunks s'annonçait certaine. Elle se demandait si elle laissait durer le supplice pour son plus grand plaisir ou si elle allait l'achever sans plus tarder. Trunks bouillonnait de rage et pour la première fois de sa vie, son amour-propre était blessé. Il ferma les yeux et canalisa toute son énergie. L'aura jaune s'intensifiait, ses muscles s'étoffaient et les débris du sol voltigeaient tout autour de son corps. Lorsqu'il fixa à nouveau son adversaire, ses yeux étaient semblables à la couleur de l'océan. Il était décidé à prendre sa revanche. Il fonça droit vers Méya, l'attaqua avec pieds et poings. Surprise par la rapidité et la détermination du jeune homme, elle ne pouvait esquiver ses coups. Puis, une lueur grossissait entre les paumes de Trunks et la boule jaune éclatante prit la direction de Méya.

De l'autre côté, la bataille faisait rage également. Végéta se protégeait le visage car une myriade de kikoho s'abattit sur lui et il disparut sous une montagne de fumée. Gorluc attrapa ensuite le prince, lui bloquant les épaules et toute autre échappatoire. Il s'envola avec Végéta jusqu'à la hauteur du plafond avant de reprendre la direction du sol. Ils tournaient en vrille la tête vers le bas et inéluctablement ils allaient s'écraser contre le sol. Gorluc lâcha prise à temps pour freiner,tandis que le prince heurta lourdement le sol dans un bruit fracassant. Mais Végéta ne s'avouait pas vaincu. Tant qu'il lui resterait un souffle de ive, il se battrait pour laver l'affront. Gorluc leva la main droite en direction du Saiyan et une sphère rouge et noire s'agrandissait au dessus de sa paume. Végéta resta sur ses gardes, il pensait la renvoyer facilement. Tout à coup, la main changea brusquement de direction et se dirigea vers Bulma, étendue sur le sol et toujours inconsciente. La boule partit aussi vite qu'un éclair. Le Saiyan réalisait qu'il ne pourrait jamais arriver à temps auprès de sa femme pour intercepter l'attaque. Aussi, d'un geste instinctif,il envoya un kikoho qui dévia le trajectoire de la boule d'énergie. Cependant,elle alla s'écraser contre le mur, qui trembla. Le plafond craqua au dessus de Bulma. Il fallait agir vite. Aussitôt,le prince lança des boules d'énergie vers Gorluc pour créer une diversion. Sans plus attendre, il s'envola vers sa femme, se coucha sur elle en guise de protection, car un éboulement s'abattit sur eux. Lentement, il se releva ; son dos était entaillé par le multiples blessures . Le prince devait trouver un moyen pour éliminer son ennemi. Il fallait trouver une stratégie. En attendant d'avoir trouvé une idée brillante, le choc entre les deux rescapés de la planète Végéta repartit de plus belle. Tout à coup, le prince crut entendre une voix : c'était celle de son fils :

- Que pouvait bien vouloir cet imbécile, se demanda Végéta intérieurement. Ne vois t-il pas que je suis en plein combat.

- Père, s'égosilla Trunks.

Mais il ne put terminer sa phrase. Méya profita de cette occasion pour frapper le visage Trunks, car il avait baissé sa garde. Un filée de sang coula du coin des lèvres. Mais, le Saiyan envoya une vague d'énergie en direction de Méya. Etonnée, elle ne pouvait réagir et alla atterrir dans le mur.

- Père, reprit-il, attrape.

Il dégaina son épée de son fourreau et le lança en direction de Végéta. Ce dernier eut juste le temps d'assimiler ce que lui disait son fils. Le prince s'empara du pommeau et en éclair de secondes, il planta la lame dans le cœur froid et cruel de Gorluc. Ce dernier retomba lourdement sur le sol. Méya s'effondra également. Trunks se précipita vers celle-ci espérant la trouver vivante. A son grand soulagement, elle respirait difficilement, mais elle respirait.

- C'est la fin ? demanda-t-elle dans un murmure quasi-inaudible.

- Oui, tu es libérée, affirmait Trunks. Celle-ci lui sourit avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres.

- Bulma, réveille-toi.

Végéta la prit doucement dans ses bras,mais elle en répondit rien.

- Trunks, allons-nous en, ordonna-t-il.

Avec précaution, il souleva sa femme et s'envola non sans avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil méprisant vers le corps inerte de Gorluc, qui à présent baignait dans une mare de sang noire. Trunks le suivait avec Méya dans les bras.

- Imbécile. Laisse la ici. C'est tout ce qu'elle mérite.

- Je ne pars pas sans elle. Sa voix se faisait ferme.

- Fais comme bon te semble, mon fils, finit par dire son père.

Celui-ci regarda le visage de Bulma. L'étrange expression l'avait quitté. Il esquissa un petit sourire et prit enfin la direction du palais de Dendé.

Chapitre 10 : Coma

Trunks s'assit sur le sol dur et carrelé. Le calme envahissait le monde. Goten vint bientôt le rejoindre.

- Raconte-moi tout ce qui s'est passé, supplia son ami.

Trunks prit une grande inspiration. Il était parfaitement rétabli depuis son combat avec Méya. A présent, sa mère et la jeune fille dormaient paisiblement dans une chambre du palais. Le dieu avait précisé qu'elles étaient très épuisées par l'emprise exercée par Gorluc et qu'un long repos leur sera bénéfique. Trunks se retourne vers Goten et entreprit une longue description très détaillée de l'épisode.

Dans la chambre, Méya remuait légèrement sous ses couvertures. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle se crut au paradis. La pièce était envahi d'une lumière éclatante. Elle se demandait si elle ne rêvait pas, car jamais auparavant elle n'avait ressenti un tel sentiment de bien-être. Elle remarqua la présence d'une personne dans le lit voisin et un flot d'images se bouscula dans sa tête : _son père, Trunks, le combat, Trunks, son père gisant mort sur le sol et les ténèbres._ Tout à coup, elle se leva et partit en expédition dans ce lieu si intriguant où les pièces étaient plus belles les unes que les autres. Enfin, elle déboucha sur une longue allée parsemée de jeunes peupliers. Plus loin, elle remarqua la présence de Trunks et d'un autre inconnu à ses yeux. Les deux jeunes hommes lui tournaient le dos. Méya s'avançait vers eux d'un pas hésitant. Sans un bruit, elle s'assit aux côtés de Trunks ? ce dernier fut stupéfait de le voir déjà sur pied.

- Tu…réveillée…déjà ? Il ne savait pas s'il était heureux de la voir ou inquiet de la savoir déjà éveillée.

Celle-ci leva la main pour lui faire signe de se taire.

- Merci, commença-t-elle finalement et simplement par dire. Je te dois énormément. Je te dois ma liberté et la fin de l'emprise de…mon père. Elle sourit difficilement.

Tous les trois restèrent là à discuter. Méya désirait connaître la vie et les coutumes des terriens, l'enfance des deux garçons mais elle parlait très peu de son passé. Elle s'arrangeait toujours pour reporter l'attention sur Trunks et Goten.

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis la bataille contre Gorluc. Trunks et Goten avaient repris le chemin de l'école. Par ailleurs, ils avaient une nouvelle co-locatrice en la personne de Méya. Trunks s'était gentiment proposé de l'héberger en attendant que la jeune file ne devienne totalement indépendante. Il disait que c'était par pure bonté d'âme q'il agissait de la sorte.

De son côté, Végéta et Bulma étaient rentrés à la maison. Mais le prince se faisait de plus en plus de souci au fil des jours. Sa femme était toujours plongée dans le coma et son état empirait de jour en jour. Bulma maigrissait à vu d'œil et des traits saillants commençaient à se dessinait sur son visage. Aussi Sangohan était-il venu installé des appareils médicaux pour stabiliser son santé. Végéta s'assit au pied du lit et contemplait sa femme d'un œil désespéré . Bulma semblait dormir profondément mais les tourments se lisaient sur son visage. La sueur perlait sur son front et de temps en temps des larmes coulaient sur son visage. Végéta ne comprenait rien à la situation. Elle lui semblait maintenant tellement fragile, alors que le Saiyan se différenciait par sa force t sa résistance.

- Je t'interdis de m'abandonner Bulma. Tu n'as pas le droit.

Soudain, les larmes jaillirent des ses yeux sombres. Il avait tellement peur de le perdre, à présent qu'il avait trouvé un semblant de stabilité et de bonheur. Il continua à lui parler,lui racontant leur première rencontre, leur premier baiser, leur première enfant…

- Bats-toi, femme, bats-toi, il ne cessait pas de lui répéter ses mots.

Bulma entendait un lointain écho _bats-toi. _Mais un autre combat se déroulait dans sa tête, un combat contre elle-même. _Lutte…tue…lutte…tue…_Elle se rappelait avoir poignardé son mari. Elle l'avait tué…tué…tué… Elle en était sure. Qu'allait-elle dire à ses enfants. C'était insupportable. Elle l'avait tué, mais ce n'était pas sa faute ; il l'avait obligée, il l'avait manipulée. Cette culpabilité la torturait.

- Ce n'était pas ma faute, se répétait-elle. Pardonne-moi Végéta.

Des murmures incompréhensibles parvinrent aux oreilles du mari. Celui-ci de jeta sur sa femme.

- Bulma, continue de ma parler. L'espoir l'envahit enfin. Réveille-toi bon sang.

- Non, je ne l'ai pas tué, affirmait Bulma. Ce n'était pas ma faute.

Végéta comprenait peu à peu ce qui tourmentait sa femme.

- Non, tu ne m'as pas tué, idiote. Réveille-toi, je suis bien vivant.

Les mots résonnaient dans se tête : _vivant, vivant, vivant._ Lentement, elle ouvrit les paupières. Une lumière aveuglante la força à cligner des yeux. Au bout de quelques instants, elle distingua le visage de Végéta, penché sur elle.

- Es-tu un ange ? demanda-t-elle, car mon végéta ne pleure pas.

Elle le serra tendrement dans ses bras avant d'éclater en sanglots. Végéta s'était tu, trop heureux d'entendre sa femme parler, même si son réveil impliquait le fait qu'elle allait lui casser les oreilles en paroles inutiles. Mais que c'était bon de la retrouver.

Epilogue : Démons intérieurs

- Maman, s'écria Trunks, qui se jeta dans les bras de sa mère, de même que Bra, qui pleurait à chaudes larmes.

Végéta les observait dans un coin de la chambre et ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser échapper un rire sarcastique.

- Trunks, lâche ta mère. Tu vas l'étouffer, idiot. Et toi ma fille, arrête de pleurer, c'est agaçant à la longue.

- Végéta, répliqua Bulma, tu pourrais faire preuve d'un peu plus de tolérance. Je leur ai tellement manqué. Et toi aussi, avoue-le, tu t'es fait énormément de soucis pour moi. Viens nous rejoindre.

- Pour qui se prenait-elle, se dit Végéta intérieurement. Cette stupide femme avait bien failli causé ma perte.

Lentement, le prince se dirigea auprès de sa famille, car, auquel cas,cette femelle écervelée l'accablerait encore de reproches. Aussi, il lui obéît pour être sur qu'elle allait se taire.

La famille ne savait pas qu'elle était observée à son insu. Les cheveux flottants au gré du vent, Méya ne pouvait détourner son regard de ce tableau de famille. Ils avaient l'air tellement heureux hormis le père, mais elle ne s'en étonnait pas. La jeune femme éprouvait un étrange sentiment, qui lui retournait l'estomac. Puis, elle s'envola dans le ciel. Tout semblait si simple en voyant ces gens heureux de vivre. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas son cas !Elle les répugnait, elle les détestait, elle avait envie de les voir mourir. Néanmoins, une force intérieure l'en empêchait. Elle se sentait tellement seule, abandonnée de tous, de son père. L'orpheline méprisait pourtant ce père. Une longue traînée noire la suivit, car inconsciemment, elle s'était transformée en super Saiyan. Sa rancune augmentait d'autant plus qu'elle savait que son père avait péri par d'autres mains et non les siennes. Méya s'élevait toujours plus haut dans le ciel comme si elle pouvait atteindre le paradis. Pourtant, une partie d'elle-même appréciait la vie qu'elle menait. Elle savait que c'était grâce à lui, grâce à Trunks, si elle se continuait à vivre. Ce Saiyan, elle ne pouvait le haïr. Sa colère diminuait peu à peu à mesure qu'elle revoyait le visage du jeune homme. Savait-il qu'elle souffrait, se demanda-t-elle ? Savait-il qu'elle faisait toujours le même cauchemar ? Savait-il ce qu'elle endurait ? Non, il ne pouvait pas, conclut Méya. Personne au monde n'avait été torturée de la sorte au point de laisser des séquelles psychologiques. Pourtant, Trunks l'entendait toutes les nuits se réveiller e, sursaut. Trunks savait que des démons intérieurs la dévorait à petit feu. Trunks le savait.

_Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient hormis Gorluc et Méya_


	6. Identité révélée

**Laver l'affront**

Cette fan fiction concerne principalement Végéta et sa famille. Elle démontre à quel point la vengeance ronge la personne de l'intérieur et que but ultime est la mort de son ennemi.

J'ai pris la liberté d'apporter une ou deux modifications (comme l'âge de Bra...) pour que mon histoire tienne la route.

J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette fan fic, et j'espère que vous apprécierez mon travail.

Prologue : Indépendance

Le soleil était particulièrement radieux ce jour-là. Trunks commençait par croire que Dendé pourrait être à l'origine de ce temps magnifique. Le jeune homme se tenait droit et fier au bord d'une haute falaise escarpée. Une puissante aura émanait de sa personne. La majesté du garçon provenait de l'appartenance de son propre père à une famille royale. Par ailleurs, il héritait du sang des Saiyans, lui octroyant ainsi des pouvoirs incommensurables. Néanmoins, il n'avait pas hérité du caractère belliqueux de son père Végéta, prince une lointaine planète déchue. Au contraire, Trunks ressemblait davantage à sa mère. Il était charismatique et intelligent comme sa mère, mais loyal et courageux comme son père. Trunks fixait l'horizon ; son regard reflétait la force et la malice. Une légère brise se leva, ébouriffant ses cheveux bleus lavandes. Bien des années s'étaient écoulées depuis le désastre causé par Boubou. A présent, la Terre aspirait à nouveau à une tranquillité quasi ennuyeuse. Trunks se remémorait les aventures palpitantes qu'il avait menées malgré son jeune âge. Demain, il allait tout juste fêter sa 20ème année.

Il détourna enfin la tête, et se dirigea vers une petite maison, située au bord de la mer. Le paysage environnant était accueillant. Derrière la petite résidence s'étendait une énorme plaine paisible et sauvage, qui était clairsemée de fleurs et d'arbres. En se dirigeant vers la maison, il se remémorait ces derniers jours. Après s'être violemment disputé avec son père, il avait déserté la maison familiale et s'était installée avec son ami Sangoten dans la maison secondaire de Bulma, situé en dehors de la ville.

Chapitre 1 : Intrusion

Le lendemain :

De nombreuses voix et des éclats de rire s'élevaient dans le jardin. La bande s'était réunie autour d'une table, au milieu d'une foule d'invités.

- Joyeux anniversaire Trunks. Cette année, tu auras en prime et en plus de mon cadeau, un peu plus de mon amour, déclara Bra malicieusement.

La jeune fille âgée de 15 ans ressemblait énormément à son frère de par leur ressemblance à Bulma Elle présentait les traites d'une jeune femme dont la beauté s'accentuera avec le temps. Puis elle s'éloigna bras dessus bras dessous avec Marron.

Au bout de quelques temps, Trunks s'éclipsa discrètement et se mit à se promener tout seul. L'absence de son père l'avait profondément marqué. Végéta était tellement rancunier ; Trunks était convaincu que son père le renierait toute sa vie. Le jeune homme vint s'asseoir contre un arbre. Il essayait de se persuader qu'il devait profiter de la journée, mais il détestait jouer l'hypocrisie…tout comme son père. Tout à coup, ses sens se mirent aux aguets. Il n'était pas seul, quelqu'un l'observait. Puis, il bondit sur ses pieds, regarda en direction de la forêt et aperçut une silhouette.

- Qui est-tu ? Pourquoi ne viens tu pas profiter de la fête ? Ne te cache pas dans la pénombre ? Malheureusement, Trunks n'obtient aucune réponse.

Il s'approcha lentement de l'inconnu. Il était élancé et une puissance gigantesque émanait de son être. Trunks se rapprocha de plus en plus. Il portait une longue veste verte qui s'harmonisait avec la couleur des feuilles des arbres. De plus, il portait un pantalon noir et des bottines. Au fur et à mesure que la distance se rétrécissait entre les deux êtres, un doute emplit Trunks, puis il s'exclama, stupéfait.

- Tu es une femme !

A présent, il pouvait voir clairement son visage, qui auparavant était voilé par une ombre. La jeune femme offrait un visage agréable à regarder. Ses yeux profondément noirs reflétaient une âme forte et ténébreuse. Par ailleurs, ils s'accordaient avec ses longs cheveux ondulés à la couleur de l'ébène. De plus, la peau de l'intruse s'alliait avec la terre, car elle était de couleur mate. L'inconnue soutenait le regard interrogateur du Saiyan. Elle le toisait d'un œil dédaigneux, tandis que ses cheveux mouvaient gracieusement au gré du vent.

- Je te surveille Trunks, reste sur tes gardes, si tu tiens à ta … Sa voix ensorceleuse mourut sur ses lèvres.

Elle tourna soudainement la tête du côté de la mer, Trunks en fit de même, car il sentait qu'une personne puissante approchait. Puis, il regarda de nouveau en direction de la jeune femme mais elle avait disparu. Il resta planté là, à fixer l'endroit à présent vide.

- Est-ce là les manières d'accueillir un invité, Trunks ? demanda une voix derrière lui.

Le jeune homme se retourna stupéfait, car c'était bien la dernière personne qu'il croirait voir.

- Père, tu es venu ! déclara Trunks, totalement déconcerté par le cours des évènements.

Tu dois avoir une piètre opinion sur mon compte, fils, si tu as pu pensé ne serait-ce une seconde que jamais je ne viendrai à ton anniversaire. Trunks, sans dire un mot, baissa la tête et rougit.

- Maintenant, poursuivit Végéta, raconte-moi ce qui vient de t'arriver, car je lis dans tes yeux comme dans un livre ouvert. Aurais-tu vu le diable ?

Trunks fixa le visage inexpressif de son père. Il se décida à tout lui confier. Les deux hommes s'assirent contre l'arbre et se mirent à débattre sur l'intrusion de l'inconnue. Trunks était très étonné par le comportement de son père. En effet, le prince se montra particulièrement attentif à la description de son fils. Néanmoins, derrière cette sérénité apparente se cachait un trouble profond. Il s'inquiétait pour son fils mais également pour lui ; il pressentait qu'un malheur allait arriver. Bulma les observait de loin : les deux amours de sa vie s'étaient r&concilier. Tout allait à présent pour le mieux.

Chapitre 2 : Quand le cauchemar devient réalité

- Je suis exténué, se plaignait Sangoten, qui s'affala sur le divan, tandis que Trunks refermait la porte.

Les derniers invités venaient enfin de partir, il s'agissait de ses parents et de sa sœur. Les deux colocataires jetèrent un œil désespéré dans la cuisine. Un nombre incalculable de vaisselles sales et de restes de nourriture s'y amoncelait. Ils se regardèrent désemparés : leurs mères leur manquaient déjà. D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent avant tout d'aller se coucher pour reprendre des forces avant de s'attaquer au rangement.

- Peut-être que maman, ou Bulma aura l'idée ingénieuse de revenir ici en pleine nuit, et de trouver la force de tout nettoyer, lança Goten avec espoir.

Puis il alla en direction de sa chambre pour se jeter dans son lit douillet et bien chaud. Quelques minutes plus tard, Trunks l'entendit ronfler.

Contrairement à Sangoten, le Saiyan ne pouvait trouver le sommeil. Il se retourna maintes fois dans son lit. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à cette inconnue. Elle semblait si ténébreuse et tellement mystérieuse, pourtant Trunks éprouvait une attirance incontrôlable envers elle. Il désirait la revoir et connaître son nom, auquel cas, elle restera pour lui la jeune fille sans nom, terriblement belle et envoûtante. Le jeune homme n'arrivait pas à chasser de sa tête le regard noir de la jeune femme. De même, il était hypnotisé par le mouvement ensorcelant de ses cheveux. Pourtant, il crut y déceler du désespoir. Bientôt, Trunks sombra dans un sommeil profond mais perturbé par de terribles visions.

Le vaisseau atterrit en douceur dans le vaste jardin de la Capsule Corp. Les 3 passagers descendirent de l'appareil puis on entendit un « boum », bruit qui pouvait que Bulma rangeait son engin dans une capsule. Végéta s'était déjà dirigé vers la maison, lorsqu'il découvrit un paquet au pied de la porte. Un doute s'empara de lui, qui se dissipa aussitôt après l'examen minutieux du mystérieux colis.

- Bulma, s'exclama le mari, un paquet t'a été envoyé. Je l'ai déposé sur la table de la cuisine.

Bulma s'étonna de cette livraison, mais la curiosité la poussa en direction de la pièce voisine. Un instant plus tard, elle tenait l'objet entre ses mains. Dessus était inscrit : _Capsule Corpo. Bulma, commande d'une haute importance. _Elle déchira aussitôt le papier et ouvrit la boîte. Au fond de celle-ci brillait un étrange objet. Puis, un parfum enivrant envahit la pièce. L'odorat de Bulma se délectait de cette senteur ensorcelante. Enfin, elle tira de la boîte une feuille pliée soigneusement en 4 ; mécaniquement, elle la lut avant de prendre l'objet scintillant au fond de la boîte et de le fourrer en dessous de ses vêtements. Lentement, elle revint dans le salon.

- De quoi s'agissait-il ? demanda le prince impatiemment

- Affaires, répondit machinalement sa femme. On m'a indiqué une toute nouvelle voix. Un sourire sarcastique déformait son visage et ses yeux reflétaient la démence.

Bulma, s'inquiéta subitement Végéta, te sens-tu bien ?

- Depuis quand tu te soucies de mon état, cher mari ? Puis elle ricana

- Va te coucher. Bra, raccompagne ta mère, ordonna-t-il.

A l'étage, Bulma insista pour border sa fille. Par la même occasion, elle la convainc de boire une mixture qui facilitera son sommeil. Puis elle se dirigea vers sa chambre. Avant de se coucher, elle déposa l'objet mystérieux sous son oreiller et ferma les yeux. Son mari ne tarda pas à la rejoindre ; il se glissa doucement auprès de sa femme, craignant de la réveiller puis il sombra dans un profond sommeil. Tout à coup, les yeux de Bulma se rouvrirent ; à présent, ils étaient devenus rouges. Puis, elle attendit patiemment l'heure venue pour exécuter son plan.

L'horloge du salon sonnait 4h00. Une ombre se mouvait dans la chambre à coucher de Végéta et Bulma. Elle se dirigea lentement vers le corps endormi et sans défense du prince. La silhouette tenait entre ses mains quelque chose. La lueur de la lune vint éclairer l'objet : il s'agissait d'un long poignard dont la lame était blanchi par l'éclat de la lune. L'arme se dirigea lentement vers sa victime. Tout d'abord, elle prit la direction du cœur, pais la main de son propriétaire semblait hésiter comme pris par une lutte intérieure. Puis, dans un dernier sursaut de volonté, la lame se planta dans la chair. Un cri de douleur déchira le silence mortel. Les yeux de Végéta s'ouvrirent à l'instant où le couteau avait transpercé sa chair. Son regard plongea dans ceux de son agresseur. Une expression d'horreur et d'incompréhension transparaissait sur son visage déformé par la douleur. Ces yeux étaient ceux de Bulma, sa femme. A présent, un sourire se satisfaction diabolique se dessinait sur son visage puis elle quitta la pièce. Elle transporta au passage sa fille et toutes les deux sortirent de la maison. Un ombre les emporta dans l'obscurité vers une destination sombre. Végéta, quant à lui, luttait inconsciemment pour rester en vie mais il sombra dans les ténèbres.

Trunks regardait désespérément autour de lui, mais l'endroit était complètement désert. Il ne voyait qu'une terre rouge et des rochers à perte de vue. Pourtant, une voix l'appelait à l'aide, cette voix lui semblait familière. Il se concentra pour tenter de la localiser. Puis, il réalisa qu'elle était toute proche et que c'était celle de son père. Alors, il se mit à courir droit devant lui aussi vite que ses pieds le pouvaient. Soudain, un gouffre béant s'ouvrit devant lui : il s'estima heureux de s'en être sorti. La voix se faisait de plus en plus faible.

- Père, où est tu ?S'époumonait le jeune homme.

Le désespoir commençait à l'envahir. Puis, il tourna la tête vers la droite et vit son père s'accrocher tant bien que mal aux cailloux. Il allait inévitablement tomber au fond du gouffre. Trunks se remit à courir, mais la distance semblait infiniment grande. Végéta commença à lâcher prise et à glisser lentement vers le fond. A bout de force, le Saiyan sombra au fond du trou béant. Trunks l'avait raté de peu. A présent, il regardait son père se faire happer par les ténèbres. Il essaya de voler vers ce dernier mais son corps refusait de décoller. Lentement, il releva la tête et découvrit avec stupéfaction la présence de la jeune fille aux cheveux d'ébène. Celle-ci leva promptement sa main vers Trunks et un long faisceau lumineux jaillit de ses doigts. Je rayon vint frapper le Saiyan en plein cœur.

Trunks hurla de terrer et de réveilla en sursaut. Il s'était dressé malgré lui sur son séant. Les larmes se mêlèrent bientôt à la sueur. Ce cauchemar l'avait profondément ébranlé. Quelques secondes plus tard, Sangoten déboula dans sa chambre.

- Trunks, que se passe-t-il ? Sommes-nous attaqués ? demanda Goten, sui s'était réveillé suite au hurlement de son ami.

Puis, il s'était tu, voyant le visage mouillé de larmes de Trunks. Sangoten s'assit au pied du lit et posa un regard interrogateur sur son ami.

- Quelle heure est-il ? demanda subitement Trunks.

- Il est 4h00, répondait Goten après avoir jeté un coup d'œil rapide vers le réveil. Ne t'inquiète pas, nous sommes encore en vacances.

Un deuxième hurlement déchira la nuit. Trunks se tordait de douleur dans son lit. Goten ne savait que faire. Puis, le jeune homme se calma. Sa main était posée sur son ventre ; la douleur diminuait en intensité mais ne disparut pas.

- Père, disait-il dans un murmure.

Puis, il sauta hors de son lit et tenta d'oublier la douleur, qui maintenant lui oppressait le cœur.

- Je dois retourner à la maison.

- Tu peux attendre demain. Trunks, sois raisonnable ; il fait nuit noire et tu devrais de reposer.

Trunks n'écoutait pas les conseils de Goten. Il enfila son pantalon, un t-shirt et sa veste. Le fils de Sangoku voyait bien qu'il n'arrivera pas à dissuader son ami de rester. Il était aussi têtu que Végéta quand il s'y mettait.

- Très bien, tête de mule. Tu retournes chez toi, mais je t'accompagne.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils s'envolèrent dans le ciel noir. Trunks était pressé d'arriver à la maison. Bientôt, une forte lumière inonda la nuit et deux traînées lumineuses se déplaçaient à grande vitesse.

Trunks et Sangoten atterrirent dans le vaste jardin de la Capsule Corp. A l'intérieur de la maison régnait un silence pesant. Ils avançaient avec hésitation ; la lueur de la lune était la seule source de lumière dans la pièce. L'horloge sonnait 4h15. Les garçons montèrent les escaliers avec appréhension. Ils arrivèrent tout d'abord devant la chambre de Bra, mais ils trouvèrent le lit défait et vide. Puis, ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre des parents. Arrivés au pas de la porte, ils n'osèrent aller plus loin. A leur droite se trouvait également un lit vacant.

- Maman, papa… êtes-vous la ? risqua Trunks, mais sa question n'obtient aucune réponse. La respiration du jeune homme se faisait de plus en plus oppressante.

Tout à coup, une plainte très faible s'éleva dans la pièce. Les garçons se précipitèrent à côté du lit et découvrirent horrifiés le corps inerte de Végéta baignant dans une mare de sang. Le fils se jeta désespérément auprès de son père.

- Père, réveille-toi ! Fais-moi un signe ! demanda la voix fébrile de Trunks.

Végéta ne répondit rien, mais dans un effort intense, il hocha la tête. Puis, il sombra de nouveau dans les ténèbres. Trunks inspecta le corps de son père et découvrit le l'origine de la blessure. Puis sa main entra en contact avec un objet glacial et tranchant.

- Regarde Goten. Il a été poignardé. Il faut que je l'emmène auprès de Dendé. Il est le seul à pouvoir le sauver. Quant à toi, fouille la maison et pars à la recherche de maman et Bra, je t'en supplie.

Avant de partir, Goten aida son ami à bander la plaie de Végéta pour empêcher l'écoulement du sang. Enfin, Trunks prit son père sur le dos et s'envola en direction du palais du dieu. On eut l'impression qu'une étoile filante s'élevait vers le ciel.

Chapitre 3 : Les mains guérisseuses

Trunks volait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Petit à petit, la forme d'une demi sphère commençait à se dessiner. Puis, il arriva dans une grande et somptueuse allée bordée de jeunes palmiers et illuminée par des centaines de petites lumières. Le dieu attendait Trunks.

- Dendé, aide-moi, suppliait le jeune homme. Mon père est mortellement blessé.

Le Namek regarda Végéta avec compassion. Le visage du Saiyan était d'une étrange pâleur et le corps était terriblement glacé : la vie commençait à le quitter.

- Suis-moi, on va le transporter dans une chambre.

Toute la nuit, le dieu s'employa à guérir Végéta avec l'aide de Popo. Trunks n'avait pas été admis à rester. Le jeune homme attendait anxieusement dans le couloir. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait une telle douleur. Jusqu'ici, il avait mené une vie tellement insouciante hormis l'épisode durant lequel Boubou avait semé le chaos. Depuis 10 ans, il avait grandi dans un monde paisible et était devenu un enfant espiègle. En maniant le poignard, il se demandait comment un simple couteau avait pu blesser son père aussi mortellement. Et pourtant, il ne pouvait que s'incliner devant les faits, son père, le prince des Saiyans, luttait pour rester en vie. Une autre question le tourmentait ; où pouvaient bien se trouver sa mère et sa sœur ? Et pourquoi son ami ne le rejoignait-il pas. Les lueurs de l'aube commençaient à inonder le ciel. Trunks admirait le levé majestueux du soleil lorsque Dendé sortit enfin de la chambre de Végéta en compagnie de Popo.

- Alors, comment va-t-il ? demanda Trunks avec empressement.

- Il est hors de danger à présent. Le cœur du Saiyan sentait qu'un poids immense le quittait. Mais il est encore très faible. Le poison était terriblement puissant.

- Le poison ! Quel poison ? demanda le jeune homme intrigué.

Calmement le Namek répondit :

- Ton père a été agressé avec un poignard empoisonné, dont l'origine m'est encore inconnu.

- Mais qui l'a attaqué ?

Dendé hésita avant de répondre sagement :

- Ce n'est pas à moi de te le révéler. Ton père est le mieux placé pour te dévoiler la vérité. A présent, tu peux le rejoindre.

Trunks ne se fit pas prier et se précipita dans la chambre de son père.

Chapitre 4 : Une apparente sérénité

Le jeune homme ouvrit lentement la porte car il craignait de réveiller son père. A la vue de la chambre, il s'étonna de la beauté de celle-ci. Elle était vaste et emplie de lumière. De même, un balcon donnait sur une vue imprenable. Il se dirigea doucement vers le lit, prit une chaise et s'assit auprès du convalescent. Il se sentit soulagé à la vue de celui-ci. En effet, le prince dormait paisiblement et à présent, son visage avait retrouvé un peu de couleur. Il serra la main de son père, il se sentait tellement soulagé. Au bout de quelques heures interminables, la main de Végéta remua fébrilement. Puis, il tourna la tête et découvrit son fils, qui dormait, la tête posée sur le lit. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux soyeux de Trunks. Celui-ci commença à bouger et se redressa brusquement. Le visage du fils s'illumina ; et laissa exploser sa joie. Il se jeta sur son père son trop réfléchir, oubliant que le prince répugnait tout geste de tendresse. Puis, un bruit étouffé et plaintif lui fit comprendre qu'il devait se retirer du lit.

- Père, je suis tellement heureux, s'écria-t-il. Tu m'as fait peur. Je crus que tu n'allais pas y survivre.

Végéta émit un rire sarcastique, malgré son état fragile.

- Tu me déçois, Trunks. Tu sous-estimes ma force.

Puis, un silence pesant s'abattit. Trunks pensait que son père voulait reprendre ses esprits, mais il se fourvoyait. Végéta se demandait comment il allait annoncer à son fils que son agresseur n'était autre que sa mère. Même au fond de lui-même, il ne pouvait admettre l'évidence. Pourtant, il revoyait les yeux de Bulma ; ils étaient rougis par la haine. Mais une nouvelle inquiétude l'assaillit.

- Où est Bra, Trunks ? L'as-tu mise en sécurité ? Végéta s'agitait dans son lit.

- Euh… bégayait-le jeune homme. Je pensais que tu détiendrais la clé du mystère. Il n'y avait absolument personne dans la maison, à part toi, lorsque je suis arrivé.

- Quelle heure était-il ? demanda impatiemment Végéta.

- 4h15 ou30, je me rappelle avoir entendu l'horloge sonnée.

- As-tu inspecté la maison ?

- Non. Les questions de son père le mettaient mal à l'aise car il avait le sentiment d'avoir commis une faute.

- Imbécile. Tu aurais d'abord du fouiller la maison avant de m'emmener ici.

- Mais j'ai chargé Goten de le faire. Mais je me demande pourquoi il tarde tellement. Mais dis-moi papa, que s'est-il passé la nuit dernière ? Et maman ? Où est-elle ? Je me fais du souci.

- Tais-toi, Trunks. J'ai besoin de réfléchir. Fais preuve d'un peu de patience et ensuite tu connaîtras la vérité.

Trunks obéit, car il ne voulait pas fatiguer son père davantage. Il se promena dans la chambre pour apaiser son impatience. Puis, il se dirigea vers le balcon. Il s'étonna du calme qui régnait au dehors. Une mer de nuages blancs s'étendait à perte de vue. Le monde était calme, tellement calme, pourtant il était en proie de grandes inquiétudes.

- Mon fils, apporte-moi un peu de quoi manger, je meurs de faim.

Au même moment, on vint frapper à la porte. Trunks alla ouvrir et aussitôt tira un chariot chargé de nourriture. Puis, il revint auprès de son père. Ce dernier s'était adossé contre le lit. Gentiment, il aida son père à se sustenter.

- Trunks, ne sois pas idiot, mange.

- Non, père, je n'ai pas faim, mentit-il. Mais son ventre le trahit en émettant un long bruit plaintif. Il se mit à rougir.

- Mange, fils.

Les deux hommes se nourrirent en silence. Aucun ne voulait troubler ce repos illusoire.

Chapitre 5 : Révélations

Après avoir englouti une quantité impressionnante de nourriture, Végéta était fin prêt à parler. Lentement il commença.

- Trunks, il est temps de tout te dire à présent.

Le jeune homme remuait nerveusement sur sa chaise. A présent, il n'avait plus aucune envie de connaître l'histoire. Il avait un terrible pressentiment. Son ventre se noua atrocement ; il lui semblait avoir mangé du plomb. Quant à Végéta, il ne savait pas par quoi commencer. Il fallait rendre la situation claire.

Tout allait parfaitement bien lorsque nous t'avons quitté, commençait le père. Ta mère m'a même félicité pour mon comportement exemplaire. Il sourit mélancoliquement. Le trajet se déroulait bien. Pourtant, arrivée à la maison, elle, ta mère, changea complètement d'attitude. Elle se montait froide et distante. Et une lueur étrange brillait dans ses yeux. Je lui conseilla donc d'aller se reposer et envoya Bra l'accompagner. Peu de temps après, je me décidai aussi à aller me coucher. Je la vois encore dormir profondément ? Mais dormait-elle vraiment ? Je me le demande à présent. Durant mon sommeil, je rêvais que je tombais au fond d'un gouffre dans fond, et toi Trunks, tu me regardais tomber sans rien tenter pour me sauver.

A ces paroles, le fils se redressa car il avait fait également le même rêve.

Puis, poursuivit Végéta, au court de la nuit, une douleur intense me prit ; je sentais qu'on enfonçait un couteau dans ma chair. Je ne pus réagir et mes forces m'abandonnaient. Néanmoins avant de m'évanouir, je pus voir mon agresseur. Je reconnus les yeux emplis de rage et de folie car ces yeux étaient ceux de Bulma, Trunks.

Végéta avait achevé son récit, Trunks, quant à lui était sous le choc. Il vivait un cauchemar.

- Trunks, je sais que c'est difficile à croire, mais c'est la vérité, ajouta le père.

Il posa sa main sur celle de son fils, mais d'un geste instinctif, Trunks retira la sienne. Puis, il se précipita hors de la pièce et se mit à courir dans le palais. Il cherchait désespérément un endroit où se cacher mais il n'en vit aucun. Tout à coup, il s'arrêta et ses jambes se dérobèrent sous le poids de la douleur.

- Non, se répétait-il intérieurement. Son père mentit, cela ne pouvait en être autrement. Quel mensonge absurde que d'affirmer que sa mère pouvait attenter à la vie de son père. Pourtant, elle l'aimait.

Trunks voulait pleurer pour évacuer sa colère mais il n'y parvenait pas. Alors, il se mit à taper contre le sol. Pourquoi son père mentait-il de la sorte ? Il voulait certainement le punir d'avoir quitter la maison. Pourquoi sa mère s'était-elle enfuie avec Bra. Comme il ne trouvait pas les réponses, il se mit à frapper les dalles marbrées. A ce moment-là, il maudissait son père ; toute cette histoire était certainement de sa faute. Son caractère dédaigneux et son cœur de glace avaient certainement poussé Bulma et Bra à la défection de la maison familiale. Tout à coup, une main se posa sur son épaule. Trunks se retourna, il s'attendait à voir son père. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. C'était Sangoten, qui lui adressa un regard compatissant. Ce dernier aida son ami à se relever. Puis, il lui raconta toute l'histoire.

- Trunks, je pense également que ton père a raison, répondit lentement Goten. Pour une fois, qu'on partage le même point de vue.

- Comment-tu peux me trahir comme ça ?Tout le monde a décidé de se liguer contre moi, aujourd'hui.

- Lis ça avant d'avancer des accusations sans fondement.

Il lui tendit un papier soigneusement plié en quatre. Je l'ai trouvé dans la cuisine ; à côté d'une boîte. Trunks resta bouché bée, son père avait donc raison. Soudain, il se sentit honteux, honteux d'avoir traité son père de menteur. Puis, il se mit à courir en direction de la chambre de son père. Enfin, arrivé dans la pièce, Trunks découvrit avec horreur qu'elle était vide. Décidément, le cauchemar ne voulait pas s'arrêter. Sa tête commençait sérieusement à tourner ; il se sentit vaciller. Ces disparitions inexpliquées étaient vides de sens. Mais avec une volonté de fer, il reprit ses esprits. Son père était certainement parti s'aventurer dans le palais. Végéta détestait demeurer inactif. Il se mit alors en quête de son père. Au bout de quelques minutes, il avait rejoint Goten et Dendé dans la salle royale. Elle était immense et tellement majestueuse. De plus, une lumière pure et divine inondait la pièce procurant un étrange sentiment de bien-être.

- Auriez-vous croisé mon père ? demanda anxieusement Trunks

- Malheureusement, les deux amis secouèrent la tête et répondirent non.

- Réfléchis Trunks, ajouta cependant le dieu. Toi seul es en mesure de deviner ses actes. Que crois-tu qu'il ferait en ce moment ? Ferme-les yeux et glisse-toi dans sa peau.

Le jeune homme suivit son conseil ; il se concentra ; puis un sourire triomphant se dessina sur son visage.

Chapitre 6 : Identité révélée

Trunks s'envola à vive allure en direction de la Capsule Corporation, car il était persuadé que le prince était rentré chez lui. Lorsqu'il entra dans la maison, il espérait profondément que tous ces évènements n'avaient été que le fruit de son imagination. Pourtant, un long silence pesant régnait dans la pièce.

- Père, se mit-il à crier. Où es-tu ?

Il n'obtint aucune réponse hormis le bruit d'une chaise raclant le sol. Cela provenait de la cuisine. Puis, il trouva son père assis à sa place habituelle, mais le visage enfoui dans ses mains. Trunks se posa aux côtés de celui-ci.

Lentement, Végéta consentit à lever la tête et regarda fixement son fils. Trunks nota un changement surprenant sur la figure de Végéta. Il était connut que le temps n'altérait que très lentement les cellules des supers guerriers, car les Saiyans ne vieillissaient pas aussi rapidement que les simples humains. A présent, le prince semblait avoir vieilli de 10ans. La lassitude et le chagrin assombrissaient ses traits. Trunks posa cette fois-ci sa main sur celle de son père.

- Comment on est-on arrivé là, fils ? demanda subitement

Il avait plongé ses yeux noirs dans ceux de son fils. Mais, ce dernier n'était pas en mesure de lui fournir les réponses qu'il espérait. Trunks demeura silencieux, le front plissé : pour la première fois depuis des années, son visage prit un air grave. En effet, quelque chose lui était venue à l'esprit et maintenant elle lui trottait dans la tête, nue phrase plus exactement.

_- « Je te surveille, Trunks…Reste sur tes gardes si tu tiens à ta… » _A ta...quoi se demandait-il nerveusement. La réponse parut trop évidente, cela ne pouvait être sa vie. Non ce n'était pas cela.

Pendant ce temps, Végéta s'enferma dans un mutisme complet voyant que son fils était absorbé par ses pensées. Au bout de quelques minutes, el prince se leva et prit la direction du salon.

Le jeune homme retourna la phrase dans tous les sens, essayant également de se souvenir de l'attitude adoptée par l'inconnue. Soudain, Trunks bondit de sa chaise, il avait enfin trouvé la solution à « l'énigme ». Or, il se rassit aussitôt, car une nouvelle vague d'inquiétude l'envahissait.

_- « Je te surveille, Trunks…Reste sur tes gardes si tu tiens à ta…famille.»_ Oui, c'était cela. Il en était convaincu, car la jeune fille avait subitement changé le ton de sa voix lorsqu'elle avait prononcé la dernière partie de la phrase. Il lui semblait qu'elle l'avertissait au lieu de la menacer. Il leva tout à coup la tête et s'aperçut de la disparition de son père. Néanmoins, il ressentait son énergie toute proche. Puis, il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre pour admirer la sérénité qui régnait dehors. Mais, son regard fut attiré par quelque chose qui se mouvait derrière un buisson. Intrigué, il se leva et sortit par la fenêtre.

Pendant ce temps, son père jeta un regard circulaire dans le salon. La maison était mortellement silencieuse. Pour une fois, il souhaitait entendre la voix criarde de sa femme lui reprocher son éternelle insensibilité. Mais il n'en était rien. A mesure que Végéta regardait la pièce, une foule de souvenirs le submergea. Il se souvint des nombreuses fois où ils s'étaient disputés dans cette pièce. Il se souvint de l'image de Bulma enceinte de Trunks. Elle n'arrêtait pas de tomber malade et d'être de mauvaise humeur. Il se souvint vaguement des premiers pas de Trunks, mais il avait été plus attentif lors de la naissance de Bra. Il se souvint ô combien sa femme lui priait de montrer plus de tendresse envers ses enfants.

- Bulma…Bulma…Bulma…Où es-tu ? Les mots faisaient écho dans sa tête.

Tout à coup, ses jambes se dérobèrent sous son poids, et une douleur terrible lui empoigna le cœur. Il crut qu'il allait mourir tellement il souffrait. Il se sentait tellement impuissant. Toute volonté l'abandonna à présent. Et cette douleur au cœur ne voulait pas s'arrêter. Il tenta de se lever, mais il céda une fois encore.

Trunks ignorait les tourments de son père. Tandis que ce dernier se torturait sous le poids de la culpabilité, le fils se dirigeait vers le buisson. A son grand étonnement, une forme en jaillit. Elle demeura quelques secondes tapie dans l'ombre avant de se dévoiler en pleine lumière. Trunks eut un choc : c'était elle… la jeune inconnue aux cheveux noirs.

- Ton entraînement reste à parfaire, s'enquit-elle d'une voix moqueuse. Je pourrais te tuer, que tu ne réagirais même pas. L'intruse était restée en lévitation et toisait Trunks d'un œil méprisant.

- Que me veux-tu ? demanda-t-il, ayant enfin repris ses esprits.

- Tu es bien trop naïf, mon petit. Qui te prouve que je suis venue pour toi ?

Trunks ignora la phrase.

- Dis-moi où sont ma mère et ma sœur. Répond. Sa voix se fit impérieuse et son visage ressemblait étrangement à son père.

- Elles vont bien, Trunks, très bien. Je crois même que tu ne leur manques pas. Elle se mit à rire à gorge déployé, mais d'un rire sarcastique.

- Que veux-tu alors…femme, demanda Trunks. Il détestait user ce mot dégradant, mais il ne savait pas comment la nommer autrement.

- Ne m'appelle pas ainsi ! Je ne suis pas qu'une simple femme, une terrienne à l'existence misérable et méprisable. Sache que je suis Méya et tout comme toi, je suis une descendante des puissants Saiyans.

La jeune femme s'était redressée et Trunks crut q'elle grandissait. Puis, il sentit qu'une force puissante augmentait, il pensait que c'était son père ; mais il se trompait. Devant ses yeux ébahis, Méya dégageait une énergie phénoménale. Une aura noire l'entourait et des étincelles rouges crépitaient tout autour d'elle. Ses cheveux devinrent encore plus sombre que les ténèbres : ils flottaient au gré du vent.

- Si tu tiens à revoir ta famille saine et sauve, le prince Végéta doit se livrer prisonnier avant le coucher du soleil au pied de la montagne Vérin.

Puis, elle prit son envol ; une traînée de flammes noires la suivait.

- Trunks, ne la laisse pas s'échapper, cria une voix impérieuse dans son dos.

Il se retourna et vit végéta à la fenêtre. Trunks obéit et partit à la poursuite de Méya. Malheureusement, elle avait disparu de son champ de vision et il n'arrivait pas à capter son énergie. Il revint alors bredouille auprès de son père.

- Imbécile, tu viens de laisser passer une chance inouïe. Fais marcher tes méninges et laisse tes hormones de côté. Retournons maintenant au palais de Dendé ; nous devons nous entraîner.

- Quoi ? Comment ? Décidément, Trunks ne comprenait plus rien.

Sur le chemin du retour, le fils demeurait perplexe. Végéta le ressentait.

- Fils, elle disait la vérité. Je te confirme qu'elle appartient aux supers guerriers. J'ai reconnu dans ses yeux la puissance et la cruauté de mon défunt peuple.

- Comment cela peut-il être possible ? Trunks ne semblait pas être convaincu. Son aura &tait pourtant noire.

- A cela, je n'ai pas de réponse.

Arrivés au palais de Dendé, ils découvrirent la présence de Goku. Trunks lui résuma brièvement l'histoire.

- Ainsi, tu comptes te livrer, Végéta ? demanda Sangoku.

- Evidemment, mais Trunks m'y accompagnera. Il faut bien que quelqu'un ramène ma femme et ma fille en sécurité, imbécile. Ensuite, je tuerai celui qui et à l'origine de cette conspiration.

- Es-tu sur que nous serions suffisamment forts à deux ? demanda timidement le fils

- Tu es un lâche, Trunks, critiquait Végéta. Tu me fais honte. Un Saiyan ne doit jamais se défiler devant un adversaire. Maintenant suis-moi dans la salle spéciale.

Sans mot dire, le fils suivit son père d'un pas traînant, la tête baissée. Il jeta un dernier regard à Sangoten et Sangoku, qui le regardaient, d'un œil compatissant, s'éloigner. Trunks ne pouvait s'empêcher de jalouser on ami. Si seulement son père ressemblait à Goku.

Chapitre 7 : Echappée

Trois heures plus tard, ils sortirent de la salle spéciale. Les deux hommes s'avancèrent d'un pas serein. Leur ressemblance était à présente très frappante ; la même lueur brillait dans leurs yeux. De même, leur puissance avait terriblement augmentée. Le changement était beaucoup plus surprenant pour Trunks. En effet, son corps était plus musclé et ses cheveux lui arrivaient au niveau des épaules. Par ailleurs, il portait son épée légendaire, accroché en bandoulière. Sangoku ne put réprimer un sourire en le voyant. Il ressemblait bien évidemment physiquement au Trunks du futur, mais finalement tous les deux étaient très différents. Le Trunks du futur était plus mature et il avait grandi dans la douleur. Et c'est qui faisait la force de ce dernier. De plus, Sangoku lui devait la vie. C'était peut-être une des raisons pour laquelle il éprouvait tellement d'affection pour le Trunks du présent. Trunks se différenciait de l'autre, car il vivait toujours avec sa famille, aimé, entouré et surtout insouciant. Voila le défaut que Sangoku et Végéta déploraient au sujet de leur fils respectifs : leur insouciance leur conduisait à délaisser leur entraînement. Le soleil commençait à décliner, l'heure approchait inévitablement.

- Trunks, mettons-nous en route, ordonna la voix impérieuse de son père.

Le prince salua Goku. Il lui avait formellement interdit de se mêler de cette histoire. Par contre, Sangoten ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner son ami.

- Je ne veux pas manquer cette occasion, prétexta-t-il. Courir après les filles devient lassant, aussi, me dégourdir les muscles ne peut me faire que le plus grand bien.

Enfin, les trois compagnons partirent en direction du Mont Vérin. On apercevait la pointe menaçante du palais du dieu. Tandis qu'ils volaient vers la point de rendez-vous, une lumière rouge inonda le ciel : le soleil devait bientôt se coucher. Puis, la montagne se faisait de plus en plus grande. Soudain, elle se dressa, majestueuse, devant eux, elle dominait tout le paysage. Le panorama était splendide vu d'en haut ; une mer de verdure s'étalait sous leurs pieds.

- Et maintenant ? Quelqu'un a prévu un plan ? demanda Goten.

- Tais-toi,imbécile. Je dois réfléchir. Et, au lieu de poser de stupides questions,concentre-toi et tu sentiras que quelqu'un approche. Son énergie est pourtant très faible. Puis, il se tut et un long silence étouffant s'ensuivit.

Tout à coup, Trunks piqua à grande allure en direction de la terre. Ses compagnons en furent déroutés mais ils le suivirent. Le jeune homme sentait que cette énergie lui était familière. Il discernait la forme d'une personne, qui marchait en chancelant. Un sourire illumina le visage du jeune homme.

- Bra ! hurla-t-il. Il atterrit enfin sur le sol ferme et courut vers sa sœur.

Celle-ci leva lentement ma tête, elle crut d'abord voir un mirage, puis elle réalisa qu'elle était enfin sauvée. Elle s'arrête soudainement et s'écroula, épuisée. Son frère se précipita vers elle et la prit dans ses bras et tenta de la réconforter. Elle était dans un piteuse état, et sa mine était cadavérique.

- Tout est fini,petite, dit-il pour la rassurer.

Il caressait affectueusement ses cheveux. Végéta et Goten arrivaient enfin. Le père sentait qu'un poids s'ôtait de son cœur. Puis, la jeune rescapée éclata en sanglots_. Elle était sauvée, sauvée, sauvée_. Les mots résonnaient dans sa tête. Pourtant, quelque chose la tourmentait toujours. _Maman, maman_, répétait-elle.

- MAMAN ! se mit-elle à hurler. Son père s'était rapproché d'elle mais elle le repoussa violemment et resta pelotonner dans les seuls bras de son frère.

- Bra, dis-moi où se trouve-t-elle ? Le prince ne voulait pas la brusquer, mais la réponse était capitale.

Bra tentait de reprendre ses esprits, néanmoins elle hoquetait sous le coup de l'émotion.

- Elle demeure prisonnière de ce monstre…ce monstre. Sa vois faisait écho Il oblige les gens à agir contre leur gré...Ses yeux…ses yeux…Maman… Mais, j'ai réussi à lui échapper et la jeune fille aux cheveux d'ébène m'a aidé à m'évader.

Trunks s'était redressé. Ainsi, Méya avait aidé sa sœur, mais dans quel dessin ?

- Indique nous le chemin, ordonna le prince.

Bra leva lentement la tête vers Végéta et le fixa avec gravité. Puis, elle sauta dans ses bras. Décidément, il ne comprendra jamais l'attitude des femme. Auparavant, elle aurait pu le tuer,maintenant, elle était suspendue à son cou et l'enlaçait tendrement.

- Je te croyais mort. Le monsieur m'avait dit que maman t'avait tué. Mais je savais que ce n'était que des mensonges. Jamais, elle ne t'aurait tué, déclara-t-elle.

Personne pourtant ne voulait lui révéler le triste réalité.

- Ecoute, ma fille. Tu vas nous dire précisément où se cache ta mère et ensuite tu iras chez Dendé avec Sangoten pour te faire soigner et te reposer. La voix de végéta voulait se faire rassurante.

- Il faut suivre ce sentier. Il conduit sous la montagne. Ce n'est pas bien compliqué.

Après avoir embrassé son père et son frère, elle s'envola dans les bras de Goten, qui finalement n'était pas mécontent de la tournure de la situation : il rentrait dans le palais de Dendé, en sécurité avec une très belle fille dans les bras.

- Prends soin d'elle recommanda Végéta, car s'il lui arrivait ne serait-ce un malheur, tu le paieras très cher.

Le couple s'envola et disparut bientôt de leur vue.

Chapitre 8 : L'antre de Gorluc

Trunks et Végéta suivirent la direction indiquée par Bra. Ils trouvèrent une immense et lourde porte en métal qui conduisait sous la montagne. Une explosion détruit l'entrée et devant eux s'ouvrait une allée sombre.

- Bien joué, père. On aurait aussi pu leur envoyer un courrier leur signalant notre arrivée. Le résultat aurait été le même, nous sommes à présents découverts, pensait Trunks intérieurement. Décidément, son père ne changera jamais. Il soupira avant de s'engouffrer dans le tunnel ténébreux.

Un long couloir s'étendait devant eux, il serpentait à travers la montagne. Au fil de leur avancée, les deux intrus avaient rencontré différentes autres portes, mais ils n'osaient jamais se détourner de la route principale. Enfin, ils débouchèrent sur une grande allée au bout duquel se tenait une porte close. Ils n'avaient guère le choix, il fallait la franchir.

- Je vais l'ouvrir, père. Ce n'est pas la peine de la détruire et de gaspiller ton énergie, s'exclama Trunks, non sans ironie.

Jusqu'ici, ils n'avaient pas rencontré une seule sentinelle à leur grand étonnement. Mais tous les deux sentaient que le danger se trouvait derrière cette porte. Trunks le poussa lentement. Comme ils l'avaient prévu, les deux étrangers pénétrèrent dans une immense salle. Elle était richement décorée. De plus, quatre piliers en marbre soutenaient le plafond sculpté avec précision. Un long tapis blanc était déroulé sur le sol marbré. Il traversait la salle et s'arrêtait au pied d'un somptueux trône. La pièce était éclairé par des centaines de chandelles accrochées aux murs, renforçant le sentiment oppressant. Végéta et Trunks ne pouvaient voir si le trône était occupé ou non, car il demeurait dans la pénombre. D'un pas hésitant, ils avancèrent.

- Halte, commanda une voix féminine. Une forme se détacha d'un des piliers. C'était Méya, grande et toujours aussi ténébreuse. Vous avez pénétré dans un domaine interdit, poursuivit-elle. Vous méritez la mort.

- Non, Méya, répondit une nouvelle voix. Elle provenait du trône. Ne sois pas si dure avec nos visiteurs. Nous allons d'abord nous amuser un petit peu. Le son de sa voix était rauque et sarcastique.

- Qui es-tu ? demanda végéta,visiblement vexé.

Un rire diabolique s'éleva en guise de réponse.

Végéta, ou plutôt devrais-je dire Prince Végéta, renchérit la voix, ne te souviens-tu pas de moi ? Tu m'as humilié autrefois ; tu m'as traité comme une charogne. Te souviens-tu ? Bien sur que non, tu as maltraité tellement de pauvres gens… Je vais te rafraîchir la mémoire apparemment défaillante.

_- « Il y a de cela plusieurs décennies, sur la planète Végéta, je fus banni pour avoir attenté à la vie du prince. En guise de vengeance, le prince tua mon frère à son tour, car il faisait parti de la conspiration. Tout ce que nous voulions, c'était renverser le tyran, pour en installer un nouveau : c'est-à-dire MOI. Ma femme fut alors retenue captive et torturée dans les cachots du royaume. De mon côté,j'eu la chance de pouvoir m'enfuir, mais ma tête fut mise à prix. Un soir, tout de même, je réussis à délivrer mon épouse et nous nous enfuîmes à jamais de cet endroit maudit. _

_Je criais vengeance. Ma femme mourut quelques années plus tard, succombant à ses blessures irréparables. Néanmoins, elle me laissa un don, en la personne de Méya, notre fille. A partir de là, je mis en elle tout mon espoir. J'appris de nombreuses formules et de mystérieux secrets et j'entrepris alors d'étranges expériences. Et voici le résultat ( _il désignasa fille)_. Son cœur est pourri et aussi sombre que le mal absolu. Elle n'est sujette à aucune émotion. D'autre part, un mage puissant m'apprit à contrôler l'esprit des personnes. Je dus recourir à ce moyen pour soumettre Méya et la garder auprès de moi. _

Trunks était abasourdi. A présent, il exécrait ce monstre et ressentait encore plus de pitié pour la jeune fille. De son côté Végéta sentait monté en lui une colère longtemps enfouie. Il se souvenait de cet homme méprisable,qui représentait la déchéance du monde. Le dégoût lui retourna à la vue de cet homme, ce Gorluc. Il voulait le tuer, sentir sa chair mordre la poussière et l'écraser comme un vers. Pourtant, il ne voulait rien entreprendre avant d'avoir vu Bulma.

- Végéta, aurais-tu changé ? lui demanda sarcastiquement Gorluc. Où est passé le guerrier fier et arrogant d'autrefois. Oh je vois…la vie sur la Terre t'a humanisée.

Voyant que le prince ne bronchait pas, il poursuivit son monologue.

- Aimerais-tu voir ta femme, une dernière fois avant de mourir ? Qu'il en soit ainsi.

Une porte étroite, située à gauche du trône, s'ouvrit silencieusement. Trunks resta bouché bée ; ce ne pouvait être sa mère. A ses côtés, le cœur de Végéta faillit lâcher.

- B…Bulma…Est-ce bien toi ? demanda Végéta anxieusement. Bulma, viens auprès de moi.

Pour une fois, sa voix trahissait de la peur, non pas qu'il craignait pour sa vie, mais il avait peur de ce qui pourrait lui arriver à elle.

Bulma s'avança droite et majestueuse. Ses cheveux étaient ramenés en un chignon et un diadème étincelant scintillant sur son front. Son visage restait de glace mais ses yeux à présent très sombres, brûlaient de rage. De plus, elle portait une robe noire très longue, qui mettait en valeur ses formes parfaites. Elle prit la direction du fauteuil royal et se tint telle une statue au côté de Gorluc.

- Je te présente MA nouvelle reine, Végéta. N'est-elle pas resplendissante ? Je suis sure qu'elle ferait une femme douce et docile.

Il prit la main de Bulma et l'embrassa avec un plaisir diabolique.

Le prince bouillonnait de colère. Cela était au delà de ce qu'il pouvait endurer. Il ne pouvait pas nier que SA femme était terriblement belle ainsi vêtue mais sa place n'était pas aux côtés de ce vaurien. Elle était à lui, à lui et à lui seul.

- Elle est à moi, maintenant Végéta, à moi seul, affirmait Gorluc.

Tout à coup une cinquantaine de gardes déboulèrent dans la salle . Les deux intrus étaient acculés.

- Tuez-les, commanda le maître et tous les sbires se jetèrent sur les deux hommes.

Les bruits des coups résonnaient dans la grande salle et de nombreux corps s'amoncelaient également sur le sol. Gorluc, Méya et Bulma regardaient avec délectation le spectacle qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux. Gorluc savourait le fait de voir ces deux idiots lutter pour leur vie. Il mit alors à rire avec démence. Au bout de minutes interminables,tous leurs ennemis gisaient morts sur le sol marbré. Trunks et Végéta étaient simplement légèrement blessés.

- Bravo, déclara Gorluc. Vous avez réussi le test avec brillantissime. A présent, les choses sérieuses vont commencer.

Chapitre 9 : Laver l'affront

Méya et Bulma se dirigèrent d'un pas assuré vers les deux Saiyans. Tous les deux répugnaient à les combattre. Méya s'avança vers Trunks, animée par le désir de le tuer. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approchait, sa force augmentait. Bientôt elle fut entourée par une aura sombre :des langues noirs léchèrent le sol et des éclaires rouges crépitaient tout autour de celle-ci.

- Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, déclara Trunks, qui reculait bien malgré lui.

- Moi si, répondit Méya. Je veux te tuer. Sur ce, elle s'élança sur Trunks.

Au départ, celui-ci ne faisait qu'esquiver les coups de la jeune fille, jusqu'au moment où il reçut un uppercut. Il sentait clairement sa mâchoire craquer. Puis, Méya enfonça un puissant coup de pied dans le ventre. Sa force de frappe était énorme. Trunks de devait de réagir, s'il ne voulait pas mourir. Aussitôt, une aura jaune se dessina autour de lui, et ses cheveux bleus lavandes se dressèrent et devinrent dorés. Les deux êtres se lancèrent à corps perdu dans la bataille.

- Bulma, écoute-moi. Je sais que tu m'entends. Combat la force qui te possède. Végéta tentait de raisonner sa femme tant bien que mal.

Une ombre passa sur le visage de Bulma. Le Saiyan vit qu'une lutte intérieure la ravageait à ce moment. Les yeux de se femme se troublèrent. _Lutte ma fille_, disait une voix au fond d'elle. _Tue-le,_ordonnait une autre. _Lutte…tue…lutte…tue…lutte_… C'était trop dur,elle était à bout de force.

Lentement, elle releva la tête vers Végéta, le sourire au coin des lèvres. Puis, elle le frappa avec le point en plein visage, puis sur le torse et enfin dans l'estomac. De son côté Végéta ne bronchait pas. Physiquement, il ne souffrait pas : son visage restait de marbre. Mais une douleur insoutenable lui pétrifiait le cœur. Bulma ne cessait de le ruer de coups. Petit à petit ses mains de mirent à saigner, mais elle ignora la douleur. Végéta lui empoigna enfin les poignets ; elle ne pouvait se libérer car l'étreinte était trop forte. Tout à coup, il le frappa d'un coup sec le cou frêle de Bulma. Celle-ci s'effondra aussitôt. Il se dirigea alors vers Gorluc. Le désir de vengeance animait le prince et sa puissance augmentait au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait de son ennemi. Ce dernier s'était lever de son trône, il paraissait infiniment grand. Gorluc était vêtu d'une longue veste noire, qui enveloppait tout son corps. Son visage avait une forme étrangement allongée, et des traits saillants accentuaient le caractère antipathique de sa personne. Les deux rivaux se regardèrent l'espace de quelques secondes, puis Végéta sonna la charge en se jetant sur son ancien sujet.

Trunks évita de justesse la boule d'énergie aussi rouge que le sang, que Méya lui avait envoyée. Décidément, elle était coriace. Méya s'acharna contre son adversaire. ; elle n'hésitait pas à déferler des vagues d'énergie. Trunks, quant à lui, les évitait tant bien que mal. Il fallait en finir, se disait-il. Il se concentra et une boule jaune semblable à un petit soleil se forma dans sa main. Puis, elle prit la direction de Méya mais la jeune felle repoussa l'attaque sans difficulté. La boule d'énergie s'échoua contre la plafond, qui tremblait dangereusement. Il risqua un d'œil vers son père. Cette seconde d'inattention lui coûta chère. Une douleur endolorit son estomac, Méya planta sans pitié son pied dans son ventre. Ne pouvant reprendre l'avantage, Trunks subissait les coups incessants de son ennemi avant de s'écraser contre le sol. Mais l'attaque ne s'arrêta pas. Le jeune homme sentit une forte chaleur lui brûlé l'abdomen. Une boule d'énergie rouge enveloppée de fins éclairs noirs était niché au creux de son ventre. Trunks disparut sous un halo vermeil. Il était sérieusement affaibli, son armure était fracturée à de multiples endroits. Son pantalon tombait en lambeaux. De plus, de nombreuses blessures lui entaillaient le corps. Méya ricana en voyant son piteux état. Le mort de Trunks s'annonçait certaine. Elle se demandait si elle laissait durer le supplice pour son plus grand plaisir ou si elle allait l'achever dans plus tarder. Trunks bouillonnait de rage et pour la première fois de sa vie, son amour-propre était blessé. Il ferma les yeux et canalisa toute son énergie. L'aura jaune s'intensifiait, ses muscles s'étoffaient et les débris du sol voltigeaient tout autour de son corps. Lorsqu'il fixa à nouveau son adversaire, ses yeux étaient semblables à la couleur de l'océan. Il était décidé à prendre sa revanche. Il fonça droit vers Méya, l'attaqua avec pieds et poings. Surprise par la rapidité et la détermination du jeune homme, elle ne pouvait esquiver ses coups. Puis, une lueur grossissait entre les paumes de Trunks et la boule jaune éclatante prit la direction de Méya.

De l'autre côté, la bataille faisait rage également. Végéta se protégeait le visage car une myriade de kikoho s'abattirent sur lui disparut sous une montagne de fumée. Gorluc attrapa ensuite le prince, lui bloquant les épaules et toute autre échappatoire. Il s'envola avec Végéta jusqu'à la hauteur du plafond avant de reprendre la direction du sol. Ils tournaient en vrille la tête vers le bas et inéluctablement ils allaient s'écraser contre le sol. Gorluc lâcha prise à temps pour freiner,tandis que le prince heurta lourdement le sol dans un bruit fracassant. Mais Végéta ne s'avouait pas vaincu. Tant qu'il lui resterait un souffle de ive, il se battrait pour laver l'affront. Gorluc leva la main droite en direction du Saiyan et une sphère rouge et noire s'agrandissait au dessus de sa paume. Végéta resta sur ses gardes, il pensait la renvoyer facilement. Tout à coup, la main changea brusquement de direction et se dirigea vers Bulma, étendue sur le sol et toujours inconsciente. La boule partit aussi vite qu'un éclair. Le Saiyan réalisait qu'il ne pourrait jamais arriver à temps auprès de sa femme pour intercepter l'attaque. Aussi, d'un geste instinctif,il envoya un kikoho qui dévia le trajectoire de la boule d'énergie. Cependant,elle alla s'écraser contre le mur, qui trembla. Le plafond craqua au dessus de Bulma. Il fallait agir vite. Aussitôt,le prince lança des boules d'énergie vers Gorluc pour créer une diversion. Sans plus attendre, il s'envola vers sa femme, se coucha sur elle en guise de protection, car un éboulement s'abattit sur eux. Lentement, il se releva ; son dos était entaillé par le multiples blessures . Le prince devait trouver un moyen pour éliminer son ennemi. Il fallait trouver une stratégie. En attendant de trouver une idée brillante, le choc entre les deux rescapés de la planète Végéta repartit de plus belle. Tout à coup, le prince crut entendre une voix : c'était celle de son fils :

- Que pouvait bien vouloir cet imbécile, se demanda Végéta intérieurement. Ne vois t-il pas que je suis en plein combat.

- Père, s'égosilla Trunks.

Mais il ne put terminer sa phrase. Méya profita de cette occasion pour frapper le visage Trunks, car il avait baissé sa garde. Un filée de sang coula du coin des lèvres. Mais, le Saiyan envoya une vague d'énergie en direction de Méya. Etonnée, elle ne pouvait réagir et alla atterrir dans le mur.

- Père, reprit-il, attrape.

Il dégaina son épée de son fourreau et le lança en direction de Végéta. Ce dernier eut juste le temps d'assimiler c que lui disait son fils. Le prince s'empara du pommeau et en éclair de secondes, il le planta dans le cœur froid et cruel de Gorluc. Ce dernier retomba lourdement sur le sol. Méya s'effondra également. Trunks se précipita vers celle-ci espérant la trouver vivante. A son grand soulagement, elle respirait difficilement, mais elle respirait.

- C'est la fin ? demanda-t-elle dans un murmure quasi-inaudible.

- Oui, tu es libérée, affirmait Trunks. Celle-ci lui sourit avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres.

- Bulma, réveille-toi.

Végéta la prit doucement dans ses bras,mais elle en répondit rien.

- Trunks, allons-nous en, ordonna-t-il.

Avec précaution, il souleva sa femme et s'envola non sans avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil méprisant vers le corps inerte de Gorluc, qui à présent baignait dans une mare de sang noire. Trunks le suivait avec Méya dans les bras.

- Imbécile. Laisse la ici. C'est tout ce qu'elle mérite.

- Je ne pars pas sans elle. Sa voix se faisait ferme.

- Fais comme bon te semble, mon fils, finit par dire son père.

Celui-ci regarda le visage de Bulma. L'étrange expression l'avait quitté. Il esquissa un petit sourire et prit enfin la direction du palais de Dendé.

Chapitre 10 : Coma

Trunks s'assit sur le sol dur et carrelé. Le calme envahissait le monde. Goten vint bientôt le rejoindre.

- Raconte-moi tout ce qui s'est passé, supplia son ami.

Trunks prit une grande inspiration. Il était parfaitement rétabli depuis son combat avec Méya. A présent, sa mère et la jeune fille dormaient paisiblement dans une chambre du palais. Le dieu avait précisé qu'elles étaient très épuisées par l'emprise exercée par Gorluc et qu'un long repos leur sera bénéfique. Trunks se retourne vers Goten et entreprit une longue description très détaillée de l'épisode.

Dans la chambre, Méya remuait légèrement sous ses couvertures. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle se crut au paradis. La pièce était envahi d'une lumière éclatante. Elle se demandait si elle ne rêvait pas, car jamais auparavant elle n'avait ressenti un tel sentiment de bien-être. Elle remarqua la présence d'une personne dans le lit voisin et un flot d'images se bouscula dans sa tête : _son père, Trunks, le combat, Trunks, son père gisant mort sur le sol et les ténèbres._ Tout à coup, elle se leva et partit en expédition dans ce lieu si intriguant où les pièces étaient plus belles les unes que les autres. Enfin, elle déboucha sur une longue allée parsemée de jeunes peupliers. Plus loin, elle remarqua la présence de Trunks et d'un autre inconnu à ses yeux. Les deux jeunes hommes lui tournaient le dos. Méya s'avançait vers eux d'un pas hésitant. Sans un bruit, elle s'assit aux côtés de Trunks ? ce dernier fut stupéfait de le voir déjà sur pied.

- Tu…réveillée…déjà ? Il ne savait pas s'il était heureux de la voir ou inquiet de la savoir déjà éveillée.

Celle-ci leva la main pour lui faire signe de se taire.

- Merci, commença-t-elle finalement et simplement par dire. Je te dois énormément. Je te dois ma liberté et la fin de l'emprise de…mon père. Elle sourit difficilement.

Tous les trois restèrent là à discuter. Méya désirait connaître la vie et les coutumes des terriens, l'enfance des deux garçons mais elle parlait très peu de son passé. Elle s'arrangeait toujours pour reporter l'attention sur Trunks et Goten.

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis la bataille contre Gorluc. Trunks et Goten avaient repris le chemin de l'école. Par ailleurs, ils avaient une nouvelle co-locatrice en la personne de Méya. Trunks s'était gentiment proposé de l'héberger en attendant que la jeune file ne devienne totalement indépendante. Il disait que c'était par pure bonté d'âme q'il agissait de la sorte.

De son côté, Végéta et Bulma étaient rentrés à la maison. Mais le prince se faisait de plus en plus de souci au fil des jours. Sa femme était toujours plongée dans le coma et son état empirait de jour en jour. Bulma maigrissait à vu d'œil et des traits saillants commençaient à se dessinait sur son visage. Aussi Sangohan était-il venu installé des appareils médicaux pour stabiliser son santé. Végéta s'assit au pied du lit et contemplait sa femme d'un œil désespéré . Bulma semblait dormir profondément mais les tourments se lisaient sur son visage. La sueur perlait sur son front et de temps en temps des larmes coulaient sur son visage. Végéta ne comprenait rien à la situation. Elle lui semblait maintenant tellement fragile, alors que le Saiyan se différenciait par sa force t sa résistance.

- Je t'interdis de m'abandonner Bulma. Tu n'as pas le droit.

Soudain, les larmes jaillirent des ses yeux sombres. Il avait tellement peur de le perdre, à présent qu'il avait trouvé un semblant de stabilité et de bonheur. Il continua à lui parler,lui racontant leur première rencontre, leur premier baiser, leur première enfant…

- Bats-toi, femme, bats-toi, il ne cessait pas de lui répéter ses mots.

Bulma entendait un lointain écho _bats-toi. _Mais un autre combat se déroulait dans sa tête, un combat contre elle-même. _Lutte…tue…lutte…tue…_Elle se rappelait avoir poignardé son mari. Elle l'avait tué…tué…tué… Elle en était sure. Qu'allait-elle dire à ses enfants. C'était insupportable. Elle l'avait tué, mais ce n'était pas sa faute ; il l'avait obligée, il l'avait manipulée. Cette culpabilité la torturait.

- Ce n'était pas ma faute, se répétait-elle. Pardonne-moi Végéta.

Des murmures incompréhensibles parvinrent aux oreilles du mari. Celui-ci de jeta sur sa femme.

- Bulma, continue de ma parler. L'espoir l'envahit enfin. Réveille-toi bon sang.

- Non, je ne l'ai pas tué, affirmait Bulma. Ce n'était pas ma faute.

Végéta comprenait peu à peu ce qui tourmentait sa femme.

- Non, tu ne m'as pas tué, idiote. Réveille-toi, je suis bien vivant.

Les mots résonnaient dans se tête : _vivant, vivant, vivant._ Lentement, elle ouvrit les paupières. Une lumière aveuglante la força à cligner des yeux. Au bout de quelques instants, elle distingua le visage de Végéta, penché sur elle.

- Es-tu un ange ? demanda-t-elle, car mon végéta ne pleure pas.

Elle le serra tendrement dans ses bras avant d'éclater en sanglots. Végéta s'était tu, trop heureux d'entendre sa femme parler, même si son réveil impliquait le fait qu'elle allait lui casser les oreilles en paroles inutiles. Mais que c'était bon de la retrouver.

Epilogue : Démons intérieurs

- Maman, s'écria Trunks, qui se jeta dans les bras de sa mère, de même que Bra, qui pleurait à chaudes larmes.

Végéta les observait dans un coin de la chambre et ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser échapper un rire sarcastique.

- Trunks, lâche ta mère. Tu vas l'étouffer, idiot. Et toi ma fille, arrête de pleurer, c'est agaçant à la longue.

- Végéta, répliqua Bulma, tu pourrais faire preuve d'un peu plus de tolérance. Je leur ai tellement manqué. Et toi aussi, avoue-le, tu t'es fait énormément de soucis pour moi. Viens nous rejoindre.

- Pour qui se prenait-elle, se dit Végéta intérieurement. Cette stupide femme avait bien failli causé ma perte.

Lentement, le prince se dirigea auprès de sa famille, car, auquel cas,cette femelle écervelée l'accablerait encore de reproches. Aussi, il lui obéît pour être sur qu'elle allait se taire.

La famille ne savait pas qu'elle était observée à son insu. Les cheveux flottants au gré du vent, Méya ne pouvait détourner son regard de ce tableau de famille. Ils avaient l'air tellement heureux hormis le père, mais elle ne s'en étonnait pas. La jeune femme éprouvait un étrange sentiment, qui lui retournait l'estomac. Puis, elle s'envola dans le ciel. Tout semblait si simple en voyant ces gens heureux de vivre. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas son cas !Elle les répugnait, elle les détestait, elle avait envie de les voir mourir. Néanmoins, une force intérieure l'en empêchait. Elle se sentait tellement seule, abandonnée de tous, de son père. L'orpheline méprisait pourtant ce père. Une longue traînée noire la suivit, car inconsciemment, elle s'était transformée en super Saiyan. Sa rancune augmentait d'autant plus qu'elle savait que son père avait péri par d'autres mains et non les siennes. Méya s'élevait toujours plus haut dans le ciel comme si elle pouvait atteindre le paradis. Pourtant, une partie d'elle-même appréciait la vie qu'elle menait. Elle savait que c'était grâce à lui, grâce à Trunks, si elle se continuait à vivre. Ce Saiyan, elle ne pouvait le haïr. Sa colère diminuait peu à peu à mesure qu'elle revoyait le visage du jeune homme. Savait-il qu'elle souffrait, se demanda-t-elle ? Savait-il qu'elle faisait toujours le même cauchemar ? Savait-il ce qu'elle endurait ? Non, il ne pouvait pas, conclut Méya. Personne au monde n'avait été torturée de la sorte au point de laisser des séquelles psychologiques. Pourtant, Trunks l'entendait toutes les nuits se réveiller e, sursaut. Trunks savait que des démons intérieurs la dévorait à petit feu. Trunks le savait.

_ Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient hormis Gorluc et Méya_


	7. Echappée

**Laver l'affront**

Cette fan fiction concerne principalement Végéta et sa famille. Elle démontre à quel point la vengeance ronge la personne de l'intérieur et que but ultime est la mort de son ennemi.

J'ai pris la liberté d'apporter une ou deux modifications (comme l'âge de Bra...) pour que mon histoire tienne la route.

J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette fan fic, et j'espère que vous apprécierez mon travail.

Prologue : Indépendance

Le soleil était particulièrement radieux ce jour-là. Trunks commençait par croire que Dendé pourrait être à l'origine de ce temps magnifique. Le jeune homme se tenait droit et fier au bord d'une haute falaise escarpée. Une puissante aura émanait de sa personne. La majesté du garçon provenait de l'appartenance de son propre père à une famille royale. Par ailleurs, il héritait du sang des Saiyans, lui octroyant ainsi des pouvoirs incommensurables. Néanmoins, il n'avait pas hérité du caractère belliqueux de son père Végéta, prince une lointaine planète déchue. Au contraire, Trunks ressemblait davantage à sa mère. Il était charismatique et intelligent comme sa mère, mais loyal et courageux comme son père. Trunks fixait l'horizon ; son regard reflétait la force et la malice. Une légère brise se leva, ébouriffant ses cheveux bleus lavandes. Bien des années s'étaient écoulées depuis le désastre causé par Boubou. A présent, la Terre aspirait à nouveau à une tranquillité quasi ennuyeuse. Trunks se remémorait les aventures palpitantes qu'il avait menées malgré son jeune âge. Demain, il allait tout juste fêter sa 20ème année.

Il détourna enfin la tête, et se dirigea vers une petite maison, située au bord de la mer. Le paysage environnant était accueillant. Derrière la petite résidence s'étendait une énorme plaine paisible et sauvage, qui était clairsemée de fleurs et d'arbres. En se dirigeant vers la maison, il se remémorait ces derniers jours. Après s'être violemment disputé avec son père, il avait déserté la maison familiale et s'était installée avec son ami Sangoten dans la maison secondaire de Bulma, situé en dehors de la ville.

Chapitre 1 : Intrusion

Le lendemain :

De nombreuses voix et des éclats de rire s'élevaient dans le jardin. La bande s'était réunie autour d'une table, au milieu d'une foule d'invités.

- Joyeux anniversaire Trunks. Cette année, tu auras en prime et en plus de mon cadeau, un peu plus de mon amour, déclara Bra malicieusement.

La jeune fille âgée de 15 ans ressemblait énormément à son frère de par leur ressemblance à Bulma Elle présentait les traites d'une jeune femme dont la beauté s'accentuera avec le temps. Puis elle s'éloigna bras dessus bras dessous avec Marron.

Au bout de quelques temps, Trunks s'éclipsa discrètement et se mit à se promener tout seul. L'absence de son père l'avait profondément marqué. Végéta était tellement rancunier ; Trunks était convaincu que son père le renierait toute sa vie. Le jeune homme vint s'asseoir contre un arbre. Il essayait de se persuader qu'il devait profiter de la journée, mais il détestait jouer l'hypocrisie…tout comme son père. Tout à coup, ses sens se mirent aux aguets. Il n'était pas seul, quelqu'un l'observait. Puis, il bondit sur ses pieds, regarda en direction de la forêt et aperçut une silhouette.

- Qui est-tu ? Pourquoi ne viens tu pas profiter de la fête ? Ne te cache pas dans la pénombre ? Malheureusement, Trunks n'obtient aucune réponse.

Il s'approcha lentement de l'inconnu. Il était élancé et une puissance gigantesque émanait de son être. Trunks se rapprocha de plus en plus. Il portait une longue veste verte qui s'harmonisait avec la couleur des feuilles des arbres. De plus, il portait un pantalon noir et des bottines. Au fur et à mesure que la distance se rétrécissait entre les deux êtres, un doute emplit Trunks, puis il s'exclama, stupéfait.

- Tu es une femme !

A présent, il pouvait voir clairement son visage, qui auparavant était voilé par une ombre. La jeune femme offrait un visage agréable à regarder. Ses yeux profondément noirs reflétaient une âme forte et ténébreuse. Par ailleurs, ils s'accordaient avec ses longs cheveux ondulés à la couleur de l'ébène. De plus, la peau de l'intruse s'alliait avec la terre, car elle était de couleur mate. L'inconnue soutenait le regard interrogateur du Saiyan. Elle le toisait d'un œil dédaigneux, tandis que ses cheveux mouvaient gracieusement au gré du vent.

- Je te surveille Trunks, reste sur tes gardes, si tu tiens à ta … Sa voix ensorceleuse mourut sur ses lèvres.

Elle tourna soudainement la tête du côté de la mer, Trunks en fit de même, car il sentait qu'une personne puissante approchait. Puis, il regarda de nouveau en direction de la jeune femme mais elle avait disparu. Il resta planté là, à fixer l'endroit à présent vide.

- Est-ce là les manières d'accueillir un invité, Trunks ? demanda une voix derrière lui.

Le jeune homme se retourna stupéfait, car c'était bien la dernière personne qu'il croirait voir.

- Père, tu es venu ! déclara Trunks, totalement déconcerté par le cours des évènements.

Tu dois avoir une piètre opinion sur mon compte, fils, si tu as pu pensé ne serait-ce une seconde que jamais je ne viendrai à ton anniversaire. Trunks, sans dire un mot, baissa la tête et rougit.

- Maintenant, poursuivit Végéta, raconte-moi ce qui vient de t'arriver, car je lis dans tes yeux comme dans un livre ouvert. Aurais-tu vu le diable ?

Trunks fixa le visage inexpressif de son père. Il se décida à tout lui confier. Les deux hommes s'assirent contre l'arbre et se mirent à débattre sur l'intrusion de l'inconnue. Trunks était très étonné par le comportement de son père. En effet, le prince se montra particulièrement attentif à la description de son fils. Néanmoins, derrière cette sérénité apparente se cachait un trouble profond. Il s'inquiétait pour son fils mais également pour lui ; il pressentait qu'un malheur allait arriver. Bulma les observait de loin : les deux amours de sa vie s'étaient r&concilier. Tout allait à présent pour le mieux.

Chapitre 2 : Quand le cauchemar devient réalité

- Je suis exténué, se plaignait Sangoten, qui s'affala sur le divan, tandis que Trunks refermait la porte.

Les derniers invités venaient enfin de partir, il s'agissait de ses parents et de sa sœur. Les deux colocataires jetèrent un œil désespéré dans la cuisine. Un nombre incalculable de vaisselles sales et de restes de nourriture s'y amoncelait. Ils se regardèrent désemparés : leurs mères leur manquaient déjà. D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent avant tout d'aller se coucher pour reprendre des forces avant de s'attaquer au rangement.

- Peut-être que maman, ou Bulma aura l'idée ingénieuse de revenir ici en pleine nuit, et de trouver la force de tout nettoyer, lança Goten avec espoir.

Puis il alla en direction de sa chambre pour se jeter dans son lit douillet et bien chaud. Quelques minutes plus tard, Trunks l'entendit ronfler.

Contrairement à Sangoten, le Saiyan ne pouvait trouver le sommeil. Il se retourna maintes fois dans son lit. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à cette inconnue. Elle semblait si ténébreuse et tellement mystérieuse, pourtant Trunks éprouvait une attirance incontrôlable envers elle. Il désirait la revoir et connaître son nom, auquel cas, elle restera pour lui la jeune fille sans nom, terriblement belle et envoûtante. Le jeune homme n'arrivait pas à chasser de sa tête le regard noir de la jeune femme. De même, il était hypnotisé par le mouvement ensorcelant de ses cheveux. Pourtant, il crut y déceler du désespoir. Bientôt, Trunks sombra dans un sommeil profond mais perturbé par de terribles visions.

Le vaisseau atterrit en douceur dans le vaste jardin de la Capsule Corp. Les 3 passagers descendirent de l'appareil puis on entendit un « boum », bruit qui pouvait que Bulma rangeait son engin dans une capsule. Végéta s'était déjà dirigé vers la maison, lorsqu'il découvrit un paquet au pied de la porte. Un doute s'empara de lui, qui se dissipa aussitôt après l'examen minutieux du mystérieux colis.

- Bulma, s'exclama le mari, un paquet t'a été envoyé. Je l'ai déposé sur la table de la cuisine.

Bulma s'étonna de cette livraison, mais la curiosité la poussa en direction de la pièce voisine. Un instant plus tard, elle tenait l'objet entre ses mains. Dessus était inscrit : _Capsule Corpo. Bulma, commande d'une haute importance. _Elle déchira aussitôt le papier et ouvrit la boîte. Au fond de celle-ci brillait un étrange objet. Puis, un parfum enivrant envahit la pièce. L'odorat de Bulma se délectait de cette senteur ensorcelante. Enfin, elle tira de la boîte une feuille pliée soigneusement en 4 ; mécaniquement, elle la lut avant de prendre l'objet scintillant au fond de la boîte et de le fourrer en dessous de ses vêtements. Lentement, elle revint dans le salon.

- De quoi s'agissait-il ? demanda le prince impatiemment

- Affaires, répondit machinalement sa femme. On m'a indiqué une toute nouvelle voix. Un sourire sarcastique déformait son visage et ses yeux reflétaient la démence.

Bulma, s'inquiéta subitement Végéta, te sens-tu bien ?

- Depuis quand tu te soucies de mon état, cher mari ? Puis elle ricana

- Va te coucher. Bra, raccompagne ta mère, ordonna-t-il.

A l'étage, Bulma insista pour border sa fille. Par la même occasion, elle la convainc de boire une mixture qui facilitera son sommeil. Puis elle se dirigea vers sa chambre. Avant de se coucher, elle déposa l'objet mystérieux sous son oreiller et ferma les yeux. Son mari ne tarda pas à la rejoindre ; il se glissa doucement auprès de sa femme, craignant de la réveiller puis il sombra dans un profond sommeil. Tout à coup, les yeux de Bulma se rouvrirent ; à présent, ils étaient devenus rouges. Puis, elle attendit patiemment l'heure venue pour exécuter son plan.

L'horloge du salon sonnait 4h00. Une ombre se mouvait dans la chambre à coucher de Végéta et Bulma. Elle se dirigea lentement vers le corps endormi et sans défense du prince. La silhouette tenait entre ses mains quelque chose. La lueur de la lune vint éclairer l'objet : il s'agissait d'un long poignard dont la lame était blanchi par l'éclat de la lune. L'arme se dirigea lentement vers sa victime. Tout d'abord, elle prit la direction du cœur, pais la main de son propriétaire semblait hésiter comme pris par une lutte intérieure. Puis, dans un dernier sursaut de volonté, la lame se planta dans la chair. Un cri de douleur déchira le silence mortel. Les yeux de Végéta s'ouvrirent à l'instant où le couteau avait transpercé sa chair. Son regard plongea dans ceux de son agresseur. Une expression d'horreur et d'incompréhension transparaissait sur son visage déformé par la douleur. Ces yeux étaient ceux de Bulma, sa femme. A présent, un sourire se satisfaction diabolique se dessinait sur son visage puis elle quitta la pièce. Elle transporta au passage sa fille et toutes les deux sortirent de la maison. Un ombre les emporta dans l'obscurité vers une destination sombre. Végéta, quant à lui, luttait inconsciemment pour rester en vie mais il sombra dans les ténèbres.

Trunks regardait désespérément autour de lui, mais l'endroit était complètement désert. Il ne voyait qu'une terre rouge et des rochers à perte de vue. Pourtant, une voix l'appelait à l'aide, cette voix lui semblait familière. Il se concentra pour tenter de la localiser. Puis, il réalisa qu'elle était toute proche et que c'était celle de son père. Alors, il se mit à courir droit devant lui aussi vite que ses pieds le pouvaient. Soudain, un gouffre béant s'ouvrit devant lui : il s'estima heureux de s'en être sorti. La voix se faisait de plus en plus faible.

- Père, où est tu ?S'époumonait le jeune homme.

Le désespoir commençait à l'envahir. Puis, il tourna la tête vers la droite et vit son père s'accrocher tant bien que mal aux cailloux. Il allait inévitablement tomber au fond du gouffre. Trunks se remit à courir, mais la distance semblait infiniment grande. Végéta commença à lâcher prise et à glisser lentement vers le fond. A bout de force, le Saiyan sombra au fond du trou béant. Trunks l'avait raté de peu. A présent, il regardait son père se faire happer par les ténèbres. Il essaya de voler vers ce dernier mais son corps refusait de décoller. Lentement, il releva la tête et découvrit avec stupéfaction la présence de la jeune fille aux cheveux d'ébène. Celle-ci leva promptement sa main vers Trunks et un long faisceau lumineux jaillit de ses doigts. Je rayon vint frapper le Saiyan en plein cœur.

Trunks hurla de terrer et de réveilla en sursaut. Il s'était dressé malgré lui sur son séant. Les larmes se mêlèrent bientôt à la sueur. Ce cauchemar l'avait profondément ébranlé. Quelques secondes plus tard, Sangoten déboula dans sa chambre.

- Trunks, que se passe-t-il ? Sommes-nous attaqués ? demanda Goten, sui s'était réveillé suite au hurlement de son ami.

Puis, il s'était tu, voyant le visage mouillé de larmes de Trunks. Sangoten s'assit au pied du lit et posa un regard interrogateur sur son ami.

- Quelle heure est-il ? demanda subitement Trunks.

- Il est 4h00, répondait Goten après avoir jeté un coup d'œil rapide vers le réveil. Ne t'inquiète pas, nous sommes encore en vacances.

Un deuxième hurlement déchira la nuit. Trunks se tordait de douleur dans son lit. Goten ne savait que faire. Puis, le jeune homme se calma. Sa main était posée sur son ventre ; la douleur diminuait en intensité mais ne disparut pas.

- Père, disait-il dans un murmure.

Puis, il sauta hors de son lit et tenta d'oublier la douleur, qui maintenant lui oppressait le cœur.

- Je dois retourner à la maison.

- Tu peux attendre demain. Trunks, sois raisonnable ; il fait nuit noire et tu devrais de reposer.

Trunks n'écoutait pas les conseils de Goten. Il enfila son pantalon, un t-shirt et sa veste. Le fils de Sangoku voyait bien qu'il n'arrivera pas à dissuader son ami de rester. Il était aussi têtu que Végéta quand il s'y mettait.

- Très bien, tête de mule. Tu retournes chez toi, mais je t'accompagne.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils s'envolèrent dans le ciel noir. Trunks était pressé d'arriver à la maison. Bientôt, une forte lumière inonda la nuit et deux traînées lumineuses se déplaçaient à grande vitesse.

Trunks et Sangoten atterrirent dans le vaste jardin de la Capsule Corp. A l'intérieur de la maison régnait un silence pesant. Ils avançaient avec hésitation ; la lueur de la lune était la seule source de lumière dans la pièce. L'horloge sonnait 4h15. Les garçons montèrent les escaliers avec appréhension. Ils arrivèrent tout d'abord devant la chambre de Bra, mais ils trouvèrent le lit défait et vide. Puis, ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre des parents. Arrivés au pas de la porte, ils n'osèrent aller plus loin. A leur droite se trouvait également un lit vacant.

- Maman, papa… êtes-vous la ? risqua Trunks, mais sa question n'obtient aucune réponse. La respiration du jeune homme se faisait de plus en plus oppressante.

Tout à coup, une plainte très faible s'éleva dans la pièce. Les garçons se précipitèrent à côté du lit et découvrirent horrifiés le corps inerte de Végéta baignant dans une mare de sang. Le fils se jeta désespérément auprès de son père.

- Père, réveille-toi ! Fais-moi un signe ! demanda la voix fébrile de Trunks.

Végéta ne répondit rien, mais dans un effort intense, il hocha la tête. Puis, il sombra de nouveau dans les ténèbres. Trunks inspecta le corps de son père et découvrit le l'origine de la blessure. Puis sa main entra en contact avec un objet glacial et tranchant.

- Regarde Goten. Il a été poignardé. Il faut que je l'emmène auprès de Dendé. Il est le seul à pouvoir le sauver. Quant à toi, fouille la maison et pars à la recherche de maman et Bra, je t'en supplie.

Avant de partir, Goten aida son ami à bander la plaie de Végéta pour empêcher l'écoulement du sang. Enfin, Trunks prit son père sur le dos et s'envola en direction du palais du dieu. On eut l'impression qu'une étoile filante s'élevait vers le ciel.

Chapitre 3 : Les mains guérisseuses

Trunks volait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Petit à petit, la forme d'une demi sphère commençait à se dessiner. Puis, il arriva dans une grande et somptueuse allée bordée de jeunes palmiers et illuminée par des centaines de petites lumières. Le dieu attendait Trunks.

- Dendé, aide-moi, suppliait le jeune homme. Mon père est mortellement blessé.

Le Namek regarda Végéta avec compassion. Le visage du Saiyan était d'une étrange pâleur et le corps était terriblement glacé : la vie commençait à le quitter.

- Suis-moi, on va le transporter dans une chambre.

Toute la nuit, le dieu s'employa à guérir Végéta avec l'aide de Popo. Trunks n'avait pas été admis à rester. Le jeune homme attendait anxieusement dans le couloir. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait une telle douleur. Jusqu'ici, il avait mené une vie tellement insouciante hormis l'épisode durant lequel Boubou avait semé le chaos. Depuis 10 ans, il avait grandi dans un monde paisible et était devenu un enfant espiègle. En maniant le poignard, il se demandait comment un simple couteau avait pu blesser son père aussi mortellement. Et pourtant, il ne pouvait que s'incliner devant les faits, son père, le prince des Saiyans, luttait pour rester en vie. Une autre question le tourmentait ; où pouvaient bien se trouver sa mère et sa sœur ? Et pourquoi son ami ne le rejoignait-il pas. Les lueurs de l'aube commençaient à inonder le ciel. Trunks admirait le levé majestueux du soleil lorsque Dendé sortit enfin de la chambre de Végéta en compagnie de Popo.

- Alors, comment va-t-il ? demanda Trunks avec empressement.

- Il est hors de danger à présent. Le cœur du Saiyan sentait qu'un poids immense le quittait. Mais il est encore très faible. Le poison était terriblement puissant.

- Le poison ! Quel poison ? demanda le jeune homme intrigué.

Calmement le Namek répondit :

- Ton père a été agressé avec un poignard empoisonné, dont l'origine m'est encore inconnu.

- Mais qui l'a attaqué ?

Dendé hésita avant de répondre sagement :

- Ce n'est pas à moi de te le révéler. Ton père est le mieux placé pour te dévoiler la vérité. A présent, tu peux le rejoindre.

Trunks ne se fit pas prier et se précipita dans la chambre de son père.

Chapitre 4 : Une apparente sérénité

Le jeune homme ouvrit lentement la porte car il craignait de réveiller son père. A la vue de la chambre, il s'étonna de la beauté de celle-ci. Elle était vaste et emplie de lumière. De même, un balcon donnait sur une vue imprenable. Il se dirigea doucement vers le lit, prit une chaise et s'assit auprès du convalescent. Il se sentit soulagé à la vue de celui-ci. En effet, le prince dormait paisiblement et à présent, son visage avait retrouvé un peu de couleur. Il serra la main de son père, il se sentait tellement soulagé. Au bout de quelques heures interminables, la main de Végéta remua fébrilement. Puis, il tourna la tête et découvrit son fils, qui dormait, la tête posée sur le lit. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux soyeux de Trunks. Celui-ci commença à bouger et se redressa brusquement. Le visage du fils s'illumina ; et laissa exploser sa joie. Il se jeta sur son père son trop réfléchir, oubliant que le prince répugnait tout geste de tendresse. Puis, un bruit étouffé et plaintif lui fit comprendre qu'il devait se retirer du lit.

- Père, je suis tellement heureux, s'écria-t-il. Tu m'as fait peur. Je crus que tu n'allais pas y survivre.

Végéta émit un rire sarcastique, malgré son état fragile.

- Tu me déçois, Trunks. Tu sous-estimes ma force.

Puis, un silence pesant s'abattit. Trunks pensait que son père voulait reprendre ses esprits, mais il se fourvoyait. Végéta se demandait comment il allait annoncer à son fils que son agresseur n'était autre que sa mère. Même au fond de lui-même, il ne pouvait admettre l'évidence. Pourtant, il revoyait les yeux de Bulma ; ils étaient rougis par la haine. Mais une nouvelle inquiétude l'assaillit.

- Où est Bra, Trunks ? L'as-tu mise en sécurité ? Végéta s'agitait dans son lit.

- Euh… bégayait-le jeune homme. Je pensais que tu détiendrais la clé du mystère. Il n'y avait absolument personne dans la maison, à part toi, lorsque je suis arrivé.

- Quelle heure était-il ? demanda impatiemment Végéta.

- 4h15 ou30, je me rappelle avoir entendu l'horloge sonnée.

- As-tu inspecté la maison ?

- Non. Les questions de son père le mettaient mal à l'aise car il avait le sentiment d'avoir commis une faute.

- Imbécile. Tu aurais d'abord du fouiller la maison avant de m'emmener ici.

- Mais j'ai chargé Goten de le faire. Mais je me demande pourquoi il tarde tellement. Mais dis-moi papa, que s'est-il passé la nuit dernière ? Et maman ? Où est-elle ? Je me fais du souci.

- Tais-toi, Trunks. J'ai besoin de réfléchir. Fais preuve d'un peu de patience et ensuite tu connaîtras la vérité.

Trunks obéit, car il ne voulait pas fatiguer son père davantage. Il se promena dans la chambre pour apaiser son impatience. Puis, il se dirigea vers le balcon. Il s'étonna du calme qui régnait au dehors. Une mer de nuages blancs s'étendait à perte de vue. Le monde était calme, tellement calme, pourtant il était en proie de grandes inquiétudes.

- Mon fils, apporte-moi un peu de quoi manger, je meurs de faim.

Au même moment, on vint frapper à la porte. Trunks alla ouvrir et aussitôt tira un chariot chargé de nourriture. Puis, il revint auprès de son père. Ce dernier s'était adossé contre le lit. Gentiment, il aida son père à se sustenter.

- Trunks, ne sois pas idiot, mange.

- Non, père, je n'ai pas faim, mentit-il. Mais son ventre le trahit en émettant un long bruit plaintif. Il se mit à rougir.

- Mange, fils.

Les deux hommes se nourrirent en silence. Aucun ne voulait troubler ce repos illusoire.

Chapitre 5 : Révélations

Après avoir englouti une quantité impressionnante de nourriture, Végéta était fin prêt à parler. Lentement il commença.

- Trunks, il est temps de tout te dire à présent.

Le jeune homme remuait nerveusement sur sa chaise. A présent, il n'avait plus aucune envie de connaître l'histoire. Il avait un terrible pressentiment. Son ventre se noua atrocement ; il lui semblait avoir mangé du plomb. Quant à Végéta, il ne savait pas par quoi commencer. Il fallait rendre la situation claire.

Tout allait parfaitement bien lorsque nous t'avons quitté, commençait le père. Ta mère m'a même félicité pour mon comportement exemplaire. Il sourit mélancoliquement. Le trajet se déroulait bien. Pourtant, arrivée à la maison, elle, ta mère, changea complètement d'attitude. Elle se montait froide et distante. Et une lueur étrange brillait dans ses yeux. Je lui conseilla donc d'aller se reposer et envoya Bra l'accompagner. Peu de temps après, je me décidai aussi à aller me coucher. Je la vois encore dormir profondément ? Mais dormait-elle vraiment ? Je me le demande à présent. Durant mon sommeil, je rêvais que je tombais au fond d'un gouffre dans fond, et toi Trunks, tu me regardais tomber sans rien tenter pour me sauver.

A ces paroles, le fils se redressa car il avait fait également le même rêve.

Puis, poursuivit Végéta, au court de la nuit, une douleur intense me prit ; je sentais qu'on enfonçait un couteau dans ma chair. Je ne pus réagir et mes forces m'abandonnaient. Néanmoins avant de m'évanouir, je pus voir mon agresseur. Je reconnus les yeux emplis de rage et de folie car ces yeux étaient ceux de Bulma, Trunks.

Végéta avait achevé son récit, Trunks, quant à lui était sous le choc. Il vivait un cauchemar.

- Trunks, je sais que c'est difficile à croire, mais c'est la vérité, ajouta le père.

Il posa sa main sur celle de son fils, mais d'un geste instinctif, Trunks retira la sienne. Puis, il se précipita hors de la pièce et se mit à courir dans le palais. Il cherchait désespérément un endroit où se cacher mais il n'en vit aucun. Tout à coup, il s'arrêta et ses jambes se dérobèrent sous le poids de la douleur.

- Non, se répétait-il intérieurement. Son père mentit, cela ne pouvait en être autrement. Quel mensonge absurde que d'affirmer que sa mère pouvait attenter à la vie de son père. Pourtant, elle l'aimait.

Trunks voulait pleurer pour évacuer sa colère mais il n'y parvenait pas. Alors, il se mit à taper contre le sol. Pourquoi son père mentait-il de la sorte ? Il voulait certainement le punir d'avoir quitter la maison. Pourquoi sa mère s'était-elle enfuie avec Bra. Comme il ne trouvait pas les réponses, il se mit à frapper les dalles marbrées. A ce moment-là, il maudissait son père ; toute cette histoire était certainement de sa faute. Son caractère dédaigneux et son cœur de glace avaient certainement poussé Bulma et Bra à la défection de la maison familiale. Tout à coup, une main se posa sur son épaule. Trunks se retourna, il s'attendait à voir son père. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. C'était Sangoten, qui lui adressa un regard compatissant. Ce dernier aida son ami à se relever. Puis, il lui raconta toute l'histoire.

- Trunks, je pense également que ton père a raison, répondit lentement Goten. Pour une fois, qu'on partage le même point de vue.

- Comment-tu peux me trahir comme ça ?Tout le monde a décidé de se liguer contre moi, aujourd'hui.

- Lis ça avant d'avancer des accusations sans fondement.

Il lui tendit un papier soigneusement plié en quatre. Je l'ai trouvé dans la cuisine ; à côté d'une boîte. Trunks resta bouché bée, son père avait donc raison. Soudain, il se sentit honteux, honteux d'avoir traité son père de menteur. Puis, il se mit à courir en direction de la chambre de son père. Enfin, arrivé dans la pièce, Trunks découvrit avec horreur qu'elle était vide. Décidément, le cauchemar ne voulait pas s'arrêter. Sa tête commençait sérieusement à tourner ; il se sentit vaciller. Ces disparitions inexpliquées étaient vides de sens. Mais avec une volonté de fer, il reprit ses esprits. Son père était certainement parti s'aventurer dans le palais. Végéta détestait demeurer inactif. Il se mit alors en quête de son père. Au bout de quelques minutes, il avait rejoint Goten et Dendé dans la salle royale. Elle était immense et tellement majestueuse. De plus, une lumière pure et divine inondait la pièce procurant un étrange sentiment de bien-être.

- Auriez-vous croisé mon père ? demanda anxieusement Trunks

- Malheureusement, les deux amis secouèrent la tête et répondirent non.

- Réfléchis Trunks, ajouta cependant le dieu. Toi seul es en mesure de deviner ses actes. Que crois-tu qu'il ferait en ce moment ? Ferme-les yeux et glisse-toi dans sa peau.

Le jeune homme suivit son conseil ; il se concentra ; puis un sourire triomphant se dessina sur son visage.

Chapitre 6 : Identité révélée

Trunks s'envola à vive allure en direction de la Capsule Corporation, car il était persuadé que le prince était rentré chez lui. Lorsqu'il entra dans la maison, il espérait profondément que tous ces évènements n'avaient été que le fruit de son imagination. Pourtant, un long silence pesant régnait dans la pièce.

- Père, se mit-il à crier. Où es-tu ?

Il n'obtint aucune réponse hormis le bruit d'une chaise raclant le sol. Cela provenait de la cuisine. Puis, il trouva son père assis à sa place habituelle, mais le visage enfoui dans ses mains. Trunks se posa aux côtés de celui-ci.

Lentement, Végéta consentit à lever la tête et regarda fixement son fils. Trunks nota un changement surprenant sur la figure de Végéta. Il était connut que le temps n'altérait que très lentement les cellules des supers guerriers, car les Saiyans ne vieillissaient pas aussi rapidement que les simples humains. A présent, le prince semblait avoir vieilli de 10ans. La lassitude et le chagrin assombrissaient ses traits. Trunks posa cette fois-ci sa main sur celle de son père.

- Comment on est-on arrivé là, fils ? demanda subitement

Il avait plongé ses yeux noirs dans ceux de son fils. Mais, ce dernier n'était pas en mesure de lui fournir les réponses qu'il espérait. Trunks demeura silencieux, le front plissé : pour la première fois depuis des années, son visage prit un air grave. En effet, quelque chose lui était venue à l'esprit et maintenant elle lui trottait dans la tête, nue phrase plus exactement.

_- « Je te surveille, Trunks…Reste sur tes gardes si tu tiens à ta… » _A ta...quoi se demandait-il nerveusement. La réponse parut trop évidente, cela ne pouvait être sa vie. Non ce n'était pas cela.

Pendant ce temps, Végéta s'enferma dans un mutisme complet voyant que son fils était absorbé par ses pensées. Au bout de quelques minutes, el prince se leva et prit la direction du salon.

Le jeune homme retourna la phrase dans tous les sens, essayant également de se souvenir de l'attitude adoptée par l'inconnue. Soudain, Trunks bondit de sa chaise, il avait enfin trouvé la solution à « l'énigme ». Or, il se rassit aussitôt, car une nouvelle vague d'inquiétude l'envahissait.

_- « Je te surveille, Trunks…Reste sur tes gardes si tu tiens à ta…famille.»_ Oui, c'était cela. Il en était convaincu, car la jeune fille avait subitement changé le ton de sa voix lorsqu'elle avait prononcé la dernière partie de la phrase. Il lui semblait qu'elle l'avertissait au lieu de la menacer. Il leva tout à coup la tête et s'aperçut de la disparition de son père. Néanmoins, il ressentait son énergie toute proche. Puis, il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre pour admirer la sérénité qui régnait dehors. Mais, son regard fut attiré par quelque chose qui se mouvait derrière un buisson. Intrigué, il se leva et sortit par la fenêtre.

Pendant ce temps, son père jeta un regard circulaire dans le salon. La maison était mortellement silencieuse. Pour une fois, il souhaitait entendre la voix criarde de sa femme lui reprocher son éternelle insensibilité. Mais il n'en était rien. A mesure que Végéta regardait la pièce, une foule de souvenirs le submergea. Il se souvint des nombreuses fois où ils s'étaient disputés dans cette pièce. Il se souvint de l'image de Bulma enceinte de Trunks. Elle n'arrêtait pas de tomber malade et d'être de mauvaise humeur. Il se souvint vaguement des premiers pas de Trunks, mais il avait été plus attentif lors de la naissance de Bra. Il se souvint ô combien sa femme lui priait de montrer plus de tendresse envers ses enfants.

- Bulma…Bulma…Bulma…Où es-tu ? Les mots faisaient écho dans sa tête.

Tout à coup, ses jambes se dérobèrent sous son poids, et une douleur terrible lui empoigna le cœur. Il crut qu'il allait mourir tellement il souffrait. Il se sentait tellement impuissant. Toute volonté l'abandonna à présent. Et cette douleur au cœur ne voulait pas s'arrêter. Il tenta de se lever, mais il céda une fois encore.

Trunks ignorait les tourments de son père. Tandis que ce dernier se torturait sous le poids de la culpabilité, le fils se dirigeait vers le buisson. A son grand étonnement, une forme en jaillit. Elle demeura quelques secondes tapie dans l'ombre avant de se dévoiler en pleine lumière. Trunks eut un choc : c'était elle… la jeune inconnue aux cheveux noirs.

- Ton entraînement reste à parfaire, s'enquit-elle d'une voix moqueuse. Je pourrais te tuer, que tu ne réagirais même pas. L'intruse était restée en lévitation et toisait Trunks d'un œil méprisant.

- Que me veux-tu ? demanda-t-il, ayant enfin repris ses esprits.

- Tu es bien trop naïf, mon petit. Qui te prouve que je suis venue pour toi ?

Trunks ignora la phrase.

- Dis-moi où sont ma mère et ma sœur. Répond. Sa voix se fit impérieuse et son visage ressemblait étrangement à son père.

- Elles vont bien, Trunks, très bien. Je crois même que tu ne leur manques pas. Elle se mit à rire à gorge déployé, mais d'un rire sarcastique.

- Que veux-tu alors…femme, demanda Trunks. Il détestait user ce mot dégradant, mais il ne savait pas comment la nommer autrement.

- Ne m'appelle pas ainsi ! Je ne suis pas qu'une simple femme, une terrienne à l'existence misérable et méprisable. Sache que je suis Méya et tout comme toi, je suis une descendante des puissants Saiyans.

La jeune femme s'était redressée et Trunks crut q'elle grandissait. Puis, il sentit qu'une force puissante augmentait, il pensait que c'était son père ; mais il se trompait. Devant ses yeux ébahis, Méya dégageait une énergie phénoménale. Une aura noire l'entourait et des étincelles rouges crépitaient tout autour d'elle. Ses cheveux devinrent encore plus sombre que les ténèbres : ils flottaient au gré du vent.

- Si tu tiens à revoir ta famille saine et sauve, le prince Végéta doit se livrer prisonnier avant le coucher du soleil au pied de la montagne Vérin.

Puis, elle prit son envol ; une traînée de flammes noires la suivait.

- Trunks, ne la laisse pas s'échapper, cria une voix impérieuse dans son dos.

Il se retourna et vit végéta à la fenêtre. Trunks obéit et partit à la poursuite de Méya. Malheureusement, elle avait disparu de son champ de vision et il n'arrivait pas à capter son énergie. Il revint alors bredouille auprès de son père.

- Imbécile, tu viens de laisser passer une chance inouïe. Fais marcher tes méninges et laisse tes hormones de côté. Retournons maintenant au palais de Dendé ; nous devons nous entraîner.

- Quoi ? Comment ? Décidément, Trunks ne comprenait plus rien.

Sur le chemin du retour, le fils demeurait perplexe. Végéta le ressentait.

- Fils, elle disait la vérité. Je te confirme qu'elle appartient aux supers guerriers. J'ai reconnu dans ses yeux la puissance et la cruauté de mon défunt peuple.

- Comment cela peut-il être possible ? Trunks ne semblait pas être convaincu. Son aura &tait pourtant noire.

- A cela, je n'ai pas de réponse.

Arrivés au palais de Dendé, ils découvrirent la présence de Goku. Trunks lui résuma brièvement l'histoire.

- Ainsi, tu comptes te livrer, Végéta ? demanda Sangoku.

- Evidemment, mais Trunks m'y accompagnera. Il faut bien que quelqu'un ramène ma femme et ma fille en sécurité, imbécile. Ensuite, je tuerai celui qui et à l'origine de cette conspiration.

- Es-tu sur que nous serions suffisamment forts à deux ? demanda timidement le fils

- Tu es un lâche, Trunks, critiquait Végéta. Tu me fais honte. Un Saiyan ne doit jamais se défiler devant un adversaire. Maintenant suis-moi dans la salle spéciale.

Sans mot dire, le fils suivit son père d'un pas traînant, la tête baissée. Il jeta un dernier regard à Sangoten et Sangoku, qui le regardaient, d'un œil compatissant, s'éloigner. Trunks ne pouvait s'empêcher de jalouser on ami. Si seulement son père ressemblait à Goku.

Chapitre 7 : Echappée

Trois heures plus tard, ils sortirent de la salle spéciale. Les deux hommes s'avancèrent d'un pas serein. Leur ressemblance était à présente très frappante ; la même lueur brillait dans leurs yeux. De même, leur puissance avait terriblement augmentée. Le changement était beaucoup plus surprenant pour Trunks. En effet, son corps était plus musclé et ses cheveux lui arrivaient au niveau des épaules. Par ailleurs, il portait son épée légendaire, accroché en bandoulière. Sangoku ne put réprimer un sourire en le voyant. Il ressemblait bien évidemment physiquement au Trunks du futur, mais finalement tous les deux étaient très différents. Le Trunks du futur était plus mature et il avait grandi dans la douleur. Et c'est qui faisait la force de ce dernier. De plus, Sangoku lui devait la vie. C'était peut-être une des raisons pour laquelle il éprouvait tellement d'affection pour le Trunks du présent. Trunks se différenciait de l'autre, car il vivait toujours avec sa famille, aimé, entouré et surtout insouciant. Voila le défaut que Sangoku et Végéta déploraient au sujet de leur fils respectifs : leur insouciance leur conduisait à délaisser leur entraînement. Le soleil commençait à décliner, l'heure approchait inévitablement.

- Trunks, mettons-nous en route, ordonna la voix impérieuse de son père.

Le prince salua Goku. Il lui avait formellement interdit de se mêler de cette histoire. Par contre, Sangoten ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner son ami.

- Je ne veux pas manquer cette occasion, prétexta-t-il. Courir après les filles devient lassant, aussi, me dégourdir les muscles ne peut me faire que le plus grand bien.

Enfin, les trois compagnons partirent en direction du Mont Vérin. On apercevait la pointe menaçante du palais du dieu. Tandis qu'ils volaient vers la point de rendez-vous, une lumière rouge inonda le ciel : le soleil devait bientôt se coucher. Puis, la montagne se faisait de plus en plus grande. Soudain, elle se dressa, majestueuse, devant eux, elle dominait tout le paysage. Le panorama était splendide vu d'en haut ; une mer de verdure s'étalait sous leurs pieds.

- Et maintenant ? Quelqu'un a prévu un plan ? demanda Goten.

- Tais-toi,imbécile. Je dois réfléchir. Et, au lieu de poser de stupides questions,concentre-toi et tu sentiras que quelqu'un approche. Son énergie est pourtant très faible. Puis, il se tut et un long silence étouffant s'ensuivit.

Tout à coup, Trunks piqua à grande allure en direction de la terre. Ses compagnons en furent déroutés mais ils le suivirent. Le jeune homme sentait que cette énergie lui était familière. Il discernait la forme d'une personne, qui marchait en chancelant. Un sourire illumina le visage du jeune homme.

- Bra ! hurla-t-il. Il atterrit enfin sur le sol ferme et courut vers sa sœur.

Celle-ci leva lentement ma tête, elle crut d'abord voir un mirage, puis elle réalisa qu'elle était enfin sauvée. Elle s'arrête soudainement et s'écroula, épuisée. Son frère se précipita vers elle et la prit dans ses bras et tenta de la réconforter. Elle était dans un piteuse état, et sa mine était cadavérique.

- Tout est fini,petite, dit-il pour la rassurer.

Il caressait affectueusement ses cheveux. Végéta et Goten arrivaient enfin. Le père sentait qu'un poids s'ôtait de son cœur. Puis, la jeune rescapée éclata en sanglots_. Elle était sauvée, sauvée, sauvée_. Les mots résonnaient dans sa tête. Pourtant, quelque chose la tourmentait toujours. _Maman, maman_, répétait-elle.

- MAMAN ! se mit-elle à hurler. Son père s'était rapproché d'elle mais elle le repoussa violemment et resta pelotonner dans les seuls bras de son frère.

- Bra, dis-moi où se trouve-t-elle ? Le prince ne voulait pas la brusquer, mais la réponse était capitale.

Bra tentait de reprendre ses esprits, néanmoins elle hoquetait sous le coup de l'émotion.

- Elle demeure prisonnière de ce monstre…ce monstre. Sa vois faisait écho Il oblige les gens à agir contre leur gré...Ses yeux…ses yeux…Maman… Mais, j'ai réussi à lui échapper et la jeune fille aux cheveux d'ébène m'a aidé à m'évader.

Trunks s'était redressé. Ainsi, Méya avait aidé sa sœur, mais dans quel dessin ?

- Indique nous le chemin, ordonna le prince.

Bra leva lentement la tête vers Végéta et le fixa avec gravité. Puis, elle sauta dans ses bras. Décidément, il ne comprendra jamais l'attitude des femme. Auparavant, elle aurait pu le tuer,maintenant, elle était suspendue à son cou et l'enlaçait tendrement.

- Je te croyais mort. Le monsieur m'avait dit que maman t'avait tué. Mais je savais que ce n'était que des mensonges. Jamais, elle ne t'aurait tué, déclara-t-elle.

Personne pourtant ne voulait lui révéler le triste réalité.

- Ecoute, ma fille. Tu vas nous dire précisément où se cache ta mère et ensuite tu iras chez Dendé avec Sangoten pour te faire soigner et te reposer. La voix de végéta voulait se faire rassurante.

- Il faut suivre ce sentier. Il conduit sous la montagne. Ce n'est pas bien compliqué.

Après avoir embrassé son père et son frère, elle s'envola dans les bras de Goten, qui finalement n'était pas mécontent de la tournure de la situation : il rentrait dans le palais de Dendé, en sécurité avec une très belle fille dans les bras.

- Prends soin d'elle recommanda Végéta, car s'il lui arrivait ne serait-ce un malheur, tu le paieras très cher.

Le couple s'envola et disparut bientôt de leur vue.

Chapitre 8 : L'antre de Gorluc

Trunks et Végéta suivirent la direction indiquée par Bra. Ils trouvèrent une immense et lourde porte en métal qui conduisait sous la montagne. Une explosion détruit l'entrée et devant eux s'ouvrait une allée sombre.

- Bien joué, père. On aurait aussi pu leur envoyer un courrier leur signalant notre arrivée. Le résultat aurait été le même, nous sommes à présents découverts, pensait Trunks intérieurement. Décidément, son père ne changera jamais. Il soupira avant de s'engouffrer dans le tunnel ténébreux.

Un long couloir s'étendait devant eux, il serpentait à travers la montagne. Au fil de leur avancée, les deux intrus avaient rencontré différentes autres portes, mais ils n'osaient jamais se détourner de la route principale. Enfin, ils débouchèrent sur une grande allée au bout duquel se tenait une porte close. Ils n'avaient guère le choix, il fallait la franchir.

- Je vais l'ouvrir, père. Ce n'est pas la peine de la détruire et de gaspiller ton énergie, s'exclama Trunks, non sans ironie.

Jusqu'ici, ils n'avaient pas rencontré une seule sentinelle à leur grand étonnement. Mais tous les deux sentaient que le danger se trouvait derrière cette porte. Trunks le poussa lentement. Comme ils l'avaient prévu, les deux étrangers pénétrèrent dans une immense salle. Elle était richement décorée. De plus, quatre piliers en marbre soutenaient le plafond sculpté avec précision. Un long tapis blanc était déroulé sur le sol marbré. Il traversait la salle et s'arrêtait au pied d'un somptueux trône. La pièce était éclairé par des centaines de chandelles accrochées aux murs, renforçant le sentiment oppressant. Végéta et Trunks ne pouvaient voir si le trône était occupé ou non, car il demeurait dans la pénombre. D'un pas hésitant, ils avancèrent.

- Halte, commanda une voix féminine. Une forme se détacha d'un des piliers. C'était Méya, grande et toujours aussi ténébreuse. Vous avez pénétré dans un domaine interdit, poursuivit-elle. Vous méritez la mort.

- Non, Méya, répondit une nouvelle voix. Elle provenait du trône. Ne sois pas si dure avec nos visiteurs. Nous allons d'abord nous amuser un petit peu. Le son de sa voix était rauque et sarcastique.

- Qui es-tu ? demanda végéta,visiblement vexé.

Un rire diabolique s'éleva en guise de réponse.

Végéta, ou plutôt devrais-je dire Prince Végéta, renchérit la voix, ne te souviens-tu pas de moi ? Tu m'as humilié autrefois ; tu m'as traité comme une charogne. Te souviens-tu ? Bien sur que non, tu as maltraité tellement de pauvres gens… Je vais te rafraîchir la mémoire apparemment défaillante.

_- « Il y a de cela plusieurs décennies, sur la planète Végéta, je fus banni pour avoir attenté à la vie du prince. En guise de vengeance, le prince tua mon frère à son tour, car il faisait parti de la conspiration. Tout ce que nous voulions, c'était renverser le tyran, pour en installer un nouveau : c'est-à-dire MOI. Ma femme fut alors retenue captive et torturée dans les cachots du royaume. De mon côté,j'eu la chance de pouvoir m'enfuir, mais ma tête fut mise à prix. Un soir, tout de même, je réussis à délivrer mon épouse et nous nous enfuîmes à jamais de cet endroit maudit. _

_Je criais vengeance. Ma femme mourut quelques années plus tard, succombant à ses blessures irréparables. Néanmoins, elle me laissa un don, en la personne de Méya, notre fille. A partir de là, je mis en elle tout mon espoir. J'appris de nombreuses formules et de mystérieux secrets et j'entrepris alors d'étranges expériences. Et voici le résultat ( _il désignasa fille)_. Son cœur est pourri et aussi sombre que le mal absolu. Elle n'est sujette à aucune émotion. D'autre part, un mage puissant m'apprit à contrôler l'esprit des personnes. Je dus recourir à ce moyen pour soumettre Méya et la garder auprès de moi. _

Trunks était abasourdi. A présent, il exécrait ce monstre et ressentait encore plus de pitié pour la jeune fille. De son côté Végéta sentait monté en lui une colère longtemps enfouie. Il se souvenait de cet homme méprisable,qui représentait la déchéance du monde. Le dégoût lui retourna à la vue de cet homme, ce Gorluc. Il voulait le tuer, sentir sa chair mordre la poussière et l'écraser comme un vers. Pourtant, il ne voulait rien entreprendre avant d'avoir vu Bulma.

- Végéta, aurais-tu changé ? lui demanda sarcastiquement Gorluc. Où est passé le guerrier fier et arrogant d'autrefois. Oh je vois…la vie sur la Terre t'a humanisée.

Voyant que le prince ne bronchait pas, il poursuivit son monologue.

- Aimerais-tu voir ta femme, une dernière fois avant de mourir ? Qu'il en soit ainsi.

Une porte étroite, située à gauche du trône, s'ouvrit silencieusement. Trunks resta bouché bée ; ce ne pouvait être sa mère. A ses côtés, le cœur de Végéta faillit lâcher.

- B…Bulma…Est-ce bien toi ? demanda Végéta anxieusement. Bulma, viens auprès de moi.

Pour une fois, sa voix trahissait de la peur, non pas qu'il craignait pour sa vie, mais il avait peur de ce qui pourrait lui arriver à elle.

Bulma s'avança droite et majestueuse. Ses cheveux étaient ramenés en un chignon et un diadème étincelant scintillant sur son front. Son visage restait de glace mais ses yeux à présent très sombres, brûlaient de rage. De plus, elle portait une robe noire très longue, qui mettait en valeur ses formes parfaites. Elle prit la direction du fauteuil royal et se tint telle une statue au côté de Gorluc.

- Je te présente MA nouvelle reine, Végéta. N'est-elle pas resplendissante ? Je suis sure qu'elle ferait une femme douce et docile.

Il prit la main de Bulma et l'embrassa avec un plaisir diabolique.

Le prince bouillonnait de colère. Cela était au delà de ce qu'il pouvait endurer. Il ne pouvait pas nier que SA femme était terriblement belle ainsi vêtue mais sa place n'était pas aux côtés de ce vaurien. Elle était à lui, à lui et à lui seul.

- Elle est à moi, maintenant Végéta, à moi seul, affirmait Gorluc.

Tout à coup une cinquantaine de gardes déboulèrent dans la salle . Les deux intrus étaient acculés.

- Tuez-les, commanda le maître et tous les sbires se jetèrent sur les deux hommes.

Les bruits des coups résonnaient dans la grande salle et de nombreux corps s'amoncelaient également sur le sol. Gorluc, Méya et Bulma regardaient avec délectation le spectacle qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux. Gorluc savourait le fait de voir ces deux idiots lutter pour leur vie. Il mit alors à rire avec démence. Au bout de minutes interminables,tous leurs ennemis gisaient morts sur le sol marbré. Trunks et Végéta étaient simplement légèrement blessés.

- Bravo, déclara Gorluc. Vous avez réussi le test avec brillantissime. A présent, les choses sérieuses vont commencer.

Chapitre 9 : Laver l'affront

Méya et Bulma se dirigèrent d'un pas assuré vers les deux Saiyans. Tous les deux répugnaient à les combattre. Méya s'avança vers Trunks, animée par le désir de le tuer. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approchait, sa force augmentait. Bientôt elle fut entourée par une aura sombre :des langues noirs léchèrent le sol et des éclaires rouges crépitaient tout autour de celle-ci.

- Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, déclara Trunks, qui reculait bien malgré lui.

- Moi si, répondit Méya. Je veux te tuer. Sur ce, elle s'élança sur Trunks.

Au départ, celui-ci ne faisait qu'esquiver les coups de la jeune fille, jusqu'au moment où il reçut un uppercut. Il sentait clairement sa mâchoire craquer. Puis, Méya enfonça un puissant coup de pied dans le ventre. Sa force de frappe était énorme. Trunks de devait de réagir, s'il ne voulait pas mourir. Aussitôt, une aura jaune se dessina autour de lui, et ses cheveux bleus lavandes se dressèrent et devinrent dorés. Les deux êtres se lancèrent à corps perdu dans la bataille.

- Bulma, écoute-moi. Je sais que tu m'entends. Combat la force qui te possède. Végéta tentait de raisonner sa femme tant bien que mal.

Une ombre passa sur le visage de Bulma. Le Saiyan vit qu'une lutte intérieure la ravageait à ce moment. Les yeux de se femme se troublèrent. _Lutte ma fille_, disait une voix au fond d'elle. _Tue-le,_ordonnait une autre. _Lutte…tue…lutte…tue…lutte_… C'était trop dur,elle était à bout de force.

Lentement, elle releva la tête vers Végéta, le sourire au coin des lèvres. Puis, elle le frappa avec le point en plein visage, puis sur le torse et enfin dans l'estomac. De son côté Végéta ne bronchait pas. Physiquement, il ne souffrait pas : son visage restait de marbre. Mais une douleur insoutenable lui pétrifiait le cœur. Bulma ne cessait de le ruer de coups. Petit à petit ses mains de mirent à saigner, mais elle ignora la douleur. Végéta lui empoigna enfin les poignets ; elle ne pouvait se libérer car l'étreinte était trop forte. Tout à coup, il le frappa d'un coup sec le cou frêle de Bulma. Celle-ci s'effondra aussitôt. Il se dirigea alors vers Gorluc. Le désir de vengeance animait le prince et sa puissance augmentait au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait de son ennemi. Ce dernier s'était lever de son trône, il paraissait infiniment grand. Gorluc était vêtu d'une longue veste noire, qui enveloppait tout son corps. Son visage avait une forme étrangement allongée, et des traits saillants accentuaient le caractère antipathique de sa personne. Les deux rivaux se regardèrent l'espace de quelques secondes, puis Végéta sonna la charge en se jetant sur son ancien sujet.

Trunks évita de justesse la boule d'énergie aussi rouge que le sang, que Méya lui avait envoyée. Décidément, elle était coriace. Méya s'acharna contre son adversaire. ; elle n'hésitait pas à déferler des vagues d'énergie. Trunks, quant à lui, les évitait tant bien que mal. Il fallait en finir, se disait-il. Il se concentra et une boule jaune semblable à un petit soleil se forma dans sa main. Puis, elle prit la direction de Méya mais la jeune felle repoussa l'attaque sans difficulté. La boule d'énergie s'échoua contre la plafond, qui tremblait dangereusement. Il risqua un d'œil vers son père. Cette seconde d'inattention lui coûta chère. Une douleur endolorit son estomac, Méya planta sans pitié son pied dans son ventre. Ne pouvant reprendre l'avantage, Trunks subissait les coups incessants de son ennemi avant de s'écraser contre le sol. Mais l'attaque ne s'arrêta pas. Le jeune homme sentit une forte chaleur lui brûlé l'abdomen. Une boule d'énergie rouge enveloppée de fins éclairs noirs était niché au creux de son ventre. Trunks disparut sous un halo vermeil. Il était sérieusement affaibli, son armure était fracturée à de multiples endroits. Son pantalon tombait en lambeaux. De plus, de nombreuses blessures lui entaillaient le corps. Méya ricana en voyant son piteux état. Le mort de Trunks s'annonçait certaine. Elle se demandait si elle laissait durer le supplice pour son plus grand plaisir ou si elle allait l'achever dans plus tarder. Trunks bouillonnait de rage et pour la première fois de sa vie, son amour-propre était blessé. Il ferma les yeux et canalisa toute son énergie. L'aura jaune s'intensifiait, ses muscles s'étoffaient et les débris du sol voltigeaient tout autour de son corps. Lorsqu'il fixa à nouveau son adversaire, ses yeux étaient semblables à la couleur de l'océan. Il était décidé à prendre sa revanche. Il fonça droit vers Méya, l'attaqua avec pieds et poings. Surprise par la rapidité et la détermination du jeune homme, elle ne pouvait esquiver ses coups. Puis, une lueur grossissait entre les paumes de Trunks et la boule jaune éclatante prit la direction de Méya.

De l'autre côté, la bataille faisait rage également. Végéta se protégeait le visage car une myriade de kikoho s'abattirent sur lui disparut sous une montagne de fumée. Gorluc attrapa ensuite le prince, lui bloquant les épaules et toute autre échappatoire. Il s'envola avec Végéta jusqu'à la hauteur du plafond avant de reprendre la direction du sol. Ils tournaient en vrille la tête vers le bas et inéluctablement ils allaient s'écraser contre le sol. Gorluc lâcha prise à temps pour freiner,tandis que le prince heurta lourdement le sol dans un bruit fracassant. Mais Végéta ne s'avouait pas vaincu. Tant qu'il lui resterait un souffle de ive, il se battrait pour laver l'affront. Gorluc leva la main droite en direction du Saiyan et une sphère rouge et noire s'agrandissait au dessus de sa paume. Végéta resta sur ses gardes, il pensait la renvoyer facilement. Tout à coup, la main changea brusquement de direction et se dirigea vers Bulma, étendue sur le sol et toujours inconsciente. La boule partit aussi vite qu'un éclair. Le Saiyan réalisait qu'il ne pourrait jamais arriver à temps auprès de sa femme pour intercepter l'attaque. Aussi, d'un geste instinctif,il envoya un kikoho qui dévia le trajectoire de la boule d'énergie. Cependant,elle alla s'écraser contre le mur, qui trembla. Le plafond craqua au dessus de Bulma. Il fallait agir vite. Aussitôt,le prince lança des boules d'énergie vers Gorluc pour créer une diversion. Sans plus attendre, il s'envola vers sa femme, se coucha sur elle en guise de protection, car un éboulement s'abattit sur eux. Lentement, il se releva ; son dos était entaillé par le multiples blessures . Le prince devait trouver un moyen pour éliminer son ennemi. Il fallait trouver une stratégie. En attendant de trouver une idée brillante, le choc entre les deux rescapés de la planète Végéta repartit de plus belle. Tout à coup, le prince crut entendre une voix : c'était celle de son fils :

- Que pouvait bien vouloir cet imbécile, se demanda Végéta intérieurement. Ne vois t-il pas que je suis en plein combat.

- Père, s'égosilla Trunks.

Mais il ne put terminer sa phrase. Méya profita de cette occasion pour frapper le visage Trunks, car il avait baissé sa garde. Un filée de sang coula du coin des lèvres. Mais, le Saiyan envoya une vague d'énergie en direction de Méya. Etonnée, elle ne pouvait réagir et alla atterrir dans le mur.

- Père, reprit-il, attrape.

Il dégaina son épée de son fourreau et le lança en direction de Végéta. Ce dernier eut juste le temps d'assimiler c que lui disait son fils. Le prince s'empara du pommeau et en éclair de secondes, il le planta dans le cœur froid et cruel de Gorluc. Ce dernier retomba lourdement sur le sol. Méya s'effondra également. Trunks se précipita vers celle-ci espérant la trouver vivante. A son grand soulagement, elle respirait difficilement, mais elle respirait.

- C'est la fin ? demanda-t-elle dans un murmure quasi-inaudible.

- Oui, tu es libérée, affirmait Trunks. Celle-ci lui sourit avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres.

- Bulma, réveille-toi.

Végéta la prit doucement dans ses bras,mais elle en répondit rien.

- Trunks, allons-nous en, ordonna-t-il.

Avec précaution, il souleva sa femme et s'envola non sans avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil méprisant vers le corps inerte de Gorluc, qui à présent baignait dans une mare de sang noire. Trunks le suivait avec Méya dans les bras.

- Imbécile. Laisse la ici. C'est tout ce qu'elle mérite.

- Je ne pars pas sans elle. Sa voix se faisait ferme.

- Fais comme bon te semble, mon fils, finit par dire son père.

Celui-ci regarda le visage de Bulma. L'étrange expression l'avait quitté. Il esquissa un petit sourire et prit enfin la direction du palais de Dendé.

Chapitre 10 : Coma

Trunks s'assit sur le sol dur et carrelé. Le calme envahissait le monde. Goten vint bientôt le rejoindre.

- Raconte-moi tout ce qui s'est passé, supplia son ami.

Trunks prit une grande inspiration. Il était parfaitement rétabli depuis son combat avec Méya. A présent, sa mère et la jeune fille dormaient paisiblement dans une chambre du palais. Le dieu avait précisé qu'elles étaient très épuisées par l'emprise exercée par Gorluc et qu'un long repos leur sera bénéfique. Trunks se retourne vers Goten et entreprit une longue description très détaillée de l'épisode.

Dans la chambre, Méya remuait légèrement sous ses couvertures. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle se crut au paradis. La pièce était envahi d'une lumière éclatante. Elle se demandait si elle ne rêvait pas, car jamais auparavant elle n'avait ressenti un tel sentiment de bien-être. Elle remarqua la présence d'une personne dans le lit voisin et un flot d'images se bouscula dans sa tête : _son père, Trunks, le combat, Trunks, son père gisant mort sur le sol et les ténèbres._ Tout à coup, elle se leva et partit en expédition dans ce lieu si intriguant où les pièces étaient plus belles les unes que les autres. Enfin, elle déboucha sur une longue allée parsemée de jeunes peupliers. Plus loin, elle remarqua la présence de Trunks et d'un autre inconnu à ses yeux. Les deux jeunes hommes lui tournaient le dos. Méya s'avançait vers eux d'un pas hésitant. Sans un bruit, elle s'assit aux côtés de Trunks ? ce dernier fut stupéfait de le voir déjà sur pied.

- Tu…réveillée…déjà ? Il ne savait pas s'il était heureux de la voir ou inquiet de la savoir déjà éveillée.

Celle-ci leva la main pour lui faire signe de se taire.

- Merci, commença-t-elle finalement et simplement par dire. Je te dois énormément. Je te dois ma liberté et la fin de l'emprise de…mon père. Elle sourit difficilement.

Tous les trois restèrent là à discuter. Méya désirait connaître la vie et les coutumes des terriens, l'enfance des deux garçons mais elle parlait très peu de son passé. Elle s'arrangeait toujours pour reporter l'attention sur Trunks et Goten.

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis la bataille contre Gorluc. Trunks et Goten avaient repris le chemin de l'école. Par ailleurs, ils avaient une nouvelle co-locatrice en la personne de Méya. Trunks s'était gentiment proposé de l'héberger en attendant que la jeune file ne devienne totalement indépendante. Il disait que c'était par pure bonté d'âme q'il agissait de la sorte.

De son côté, Végéta et Bulma étaient rentrés à la maison. Mais le prince se faisait de plus en plus de souci au fil des jours. Sa femme était toujours plongée dans le coma et son état empirait de jour en jour. Bulma maigrissait à vu d'œil et des traits saillants commençaient à se dessinait sur son visage. Aussi Sangohan était-il venu installé des appareils médicaux pour stabiliser son santé. Végéta s'assit au pied du lit et contemplait sa femme d'un œil désespéré . Bulma semblait dormir profondément mais les tourments se lisaient sur son visage. La sueur perlait sur son front et de temps en temps des larmes coulaient sur son visage. Végéta ne comprenait rien à la situation. Elle lui semblait maintenant tellement fragile, alors que le Saiyan se différenciait par sa force t sa résistance.

- Je t'interdis de m'abandonner Bulma. Tu n'as pas le droit.

Soudain, les larmes jaillirent des ses yeux sombres. Il avait tellement peur de le perdre, à présent qu'il avait trouvé un semblant de stabilité et de bonheur. Il continua à lui parler,lui racontant leur première rencontre, leur premier baiser, leur première enfant…

- Bats-toi, femme, bats-toi, il ne cessait pas de lui répéter ses mots.

Bulma entendait un lointain écho _bats-toi. _Mais un autre combat se déroulait dans sa tête, un combat contre elle-même. _Lutte…tue…lutte…tue…_Elle se rappelait avoir poignardé son mari. Elle l'avait tué…tué…tué… Elle en était sure. Qu'allait-elle dire à ses enfants. C'était insupportable. Elle l'avait tué, mais ce n'était pas sa faute ; il l'avait obligée, il l'avait manipulée. Cette culpabilité la torturait.

- Ce n'était pas ma faute, se répétait-elle. Pardonne-moi Végéta.

Des murmures incompréhensibles parvinrent aux oreilles du mari. Celui-ci de jeta sur sa femme.

- Bulma, continue de ma parler. L'espoir l'envahit enfin. Réveille-toi bon sang.

- Non, je ne l'ai pas tué, affirmait Bulma. Ce n'était pas ma faute.

Végéta comprenait peu à peu ce qui tourmentait sa femme.

- Non, tu ne m'as pas tué, idiote. Réveille-toi, je suis bien vivant.

Les mots résonnaient dans se tête : _vivant, vivant, vivant._ Lentement, elle ouvrit les paupières. Une lumière aveuglante la força à cligner des yeux. Au bout de quelques instants, elle distingua le visage de Végéta, penché sur elle.

- Es-tu un ange ? demanda-t-elle, car mon végéta ne pleure pas.

Elle le serra tendrement dans ses bras avant d'éclater en sanglots. Végéta s'était tu, trop heureux d'entendre sa femme parler, même si son réveil impliquait le fait qu'elle allait lui casser les oreilles en paroles inutiles. Mais que c'était bon de la retrouver.

Epilogue : Démons intérieurs

- Maman, s'écria Trunks, qui se jeta dans les bras de sa mère, de même que Bra, qui pleurait à chaudes larmes.

Végéta les observait dans un coin de la chambre et ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser échapper un rire sarcastique.

- Trunks, lâche ta mère. Tu vas l'étouffer, idiot. Et toi ma fille, arrête de pleurer, c'est agaçant à la longue.

- Végéta, répliqua Bulma, tu pourrais faire preuve d'un peu plus de tolérance. Je leur ai tellement manqué. Et toi aussi, avoue-le, tu t'es fait énormément de soucis pour moi. Viens nous rejoindre.

- Pour qui se prenait-elle, se dit Végéta intérieurement. Cette stupide femme avait bien failli causé ma perte.

Lentement, le prince se dirigea auprès de sa famille, car, auquel cas,cette femelle écervelée l'accablerait encore de reproches. Aussi, il lui obéît pour être sur qu'elle allait se taire.

La famille ne savait pas qu'elle était observée à son insu. Les cheveux flottants au gré du vent, Méya ne pouvait détourner son regard de ce tableau de famille. Ils avaient l'air tellement heureux hormis le père, mais elle ne s'en étonnait pas. La jeune femme éprouvait un étrange sentiment, qui lui retournait l'estomac. Puis, elle s'envola dans le ciel. Tout semblait si simple en voyant ces gens heureux de vivre. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas son cas !Elle les répugnait, elle les détestait, elle avait envie de les voir mourir. Néanmoins, une force intérieure l'en empêchait. Elle se sentait tellement seule, abandonnée de tous, de son père. L'orpheline méprisait pourtant ce père. Une longue traînée noire la suivit, car inconsciemment, elle s'était transformée en super Saiyan. Sa rancune augmentait d'autant plus qu'elle savait que son père avait péri par d'autres mains et non les siennes. Méya s'élevait toujours plus haut dans le ciel comme si elle pouvait atteindre le paradis. Pourtant, une partie d'elle-même appréciait la vie qu'elle menait. Elle savait que c'était grâce à lui, grâce à Trunks, si elle se continuait à vivre. Ce Saiyan, elle ne pouvait le haïr. Sa colère diminuait peu à peu à mesure qu'elle revoyait le visage du jeune homme. Savait-il qu'elle souffrait, se demanda-t-elle ? Savait-il qu'elle faisait toujours le même cauchemar ? Savait-il ce qu'elle endurait ? Non, il ne pouvait pas, conclut Méya. Personne au monde n'avait été torturée de la sorte au point de laisser des séquelles psychologiques. Pourtant, Trunks l'entendait toutes les nuits se réveiller e, sursaut. Trunks savait que des démons intérieurs la dévorait à petit feu. Trunks le savait.

_ Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient hormis Gorluc et Méya_


	8. L'antre de Gorluc

**Laver l'affront**

Cette fan fiction concerne principalement Végéta et sa famille. Elle démontre à quel point la vengeance ronge la personne de l'intérieur et que but ultime est la mort de son ennemi.

J'ai pris la liberté d'apporter une ou deux modifications (comme l'âge de Bra...) pour que mon histoire tienne la route.

J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette fan fic, et j'espère que vous apprécierez mon travail.

Prologue : Indépendance

Le soleil était particulièrement radieux ce jour-là. Trunks commençait par croire que Dendé pourrait être à l'origine de ce temps magnifique. Le jeune homme se tenait droit et fier au bord d'une haute falaise escarpée. Une puissante aura émanait de sa personne. La majesté du garçon provenait de l'appartenance de son propre père à une famille royale. Par ailleurs, il héritait du sang des Saiyans, lui octroyant ainsi des pouvoirs incommensurables. Néanmoins, il n'avait pas hérité du caractère belliqueux de son père Végéta, prince une lointaine planète déchue. Au contraire, Trunks ressemblait davantage à sa mère. Il était charismatique et intelligent comme sa mère, mais loyal et courageux comme son père. Trunks fixait l'horizon ; son regard reflétait la force et la malice. Une légère brise se leva, ébouriffant ses cheveux bleus lavandes. Bien des années s'étaient écoulées depuis le désastre causé par Boubou. A présent, la Terre aspirait à nouveau à une tranquillité quasi ennuyeuse. Trunks se remémorait les aventures palpitantes qu'il avait menées malgré son jeune âge. Demain, il allait tout juste fêter sa 20ème année.

Il détourna enfin la tête, et se dirigea vers une petite maison, située au bord de la mer. Le paysage environnant était accueillant. Derrière la petite résidence s'étendait une énorme plaine paisible et sauvage, qui était clairsemée de fleurs et d'arbres. En se dirigeant vers la maison, il se remémorait ces derniers jours. Après s'être violemment disputé avec son père, il avait déserté la maison familiale et s'était installée avec son ami Sangoten dans la maison secondaire de Bulma, situé en dehors de la ville.

Chapitre 1 : Intrusion

Le lendemain :

De nombreuses voix et des éclats de rire s'élevaient dans le jardin. La bande s'était réunie autour d'une table, au milieu d'une foule d'invités.

- Joyeux anniversaire Trunks. Cette année, tu auras en prime et en plus de mon cadeau, un peu plus de mon amour, déclara Bra malicieusement.

La jeune fille âgée de 15 ans ressemblait énormément à son frère de par leur ressemblance à Bulma Elle présentait les traites d'une jeune femme dont la beauté s'accentuera avec le temps. Puis elle s'éloigna bras dessus bras dessous avec Marron.

Au bout de quelques temps, Trunks s'éclipsa discrètement et se mit à se promener tout seul. L'absence de son père l'avait profondément marqué. Végéta était tellement rancunier ; Trunks était convaincu que son père le renierait toute sa vie. Le jeune homme vint s'asseoir contre un arbre. Il essayait de se persuader qu'il devait profiter de la journée, mais il détestait jouer l'hypocrisie…tout comme son père. Tout à coup, ses sens se mirent aux aguets. Il n'était pas seul, quelqu'un l'observait. Puis, il bondit sur ses pieds, regarda en direction de la forêt et aperçut une silhouette.

- Qui est-tu ? Pourquoi ne viens tu pas profiter de la fête ? Ne te cache pas dans la pénombre ? Malheureusement, Trunks n'obtient aucune réponse.

Il s'approcha lentement de l'inconnu. Il était élancé et une puissance gigantesque émanait de son être. Trunks se rapprocha de plus en plus. Il portait une longue veste verte qui s'harmonisait avec la couleur des feuilles des arbres. De plus, il portait un pantalon noir et des bottines. Au fur et à mesure que la distance se rétrécissait entre les deux êtres, un doute emplit Trunks, puis il s'exclama, stupéfait.

- Tu es une femme !

A présent, il pouvait voir clairement son visage, qui auparavant était voilé par une ombre. La jeune femme offrait un visage agréable à regarder. Ses yeux profondément noirs reflétaient une âme forte et ténébreuse. Par ailleurs, ils s'accordaient avec ses longs cheveux ondulés à la couleur de l'ébène. De plus, la peau de l'intruse s'alliait avec la terre, car elle était de couleur mate. L'inconnue soutenait le regard interrogateur du Saiyan. Elle le toisait d'un œil dédaigneux, tandis que ses cheveux mouvaient gracieusement au gré du vent.

- Je te surveille Trunks, reste sur tes gardes, si tu tiens à ta … Sa voix ensorceleuse mourut sur ses lèvres.

Elle tourna soudainement la tête du côté de la mer, Trunks en fit de même, car il sentait qu'une personne puissante approchait. Puis, il regarda de nouveau en direction de la jeune femme mais elle avait disparu. Il resta planté là, à fixer l'endroit à présent vide.

- Est-ce là les manières d'accueillir un invité, Trunks ? demanda une voix derrière lui.

Le jeune homme se retourna stupéfait, car c'était bien la dernière personne qu'il croirait voir.

- Père, tu es venu ! déclara Trunks, totalement déconcerté par le cours des évènements.

Tu dois avoir une piètre opinion sur mon compte, fils, si tu as pu pensé ne serait-ce une seconde que jamais je ne viendrai à ton anniversaire. Trunks, sans dire un mot, baissa la tête et rougit.

- Maintenant, poursuivit Végéta, raconte-moi ce qui vient de t'arriver, car je lis dans tes yeux comme dans un livre ouvert. Aurais-tu vu le diable ?

Trunks fixa le visage inexpressif de son père. Il se décida à tout lui confier. Les deux hommes s'assirent contre l'arbre et se mirent à débattre sur l'intrusion de l'inconnue. Trunks était très étonné par le comportement de son père. En effet, le prince se montra particulièrement attentif à la description de son fils. Néanmoins, derrière cette sérénité apparente se cachait un trouble profond. Il s'inquiétait pour son fils mais également pour lui ; il pressentait qu'un malheur allait arriver. Bulma les observait de loin : les deux amours de sa vie s'étaient r&concilier. Tout allait à présent pour le mieux.

Chapitre 2 : Quand le cauchemar devient réalité

- Je suis exténué, se plaignait Sangoten, qui s'affala sur le divan, tandis que Trunks refermait la porte.

Les derniers invités venaient enfin de partir, il s'agissait de ses parents et de sa sœur. Les deux colocataires jetèrent un œil désespéré dans la cuisine. Un nombre incalculable de vaisselles sales et de restes de nourriture s'y amoncelait. Ils se regardèrent désemparés : leurs mères leur manquaient déjà. D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent avant tout d'aller se coucher pour reprendre des forces avant de s'attaquer au rangement.

- Peut-être que maman, ou Bulma aura l'idée ingénieuse de revenir ici en pleine nuit, et de trouver la force de tout nettoyer, lança Goten avec espoir.

Puis il alla en direction de sa chambre pour se jeter dans son lit douillet et bien chaud. Quelques minutes plus tard, Trunks l'entendit ronfler.

Contrairement à Sangoten, le Saiyan ne pouvait trouver le sommeil. Il se retourna maintes fois dans son lit. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à cette inconnue. Elle semblait si ténébreuse et tellement mystérieuse, pourtant Trunks éprouvait une attirance incontrôlable envers elle. Il désirait la revoir et connaître son nom, auquel cas, elle restera pour lui la jeune fille sans nom, terriblement belle et envoûtante. Le jeune homme n'arrivait pas à chasser de sa tête le regard noir de la jeune femme. De même, il était hypnotisé par le mouvement ensorcelant de ses cheveux. Pourtant, il crut y déceler du désespoir. Bientôt, Trunks sombra dans un sommeil profond mais perturbé par de terribles visions.

Le vaisseau atterrit en douceur dans le vaste jardin de la Capsule Corp. Les 3 passagers descendirent de l'appareil puis on entendit un « boum », bruit qui pouvait que Bulma rangeait son engin dans une capsule. Végéta s'était déjà dirigé vers la maison, lorsqu'il découvrit un paquet au pied de la porte. Un doute s'empara de lui, qui se dissipa aussitôt après l'examen minutieux du mystérieux colis.

- Bulma, s'exclama le mari, un paquet t'a été envoyé. Je l'ai déposé sur la table de la cuisine.

Bulma s'étonna de cette livraison, mais la curiosité la poussa en direction de la pièce voisine. Un instant plus tard, elle tenait l'objet entre ses mains. Dessus était inscrit : _Capsule Corpo. Bulma, commande d'une haute importance. _Elle déchira aussitôt le papier et ouvrit la boîte. Au fond de celle-ci brillait un étrange objet. Puis, un parfum enivrant envahit la pièce. L'odorat de Bulma se délectait de cette senteur ensorcelante. Enfin, elle tira de la boîte une feuille pliée soigneusement en 4 ; mécaniquement, elle la lut avant de prendre l'objet scintillant au fond de la boîte et de le fourrer en dessous de ses vêtements. Lentement, elle revint dans le salon.

- De quoi s'agissait-il ? demanda le prince impatiemment

- Affaires, répondit machinalement sa femme. On m'a indiqué une toute nouvelle voix. Un sourire sarcastique déformait son visage et ses yeux reflétaient la démence.

Bulma, s'inquiéta subitement Végéta, te sens-tu bien ?

- Depuis quand tu te soucies de mon état, cher mari ? Puis elle ricana

- Va te coucher. Bra, raccompagne ta mère, ordonna-t-il.

A l'étage, Bulma insista pour border sa fille. Par la même occasion, elle la convainc de boire une mixture qui facilitera son sommeil. Puis elle se dirigea vers sa chambre. Avant de se coucher, elle déposa l'objet mystérieux sous son oreiller et ferma les yeux. Son mari ne tarda pas à la rejoindre ; il se glissa doucement auprès de sa femme, craignant de la réveiller puis il sombra dans un profond sommeil. Tout à coup, les yeux de Bulma se rouvrirent ; à présent, ils étaient devenus rouges. Puis, elle attendit patiemment l'heure venue pour exécuter son plan.

L'horloge du salon sonnait 4h00. Une ombre se mouvait dans la chambre à coucher de Végéta et Bulma. Elle se dirigea lentement vers le corps endormi et sans défense du prince. La silhouette tenait entre ses mains quelque chose. La lueur de la lune vint éclairer l'objet : il s'agissait d'un long poignard dont la lame était blanchi par l'éclat de la lune. L'arme se dirigea lentement vers sa victime. Tout d'abord, elle prit la direction du cœur, pais la main de son propriétaire semblait hésiter comme pris par une lutte intérieure. Puis, dans un dernier sursaut de volonté, la lame se planta dans la chair. Un cri de douleur déchira le silence mortel. Les yeux de Végéta s'ouvrirent à l'instant où le couteau avait transpercé sa chair. Son regard plongea dans ceux de son agresseur. Une expression d'horreur et d'incompréhension transparaissait sur son visage déformé par la douleur. Ces yeux étaient ceux de Bulma, sa femme. A présent, un sourire se satisfaction diabolique se dessinait sur son visage puis elle quitta la pièce. Elle transporta au passage sa fille et toutes les deux sortirent de la maison. Un ombre les emporta dans l'obscurité vers une destination sombre. Végéta, quant à lui, luttait inconsciemment pour rester en vie mais il sombra dans les ténèbres.

Trunks regardait désespérément autour de lui, mais l'endroit était complètement désert. Il ne voyait qu'une terre rouge et des rochers à perte de vue. Pourtant, une voix l'appelait à l'aide, cette voix lui semblait familière. Il se concentra pour tenter de la localiser. Puis, il réalisa qu'elle était toute proche et que c'était celle de son père. Alors, il se mit à courir droit devant lui aussi vite que ses pieds le pouvaient. Soudain, un gouffre béant s'ouvrit devant lui : il s'estima heureux de s'en être sorti. La voix se faisait de plus en plus faible.

- Père, où est tu ?S'époumonait le jeune homme.

Le désespoir commençait à l'envahir. Puis, il tourna la tête vers la droite et vit son père s'accrocher tant bien que mal aux cailloux. Il allait inévitablement tomber au fond du gouffre. Trunks se remit à courir, mais la distance semblait infiniment grande. Végéta commença à lâcher prise et à glisser lentement vers le fond. A bout de force, le Saiyan sombra au fond du trou béant. Trunks l'avait raté de peu. A présent, il regardait son père se faire happer par les ténèbres. Il essaya de voler vers ce dernier mais son corps refusait de décoller. Lentement, il releva la tête et découvrit avec stupéfaction la présence de la jeune fille aux cheveux d'ébène. Celle-ci leva promptement sa main vers Trunks et un long faisceau lumineux jaillit de ses doigts. Je rayon vint frapper le Saiyan en plein cœur.

Trunks hurla de terrer et de réveilla en sursaut. Il s'était dressé malgré lui sur son séant. Les larmes se mêlèrent bientôt à la sueur. Ce cauchemar l'avait profondément ébranlé. Quelques secondes plus tard, Sangoten déboula dans sa chambre.

- Trunks, que se passe-t-il ? Sommes-nous attaqués ? demanda Goten, sui s'était réveillé suite au hurlement de son ami.

Puis, il s'était tu, voyant le visage mouillé de larmes de Trunks. Sangoten s'assit au pied du lit et posa un regard interrogateur sur son ami.

- Quelle heure est-il ? demanda subitement Trunks.

- Il est 4h00, répondait Goten après avoir jeté un coup d'œil rapide vers le réveil. Ne t'inquiète pas, nous sommes encore en vacances.

Un deuxième hurlement déchira la nuit. Trunks se tordait de douleur dans son lit. Goten ne savait que faire. Puis, le jeune homme se calma. Sa main était posée sur son ventre ; la douleur diminuait en intensité mais ne disparut pas.

- Père, disait-il dans un murmure.

Puis, il sauta hors de son lit et tenta d'oublier la douleur, qui maintenant lui oppressait le cœur.

- Je dois retourner à la maison.

- Tu peux attendre demain. Trunks, sois raisonnable ; il fait nuit noire et tu devrais de reposer.

Trunks n'écoutait pas les conseils de Goten. Il enfila son pantalon, un t-shirt et sa veste. Le fils de Sangoku voyait bien qu'il n'arrivera pas à dissuader son ami de rester. Il était aussi têtu que Végéta quand il s'y mettait.

- Très bien, tête de mule. Tu retournes chez toi, mais je t'accompagne.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils s'envolèrent dans le ciel noir. Trunks était pressé d'arriver à la maison. Bientôt, une forte lumière inonda la nuit et deux traînées lumineuses se déplaçaient à grande vitesse.

Trunks et Sangoten atterrirent dans le vaste jardin de la Capsule Corp. A l'intérieur de la maison régnait un silence pesant. Ils avançaient avec hésitation ; la lueur de la lune était la seule source de lumière dans la pièce. L'horloge sonnait 4h15. Les garçons montèrent les escaliers avec appréhension. Ils arrivèrent tout d'abord devant la chambre de Bra, mais ils trouvèrent le lit défait et vide. Puis, ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre des parents. Arrivés au pas de la porte, ils n'osèrent aller plus loin. A leur droite se trouvait également un lit vacant.

- Maman, papa… êtes-vous la ? risqua Trunks, mais sa question n'obtient aucune réponse. La respiration du jeune homme se faisait de plus en plus oppressante.

Tout à coup, une plainte très faible s'éleva dans la pièce. Les garçons se précipitèrent à côté du lit et découvrirent horrifiés le corps inerte de Végéta baignant dans une mare de sang. Le fils se jeta désespérément auprès de son père.

- Père, réveille-toi ! Fais-moi un signe ! demanda la voix fébrile de Trunks.

Végéta ne répondit rien, mais dans un effort intense, il hocha la tête. Puis, il sombra de nouveau dans les ténèbres. Trunks inspecta le corps de son père et découvrit le l'origine de la blessure. Puis sa main entra en contact avec un objet glacial et tranchant.

- Regarde Goten. Il a été poignardé. Il faut que je l'emmène auprès de Dendé. Il est le seul à pouvoir le sauver. Quant à toi, fouille la maison et pars à la recherche de maman et Bra, je t'en supplie.

Avant de partir, Goten aida son ami à bander la plaie de Végéta pour empêcher l'écoulement du sang. Enfin, Trunks prit son père sur le dos et s'envola en direction du palais du dieu. On eut l'impression qu'une étoile filante s'élevait vers le ciel.

Chapitre 3 : Les mains guérisseuses

Trunks volait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Petit à petit, la forme d'une demi sphère commençait à se dessiner. Puis, il arriva dans une grande et somptueuse allée bordée de jeunes palmiers et illuminée par des centaines de petites lumières. Le dieu attendait Trunks.

- Dendé, aide-moi, suppliait le jeune homme. Mon père est mortellement blessé.

Le Namek regarda Végéta avec compassion. Le visage du Saiyan était d'une étrange pâleur et le corps était terriblement glacé : la vie commençait à le quitter.

- Suis-moi, on va le transporter dans une chambre.

Toute la nuit, le dieu s'employa à guérir Végéta avec l'aide de Popo. Trunks n'avait pas été admis à rester. Le jeune homme attendait anxieusement dans le couloir. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait une telle douleur. Jusqu'ici, il avait mené une vie tellement insouciante hormis l'épisode durant lequel Boubou avait semé le chaos. Depuis 10 ans, il avait grandi dans un monde paisible et était devenu un enfant espiègle. En maniant le poignard, il se demandait comment un simple couteau avait pu blesser son père aussi mortellement. Et pourtant, il ne pouvait que s'incliner devant les faits, son père, le prince des Saiyans, luttait pour rester en vie. Une autre question le tourmentait ; où pouvaient bien se trouver sa mère et sa sœur ? Et pourquoi son ami ne le rejoignait-il pas. Les lueurs de l'aube commençaient à inonder le ciel. Trunks admirait le levé majestueux du soleil lorsque Dendé sortit enfin de la chambre de Végéta en compagnie de Popo.

- Alors, comment va-t-il ? demanda Trunks avec empressement.

- Il est hors de danger à présent. Le cœur du Saiyan sentait qu'un poids immense le quittait. Mais il est encore très faible. Le poison était terriblement puissant.

- Le poison ! Quel poison ? demanda le jeune homme intrigué.

Calmement le Namek répondit :

- Ton père a été agressé avec un poignard empoisonné, dont l'origine m'est encore inconnu.

- Mais qui l'a attaqué ?

Dendé hésita avant de répondre sagement :

- Ce n'est pas à moi de te le révéler. Ton père est le mieux placé pour te dévoiler la vérité. A présent, tu peux le rejoindre.

Trunks ne se fit pas prier et se précipita dans la chambre de son père.

Chapitre 4 : Une apparente sérénité

Le jeune homme ouvrit lentement la porte car il craignait de réveiller son père. A la vue de la chambre, il s'étonna de la beauté de celle-ci. Elle était vaste et emplie de lumière. De même, un balcon donnait sur une vue imprenable. Il se dirigea doucement vers le lit, prit une chaise et s'assit auprès du convalescent. Il se sentit soulagé à la vue de celui-ci. En effet, le prince dormait paisiblement et à présent, son visage avait retrouvé un peu de couleur. Il serra la main de son père, il se sentait tellement soulagé. Au bout de quelques heures interminables, la main de Végéta remua fébrilement. Puis, il tourna la tête et découvrit son fils, qui dormait, la tête posée sur le lit. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux soyeux de Trunks. Celui-ci commença à bouger et se redressa brusquement. Le visage du fils s'illumina ; et laissa exploser sa joie. Il se jeta sur son père son trop réfléchir, oubliant que le prince répugnait tout geste de tendresse. Puis, un bruit étouffé et plaintif lui fit comprendre qu'il devait se retirer du lit.

- Père, je suis tellement heureux, s'écria-t-il. Tu m'as fait peur. Je crus que tu n'allais pas y survivre.

Végéta émit un rire sarcastique, malgré son état fragile.

- Tu me déçois, Trunks. Tu sous-estimes ma force.

Puis, un silence pesant s'abattit. Trunks pensait que son père voulait reprendre ses esprits, mais il se fourvoyait. Végéta se demandait comment il allait annoncer à son fils que son agresseur n'était autre que sa mère. Même au fond de lui-même, il ne pouvait admettre l'évidence. Pourtant, il revoyait les yeux de Bulma ; ils étaient rougis par la haine. Mais une nouvelle inquiétude l'assaillit.

- Où est Bra, Trunks ? L'as-tu mise en sécurité ? Végéta s'agitait dans son lit.

- Euh… bégayait-le jeune homme. Je pensais que tu détiendrais la clé du mystère. Il n'y avait absolument personne dans la maison, à part toi, lorsque je suis arrivé.

- Quelle heure était-il ? demanda impatiemment Végéta.

- 4h15 ou30, je me rappelle avoir entendu l'horloge sonnée.

- As-tu inspecté la maison ?

- Non. Les questions de son père le mettaient mal à l'aise car il avait le sentiment d'avoir commis une faute.

- Imbécile. Tu aurais d'abord du fouiller la maison avant de m'emmener ici.

- Mais j'ai chargé Goten de le faire. Mais je me demande pourquoi il tarde tellement. Mais dis-moi papa, que s'est-il passé la nuit dernière ? Et maman ? Où est-elle ? Je me fais du souci.

- Tais-toi, Trunks. J'ai besoin de réfléchir. Fais preuve d'un peu de patience et ensuite tu connaîtras la vérité.

Trunks obéit, car il ne voulait pas fatiguer son père davantage. Il se promena dans la chambre pour apaiser son impatience. Puis, il se dirigea vers le balcon. Il s'étonna du calme qui régnait au dehors. Une mer de nuages blancs s'étendait à perte de vue. Le monde était calme, tellement calme, pourtant il était en proie de grandes inquiétudes.

- Mon fils, apporte-moi un peu de quoi manger, je meurs de faim.

Au même moment, on vint frapper à la porte. Trunks alla ouvrir et aussitôt tira un chariot chargé de nourriture. Puis, il revint auprès de son père. Ce dernier s'était adossé contre le lit. Gentiment, il aida son père à se sustenter.

- Trunks, ne sois pas idiot, mange.

- Non, père, je n'ai pas faim, mentit-il. Mais son ventre le trahit en émettant un long bruit plaintif. Il se mit à rougir.

- Mange, fils.

Les deux hommes se nourrirent en silence. Aucun ne voulait troubler ce repos illusoire.

Chapitre 5 : Révélations

Après avoir englouti une quantité impressionnante de nourriture, Végéta était fin prêt à parler. Lentement il commença.

- Trunks, il est temps de tout te dire à présent.

Le jeune homme remuait nerveusement sur sa chaise. A présent, il n'avait plus aucune envie de connaître l'histoire. Il avait un terrible pressentiment. Son ventre se noua atrocement ; il lui semblait avoir mangé du plomb. Quant à Végéta, il ne savait pas par quoi commencer. Il fallait rendre la situation claire.

Tout allait parfaitement bien lorsque nous t'avons quitté, commençait le père. Ta mère m'a même félicité pour mon comportement exemplaire. Il sourit mélancoliquement. Le trajet se déroulait bien. Pourtant, arrivée à la maison, elle, ta mère, changea complètement d'attitude. Elle se montait froide et distante. Et une lueur étrange brillait dans ses yeux. Je lui conseilla donc d'aller se reposer et envoya Bra l'accompagner. Peu de temps après, je me décidai aussi à aller me coucher. Je la vois encore dormir profondément ? Mais dormait-elle vraiment ? Je me le demande à présent. Durant mon sommeil, je rêvais que je tombais au fond d'un gouffre dans fond, et toi Trunks, tu me regardais tomber sans rien tenter pour me sauver.

A ces paroles, le fils se redressa car il avait fait également le même rêve.

Puis, poursuivit Végéta, au court de la nuit, une douleur intense me prit ; je sentais qu'on enfonçait un couteau dans ma chair. Je ne pus réagir et mes forces m'abandonnaient. Néanmoins avant de m'évanouir, je pus voir mon agresseur. Je reconnus les yeux emplis de rage et de folie car ces yeux étaient ceux de Bulma, Trunks.

Végéta avait achevé son récit, Trunks, quant à lui était sous le choc. Il vivait un cauchemar.

- Trunks, je sais que c'est difficile à croire, mais c'est la vérité, ajouta le père.

Il posa sa main sur celle de son fils, mais d'un geste instinctif, Trunks retira la sienne. Puis, il se précipita hors de la pièce et se mit à courir dans le palais. Il cherchait désespérément un endroit où se cacher mais il n'en vit aucun. Tout à coup, il s'arrêta et ses jambes se dérobèrent sous le poids de la douleur.

- Non, se répétait-il intérieurement. Son père mentit, cela ne pouvait en être autrement. Quel mensonge absurde que d'affirmer que sa mère pouvait attenter à la vie de son père. Pourtant, elle l'aimait.

Trunks voulait pleurer pour évacuer sa colère mais il n'y parvenait pas. Alors, il se mit à taper contre le sol. Pourquoi son père mentait-il de la sorte ? Il voulait certainement le punir d'avoir quitter la maison. Pourquoi sa mère s'était-elle enfuie avec Bra. Comme il ne trouvait pas les réponses, il se mit à frapper les dalles marbrées. A ce moment-là, il maudissait son père ; toute cette histoire était certainement de sa faute. Son caractère dédaigneux et son cœur de glace avaient certainement poussé Bulma et Bra à la défection de la maison familiale. Tout à coup, une main se posa sur son épaule. Trunks se retourna, il s'attendait à voir son père. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. C'était Sangoten, qui lui adressa un regard compatissant. Ce dernier aida son ami à se relever. Puis, il lui raconta toute l'histoire.

- Trunks, je pense également que ton père a raison, répondit lentement Goten. Pour une fois, qu'on partage le même point de vue.

- Comment-tu peux me trahir comme ça ?Tout le monde a décidé de se liguer contre moi, aujourd'hui.

- Lis ça avant d'avancer des accusations sans fondement.

Il lui tendit un papier soigneusement plié en quatre. Je l'ai trouvé dans la cuisine ; à côté d'une boîte. Trunks resta bouché bée, son père avait donc raison. Soudain, il se sentit honteux, honteux d'avoir traité son père de menteur. Puis, il se mit à courir en direction de la chambre de son père. Enfin, arrivé dans la pièce, Trunks découvrit avec horreur qu'elle était vide. Décidément, le cauchemar ne voulait pas s'arrêter. Sa tête commençait sérieusement à tourner ; il se sentit vaciller. Ces disparitions inexpliquées étaient vides de sens. Mais avec une volonté de fer, il reprit ses esprits. Son père était certainement parti s'aventurer dans le palais. Végéta détestait demeurer inactif. Il se mit alors en quête de son père. Au bout de quelques minutes, il avait rejoint Goten et Dendé dans la salle royale. Elle était immense et tellement majestueuse. De plus, une lumière pure et divine inondait la pièce procurant un étrange sentiment de bien-être.

- Auriez-vous croisé mon père ? demanda anxieusement Trunks

- Malheureusement, les deux amis secouèrent la tête et répondirent non.

- Réfléchis Trunks, ajouta cependant le dieu. Toi seul es en mesure de deviner ses actes. Que crois-tu qu'il ferait en ce moment ? Ferme-les yeux et glisse-toi dans sa peau.

Le jeune homme suivit son conseil ; il se concentra ; puis un sourire triomphant se dessina sur son visage.

Chapitre 6 : Identité révélée

Trunks s'envola à vive allure en direction de la Capsule Corporation, car il était persuadé que le prince était rentré chez lui. Lorsqu'il entra dans la maison, il espérait profondément que tous ces évènements n'avaient été que le fruit de son imagination. Pourtant, un long silence pesant régnait dans la pièce.

- Père, se mit-il à crier. Où es-tu ?

Il n'obtint aucune réponse hormis le bruit d'une chaise raclant le sol. Cela provenait de la cuisine. Puis, il trouva son père assis à sa place habituelle, mais le visage enfoui dans ses mains. Trunks se posa aux côtés de celui-ci.

Lentement, Végéta consentit à lever la tête et regarda fixement son fils. Trunks nota un changement surprenant sur la figure de Végéta. Il était connut que le temps n'altérait que très lentement les cellules des supers guerriers, car les Saiyans ne vieillissaient pas aussi rapidement que les simples humains. A présent, le prince semblait avoir vieilli de 10ans. La lassitude et le chagrin assombrissaient ses traits. Trunks posa cette fois-ci sa main sur celle de son père.

- Comment on est-on arrivé là, fils ? demanda subitement

Il avait plongé ses yeux noirs dans ceux de son fils. Mais, ce dernier n'était pas en mesure de lui fournir les réponses qu'il espérait. Trunks demeura silencieux, le front plissé : pour la première fois depuis des années, son visage prit un air grave. En effet, quelque chose lui était venue à l'esprit et maintenant elle lui trottait dans la tête, nue phrase plus exactement.

_- « Je te surveille, Trunks…Reste sur tes gardes si tu tiens à ta… » _A ta...quoi se demandait-il nerveusement. La réponse parut trop évidente, cela ne pouvait être sa vie. Non ce n'était pas cela.

Pendant ce temps, Végéta s'enferma dans un mutisme complet voyant que son fils était absorbé par ses pensées. Au bout de quelques minutes, el prince se leva et prit la direction du salon.

Le jeune homme retourna la phrase dans tous les sens, essayant également de se souvenir de l'attitude adoptée par l'inconnue. Soudain, Trunks bondit de sa chaise, il avait enfin trouvé la solution à « l'énigme ». Or, il se rassit aussitôt, car une nouvelle vague d'inquiétude l'envahissait.

_- « Je te surveille, Trunks…Reste sur tes gardes si tu tiens à ta…famille.»_ Oui, c'était cela. Il en était convaincu, car la jeune fille avait subitement changé le ton de sa voix lorsqu'elle avait prononcé la dernière partie de la phrase. Il lui semblait qu'elle l'avertissait au lieu de la menacer. Il leva tout à coup la tête et s'aperçut de la disparition de son père. Néanmoins, il ressentait son énergie toute proche. Puis, il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre pour admirer la sérénité qui régnait dehors. Mais, son regard fut attiré par quelque chose qui se mouvait derrière un buisson. Intrigué, il se leva et sortit par la fenêtre.

Pendant ce temps, son père jeta un regard circulaire dans le salon. La maison était mortellement silencieuse. Pour une fois, il souhaitait entendre la voix criarde de sa femme lui reprocher son éternelle insensibilité. Mais il n'en était rien. A mesure que Végéta regardait la pièce, une foule de souvenirs le submergea. Il se souvint des nombreuses fois où ils s'étaient disputés dans cette pièce. Il se souvint de l'image de Bulma enceinte de Trunks. Elle n'arrêtait pas de tomber malade et d'être de mauvaise humeur. Il se souvint vaguement des premiers pas de Trunks, mais il avait été plus attentif lors de la naissance de Bra. Il se souvint ô combien sa femme lui priait de montrer plus de tendresse envers ses enfants.

- Bulma…Bulma…Bulma…Où es-tu ? Les mots faisaient écho dans sa tête.

Tout à coup, ses jambes se dérobèrent sous son poids, et une douleur terrible lui empoigna le cœur. Il crut qu'il allait mourir tellement il souffrait. Il se sentait tellement impuissant. Toute volonté l'abandonna à présent. Et cette douleur au cœur ne voulait pas s'arrêter. Il tenta de se lever, mais il céda une fois encore.

Trunks ignorait les tourments de son père. Tandis que ce dernier se torturait sous le poids de la culpabilité, le fils se dirigeait vers le buisson. A son grand étonnement, une forme en jaillit. Elle demeura quelques secondes tapie dans l'ombre avant de se dévoiler en pleine lumière. Trunks eut un choc : c'était elle… la jeune inconnue aux cheveux noirs.

- Ton entraînement reste à parfaire, s'enquit-elle d'une voix moqueuse. Je pourrais te tuer, que tu ne réagirais même pas. L'intruse était restée en lévitation et toisait Trunks d'un œil méprisant.

- Que me veux-tu ? demanda-t-il, ayant enfin repris ses esprits.

- Tu es bien trop naïf, mon petit. Qui te prouve que je suis venue pour toi ?

Trunks ignora la phrase.

- Dis-moi où sont ma mère et ma sœur. Répond. Sa voix se fit impérieuse et son visage ressemblait étrangement à son père.

- Elles vont bien, Trunks, très bien. Je crois même que tu ne leur manques pas. Elle se mit à rire à gorge déployé, mais d'un rire sarcastique.

- Que veux-tu alors…femme, demanda Trunks. Il détestait user ce mot dégradant, mais il ne savait pas comment la nommer autrement.

- Ne m'appelle pas ainsi ! Je ne suis pas qu'une simple femme, une terrienne à l'existence misérable et méprisable. Sache que je suis Méya et tout comme toi, je suis une descendante des puissants Saiyans.

La jeune femme s'était redressée et Trunks crut q'elle grandissait. Puis, il sentit qu'une force puissante augmentait, il pensait que c'était son père ; mais il se trompait. Devant ses yeux ébahis, Méya dégageait une énergie phénoménale. Une aura noire l'entourait et des étincelles rouges crépitaient tout autour d'elle. Ses cheveux devinrent encore plus sombre que les ténèbres : ils flottaient au gré du vent.

- Si tu tiens à revoir ta famille saine et sauve, le prince Végéta doit se livrer prisonnier avant le coucher du soleil au pied de la montagne Vérin.

Puis, elle prit son envol ; une traînée de flammes noires la suivait.

- Trunks, ne la laisse pas s'échapper, cria une voix impérieuse dans son dos.

Il se retourna et vit végéta à la fenêtre. Trunks obéit et partit à la poursuite de Méya. Malheureusement, elle avait disparu de son champ de vision et il n'arrivait pas à capter son énergie. Il revint alors bredouille auprès de son père.

- Imbécile, tu viens de laisser passer une chance inouïe. Fais marcher tes méninges et laisse tes hormones de côté. Retournons maintenant au palais de Dendé ; nous devons nous entraîner.

- Quoi ? Comment ? Décidément, Trunks ne comprenait plus rien.

Sur le chemin du retour, le fils demeurait perplexe. Végéta le ressentait.

- Fils, elle disait la vérité. Je te confirme qu'elle appartient aux supers guerriers. J'ai reconnu dans ses yeux la puissance et la cruauté de mon défunt peuple.

- Comment cela peut-il être possible ? Trunks ne semblait pas être convaincu. Son aura &tait pourtant noire.

- A cela, je n'ai pas de réponse.

Arrivés au palais de Dendé, ils découvrirent la présence de Goku. Trunks lui résuma brièvement l'histoire.

- Ainsi, tu comptes te livrer, Végéta ? demanda Sangoku.

- Evidemment, mais Trunks m'y accompagnera. Il faut bien que quelqu'un ramène ma femme et ma fille en sécurité, imbécile. Ensuite, je tuerai celui qui et à l'origine de cette conspiration.

- Es-tu sur que nous serions suffisamment forts à deux ? demanda timidement le fils

- Tu es un lâche, Trunks, critiquait Végéta. Tu me fais honte. Un Saiyan ne doit jamais se défiler devant un adversaire. Maintenant suis-moi dans la salle spéciale.

Sans mot dire, le fils suivit son père d'un pas traînant, la tête baissée. Il jeta un dernier regard à Sangoten et Sangoku, qui le regardaient, d'un œil compatissant, s'éloigner. Trunks ne pouvait s'empêcher de jalouser on ami. Si seulement son père ressemblait à Goku.

Chapitre 7 : Echappée

Trois heures plus tard, ils sortirent de la salle spéciale. Les deux hommes s'avancèrent d'un pas serein. Leur ressemblance était à présente très frappante ; la même lueur brillait dans leurs yeux. De même, leur puissance avait terriblement augmentée. Le changement était beaucoup plus surprenant pour Trunks. En effet, son corps était plus musclé et ses cheveux lui arrivaient au niveau des épaules. Par ailleurs, il portait son épée légendaire, accroché en bandoulière. Sangoku ne put réprimer un sourire en le voyant. Il ressemblait bien évidemment physiquement au Trunks du futur, mais finalement tous les deux étaient très différents. Le Trunks du futur était plus mature et il avait grandi dans la douleur. Et c'est qui faisait la force de ce dernier. De plus, Sangoku lui devait la vie. C'était peut-être une des raisons pour laquelle il éprouvait tellement d'affection pour le Trunks du présent. Trunks se différenciait de l'autre, car il vivait toujours avec sa famille, aimé, entouré et surtout insouciant. Voila le défaut que Sangoku et Végéta déploraient au sujet de leur fils respectifs : leur insouciance leur conduisait à délaisser leur entraînement. Le soleil commençait à décliner, l'heure approchait inévitablement.

- Trunks, mettons-nous en route, ordonna la voix impérieuse de son père.

Le prince salua Goku. Il lui avait formellement interdit de se mêler de cette histoire. Par contre, Sangoten ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner son ami.

- Je ne veux pas manquer cette occasion, prétexta-t-il. Courir après les filles devient lassant, aussi, me dégourdir les muscles ne peut me faire que le plus grand bien.

Enfin, les trois compagnons partirent en direction du Mont Vérin. On apercevait la pointe menaçante du palais du dieu. Tandis qu'ils volaient vers la point de rendez-vous, une lumière rouge inonda le ciel : le soleil devait bientôt se coucher. Puis, la montagne se faisait de plus en plus grande. Soudain, elle se dressa, majestueuse, devant eux, elle dominait tout le paysage. Le panorama était splendide vu d'en haut ; une mer de verdure s'étalait sous leurs pieds.

- Et maintenant ? Quelqu'un a prévu un plan ? demanda Goten.

- Tais-toi,imbécile. Je dois réfléchir. Et, au lieu de poser de stupides questions,concentre-toi et tu sentiras que quelqu'un approche. Son énergie est pourtant très faible. Puis, il se tut et un long silence étouffant s'ensuivit.

Tout à coup, Trunks piqua à grande allure en direction de la terre. Ses compagnons en furent déroutés mais ils le suivirent. Le jeune homme sentait que cette énergie lui était familière. Il discernait la forme d'une personne, qui marchait en chancelant. Un sourire illumina le visage du jeune homme.

- Bra ! hurla-t-il. Il atterrit enfin sur le sol ferme et courut vers sa sœur.

Celle-ci leva lentement ma tête, elle crut d'abord voir un mirage, puis elle réalisa qu'elle était enfin sauvée. Elle s'arrête soudainement et s'écroula, épuisée. Son frère se précipita vers elle et la prit dans ses bras et tenta de la réconforter. Elle était dans un piteuse état, et sa mine était cadavérique.

- Tout est fini,petite, dit-il pour la rassurer.

Il caressait affectueusement ses cheveux. Végéta et Goten arrivaient enfin. Le père sentait qu'un poids s'ôtait de son cœur. Puis, la jeune rescapée éclata en sanglots_. Elle était sauvée, sauvée, sauvée_. Les mots résonnaient dans sa tête. Pourtant, quelque chose la tourmentait toujours. _Maman, maman_, répétait-elle.

- MAMAN ! se mit-elle à hurler. Son père s'était rapproché d'elle mais elle le repoussa violemment et resta pelotonner dans les seuls bras de son frère.

- Bra, dis-moi où se trouve-t-elle ? Le prince ne voulait pas la brusquer, mais la réponse était capitale.

Bra tentait de reprendre ses esprits, néanmoins elle hoquetait sous le coup de l'émotion.

- Elle demeure prisonnière de ce monstre…ce monstre. Sa vois faisait écho Il oblige les gens à agir contre leur gré...Ses yeux…ses yeux…Maman… Mais, j'ai réussi à lui échapper et la jeune fille aux cheveux d'ébène m'a aidé à m'évader.

Trunks s'était redressé. Ainsi, Méya avait aidé sa sœur, mais dans quel dessin ?

- Indique nous le chemin, ordonna le prince.

Bra leva lentement la tête vers Végéta et le fixa avec gravité. Puis, elle sauta dans ses bras. Décidément, il ne comprendra jamais l'attitude des femme. Auparavant, elle aurait pu le tuer,maintenant, elle était suspendue à son cou et l'enlaçait tendrement.

- Je te croyais mort. Le monsieur m'avait dit que maman t'avait tué. Mais je savais que ce n'était que des mensonges. Jamais, elle ne t'aurait tué, déclara-t-elle.

Personne pourtant ne voulait lui révéler le triste réalité.

- Ecoute, ma fille. Tu vas nous dire précisément où se cache ta mère et ensuite tu iras chez Dendé avec Sangoten pour te faire soigner et te reposer. La voix de végéta voulait se faire rassurante.

- Il faut suivre ce sentier. Il conduit sous la montagne. Ce n'est pas bien compliqué.

Après avoir embrassé son père et son frère, elle s'envola dans les bras de Goten, qui finalement n'était pas mécontent de la tournure de la situation : il rentrait dans le palais de Dendé, en sécurité avec une très belle fille dans les bras.

- Prends soin d'elle recommanda Végéta, car s'il lui arrivait ne serait-ce un malheur, tu le paieras très cher.

Le couple s'envola et disparut bientôt de leur vue.

Chapitre 8 : L'antre de Gorluc

Trunks et Végéta suivirent la direction indiquée par Bra. Ils trouvèrent une immense et lourde porte en métal qui conduisait sous la montagne. Une explosion détruit l'entrée et devant eux s'ouvrait une allée sombre.

- Bien joué, père. On aurait aussi pu leur envoyer un courrier leur signalant notre arrivée. Le résultat aurait été le même, nous sommes à présents découverts, pensait Trunks intérieurement. Décidément, son père ne changera jamais. Il soupira avant de s'engouffrer dans le tunnel ténébreux.

Un long couloir s'étendait devant eux, il serpentait à travers la montagne. Au fil de leur avancée, les deux intrus avaient rencontré différentes autres portes, mais ils n'osaient jamais se détourner de la route principale. Enfin, ils débouchèrent sur une grande allée au bout duquel se tenait une porte close. Ils n'avaient guère le choix, il fallait la franchir.

- Je vais l'ouvrir, père. Ce n'est pas la peine de la détruire et de gaspiller ton énergie, s'exclama Trunks, non sans ironie.

Jusqu'ici, ils n'avaient pas rencontré une seule sentinelle à leur grand étonnement. Mais tous les deux sentaient que le danger se trouvait derrière cette porte. Trunks le poussa lentement. Comme ils l'avaient prévu, les deux étrangers pénétrèrent dans une immense salle. Elle était richement décorée. De plus, quatre piliers en marbre soutenaient le plafond sculpté avec précision. Un long tapis blanc était déroulé sur le sol marbré. Il traversait la salle et s'arrêtait au pied d'un somptueux trône. La pièce était éclairé par des centaines de chandelles accrochées aux murs, renforçant le sentiment oppressant. Végéta et Trunks ne pouvaient voir si le trône était occupé ou non, car il demeurait dans la pénombre. D'un pas hésitant, ils avancèrent.

- Halte, commanda une voix féminine. Une forme se détacha d'un des piliers. C'était Méya, grande et toujours aussi ténébreuse. Vous avez pénétré dans un domaine interdit, poursuivit-elle. Vous méritez la mort.

- Non, Méya, répondit une nouvelle voix. Elle provenait du trône. Ne sois pas si dure avec nos visiteurs. Nous allons d'abord nous amuser un petit peu. Le son de sa voix était rauque et sarcastique.

- Qui es-tu ? demanda végéta,visiblement vexé.

Un rire diabolique s'éleva en guise de réponse.

Végéta, ou plutôt devrais-je dire Prince Végéta, renchérit la voix, ne te souviens-tu pas de moi ? Tu m'as humilié autrefois ; tu m'as traité comme une charogne. Te souviens-tu ? Bien sur que non, tu as maltraité tellement de pauvres gens… Je vais te rafraîchir la mémoire apparemment défaillante.

_- « Il y a de cela plusieurs décennies, sur la planète Végéta, je fus banni pour avoir attenté à la vie du prince. En guise de vengeance, le prince tua mon frère à son tour, car il faisait parti de la conspiration. Tout ce que nous voulions, c'était renverser le tyran, pour en installer un nouveau : c'est-à-dire MOI. Ma femme fut alors retenue captive et torturée dans les cachots du royaume. De mon côté,j'eu la chance de pouvoir m'enfuir, mais ma tête fut mise à prix. Un soir, tout de même, je réussis à délivrer mon épouse et nous nous enfuîmes à jamais de cet endroit maudit. _

_Je criais vengeance. Ma femme mourut quelques années plus tard, succombant à ses blessures irréparables. Néanmoins, elle me laissa un don, en la personne de Méya, notre fille. A partir de là, je mis en elle tout mon espoir. J'appris de nombreuses formules et de mystérieux secrets et j'entrepris alors d'étranges expériences. Et voici le résultat ( _il désignasa fille)_. Son cœur est pourri et aussi sombre que le mal absolu. Elle n'est sujette à aucune émotion. D'autre part, un mage puissant m'apprit à contrôler l'esprit des personnes. Je dus recourir à ce moyen pour soumettre Méya et la garder auprès de moi. _

Trunks était abasourdi. A présent, il exécrait ce monstre et ressentait encore plus de pitié pour la jeune fille. De son côté Végéta sentait monté en lui une colère longtemps enfouie. Il se souvenait de cet homme méprisable,qui représentait la déchéance du monde. Le dégoût lui retourna à la vue de cet homme, ce Gorluc. Il voulait le tuer, sentir sa chair mordre la poussière et l'écraser comme un vers. Pourtant, il ne voulait rien entreprendre avant d'avoir vu Bulma.

- Végéta, aurais-tu changé ? lui demanda sarcastiquement Gorluc. Où est passé le guerrier fier et arrogant d'autrefois. Oh je vois…la vie sur la Terre t'a humanisée.

Voyant que le prince ne bronchait pas, il poursuivit son monologue.

- Aimerais-tu voir ta femme, une dernière fois avant de mourir ? Qu'il en soit ainsi.

Une porte étroite, située à gauche du trône, s'ouvrit silencieusement. Trunks resta bouché bée ; ce ne pouvait être sa mère. A ses côtés, le cœur de Végéta faillit lâcher.

- B…Bulma…Est-ce bien toi ? demanda Végéta anxieusement. Bulma, viens auprès de moi.

Pour une fois, sa voix trahissait de la peur, non pas qu'il craignait pour sa vie, mais il avait peur de ce qui pourrait lui arriver à elle.

Bulma s'avança droite et majestueuse. Ses cheveux étaient ramenés en un chignon et un diadème étincelant scintillant sur son front. Son visage restait de glace mais ses yeux à présent très sombres, brûlaient de rage. De plus, elle portait une robe noire très longue, qui mettait en valeur ses formes parfaites. Elle prit la direction du fauteuil royal et se tint telle une statue au côté de Gorluc.

- Je te présente MA nouvelle reine, Végéta. N'est-elle pas resplendissante ? Je suis sure qu'elle ferait une femme douce et docile.

Il prit la main de Bulma et l'embrassa avec un plaisir diabolique.

Le prince bouillonnait de colère. Cela était au delà de ce qu'il pouvait endurer. Il ne pouvait pas nier que SA femme était terriblement belle ainsi vêtue mais sa place n'était pas aux côtés de ce vaurien. Elle était à lui, à lui et à lui seul.

- Elle est à moi, maintenant Végéta, à moi seul, affirmait Gorluc.

Tout à coup une cinquantaine de gardes déboulèrent dans la salle . Les deux intrus étaient acculés.

- Tuez-les, commanda le maître et tous les sbires se jetèrent sur les deux hommes.

Les bruits des coups résonnaient dans la grande salle et de nombreux corps s'amoncelaient également sur le sol. Gorluc, Méya et Bulma regardaient avec délectation le spectacle qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux. Gorluc savourait le fait de voir ces deux idiots lutter pour leur vie. Il mit alors à rire avec démence. Au bout de minutes interminables,tous leurs ennemis gisaient morts sur le sol marbré. Trunks et Végéta étaient simplement légèrement blessés.

- Bravo, déclara Gorluc. Vous avez réussi le test avec brillantissime. A présent, les choses sérieuses vont commencer.

Chapitre 9 : Laver l'affront

Méya et Bulma se dirigèrent d'un pas assuré vers les deux Saiyans. Tous les deux répugnaient à les combattre. Méya s'avança vers Trunks, animée par le désir de le tuer. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approchait, sa force augmentait. Bientôt elle fut entourée par une aura sombre :des langues noirs léchèrent le sol et des éclaires rouges crépitaient tout autour de celle-ci.

- Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, déclara Trunks, qui reculait bien malgré lui.

- Moi si, répondit Méya. Je veux te tuer. Sur ce, elle s'élança sur Trunks.

Au départ, celui-ci ne faisait qu'esquiver les coups de la jeune fille, jusqu'au moment où il reçut un uppercut. Il sentait clairement sa mâchoire craquer. Puis, Méya enfonça un puissant coup de pied dans le ventre. Sa force de frappe était énorme. Trunks se devait de réagir, s'il ne voulait pas mourir. Aussitôt, une aura jaune se dessina autour de lui, et ses cheveux bleus lavandes se dressèrent et devinrent dorés. Les deux êtres se lancèrent à corps perdu dans la bataille.

- Bulma, écoute-moi. Je sais que tu m'entends. Combats la force qui te possède. Végéta tentait de raisonner sa femme tant bien que mal.

Une ombre passa sur le visage de Bulma. Le Saiyan vit qu'une lutte intérieure la ravageait à ce moment. Les yeux de se femme se troublèrent. _Lutte ma fille_, disait une voix au fond d'elle. _Tue-le,_ordonnait une autre. _Lutte…tue…lutte…tue…lutte_… C'était trop dur,elle était à bout de force.

Lentement, elle releva la tête vers Végéta, le sourire au coin des lèvres. Puis, elle le frappadu point en plein visage, puis sur le torse et enfin dans l'estomac. De son côté, Végéta ne bronchait pas. Physiquement, il ne souffrait pas : son visage restait de marbre. Mais une douleur insoutenable lui pétrifiait le cœur. Bulma ne cessait de le ruer de coups. Petit à petit ses mains de mirent à saigner, mais elle ignora la douleur. Végéta lui empoigna enfin les poignets ; elle ne pouvait se libérer car l'étreinte était trop forte. Tout à coup, il frappa d'un coup sec le cou frêle de Bulma. Celle-ci s'effondra aussitôt. Il se dirigea alors vers Gorluc. Le désir de vengeance animait le prince et sa puissance augmentait au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait de son ennemi. Ce dernier s'était levé de son trône, il paraissait infiniment grand. Gorluc était vêtu d'une longue veste noire, qui enveloppait tout son corps. Son visage avait une forme étrangement allongée, et des traits saillants accentuaient le caractère antipathique de sa personne. Les deux rivaux se regardèrent l'espace de quelques secondes, puis Végéta sonna la charge en se jetant sur son ancien sujet.

Trunks évita de justesse la boule d'énergie aussi rouge que le sang, que Méya lui avait envoyée. Décidément, elle était coriace. Méya s'acharna contre son adversaire. ; elle n'hésitait pas à déferler des vagues d'énergie. Trunks, quant à lui, les évitait tant bien que mal. Il fallait en finir, se disait-il. Il se concentra et une boule jaune semblable à un petit soleil se forma dans sa main. Puis, elle prit la direction de Méya mais la jeune felle repoussa l'attaque sans difficulté. La boule d'énergie s'échoua contre la plafond, qui trembla dangereusement. Il risqua un d'œil vers son père. Cette seconde d'inattention lui coûta chère. Une douleur endolorit son estomac, Méya planta sans pitié son pied dans son ventre. Ne pouvant reprendre l'avantage, Trunks subissait les coups incessants de son ennemi avant de s'écraser contre le sol. Mais l'attaque ne s'arrêta pas. Le jeune homme sentit une forte chaleur lui brûlé l'abdomen. Une boule d'énergie rouge enveloppée de fins éclairs noirs était nichée au creux de son ventre. Trunks disparut sous un halo vermeil. Il était sérieusement affaibli, son armure était fracturée à de multiples endroits. Son pantalon tombait en lambeaux. De plus, de nombreuses blessures lui entaillaient le corps. Méya ricana en voyant son piteux état. Le mort de Trunks s'annonçait certaine. Elle se demandait si elle laissait durer le supplice pour son plus grand plaisir ou si elle allait l'achever sans plus tarder. Trunks bouillonnait de rage et pour la première fois de sa vie, son amour-propre était blessé. Il ferma les yeux et canalisa toute son énergie. L'aura jaune s'intensifiait, ses muscles s'étoffaient et les débris du sol voltigeaient tout autour de son corps. Lorsqu'il fixa à nouveau son adversaire, ses yeux étaient semblables à la couleur de l'océan. Il était décidé à prendre sa revanche. Il fonça droit vers Méya, l'attaqua avec pieds et poings. Surprise par la rapidité et la détermination du jeune homme, elle ne pouvait esquiver ses coups. Puis, une lueur grossissait entre les paumes de Trunks et la boule jaune éclatante prit la direction de Méya.

De l'autre côté, la bataille faisait rage également. Végéta se protégeait le visage car une myriade de kikoho s'abattit sur lui et il disparut sous une montagne de fumée. Gorluc attrapa ensuite le prince, lui bloquant les épaules et toute autre échappatoire. Il s'envola avec Végéta jusqu'à la hauteur du plafond avant de reprendre la direction du sol. Ils tournaient en vrille la tête vers le bas et inéluctablement ils allaient s'écraser contre le sol. Gorluc lâcha prise à temps pour freiner,tandis que le prince heurta lourdement le sol dans un bruit fracassant. Mais Végéta ne s'avouait pas vaincu. Tant qu'il lui resterait un souffle de ive, il se battrait pour laver l'affront. Gorluc leva la main droite en direction du Saiyan et une sphère rouge et noire s'agrandissait au dessus de sa paume. Végéta resta sur ses gardes, il pensait la renvoyer facilement. Tout à coup, la main changea brusquement de direction et se dirigea vers Bulma, étendue sur le sol et toujours inconsciente. La boule partit aussi vite qu'un éclair. Le Saiyan réalisait qu'il ne pourrait jamais arriver à temps auprès de sa femme pour intercepter l'attaque. Aussi, d'un geste instinctif,il envoya un kikoho qui dévia le trajectoire de la boule d'énergie. Cependant,elle alla s'écraser contre le mur, qui trembla. Le plafond craqua au dessus de Bulma. Il fallait agir vite. Aussitôt,le prince lança des boules d'énergie vers Gorluc pour créer une diversion. Sans plus attendre, il s'envola vers sa femme, se coucha sur elle en guise de protection, car un éboulement s'abattit sur eux. Lentement, il se releva ; son dos était entaillé par le multiples blessures . Le prince devait trouver un moyen pour éliminer son ennemi. Il fallait trouver une stratégie. En attendant d'avoir trouvé une idée brillante, le choc entre les deux rescapés de la planète Végéta repartit de plus belle. Tout à coup, le prince crut entendre une voix : c'était celle de son fils :

- Que pouvait bien vouloir cet imbécile, se demanda Végéta intérieurement. Ne vois t-il pas que je suis en plein combat.

- Père, s'égosilla Trunks.

Mais il ne put terminer sa phrase. Méya profita de cette occasion pour frapper le visage Trunks, car il avait baissé sa garde. Un filée de sang coula du coin des lèvres. Mais, le Saiyan envoya une vague d'énergie en direction de Méya. Etonnée, elle ne pouvait réagir et alla atterrir dans le mur.

- Père, reprit-il, attrape.

Il dégaina son épée de son fourreau et le lança en direction de Végéta. Ce dernier eut juste le temps d'assimiler ce que lui disait son fils. Le prince s'empara du pommeau et en éclair de secondes, il planta la lame dans le cœur froid et cruel de Gorluc. Ce dernier retomba lourdement sur le sol. Méya s'effondra également. Trunks se précipita vers celle-ci espérant la trouver vivante. A son grand soulagement, elle respirait difficilement, mais elle respirait.

- C'est la fin ? demanda-t-elle dans un murmure quasi-inaudible.

- Oui, tu es libérée, affirmait Trunks. Celle-ci lui sourit avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres.

- Bulma, réveille-toi.

Végéta la prit doucement dans ses bras,mais elle en répondit rien.

- Trunks, allons-nous en, ordonna-t-il.

Avec précaution, il souleva sa femme et s'envola non sans avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil méprisant vers le corps inerte de Gorluc, qui à présent baignait dans une mare de sang noire. Trunks le suivait avec Méya dans les bras.

- Imbécile. Laisse la ici. C'est tout ce qu'elle mérite.

- Je ne pars pas sans elle. Sa voix se faisait ferme.

- Fais comme bon te semble, mon fils, finit par dire son père.

Celui-ci regarda le visage de Bulma. L'étrange expression l'avait quitté. Il esquissa un petit sourire et prit enfin la direction du palais de Dendé.

Chapitre 10 : Coma

Trunks s'assit sur le sol dur et carrelé. Le calme envahissait le monde. Goten vint bientôt le rejoindre.

- Raconte-moi tout ce qui s'est passé, supplia son ami.

Trunks prit une grande inspiration. Il était parfaitement rétabli depuis son combat avec Méya. A présent, sa mère et la jeune fille dormaient paisiblement dans une chambre du palais. Le dieu avait précisé qu'elles étaient très épuisées par l'emprise exercée par Gorluc et qu'un long repos leur sera bénéfique. Trunks se retourne vers Goten et entreprit une longue description très détaillée de l'épisode.

Dans la chambre, Méya remuait légèrement sous ses couvertures. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle se crut au paradis. La pièce était envahi d'une lumière éclatante. Elle se demandait si elle ne rêvait pas, car jamais auparavant elle n'avait ressenti un tel sentiment de bien-être. Elle remarqua la présence d'une personne dans le lit voisin et un flot d'images se bouscula dans sa tête : _son père, Trunks, le combat, Trunks, son père gisant mort sur le sol et les ténèbres._ Tout à coup, elle se leva et partit en expédition dans ce lieu si intriguant où les pièces étaient plus belles les unes que les autres. Enfin, elle déboucha sur une longue allée parsemée de jeunes peupliers. Plus loin, elle remarqua la présence de Trunks et d'un autre inconnu à ses yeux. Les deux jeunes hommes lui tournaient le dos. Méya s'avançait vers eux d'un pas hésitant. Sans un bruit, elle s'assit aux côtés de Trunks ? ce dernier fut stupéfait de le voir déjà sur pied.

- Tu…réveillée…déjà ? Il ne savait pas s'il était heureux de la voir ou inquiet de la savoir déjà éveillée.

Celle-ci leva la main pour lui faire signe de se taire.

- Merci, commença-t-elle finalement et simplement par dire. Je te dois énormément. Je te dois ma liberté et la fin de l'emprise de…mon père. Elle sourit difficilement.

Tous les trois restèrent là à discuter. Méya désirait connaître la vie et les coutumes des terriens, l'enfance des deux garçons mais elle parlait très peu de son passé. Elle s'arrangeait toujours pour reporter l'attention sur Trunks et Goten.

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis la bataille contre Gorluc. Trunks et Goten avaient repris le chemin de l'école. Par ailleurs, ils avaient une nouvelle co-locatrice en la personne de Méya. Trunks s'était gentiment proposé de l'héberger en attendant que la jeune file ne devienne totalement indépendante. Il disait que c'était par pure bonté d'âme q'il agissait de la sorte.

De son côté, Végéta et Bulma étaient rentrés à la maison. Mais le prince se faisait de plus en plus de souci au fil des jours. Sa femme était toujours plongée dans le coma et son état empirait de jour en jour. Bulma maigrissait à vu d'œil et des traits saillants commençaient à se dessinait sur son visage. Aussi Sangohan était-il venu installé des appareils médicaux pour stabiliser son santé. Végéta s'assit au pied du lit et contemplait sa femme d'un œil désespéré . Bulma semblait dormir profondément mais les tourments se lisaient sur son visage. La sueur perlait sur son front et de temps en temps des larmes coulaient sur son visage. Végéta ne comprenait rien à la situation. Elle lui semblait maintenant tellement fragile, alors que le Saiyan se différenciait par sa force t sa résistance.

- Je t'interdis de m'abandonner Bulma. Tu n'as pas le droit.

Soudain, les larmes jaillirent des ses yeux sombres. Il avait tellement peur de le perdre, à présent qu'il avait trouvé un semblant de stabilité et de bonheur. Il continua à lui parler,lui racontant leur première rencontre, leur premier baiser, leur première enfant…

- Bats-toi, femme, bats-toi, il ne cessait pas de lui répéter ses mots.

Bulma entendait un lointain écho _bats-toi. _Mais un autre combat se déroulait dans sa tête, un combat contre elle-même. _Lutte…tue…lutte…tue…_Elle se rappelait avoir poignardé son mari. Elle l'avait tué…tué…tué… Elle en était sure. Qu'allait-elle dire à ses enfants. C'était insupportable. Elle l'avait tué, mais ce n'était pas sa faute ; il l'avait obligée, il l'avait manipulée. Cette culpabilité la torturait.

- Ce n'était pas ma faute, se répétait-elle. Pardonne-moi Végéta.

Des murmures incompréhensibles parvinrent aux oreilles du mari. Celui-ci de jeta sur sa femme.

- Bulma, continueà me parler. L'espoir l'envahit enfin. Réveille-toi bon sang.

- Non, je ne l'ai pas tué, affirmait Bulma. Ce n'était pas ma faute.

Végéta comprenait peu à peu ce qui tourmentait sa femme.

- Non, tu ne m'as pas tué, idiote. Réveille-toi, je suis bien vivant.

Les mots résonnaient dans se tête : _vivant, vivant, vivant._ Lentement, elle ouvrit les paupières. Une lumière aveuglante la força à cligner des yeux. Au bout de quelques instants, elle distingua le visage de Végéta, penché sur elle.

- Es-tu un ange ? demanda-t-elle, car mon végéta ne pleure pas.

Elle le serra tendrement dans ses bras avant d'éclater en sanglots. Végéta s'était tu, trop heureux d'entendre sa femme parler, même si son réveil impliquait le fait qu'elle allait lui casser les oreilles en paroles inutiles. Mais que c'était bon de la retrouver.

Epilogue : Démons intérieurs

- Maman, s'écria Trunks, qui se jeta dans les bras de sa mère, de même que Bra, qui pleurait à chaudes larmes.

Végéta les observait dans un coin de la chambre et ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser échapper un rire sarcastique.

- Trunks, lâche ta mère. Tu vas l'étouffer, idiot. Et toi ma fille, arrête de pleurer, c'est agaçant à la longue.

- Végéta, répliqua Bulma, tu pourrais faire preuve d'un peu plus de tolérance. Je leur ai tellement manqué. Et toi aussi, avoue-le, tu t'es fait énormément de soucis pour moi. Viens nous rejoindre.

- Pour qui se prenait-elle, se dit Végéta intérieurement. Cette stupide femme avait bien failli causé ma perte.

Lentement, le prince se dirigea auprès de sa famille, car, auquel cas,cette femelle écervelée l'accablerait encore de reproches. Aussi, il lui obéît pour être sur qu'elle allait se taire.

La famille ne savait pas qu'elle était observée à son insu. Les cheveux flottants au gré du vent, Méya ne pouvait détourner son regard de ce tableau de famille. Ils avaient l'air tellement heureux hormis le père, mais elle ne s'en étonnait pas. La jeune femme éprouvait un étrange sentiment, qui lui retournait l'estomac. Puis, elle s'envola dans le ciel. Tout semblait si simple en voyant ces gens heureux de vivre. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas son cas !Elle les répugnait, elle les détestait, elle avait envie de les voir mourir. Néanmoins, une force intérieure l'en empêchait. Elle se sentait tellement seule, abandonnée de tous, de son père. L'orpheline méprisait pourtant ce père. Une longue traînée noire la suivit, car inconsciemment, elle s'était transformée en super Saiyan. Sa rancune augmentait d'autant plus qu'elle savait que son père avait péri par d'autres mains et non les siennes. Méya s'élevait toujours plus haut dans le ciel comme si elle pouvait atteindre le paradis. Pourtant, une partie d'elle-même appréciait la vie qu'elle menait. Elle savait que c'était grâce à lui, grâce à Trunks, si elle se continuait à vivre. Ce Saiyan, elle ne pouvait le haïr. Sa colère diminuait peu à peu à mesure qu'elle revoyait le visage du jeune homme. Savait-il qu'elle souffrait, se demanda-t-elle ? Savait-il qu'elle faisait toujours le même cauchemar ? Savait-il ce qu'elle endurait ? Non, il ne pouvait pas, conclut Méya. Personne au monde n'avait été torturée de la sorte au point de laisser des séquelles psychologiques. Pourtant, Trunks l'entendait toutes les nuits se réveiller e, sursaut. Trunks savait que des démons intérieurs la dévorait à petit feu. Trunks le savait.

_Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient hormis Gorluc et Méya_


	9. Laver l'affront

**Laver l'affront**

Cette fan fiction concerne principalement Végéta et sa famille. Elle démontre à quel point la vengeance ronge la personne de l'intérieur et que but ultime est la mort de son ennemi.

J'ai pris la liberté d'apporter une ou deux modifications (comme l'âge de Bra...) pour que mon histoire tienne la route.

J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette fan fic, et j'espère que vous apprécierez mon travail.

Prologue : Indépendance

Le soleil était particulièrement radieux ce jour-là. Trunks commençait par croire que Dendé pourrait être à l'origine de ce temps magnifique. Le jeune homme se tenait droit et fier au bord d'une haute falaise escarpée. Une puissante aura émanait de sa personne. La majesté du garçon provenait de l'appartenance de son propre père à une famille royale. Par ailleurs, il héritait du sang des Saiyans, lui octroyant ainsi des pouvoirs incommensurables. Néanmoins, il n'avait pas hérité du caractère belliqueux de son père Végéta, prince une lointaine planète déchue. Au contraire, Trunks ressemblait davantage à sa mère. Il était charismatique et intelligent comme sa mère, mais loyal et courageux comme son père. Trunks fixait l'horizon ; son regard reflétait la force et la malice. Une légère brise se leva, ébouriffant ses cheveux bleus lavandes. Bien des années s'étaient écoulées depuis le désastre causé par Boubou. A présent, la Terre aspirait à nouveau à une tranquillité quasi ennuyeuse. Trunks se remémorait les aventures palpitantes qu'il avait menées malgré son jeune âge. Demain, il allait tout juste fêter sa 20ème année.

Il détourna enfin la tête, et se dirigea vers une petite maison, située au bord de la mer. Le paysage environnant était accueillant. Derrière la petite résidence s'étendait une énorme plaine paisible et sauvage, qui était clairsemée de fleurs et d'arbres. En se dirigeant vers la maison, il se remémorait ces derniers jours. Après s'être violemment disputé avec son père, il avait déserté la maison familiale et s'était installée avec son ami Sangoten dans la maison secondaire de Bulma, situé en dehors de la ville.

Chapitre 1 : Intrusion

Le lendemain :

De nombreuses voix et des éclats de rire s'élevaient dans le jardin. La bande s'était réunie autour d'une table, au milieu d'une foule d'invités.

- Joyeux anniversaire Trunks. Cette année, tu auras en prime et en plus de mon cadeau, un peu plus de mon amour, déclara Bra malicieusement.

La jeune fille âgée de 15 ans ressemblait énormément à son frère de par leur ressemblance à Bulma Elle présentait les traites d'une jeune femme dont la beauté s'accentuera avec le temps. Puis elle s'éloigna bras dessus bras dessous avec Marron.

Au bout de quelques temps, Trunks s'éclipsa discrètement et se mit à se promener tout seul. L'absence de son père l'avait profondément marqué. Végéta était tellement rancunier ; Trunks était convaincu que son père le renierait toute sa vie. Le jeune homme vint s'asseoir contre un arbre. Il essayait de se persuader qu'il devait profiter de la journée, mais il détestait jouer l'hypocrisie…tout comme son père. Tout à coup, ses sens se mirent aux aguets. Il n'était pas seul, quelqu'un l'observait. Puis, il bondit sur ses pieds, regarda en direction de la forêt et aperçut une silhouette.

- Qui est-tu ? Pourquoi ne viens tu pas profiter de la fête ? Ne te cache pas dans la pénombre ? Malheureusement, Trunks n'obtient aucune réponse.

Il s'approcha lentement de l'inconnu. Il était élancé et une puissance gigantesque émanait de son être. Trunks se rapprocha de plus en plus. Il portait une longue veste verte qui s'harmonisait avec la couleur des feuilles des arbres. De plus, il portait un pantalon noir et des bottines. Au fur et à mesure que la distance se rétrécissait entre les deux êtres, un doute emplit Trunks, puis il s'exclama, stupéfait.

- Tu es une femme !

A présent, il pouvait voir clairement son visage, qui auparavant était voilé par une ombre. La jeune femme offrait un visage agréable à regarder. Ses yeux profondément noirs reflétaient une âme forte et ténébreuse. Par ailleurs, ils s'accordaient avec ses longs cheveux ondulés à la couleur de l'ébène. De plus, la peau de l'intruse s'alliait avec la terre, car elle était de couleur mate. L'inconnue soutenait le regard interrogateur du Saiyan. Elle le toisait d'un œil dédaigneux, tandis que ses cheveux mouvaient gracieusement au gré du vent.

- Je te surveille Trunks, reste sur tes gardes, si tu tiens à ta … Sa voix ensorceleuse mourut sur ses lèvres.

Elle tourna soudainement la tête du côté de la mer, Trunks en fit de même, car il sentait qu'une personne puissante approchait. Puis, il regarda de nouveau en direction de la jeune femme mais elle avait disparu. Il resta planté là, à fixer l'endroit à présent vide.

- Est-ce là les manières d'accueillir un invité, Trunks ? demanda une voix derrière lui.

Le jeune homme se retourna stupéfait, car c'était bien la dernière personne qu'il croirait voir.

- Père, tu es venu ! déclara Trunks, totalement déconcerté par le cours des évènements.

Tu dois avoir une piètre opinion sur mon compte, fils, si tu as pu pensé ne serait-ce une seconde que jamais je ne viendrai à ton anniversaire. Trunks, sans dire un mot, baissa la tête et rougit.

- Maintenant, poursuivit Végéta, raconte-moi ce qui vient de t'arriver, car je lis dans tes yeux comme dans un livre ouvert. Aurais-tu vu le diable ?

Trunks fixa le visage inexpressif de son père. Il se décida à tout lui confier. Les deux hommes s'assirent contre l'arbre et se mirent à débattre sur l'intrusion de l'inconnue. Trunks était très étonné par le comportement de son père. En effet, le prince se montra particulièrement attentif à la description de son fils. Néanmoins, derrière cette sérénité apparente se cachait un trouble profond. Il s'inquiétait pour son fils mais également pour lui ; il pressentait qu'un malheur allait arriver. Bulma les observait de loin : les deux amours de sa vie s'étaient r&concilier. Tout allait à présent pour le mieux.

Chapitre 2 : Quand le cauchemar devient réalité

- Je suis exténué, se plaignait Sangoten, qui s'affala sur le divan, tandis que Trunks refermait la porte.

Les derniers invités venaient enfin de partir, il s'agissait de ses parents et de sa sœur. Les deux colocataires jetèrent un œil désespéré dans la cuisine. Un nombre incalculable de vaisselles sales et de restes de nourriture s'y amoncelait. Ils se regardèrent désemparés : leurs mères leur manquaient déjà. D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent avant tout d'aller se coucher pour reprendre des forces avant de s'attaquer au rangement.

- Peut-être que maman, ou Bulma aura l'idée ingénieuse de revenir ici en pleine nuit, et de trouver la force de tout nettoyer, lança Goten avec espoir.

Puis il alla en direction de sa chambre pour se jeter dans son lit douillet et bien chaud. Quelques minutes plus tard, Trunks l'entendit ronfler.

Contrairement à Sangoten, le Saiyan ne pouvait trouver le sommeil. Il se retourna maintes fois dans son lit. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à cette inconnue. Elle semblait si ténébreuse et tellement mystérieuse, pourtant Trunks éprouvait une attirance incontrôlable envers elle. Il désirait la revoir et connaître son nom, auquel cas, elle restera pour lui la jeune fille sans nom, terriblement belle et envoûtante. Le jeune homme n'arrivait pas à chasser de sa tête le regard noir de la jeune femme. De même, il était hypnotisé par le mouvement ensorcelant de ses cheveux. Pourtant, il crut y déceler du désespoir. Bientôt, Trunks sombra dans un sommeil profond mais perturbé par de terribles visions.

Le vaisseau atterrit en douceur dans le vaste jardin de la Capsule Corp. Les 3 passagers descendirent de l'appareil puis on entendit un « boum », bruit qui pouvait que Bulma rangeait son engin dans une capsule. Végéta s'était déjà dirigé vers la maison, lorsqu'il découvrit un paquet au pied de la porte. Un doute s'empara de lui, qui se dissipa aussitôt après l'examen minutieux du mystérieux colis.

- Bulma, s'exclama le mari, un paquet t'a été envoyé. Je l'ai déposé sur la table de la cuisine.

Bulma s'étonna de cette livraison, mais la curiosité la poussa en direction de la pièce voisine. Un instant plus tard, elle tenait l'objet entre ses mains. Dessus était inscrit : _Capsule Corpo. Bulma, commande d'une haute importance. _Elle déchira aussitôt le papier et ouvrit la boîte. Au fond de celle-ci brillait un étrange objet. Puis, un parfum enivrant envahit la pièce. L'odorat de Bulma se délectait de cette senteur ensorcelante. Enfin, elle tira de la boîte une feuille pliée soigneusement en 4 ; mécaniquement, elle la lut avant de prendre l'objet scintillant au fond de la boîte et de le fourrer en dessous de ses vêtements. Lentement, elle revint dans le salon.

- De quoi s'agissait-il ? demanda le prince impatiemment

- Affaires, répondit machinalement sa femme. On m'a indiqué une toute nouvelle voix. Un sourire sarcastique déformait son visage et ses yeux reflétaient la démence.

Bulma, s'inquiéta subitement Végéta, te sens-tu bien ?

- Depuis quand tu te soucies de mon état, cher mari ? Puis elle ricana

- Va te coucher. Bra, raccompagne ta mère, ordonna-t-il.

A l'étage, Bulma insista pour border sa fille. Par la même occasion, elle la convainc de boire une mixture qui facilitera son sommeil. Puis elle se dirigea vers sa chambre. Avant de se coucher, elle déposa l'objet mystérieux sous son oreiller et ferma les yeux. Son mari ne tarda pas à la rejoindre ; il se glissa doucement auprès de sa femme, craignant de la réveiller puis il sombra dans un profond sommeil. Tout à coup, les yeux de Bulma se rouvrirent ; à présent, ils étaient devenus rouges. Puis, elle attendit patiemment l'heure venue pour exécuter son plan.

L'horloge du salon sonnait 4h00. Une ombre se mouvait dans la chambre à coucher de Végéta et Bulma. Elle se dirigea lentement vers le corps endormi et sans défense du prince. La silhouette tenait entre ses mains quelque chose. La lueur de la lune vint éclairer l'objet : il s'agissait d'un long poignard dont la lame était blanchi par l'éclat de la lune. L'arme se dirigea lentement vers sa victime. Tout d'abord, elle prit la direction du cœur, pais la main de son propriétaire semblait hésiter comme pris par une lutte intérieure. Puis, dans un dernier sursaut de volonté, la lame se planta dans la chair. Un cri de douleur déchira le silence mortel. Les yeux de Végéta s'ouvrirent à l'instant où le couteau avait transpercé sa chair. Son regard plongea dans ceux de son agresseur. Une expression d'horreur et d'incompréhension transparaissait sur son visage déformé par la douleur. Ces yeux étaient ceux de Bulma, sa femme. A présent, un sourire se satisfaction diabolique se dessinait sur son visage puis elle quitta la pièce. Elle transporta au passage sa fille et toutes les deux sortirent de la maison. Un ombre les emporta dans l'obscurité vers une destination sombre. Végéta, quant à lui, luttait inconsciemment pour rester en vie mais il sombra dans les ténèbres.

Trunks regardait désespérément autour de lui, mais l'endroit était complètement désert. Il ne voyait qu'une terre rouge et des rochers à perte de vue. Pourtant, une voix l'appelait à l'aide, cette voix lui semblait familière. Il se concentra pour tenter de la localiser. Puis, il réalisa qu'elle était toute proche et que c'était celle de son père. Alors, il se mit à courir droit devant lui aussi vite que ses pieds le pouvaient. Soudain, un gouffre béant s'ouvrit devant lui : il s'estima heureux de s'en être sorti. La voix se faisait de plus en plus faible.

- Père, où est tu ?S'époumonait le jeune homme.

Le désespoir commençait à l'envahir. Puis, il tourna la tête vers la droite et vit son père s'accrocher tant bien que mal aux cailloux. Il allait inévitablement tomber au fond du gouffre. Trunks se remit à courir, mais la distance semblait infiniment grande. Végéta commença à lâcher prise et à glisser lentement vers le fond. A bout de force, le Saiyan sombra au fond du trou béant. Trunks l'avait raté de peu. A présent, il regardait son père se faire happer par les ténèbres. Il essaya de voler vers ce dernier mais son corps refusait de décoller. Lentement, il releva la tête et découvrit avec stupéfaction la présence de la jeune fille aux cheveux d'ébène. Celle-ci leva promptement sa main vers Trunks et un long faisceau lumineux jaillit de ses doigts. Je rayon vint frapper le Saiyan en plein cœur.

Trunks hurla de terrer et de réveilla en sursaut. Il s'était dressé malgré lui sur son séant. Les larmes se mêlèrent bientôt à la sueur. Ce cauchemar l'avait profondément ébranlé. Quelques secondes plus tard, Sangoten déboula dans sa chambre.

- Trunks, que se passe-t-il ? Sommes-nous attaqués ? demanda Goten, sui s'était réveillé suite au hurlement de son ami.

Puis, il s'était tu, voyant le visage mouillé de larmes de Trunks. Sangoten s'assit au pied du lit et posa un regard interrogateur sur son ami.

- Quelle heure est-il ? demanda subitement Trunks.

- Il est 4h00, répondait Goten après avoir jeté un coup d'œil rapide vers le réveil. Ne t'inquiète pas, nous sommes encore en vacances.

Un deuxième hurlement déchira la nuit. Trunks se tordait de douleur dans son lit. Goten ne savait que faire. Puis, le jeune homme se calma. Sa main était posée sur son ventre ; la douleur diminuait en intensité mais ne disparut pas.

- Père, disait-il dans un murmure.

Puis, il sauta hors de son lit et tenta d'oublier la douleur, qui maintenant lui oppressait le cœur.

- Je dois retourner à la maison.

- Tu peux attendre demain. Trunks, sois raisonnable ; il fait nuit noire et tu devrais de reposer.

Trunks n'écoutait pas les conseils de Goten. Il enfila son pantalon, un t-shirt et sa veste. Le fils de Sangoku voyait bien qu'il n'arrivera pas à dissuader son ami de rester. Il était aussi têtu que Végéta quand il s'y mettait.

- Très bien, tête de mule. Tu retournes chez toi, mais je t'accompagne.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils s'envolèrent dans le ciel noir. Trunks était pressé d'arriver à la maison. Bientôt, une forte lumière inonda la nuit et deux traînées lumineuses se déplaçaient à grande vitesse.

Trunks et Sangoten atterrirent dans le vaste jardin de la Capsule Corp. A l'intérieur de la maison régnait un silence pesant. Ils avançaient avec hésitation ; la lueur de la lune était la seule source de lumière dans la pièce. L'horloge sonnait 4h15. Les garçons montèrent les escaliers avec appréhension. Ils arrivèrent tout d'abord devant la chambre de Bra, mais ils trouvèrent le lit défait et vide. Puis, ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre des parents. Arrivés au pas de la porte, ils n'osèrent aller plus loin. A leur droite se trouvait également un lit vacant.

- Maman, papa… êtes-vous la ? risqua Trunks, mais sa question n'obtient aucune réponse. La respiration du jeune homme se faisait de plus en plus oppressante.

Tout à coup, une plainte très faible s'éleva dans la pièce. Les garçons se précipitèrent à côté du lit et découvrirent horrifiés le corps inerte de Végéta baignant dans une mare de sang. Le fils se jeta désespérément auprès de son père.

- Père, réveille-toi ! Fais-moi un signe ! demanda la voix fébrile de Trunks.

Végéta ne répondit rien, mais dans un effort intense, il hocha la tête. Puis, il sombra de nouveau dans les ténèbres. Trunks inspecta le corps de son père et découvrit le l'origine de la blessure. Puis sa main entra en contact avec un objet glacial et tranchant.

- Regarde Goten. Il a été poignardé. Il faut que je l'emmène auprès de Dendé. Il est le seul à pouvoir le sauver. Quant à toi, fouille la maison et pars à la recherche de maman et Bra, je t'en supplie.

Avant de partir, Goten aida son ami à bander la plaie de Végéta pour empêcher l'écoulement du sang. Enfin, Trunks prit son père sur le dos et s'envola en direction du palais du dieu. On eut l'impression qu'une étoile filante s'élevait vers le ciel.

Chapitre 3 : Les mains guérisseuses

Trunks volait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Petit à petit, la forme d'une demi sphère commençait à se dessiner. Puis, il arriva dans une grande et somptueuse allée bordée de jeunes palmiers et illuminée par des centaines de petites lumières. Le dieu attendait Trunks.

- Dendé, aide-moi, suppliait le jeune homme. Mon père est mortellement blessé.

Le Namek regarda Végéta avec compassion. Le visage du Saiyan était d'une étrange pâleur et le corps était terriblement glacé : la vie commençait à le quitter.

- Suis-moi, on va le transporter dans une chambre.

Toute la nuit, le dieu s'employa à guérir Végéta avec l'aide de Popo. Trunks n'avait pas été admis à rester. Le jeune homme attendait anxieusement dans le couloir. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait une telle douleur. Jusqu'ici, il avait mené une vie tellement insouciante hormis l'épisode durant lequel Boubou avait semé le chaos. Depuis 10 ans, il avait grandi dans un monde paisible et était devenu un enfant espiègle. En maniant le poignard, il se demandait comment un simple couteau avait pu blesser son père aussi mortellement. Et pourtant, il ne pouvait que s'incliner devant les faits, son père, le prince des Saiyans, luttait pour rester en vie. Une autre question le tourmentait ; où pouvaient bien se trouver sa mère et sa sœur ? Et pourquoi son ami ne le rejoignait-il pas. Les lueurs de l'aube commençaient à inonder le ciel. Trunks admirait le levé majestueux du soleil lorsque Dendé sortit enfin de la chambre de Végéta en compagnie de Popo.

- Alors, comment va-t-il ? demanda Trunks avec empressement.

- Il est hors de danger à présent. Le cœur du Saiyan sentait qu'un poids immense le quittait. Mais il est encore très faible. Le poison était terriblement puissant.

- Le poison ! Quel poison ? demanda le jeune homme intrigué.

Calmement le Namek répondit :

- Ton père a été agressé avec un poignard empoisonné, dont l'origine m'est encore inconnu.

- Mais qui l'a attaqué ?

Dendé hésita avant de répondre sagement :

- Ce n'est pas à moi de te le révéler. Ton père est le mieux placé pour te dévoiler la vérité. A présent, tu peux le rejoindre.

Trunks ne se fit pas prier et se précipita dans la chambre de son père.

Chapitre 4 : Une apparente sérénité

Le jeune homme ouvrit lentement la porte car il craignait de réveiller son père. A la vue de la chambre, il s'étonna de la beauté de celle-ci. Elle était vaste et emplie de lumière. De même, un balcon donnait sur une vue imprenable. Il se dirigea doucement vers le lit, prit une chaise et s'assit auprès du convalescent. Il se sentit soulagé à la vue de celui-ci. En effet, le prince dormait paisiblement et à présent, son visage avait retrouvé un peu de couleur. Il serra la main de son père, il se sentait tellement soulagé. Au bout de quelques heures interminables, la main de Végéta remua fébrilement. Puis, il tourna la tête et découvrit son fils, qui dormait, la tête posée sur le lit. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux soyeux de Trunks. Celui-ci commença à bouger et se redressa brusquement. Le visage du fils s'illumina ; et laissa exploser sa joie. Il se jeta sur son père son trop réfléchir, oubliant que le prince répugnait tout geste de tendresse. Puis, un bruit étouffé et plaintif lui fit comprendre qu'il devait se retirer du lit.

- Père, je suis tellement heureux, s'écria-t-il. Tu m'as fait peur. Je crus que tu n'allais pas y survivre.

Végéta émit un rire sarcastique, malgré son état fragile.

- Tu me déçois, Trunks. Tu sous-estimes ma force.

Puis, un silence pesant s'abattit. Trunks pensait que son père voulait reprendre ses esprits, mais il se fourvoyait. Végéta se demandait comment il allait annoncer à son fils que son agresseur n'était autre que sa mère. Même au fond de lui-même, il ne pouvait admettre l'évidence. Pourtant, il revoyait les yeux de Bulma ; ils étaient rougis par la haine. Mais une nouvelle inquiétude l'assaillit.

- Où est Bra, Trunks ? L'as-tu mise en sécurité ? Végéta s'agitait dans son lit.

- Euh… bégayait-le jeune homme. Je pensais que tu détiendrais la clé du mystère. Il n'y avait absolument personne dans la maison, à part toi, lorsque je suis arrivé.

- Quelle heure était-il ? demanda impatiemment Végéta.

- 4h15 ou30, je me rappelle avoir entendu l'horloge sonnée.

- As-tu inspecté la maison ?

- Non. Les questions de son père le mettaient mal à l'aise car il avait le sentiment d'avoir commis une faute.

- Imbécile. Tu aurais d'abord du fouiller la maison avant de m'emmener ici.

- Mais j'ai chargé Goten de le faire. Mais je me demande pourquoi il tarde tellement. Mais dis-moi papa, que s'est-il passé la nuit dernière ? Et maman ? Où est-elle ? Je me fais du souci.

- Tais-toi, Trunks. J'ai besoin de réfléchir. Fais preuve d'un peu de patience et ensuite tu connaîtras la vérité.

Trunks obéit, car il ne voulait pas fatiguer son père davantage. Il se promena dans la chambre pour apaiser son impatience. Puis, il se dirigea vers le balcon. Il s'étonna du calme qui régnait au dehors. Une mer de nuages blancs s'étendait à perte de vue. Le monde était calme, tellement calme, pourtant il était en proie de grandes inquiétudes.

- Mon fils, apporte-moi un peu de quoi manger, je meurs de faim.

Au même moment, on vint frapper à la porte. Trunks alla ouvrir et aussitôt tira un chariot chargé de nourriture. Puis, il revint auprès de son père. Ce dernier s'était adossé contre le lit. Gentiment, il aida son père à se sustenter.

- Trunks, ne sois pas idiot, mange.

- Non, père, je n'ai pas faim, mentit-il. Mais son ventre le trahit en émettant un long bruit plaintif. Il se mit à rougir.

- Mange, fils.

Les deux hommes se nourrirent en silence. Aucun ne voulait troubler ce repos illusoire.

Chapitre 5 : Révélations

Après avoir englouti une quantité impressionnante de nourriture, Végéta était fin prêt à parler. Lentement il commença.

- Trunks, il est temps de tout te dire à présent.

Le jeune homme remuait nerveusement sur sa chaise. A présent, il n'avait plus aucune envie de connaître l'histoire. Il avait un terrible pressentiment. Son ventre se noua atrocement ; il lui semblait avoir mangé du plomb. Quant à Végéta, il ne savait pas par quoi commencer. Il fallait rendre la situation claire.

Tout allait parfaitement bien lorsque nous t'avons quitté, commençait le père. Ta mère m'a même félicité pour mon comportement exemplaire. Il sourit mélancoliquement. Le trajet se déroulait bien. Pourtant, arrivée à la maison, elle, ta mère, changea complètement d'attitude. Elle se montait froide et distante. Et une lueur étrange brillait dans ses yeux. Je lui conseilla donc d'aller se reposer et envoya Bra l'accompagner. Peu de temps après, je me décidai aussi à aller me coucher. Je la vois encore dormir profondément ? Mais dormait-elle vraiment ? Je me le demande à présent. Durant mon sommeil, je rêvais que je tombais au fond d'un gouffre dans fond, et toi Trunks, tu me regardais tomber sans rien tenter pour me sauver.

A ces paroles, le fils se redressa car il avait fait également le même rêve.

Puis, poursuivit Végéta, au court de la nuit, une douleur intense me prit ; je sentais qu'on enfonçait un couteau dans ma chair. Je ne pus réagir et mes forces m'abandonnaient. Néanmoins avant de m'évanouir, je pus voir mon agresseur. Je reconnus les yeux emplis de rage et de folie car ces yeux étaient ceux de Bulma, Trunks.

Végéta avait achevé son récit, Trunks, quant à lui était sous le choc. Il vivait un cauchemar.

- Trunks, je sais que c'est difficile à croire, mais c'est la vérité, ajouta le père.

Il posa sa main sur celle de son fils, mais d'un geste instinctif, Trunks retira la sienne. Puis, il se précipita hors de la pièce et se mit à courir dans le palais. Il cherchait désespérément un endroit où se cacher mais il n'en vit aucun. Tout à coup, il s'arrêta et ses jambes se dérobèrent sous le poids de la douleur.

- Non, se répétait-il intérieurement. Son père mentit, cela ne pouvait en être autrement. Quel mensonge absurde que d'affirmer que sa mère pouvait attenter à la vie de son père. Pourtant, elle l'aimait.

Trunks voulait pleurer pour évacuer sa colère mais il n'y parvenait pas. Alors, il se mit à taper contre le sol. Pourquoi son père mentait-il de la sorte ? Il voulait certainement le punir d'avoir quitter la maison. Pourquoi sa mère s'était-elle enfuie avec Bra. Comme il ne trouvait pas les réponses, il se mit à frapper les dalles marbrées. A ce moment-là, il maudissait son père ; toute cette histoire était certainement de sa faute. Son caractère dédaigneux et son cœur de glace avaient certainement poussé Bulma et Bra à la défection de la maison familiale. Tout à coup, une main se posa sur son épaule. Trunks se retourna, il s'attendait à voir son père. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. C'était Sangoten, qui lui adressa un regard compatissant. Ce dernier aida son ami à se relever. Puis, il lui raconta toute l'histoire.

- Trunks, je pense également que ton père a raison, répondit lentement Goten. Pour une fois, qu'on partage le même point de vue.

- Comment-tu peux me trahir comme ça ?Tout le monde a décidé de se liguer contre moi, aujourd'hui.

- Lis ça avant d'avancer des accusations sans fondement.

Il lui tendit un papier soigneusement plié en quatre. Je l'ai trouvé dans la cuisine ; à côté d'une boîte. Trunks resta bouché bée, son père avait donc raison. Soudain, il se sentit honteux, honteux d'avoir traité son père de menteur. Puis, il se mit à courir en direction de la chambre de son père. Enfin, arrivé dans la pièce, Trunks découvrit avec horreur qu'elle était vide. Décidément, le cauchemar ne voulait pas s'arrêter. Sa tête commençait sérieusement à tourner ; il se sentit vaciller. Ces disparitions inexpliquées étaient vides de sens. Mais avec une volonté de fer, il reprit ses esprits. Son père était certainement parti s'aventurer dans le palais. Végéta détestait demeurer inactif. Il se mit alors en quête de son père. Au bout de quelques minutes, il avait rejoint Goten et Dendé dans la salle royale. Elle était immense et tellement majestueuse. De plus, une lumière pure et divine inondait la pièce procurant un étrange sentiment de bien-être.

- Auriez-vous croisé mon père ? demanda anxieusement Trunks

- Malheureusement, les deux amis secouèrent la tête et répondirent non.

- Réfléchis Trunks, ajouta cependant le dieu. Toi seul es en mesure de deviner ses actes. Que crois-tu qu'il ferait en ce moment ? Ferme-les yeux et glisse-toi dans sa peau.

Le jeune homme suivit son conseil ; il se concentra ; puis un sourire triomphant se dessina sur son visage.

Chapitre 6 : Identité révélée

Trunks s'envola à vive allure en direction de la Capsule Corporation, car il était persuadé que le prince était rentré chez lui. Lorsqu'il entra dans la maison, il espérait profondément que tous ces évènements n'avaient été que le fruit de son imagination. Pourtant, un long silence pesant régnait dans la pièce.

- Père, se mit-il à crier. Où es-tu ?

Il n'obtint aucune réponse hormis le bruit d'une chaise raclant le sol. Cela provenait de la cuisine. Puis, il trouva son père assis à sa place habituelle, mais le visage enfoui dans ses mains. Trunks se posa aux côtés de celui-ci.

Lentement, Végéta consentit à lever la tête et regarda fixement son fils. Trunks nota un changement surprenant sur la figure de Végéta. Il était connut que le temps n'altérait que très lentement les cellules des supers guerriers, car les Saiyans ne vieillissaient pas aussi rapidement que les simples humains. A présent, le prince semblait avoir vieilli de 10ans. La lassitude et le chagrin assombrissaient ses traits. Trunks posa cette fois-ci sa main sur celle de son père.

- Comment on est-on arrivé là, fils ? demanda subitement

Il avait plongé ses yeux noirs dans ceux de son fils. Mais, ce dernier n'était pas en mesure de lui fournir les réponses qu'il espérait. Trunks demeura silencieux, le front plissé : pour la première fois depuis des années, son visage prit un air grave. En effet, quelque chose lui était venue à l'esprit et maintenant elle lui trottait dans la tête, nue phrase plus exactement.

_- « Je te surveille, Trunks…Reste sur tes gardes si tu tiens à ta… » _A ta...quoi se demandait-il nerveusement. La réponse parut trop évidente, cela ne pouvait être sa vie. Non ce n'était pas cela.

Pendant ce temps, Végéta s'enferma dans un mutisme complet voyant que son fils était absorbé par ses pensées. Au bout de quelques minutes, el prince se leva et prit la direction du salon.

Le jeune homme retourna la phrase dans tous les sens, essayant également de se souvenir de l'attitude adoptée par l'inconnue. Soudain, Trunks bondit de sa chaise, il avait enfin trouvé la solution à « l'énigme ». Or, il se rassit aussitôt, car une nouvelle vague d'inquiétude l'envahissait.

_- « Je te surveille, Trunks…Reste sur tes gardes si tu tiens à ta…famille.»_ Oui, c'était cela. Il en était convaincu, car la jeune fille avait subitement changé le ton de sa voix lorsqu'elle avait prononcé la dernière partie de la phrase. Il lui semblait qu'elle l'avertissait au lieu de la menacer. Il leva tout à coup la tête et s'aperçut de la disparition de son père. Néanmoins, il ressentait son énergie toute proche. Puis, il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre pour admirer la sérénité qui régnait dehors. Mais, son regard fut attiré par quelque chose qui se mouvait derrière un buisson. Intrigué, il se leva et sortit par la fenêtre.

Pendant ce temps, son père jeta un regard circulaire dans le salon. La maison était mortellement silencieuse. Pour une fois, il souhaitait entendre la voix criarde de sa femme lui reprocher son éternelle insensibilité. Mais il n'en était rien. A mesure que Végéta regardait la pièce, une foule de souvenirs le submergea. Il se souvint des nombreuses fois où ils s'étaient disputés dans cette pièce. Il se souvint de l'image de Bulma enceinte de Trunks. Elle n'arrêtait pas de tomber malade et d'être de mauvaise humeur. Il se souvint vaguement des premiers pas de Trunks, mais il avait été plus attentif lors de la naissance de Bra. Il se souvint ô combien sa femme lui priait de montrer plus de tendresse envers ses enfants.

- Bulma…Bulma…Bulma…Où es-tu ? Les mots faisaient écho dans sa tête.

Tout à coup, ses jambes se dérobèrent sous son poids, et une douleur terrible lui empoigna le cœur. Il crut qu'il allait mourir tellement il souffrait. Il se sentait tellement impuissant. Toute volonté l'abandonna à présent. Et cette douleur au cœur ne voulait pas s'arrêter. Il tenta de se lever, mais il céda une fois encore.

Trunks ignorait les tourments de son père. Tandis que ce dernier se torturait sous le poids de la culpabilité, le fils se dirigeait vers le buisson. A son grand étonnement, une forme en jaillit. Elle demeura quelques secondes tapie dans l'ombre avant de se dévoiler en pleine lumière. Trunks eut un choc : c'était elle… la jeune inconnue aux cheveux noirs.

- Ton entraînement reste à parfaire, s'enquit-elle d'une voix moqueuse. Je pourrais te tuer, que tu ne réagirais même pas. L'intruse était restée en lévitation et toisait Trunks d'un œil méprisant.

- Que me veux-tu ? demanda-t-il, ayant enfin repris ses esprits.

- Tu es bien trop naïf, mon petit. Qui te prouve que je suis venue pour toi ?

Trunks ignora la phrase.

- Dis-moi où sont ma mère et ma sœur. Répond. Sa voix se fit impérieuse et son visage ressemblait étrangement à son père.

- Elles vont bien, Trunks, très bien. Je crois même que tu ne leur manques pas. Elle se mit à rire à gorge déployé, mais d'un rire sarcastique.

- Que veux-tu alors…femme, demanda Trunks. Il détestait user ce mot dégradant, mais il ne savait pas comment la nommer autrement.

- Ne m'appelle pas ainsi ! Je ne suis pas qu'une simple femme, une terrienne à l'existence misérable et méprisable. Sache que je suis Méya et tout comme toi, je suis une descendante des puissants Saiyans.

La jeune femme s'était redressée et Trunks crut q'elle grandissait. Puis, il sentit qu'une force puissante augmentait, il pensait que c'était son père ; mais il se trompait. Devant ses yeux ébahis, Méya dégageait une énergie phénoménale. Une aura noire l'entourait et des étincelles rouges crépitaient tout autour d'elle. Ses cheveux devinrent encore plus sombre que les ténèbres : ils flottaient au gré du vent.

- Si tu tiens à revoir ta famille saine et sauve, le prince Végéta doit se livrer prisonnier avant le coucher du soleil au pied de la montagne Vérin.

Puis, elle prit son envol ; une traînée de flammes noires la suivait.

- Trunks, ne la laisse pas s'échapper, cria une voix impérieuse dans son dos.

Il se retourna et vit végéta à la fenêtre. Trunks obéit et partit à la poursuite de Méya. Malheureusement, elle avait disparu de son champ de vision et il n'arrivait pas à capter son énergie. Il revint alors bredouille auprès de son père.

- Imbécile, tu viens de laisser passer une chance inouïe. Fais marcher tes méninges et laisse tes hormones de côté. Retournons maintenant au palais de Dendé ; nous devons nous entraîner.

- Quoi ? Comment ? Décidément, Trunks ne comprenait plus rien.

Sur le chemin du retour, le fils demeurait perplexe. Végéta le ressentait.

- Fils, elle disait la vérité. Je te confirme qu'elle appartient aux supers guerriers. J'ai reconnu dans ses yeux la puissance et la cruauté de mon défunt peuple.

- Comment cela peut-il être possible ? Trunks ne semblait pas être convaincu. Son aura &tait pourtant noire.

- A cela, je n'ai pas de réponse.

Arrivés au palais de Dendé, ils découvrirent la présence de Goku. Trunks lui résuma brièvement l'histoire.

- Ainsi, tu comptes te livrer, Végéta ? demanda Sangoku.

- Evidemment, mais Trunks m'y accompagnera. Il faut bien que quelqu'un ramène ma femme et ma fille en sécurité, imbécile. Ensuite, je tuerai celui qui et à l'origine de cette conspiration.

- Es-tu sur que nous serions suffisamment forts à deux ? demanda timidement le fils

- Tu es un lâche, Trunks, critiquait Végéta. Tu me fais honte. Un Saiyan ne doit jamais se défiler devant un adversaire. Maintenant suis-moi dans la salle spéciale.

Sans mot dire, le fils suivit son père d'un pas traînant, la tête baissée. Il jeta un dernier regard à Sangoten et Sangoku, qui le regardaient, d'un œil compatissant, s'éloigner. Trunks ne pouvait s'empêcher de jalouser on ami. Si seulement son père ressemblait à Goku.

Chapitre 7 : Echappée

Trois heures plus tard, ils sortirent de la salle spéciale. Les deux hommes s'avancèrent d'un pas serein. Leur ressemblance était à présente très frappante ; la même lueur brillait dans leurs yeux. De même, leur puissance avait terriblement augmentée. Le changement était beaucoup plus surprenant pour Trunks. En effet, son corps était plus musclé et ses cheveux lui arrivaient au niveau des épaules. Par ailleurs, il portait son épée légendaire, accroché en bandoulière. Sangoku ne put réprimer un sourire en le voyant. Il ressemblait bien évidemment physiquement au Trunks du futur, mais finalement tous les deux étaient très différents. Le Trunks du futur était plus mature et il avait grandi dans la douleur. Et c'est qui faisait la force de ce dernier. De plus, Sangoku lui devait la vie. C'était peut-être une des raisons pour laquelle il éprouvait tellement d'affection pour le Trunks du présent. Trunks se différenciait de l'autre, car il vivait toujours avec sa famille, aimé, entouré et surtout insouciant. Voila le défaut que Sangoku et Végéta déploraient au sujet de leur fils respectifs : leur insouciance leur conduisait à délaisser leur entraînement. Le soleil commençait à décliner, l'heure approchait inévitablement.

- Trunks, mettons-nous en route, ordonna la voix impérieuse de son père.

Le prince salua Goku. Il lui avait formellement interdit de se mêler de cette histoire. Par contre, Sangoten ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner son ami.

- Je ne veux pas manquer cette occasion, prétexta-t-il. Courir après les filles devient lassant, aussi, me dégourdir les muscles ne peut me faire que le plus grand bien.

Enfin, les trois compagnons partirent en direction du Mont Vérin. On apercevait la pointe menaçante du palais du dieu. Tandis qu'ils volaient vers la point de rendez-vous, une lumière rouge inonda le ciel : le soleil devait bientôt se coucher. Puis, la montagne se faisait de plus en plus grande. Soudain, elle se dressa, majestueuse, devant eux, elle dominait tout le paysage. Le panorama était splendide vu d'en haut ; une mer de verdure s'étalait sous leurs pieds.

- Et maintenant ? Quelqu'un a prévu un plan ? demanda Goten.

- Tais-toi,imbécile. Je dois réfléchir. Et, au lieu de poser de stupides questions,concentre-toi et tu sentiras que quelqu'un approche. Son énergie est pourtant très faible. Puis, il se tut et un long silence étouffant s'ensuivit.

Tout à coup, Trunks piqua à grande allure en direction de la terre. Ses compagnons en furent déroutés mais ils le suivirent. Le jeune homme sentait que cette énergie lui était familière. Il discernait la forme d'une personne, qui marchait en chancelant. Un sourire illumina le visage du jeune homme.

- Bra ! hurla-t-il. Il atterrit enfin sur le sol ferme et courut vers sa sœur.

Celle-ci leva lentement ma tête, elle crut d'abord voir un mirage, puis elle réalisa qu'elle était enfin sauvée. Elle s'arrête soudainement et s'écroula, épuisée. Son frère se précipita vers elle et la prit dans ses bras et tenta de la réconforter. Elle était dans un piteuse état, et sa mine était cadavérique.

- Tout est fini,petite, dit-il pour la rassurer.

Il caressait affectueusement ses cheveux. Végéta et Goten arrivaient enfin. Le père sentait qu'un poids s'ôtait de son cœur. Puis, la jeune rescapée éclata en sanglots_. Elle était sauvée, sauvée, sauvée_. Les mots résonnaient dans sa tête. Pourtant, quelque chose la tourmentait toujours. _Maman, maman_, répétait-elle.

- MAMAN ! se mit-elle à hurler. Son père s'était rapproché d'elle mais elle le repoussa violemment et resta pelotonner dans les seuls bras de son frère.

- Bra, dis-moi où se trouve-t-elle ? Le prince ne voulait pas la brusquer, mais la réponse était capitale.

Bra tentait de reprendre ses esprits, néanmoins elle hoquetait sous le coup de l'émotion.

- Elle demeure prisonnière de ce monstre…ce monstre. Sa vois faisait écho Il oblige les gens à agir contre leur gré...Ses yeux…ses yeux…Maman… Mais, j'ai réussi à lui échapper et la jeune fille aux cheveux d'ébène m'a aidé à m'évader.

Trunks s'était redressé. Ainsi, Méya avait aidé sa sœur, mais dans quel dessin ?

- Indique nous le chemin, ordonna le prince.

Bra leva lentement la tête vers Végéta et le fixa avec gravité. Puis, elle sauta dans ses bras. Décidément, il ne comprendra jamais l'attitude des femme. Auparavant, elle aurait pu le tuer,maintenant, elle était suspendue à son cou et l'enlaçait tendrement.

- Je te croyais mort. Le monsieur m'avait dit que maman t'avait tué. Mais je savais que ce n'était que des mensonges. Jamais, elle ne t'aurait tué, déclara-t-elle.

Personne pourtant ne voulait lui révéler le triste réalité.

- Ecoute, ma fille. Tu vas nous dire précisément où se cache ta mère et ensuite tu iras chez Dendé avec Sangoten pour te faire soigner et te reposer. La voix de végéta voulait se faire rassurante.

- Il faut suivre ce sentier. Il conduit sous la montagne. Ce n'est pas bien compliqué.

Après avoir embrassé son père et son frère, elle s'envola dans les bras de Goten, qui finalement n'était pas mécontent de la tournure de la situation : il rentrait dans le palais de Dendé, en sécurité avec une très belle fille dans les bras.

- Prends soin d'elle recommanda Végéta, car s'il lui arrivait ne serait-ce un malheur, tu le paieras très cher.

Le couple s'envola et disparut bientôt de leur vue.

Chapitre 8 : L'antre de Gorluc

Trunks et Végéta suivirent la direction indiquée par Bra. Ils trouvèrent une immense et lourde porte en métal qui conduisait sous la montagne. Une explosion détruit l'entrée et devant eux s'ouvrait une allée sombre.

- Bien joué, père. On aurait aussi pu leur envoyer un courrier leur signalant notre arrivée. Le résultat aurait été le même, nous sommes à présents découverts, pensait Trunks intérieurement. Décidément, son père ne changera jamais. Il soupira avant de s'engouffrer dans le tunnel ténébreux.

Un long couloir s'étendait devant eux, il serpentait à travers la montagne. Au fil de leur avancée, les deux intrus avaient rencontré différentes autres portes, mais ils n'osaient jamais se détourner de la route principale. Enfin, ils débouchèrent sur une grande allée au bout duquel se tenait une porte close. Ils n'avaient guère le choix, il fallait la franchir.

- Je vais l'ouvrir, père. Ce n'est pas la peine de la détruire et de gaspiller ton énergie, s'exclama Trunks, non sans ironie.

Jusqu'ici, ils n'avaient pas rencontré une seule sentinelle à leur grand étonnement. Mais tous les deux sentaient que le danger se trouvait derrière cette porte. Trunks le poussa lentement. Comme ils l'avaient prévu, les deux étrangers pénétrèrent dans une immense salle. Elle était richement décorée. De plus, quatre piliers en marbre soutenaient le plafond sculpté avec précision. Un long tapis blanc était déroulé sur le sol marbré. Il traversait la salle et s'arrêtait au pied d'un somptueux trône. La pièce était éclairé par des centaines de chandelles accrochées aux murs, renforçant le sentiment oppressant. Végéta et Trunks ne pouvaient voir si le trône était occupé ou non, car il demeurait dans la pénombre. D'un pas hésitant, ils avancèrent.

- Halte, commanda une voix féminine. Une forme se détacha d'un des piliers. C'était Méya, grande et toujours aussi ténébreuse. Vous avez pénétré dans un domaine interdit, poursuivit-elle. Vous méritez la mort.

- Non, Méya, répondit une nouvelle voix. Elle provenait du trône. Ne sois pas si dure avec nos visiteurs. Nous allons d'abord nous amuser un petit peu. Le son de sa voix était rauque et sarcastique.

- Qui es-tu ? demanda végéta,visiblement vexé.

Un rire diabolique s'éleva en guise de réponse.

Végéta, ou plutôt devrais-je dire Prince Végéta, renchérit la voix, ne te souviens-tu pas de moi ? Tu m'as humilié autrefois ; tu m'as traité comme une charogne. Te souviens-tu ? Bien sur que non, tu as maltraité tellement de pauvres gens… Je vais te rafraîchir la mémoire apparemment défaillante.

_- « Il y a de cela plusieurs décennies, sur la planète Végéta, je fus banni pour avoir attenté à la vie du prince. En guise de vengeance, le prince tua mon frère à son tour, car il faisait parti de la conspiration. Tout ce que nous voulions, c'était renverser le tyran, pour en installer un nouveau : c'est-à-dire MOI. Ma femme fut alors retenue captive et torturée dans les cachots du royaume. De mon côté,j'eu la chance de pouvoir m'enfuir, mais ma tête fut mise à prix. Un soir, tout de même, je réussis à délivrer mon épouse et nous nous enfuîmes à jamais de cet endroit maudit. _

_Je criais vengeance. Ma femme mourut quelques années plus tard, succombant à ses blessures irréparables. Néanmoins, elle me laissa un don, en la personne de Méya, notre fille. A partir de là, je mis en elle tout mon espoir. J'appris de nombreuses formules et de mystérieux secrets et j'entrepris alors d'étranges expériences. Et voici le résultat ( _il désignasa fille)_. Son cœur est pourri et aussi sombre que le mal absolu. Elle n'est sujette à aucune émotion. D'autre part, un mage puissant m'apprit à contrôler l'esprit des personnes. Je dus recourir à ce moyen pour soumettre Méya et la garder auprès de moi. _

Trunks était abasourdi. A présent, il exécrait ce monstre et ressentait encore plus de pitié pour la jeune fille. De son côté Végéta sentait monté en lui une colère longtemps enfouie. Il se souvenait de cet homme méprisable,qui représentait la déchéance du monde. Le dégoût lui retourna à la vue de cet homme, ce Gorluc. Il voulait le tuer, sentir sa chair mordre la poussière et l'écraser comme un vers. Pourtant, il ne voulait rien entreprendre avant d'avoir vu Bulma.

- Végéta, aurais-tu changé ? lui demanda sarcastiquement Gorluc. Où est passé le guerrier fier et arrogant d'autrefois. Oh je vois…la vie sur la Terre t'a humanisée.

Voyant que le prince ne bronchait pas, il poursuivit son monologue.

- Aimerais-tu voir ta femme, une dernière fois avant de mourir ? Qu'il en soit ainsi.

Une porte étroite, située à gauche du trône, s'ouvrit silencieusement. Trunks resta bouché bée ; ce ne pouvait être sa mère. A ses côtés, le cœur de Végéta faillit lâcher.

- B…Bulma…Est-ce bien toi ? demanda Végéta anxieusement. Bulma, viens auprès de moi.

Pour une fois, sa voix trahissait de la peur, non pas qu'il craignait pour sa vie, mais il avait peur de ce qui pourrait lui arriver à elle.

Bulma s'avança droite et majestueuse. Ses cheveux étaient ramenés en un chignon et un diadème étincelant scintillant sur son front. Son visage restait de glace mais ses yeux à présent très sombres, brûlaient de rage. De plus, elle portait une robe noire très longue, qui mettait en valeur ses formes parfaites. Elle prit la direction du fauteuil royal et se tint telle une statue au côté de Gorluc.

- Je te présente MA nouvelle reine, Végéta. N'est-elle pas resplendissante ? Je suis sure qu'elle ferait une femme douce et docile.

Il prit la main de Bulma et l'embrassa avec un plaisir diabolique.

Le prince bouillonnait de colère. Cela était au delà de ce qu'il pouvait endurer. Il ne pouvait pas nier que SA femme était terriblement belle ainsi vêtue mais sa place n'était pas aux côtés de ce vaurien. Elle était à lui, à lui et à lui seul.

- Elle est à moi, maintenant Végéta, à moi seul, affirmait Gorluc.

Tout à coup une cinquantaine de gardes déboulèrent dans la salle . Les deux intrus étaient acculés.

- Tuez-les, commanda le maître et tous les sbires se jetèrent sur les deux hommes.

Les bruits des coups résonnaient dans la grande salle et de nombreux corps s'amoncelaient également sur le sol. Gorluc, Méya et Bulma regardaient avec délectation le spectacle qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux. Gorluc savourait le fait de voir ces deux idiots lutter pour leur vie. Il mit alors à rire avec démence. Au bout de minutes interminables,tous leurs ennemis gisaient morts sur le sol marbré. Trunks et Végéta étaient simplement légèrement blessés.

- Bravo, déclara Gorluc. Vous avez réussi le test avec brillantissime. A présent, les choses sérieuses vont commencer.

Chapitre 9 : Laver l'affront

Méya et Bulma se dirigèrent d'un pas assuré vers les deux Saiyans. Tous les deux répugnaient à les combattre. Méya s'avança vers Trunks, animée par le désir de le tuer. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approchait, sa force augmentait. Bientôt elle fut entourée par une aura sombre :des langues noirs léchèrent le sol et des éclaires rouges crépitaient tout autour de celle-ci.

- Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, déclara Trunks, qui reculait bien malgré lui.

- Moi si, répondit Méya. Je veux te tuer. Sur ce, elle s'élança sur Trunks.

Au départ, celui-ci ne faisait qu'esquiver les coups de la jeune fille, jusqu'au moment où il reçut un uppercut. Il sentait clairement sa mâchoire craquer. Puis, Méya enfonça un puissant coup de pied dans le ventre. Sa force de frappe était énorme. Trunks de devait de réagir, s'il ne voulait pas mourir. Aussitôt, une aura jaune se dessina autour de lui, et ses cheveux bleus lavandes se dressèrent et devinrent dorés. Les deux êtres se lancèrent à corps perdu dans la bataille.

- Bulma, écoute-moi. Je sais que tu m'entends. Combat la force qui te possède. Végéta tentait de raisonner sa femme tant bien que mal.

Une ombre passa sur le visage de Bulma. Le Saiyan vit qu'une lutte intérieure la ravageait à ce moment. Les yeux de se femme se troublèrent. _Lutte ma fille_, disait une voix au fond d'elle. _Tue-le,_ordonnait une autre. _Lutte…tue…lutte…tue…lutte_… C'était trop dur,elle était à bout de force.

Lentement, elle releva la tête vers Végéta, le sourire au coin des lèvres. Puis, elle le frappa avec le point en plein visage, puis sur le torse et enfin dans l'estomac. De son côté Végéta ne bronchait pas. Physiquement, il ne souffrait pas : son visage restait de marbre. Mais une douleur insoutenable lui pétrifiait le cœur. Bulma ne cessait de le ruer de coups. Petit à petit ses mains de mirent à saigner, mais elle ignora la douleur. Végéta lui empoigna enfin les poignets ; elle ne pouvait se libérer car l'étreinte était trop forte. Tout à coup, il le frappa d'un coup sec le cou frêle de Bulma. Celle-ci s'effondra aussitôt. Il se dirigea alors vers Gorluc. Le désir de vengeance animait le prince et sa puissance augmentait au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait de son ennemi. Ce dernier s'était lever de son trône, il paraissait infiniment grand. Gorluc était vêtu d'une longue veste noire, qui enveloppait tout son corps. Son visage avait une forme étrangement allongée, et des traits saillants accentuaient le caractère antipathique de sa personne. Les deux rivaux se regardèrent l'espace de quelques secondes, puis Végéta sonna la charge en se jetant sur son ancien sujet.

Trunks évita de justesse la boule d'énergie aussi rouge que le sang, que Méya lui avait envoyée. Décidément, elle était coriace. Méya s'acharna contre son adversaire. ; elle n'hésitait pas à déferler des vagues d'énergie. Trunks, quant à lui, les évitait tant bien que mal. Il fallait en finir, se disait-il. Il se concentra et une boule jaune semblable à un petit soleil se forma dans sa main. Puis, elle prit la direction de Méya mais la jeune felle repoussa l'attaque sans difficulté. La boule d'énergie s'échoua contre la plafond, qui tremblait dangereusement. Il risqua un d'œil vers son père. Cette seconde d'inattention lui coûta chère. Une douleur endolorit son estomac, Méya planta sans pitié son pied dans son ventre. Ne pouvant reprendre l'avantage, Trunks subissait les coups incessants de son ennemi avant de s'écraser contre le sol. Mais l'attaque ne s'arrêta pas. Le jeune homme sentit une forte chaleur lui brûlé l'abdomen. Une boule d'énergie rouge enveloppée de fins éclairs noirs était niché au creux de son ventre. Trunks disparut sous un halo vermeil. Il était sérieusement affaibli, son armure était fracturée à de multiples endroits. Son pantalon tombait en lambeaux. De plus, de nombreuses blessures lui entaillaient le corps. Méya ricana en voyant son piteux état. Le mort de Trunks s'annonçait certaine. Elle se demandait si elle laissait durer le supplice pour son plus grand plaisir ou si elle allait l'achever dans plus tarder. Trunks bouillonnait de rage et pour la première fois de sa vie, son amour-propre était blessé. Il ferma les yeux et canalisa toute son énergie. L'aura jaune s'intensifiait, ses muscles s'étoffaient et les débris du sol voltigeaient tout autour de son corps. Lorsqu'il fixa à nouveau son adversaire, ses yeux étaient semblables à la couleur de l'océan. Il était décidé à prendre sa revanche. Il fonça droit vers Méya, l'attaqua avec pieds et poings. Surprise par la rapidité et la détermination du jeune homme, elle ne pouvait esquiver ses coups. Puis, une lueur grossissait entre les paumes de Trunks et la boule jaune éclatante prit la direction de Méya.

De l'autre côté, la bataille faisait rage également. Végéta se protégeait le visage car une myriade de kikoho s'abattirent sur lui disparut sous une montagne de fumée. Gorluc attrapa ensuite le prince, lui bloquant les épaules et toute autre échappatoire. Il s'envola avec Végéta jusqu'à la hauteur du plafond avant de reprendre la direction du sol. Ils tournaient en vrille la tête vers le bas et inéluctablement ils allaient s'écraser contre le sol. Gorluc lâcha prise à temps pour freiner,tandis que le prince heurta lourdement le sol dans un bruit fracassant. Mais Végéta ne s'avouait pas vaincu. Tant qu'il lui resterait un souffle de ive, il se battrait pour laver l'affront. Gorluc leva la main droite en direction du Saiyan et une sphère rouge et noire s'agrandissait au dessus de sa paume. Végéta resta sur ses gardes, il pensait la renvoyer facilement. Tout à coup, la main changea brusquement de direction et se dirigea vers Bulma, étendue sur le sol et toujours inconsciente. La boule partit aussi vite qu'un éclair. Le Saiyan réalisait qu'il ne pourrait jamais arriver à temps auprès de sa femme pour intercepter l'attaque. Aussi, d'un geste instinctif,il envoya un kikoho qui dévia le trajectoire de la boule d'énergie. Cependant,elle alla s'écraser contre le mur, qui trembla. Le plafond craqua au dessus de Bulma. Il fallait agir vite. Aussitôt,le prince lança des boules d'énergie vers Gorluc pour créer une diversion. Sans plus attendre, il s'envola vers sa femme, se coucha sur elle en guise de protection, car un éboulement s'abattit sur eux. Lentement, il se releva ; son dos était entaillé par le multiples blessures . Le prince devait trouver un moyen pour éliminer son ennemi. Il fallait trouver une stratégie. En attendant de trouver une idée brillante, le choc entre les deux rescapés de la planète Végéta repartit de plus belle. Tout à coup, le prince crut entendre une voix : c'était celle de son fils :

- Que pouvait bien vouloir cet imbécile, se demanda Végéta intérieurement. Ne vois t-il pas que je suis en plein combat.

- Père, s'égosilla Trunks.

Mais il ne put terminer sa phrase. Méya profita de cette occasion pour frapper le visage Trunks, car il avait baissé sa garde. Un filée de sang coula du coin des lèvres. Mais, le Saiyan envoya une vague d'énergie en direction de Méya. Etonnée, elle ne pouvait réagir et alla atterrir dans le mur.

- Père, reprit-il, attrape.

Il dégaina son épée de son fourreau et le lança en direction de Végéta. Ce dernier eut juste le temps d'assimiler c que lui disait son fils. Le prince s'empara du pommeau et en éclair de secondes, il le planta dans le cœur froid et cruel de Gorluc. Ce dernier retomba lourdement sur le sol. Méya s'effondra également. Trunks se précipita vers celle-ci espérant la trouver vivante. A son grand soulagement, elle respirait difficilement, mais elle respirait.

- C'est la fin ? demanda-t-elle dans un murmure quasi-inaudible.

- Oui, tu es libérée, affirmait Trunks. Celle-ci lui sourit avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres.

- Bulma, réveille-toi.

Végéta la prit doucement dans ses bras,mais elle en répondit rien.

- Trunks, allons-nous en, ordonna-t-il.

Avec précaution, il souleva sa femme et s'envola non sans avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil méprisant vers le corps inerte de Gorluc, qui à présent baignait dans une mare de sang noire. Trunks le suivait avec Méya dans les bras.

- Imbécile. Laisse la ici. C'est tout ce qu'elle mérite.

- Je ne pars pas sans elle. Sa voix se faisait ferme.

- Fais comme bon te semble, mon fils, finit par dire son père.

Celui-ci regarda le visage de Bulma. L'étrange expression l'avait quitté. Il esquissa un petit sourire et prit enfin la direction du palais de Dendé.

Chapitre 10 : Coma

Trunks s'assit sur le sol dur et carrelé. Le calme envahissait le monde. Goten vint bientôt le rejoindre.

- Raconte-moi tout ce qui s'est passé, supplia son ami.

Trunks prit une grande inspiration. Il était parfaitement rétabli depuis son combat avec Méya. A présent, sa mère et la jeune fille dormaient paisiblement dans une chambre du palais. Le dieu avait précisé qu'elles étaient très épuisées par l'emprise exercée par Gorluc et qu'un long repos leur sera bénéfique. Trunks se retourne vers Goten et entreprit une longue description très détaillée de l'épisode.

Dans la chambre, Méya remuait légèrement sous ses couvertures. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle se crut au paradis. La pièce était envahi d'une lumière éclatante. Elle se demandait si elle ne rêvait pas, car jamais auparavant elle n'avait ressenti un tel sentiment de bien-être. Elle remarqua la présence d'une personne dans le lit voisin et un flot d'images se bouscula dans sa tête : _son père, Trunks, le combat, Trunks, son père gisant mort sur le sol et les ténèbres._ Tout à coup, elle se leva et partit en expédition dans ce lieu si intriguant où les pièces étaient plus belles les unes que les autres. Enfin, elle déboucha sur une longue allée parsemée de jeunes peupliers. Plus loin, elle remarqua la présence de Trunks et d'un autre inconnu à ses yeux. Les deux jeunes hommes lui tournaient le dos. Méya s'avançait vers eux d'un pas hésitant. Sans un bruit, elle s'assit aux côtés de Trunks ? ce dernier fut stupéfait de le voir déjà sur pied.

- Tu…réveillée…déjà ? Il ne savait pas s'il était heureux de la voir ou inquiet de la savoir déjà éveillée.

Celle-ci leva la main pour lui faire signe de se taire.

- Merci, commença-t-elle finalement et simplement par dire. Je te dois énormément. Je te dois ma liberté et la fin de l'emprise de…mon père. Elle sourit difficilement.

Tous les trois restèrent là à discuter. Méya désirait connaître la vie et les coutumes des terriens, l'enfance des deux garçons mais elle parlait très peu de son passé. Elle s'arrangeait toujours pour reporter l'attention sur Trunks et Goten.

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis la bataille contre Gorluc. Trunks et Goten avaient repris le chemin de l'école. Par ailleurs, ils avaient une nouvelle co-locatrice en la personne de Méya. Trunks s'était gentiment proposé de l'héberger en attendant que la jeune file ne devienne totalement indépendante. Il disait que c'était par pure bonté d'âme q'il agissait de la sorte.

De son côté, Végéta et Bulma étaient rentrés à la maison. Mais le prince se faisait de plus en plus de souci au fil des jours. Sa femme était toujours plongée dans le coma et son état empirait de jour en jour. Bulma maigrissait à vu d'œil et des traits saillants commençaient à se dessinait sur son visage. Aussi Sangohan était-il venu installé des appareils médicaux pour stabiliser son santé. Végéta s'assit au pied du lit et contemplait sa femme d'un œil désespéré . Bulma semblait dormir profondément mais les tourments se lisaient sur son visage. La sueur perlait sur son front et de temps en temps des larmes coulaient sur son visage. Végéta ne comprenait rien à la situation. Elle lui semblait maintenant tellement fragile, alors que le Saiyan se différenciait par sa force t sa résistance.

- Je t'interdis de m'abandonner Bulma. Tu n'as pas le droit.

Soudain, les larmes jaillirent des ses yeux sombres. Il avait tellement peur de le perdre, à présent qu'il avait trouvé un semblant de stabilité et de bonheur. Il continua à lui parler,lui racontant leur première rencontre, leur premier baiser, leur première enfant…

- Bats-toi, femme, bats-toi, il ne cessait pas de lui répéter ses mots.

Bulma entendait un lointain écho _bats-toi. _Mais un autre combat se déroulait dans sa tête, un combat contre elle-même. _Lutte…tue…lutte…tue…_Elle se rappelait avoir poignardé son mari. Elle l'avait tué…tué…tué… Elle en était sure. Qu'allait-elle dire à ses enfants. C'était insupportable. Elle l'avait tué, mais ce n'était pas sa faute ; il l'avait obligée, il l'avait manipulée. Cette culpabilité la torturait.

- Ce n'était pas ma faute, se répétait-elle. Pardonne-moi Végéta.

Des murmures incompréhensibles parvinrent aux oreilles du mari. Celui-ci de jeta sur sa femme.

- Bulma, continue de ma parler. L'espoir l'envahit enfin. Réveille-toi bon sang.

- Non, je ne l'ai pas tué, affirmait Bulma. Ce n'était pas ma faute.

Végéta comprenait peu à peu ce qui tourmentait sa femme.

- Non, tu ne m'as pas tué, idiote. Réveille-toi, je suis bien vivant.

Les mots résonnaient dans se tête : _vivant, vivant, vivant._ Lentement, elle ouvrit les paupières. Une lumière aveuglante la força à cligner des yeux. Au bout de quelques instants, elle distingua le visage de Végéta, penché sur elle.

- Es-tu un ange ? demanda-t-elle, car mon végéta ne pleure pas.

Elle le serra tendrement dans ses bras avant d'éclater en sanglots. Végéta s'était tu, trop heureux d'entendre sa femme parler, même si son réveil impliquait le fait qu'elle allait lui casser les oreilles en paroles inutiles. Mais que c'était bon de la retrouver.

Epilogue : Démons intérieurs

- Maman, s'écria Trunks, qui se jeta dans les bras de sa mère, de même que Bra, qui pleurait à chaudes larmes.

Végéta les observait dans un coin de la chambre et ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser échapper un rire sarcastique.

- Trunks, lâche ta mère. Tu vas l'étouffer, idiot. Et toi ma fille, arrête de pleurer, c'est agaçant à la longue.

- Végéta, répliqua Bulma, tu pourrais faire preuve d'un peu plus de tolérance. Je leur ai tellement manqué. Et toi aussi, avoue-le, tu t'es fait énormément de soucis pour moi. Viens nous rejoindre.

- Pour qui se prenait-elle, se dit Végéta intérieurement. Cette stupide femme avait bien failli causé ma perte.

Lentement, le prince se dirigea auprès de sa famille, car, auquel cas,cette femelle écervelée l'accablerait encore de reproches. Aussi, il lui obéît pour être sur qu'elle allait se taire.

La famille ne savait pas qu'elle était observée à son insu. Les cheveux flottants au gré du vent, Méya ne pouvait détourner son regard de ce tableau de famille. Ils avaient l'air tellement heureux hormis le père, mais elle ne s'en étonnait pas. La jeune femme éprouvait un étrange sentiment, qui lui retournait l'estomac. Puis, elle s'envola dans le ciel. Tout semblait si simple en voyant ces gens heureux de vivre. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas son cas !Elle les répugnait, elle les détestait, elle avait envie de les voir mourir. Néanmoins, une force intérieure l'en empêchait. Elle se sentait tellement seule, abandonnée de tous, de son père. L'orpheline méprisait pourtant ce père. Une longue traînée noire la suivit, car inconsciemment, elle s'était transformée en super Saiyan. Sa rancune augmentait d'autant plus qu'elle savait que son père avait péri par d'autres mains et non les siennes. Méya s'élevait toujours plus haut dans le ciel comme si elle pouvait atteindre le paradis. Pourtant, une partie d'elle-même appréciait la vie qu'elle menait. Elle savait que c'était grâce à lui, grâce à Trunks, si elle se continuait à vivre. Ce Saiyan, elle ne pouvait le haïr. Sa colère diminuait peu à peu à mesure qu'elle revoyait le visage du jeune homme. Savait-il qu'elle souffrait, se demanda-t-elle ? Savait-il qu'elle faisait toujours le même cauchemar ? Savait-il ce qu'elle endurait ? Non, il ne pouvait pas, conclut Méya. Personne au monde n'avait été torturée de la sorte au point de laisser des séquelles psychologiques. Pourtant, Trunks l'entendait toutes les nuits se réveiller e, sursaut. Trunks savait que des démons intérieurs la dévorait à petit feu. Trunks le savait.

_ Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient hormis Gorluc et Méya_


	10. Coma

**Laver l'affront**

Cette fan fiction concerne principalement Végéta et sa famille. Elle démontre à quel point la vengeance ronge la personne de l'intérieur et que but ultime est la mort de son ennemi.

J'ai pris la liberté d'apporter une ou deux modifications (comme l'âge de Bra...) pour que mon histoire tienne la route.

J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette fan fic, et j'espère que vous apprécierez mon travail.

Prologue : Indépendance

Le soleil était particulièrement radieux ce jour-là. Trunks commençait par croire que Dendé pourrait être à l'origine de ce temps magnifique. Le jeune homme se tenait droit et fier au bord d'une haute falaise escarpée. Une puissante aura émanait de sa personne. La majesté du garçon provenait de l'appartenance de son propre père à une famille royale. Par ailleurs, il héritait du sang des Saiyans, lui octroyant ainsi des pouvoirs incommensurables. Néanmoins, il n'avait pas hérité du caractère belliqueux de son père Végéta, prince une lointaine planète déchue. Au contraire, Trunks ressemblait davantage à sa mère. Il était charismatique et intelligent comme sa mère, mais loyal et courageux comme son père. Trunks fixait l'horizon ; son regard reflétait la force et la malice. Une légère brise se leva, ébouriffant ses cheveux bleus lavandes. Bien des années s'étaient écoulées depuis le désastre causé par Boubou. A présent, la Terre aspirait à nouveau à une tranquillité quasi ennuyeuse. Trunks se remémorait les aventures palpitantes qu'il avait menées malgré son jeune âge. Demain, il allait tout juste fêter sa 20ème année.

Il détourna enfin la tête, et se dirigea vers une petite maison, située au bord de la mer. Le paysage environnant était accueillant. Derrière la petite résidence s'étendait une énorme plaine paisible et sauvage, qui était clairsemée de fleurs et d'arbres. En se dirigeant vers la maison, il se remémorait ces derniers jours. Après s'être violemment disputé avec son père, il avait déserté la maison familiale et s'était installée avec son ami Sangoten dans la maison secondaire de Bulma, situé en dehors de la ville.

Chapitre 1 : Intrusion

Le lendemain :

De nombreuses voix et des éclats de rire s'élevaient dans le jardin. La bande s'était réunie autour d'une table, au milieu d'une foule d'invités.

- Joyeux anniversaire Trunks. Cette année, tu auras en prime et en plus de mon cadeau, un peu plus de mon amour, déclara Bra malicieusement.

La jeune fille âgée de 15 ans ressemblait énormément à son frère de par leur ressemblance à Bulma Elle présentait les traites d'une jeune femme dont la beauté s'accentuera avec le temps. Puis elle s'éloigna bras dessus bras dessous avec Marron.

Au bout de quelques temps, Trunks s'éclipsa discrètement et se mit à se promener tout seul. L'absence de son père l'avait profondément marqué. Végéta était tellement rancunier ; Trunks était convaincu que son père le renierait toute sa vie. Le jeune homme vint s'asseoir contre un arbre. Il essayait de se persuader qu'il devait profiter de la journée, mais il détestait jouer l'hypocrisie…tout comme son père. Tout à coup, ses sens se mirent aux aguets. Il n'était pas seul, quelqu'un l'observait. Puis, il bondit sur ses pieds, regarda en direction de la forêt et aperçut une silhouette.

- Qui est-tu ? Pourquoi ne viens tu pas profiter de la fête ? Ne te cache pas dans la pénombre ? Malheureusement, Trunks n'obtient aucune réponse.

Il s'approcha lentement de l'inconnu. Il était élancé et une puissance gigantesque émanait de son être. Trunks se rapprocha de plus en plus. Il portait une longue veste verte qui s'harmonisait avec la couleur des feuilles des arbres. De plus, il portait un pantalon noir et des bottines. Au fur et à mesure que la distance se rétrécissait entre les deux êtres, un doute emplit Trunks, puis il s'exclama, stupéfait.

- Tu es une femme !

A présent, il pouvait voir clairement son visage, qui auparavant était voilé par une ombre. La jeune femme offrait un visage agréable à regarder. Ses yeux profondément noirs reflétaient une âme forte et ténébreuse. Par ailleurs, ils s'accordaient avec ses longs cheveux ondulés à la couleur de l'ébène. De plus, la peau de l'intruse s'alliait avec la terre, car elle était de couleur mate. L'inconnue soutenait le regard interrogateur du Saiyan. Elle le toisait d'un œil dédaigneux, tandis que ses cheveux mouvaient gracieusement au gré du vent.

- Je te surveille Trunks, reste sur tes gardes, si tu tiens à ta … Sa voix ensorceleuse mourut sur ses lèvres.

Elle tourna soudainement la tête du côté de la mer, Trunks en fit de même, car il sentait qu'une personne puissante approchait. Puis, il regarda de nouveau en direction de la jeune femme mais elle avait disparu. Il resta planté là, à fixer l'endroit à présent vide.

- Est-ce là les manières d'accueillir un invité, Trunks ? demanda une voix derrière lui.

Le jeune homme se retourna stupéfait, car c'était bien la dernière personne qu'il croirait voir.

- Père, tu es venu ! déclara Trunks, totalement déconcerté par le cours des évènements.

Tu dois avoir une piètre opinion sur mon compte, fils, si tu as pu pensé ne serait-ce une seconde que jamais je ne viendrai à ton anniversaire. Trunks, sans dire un mot, baissa la tête et rougit.

- Maintenant, poursuivit Végéta, raconte-moi ce qui vient de t'arriver, car je lis dans tes yeux comme dans un livre ouvert. Aurais-tu vu le diable ?

Trunks fixa le visage inexpressif de son père. Il se décida à tout lui confier. Les deux hommes s'assirent contre l'arbre et se mirent à débattre sur l'intrusion de l'inconnue. Trunks était très étonné par le comportement de son père. En effet, le prince se montra particulièrement attentif à la description de son fils. Néanmoins, derrière cette sérénité apparente se cachait un trouble profond. Il s'inquiétait pour son fils mais également pour lui ; il pressentait qu'un malheur allait arriver. Bulma les observait de loin : les deux amours de sa vie s'étaient r&concilier. Tout allait à présent pour le mieux.

Chapitre 2 : Quand le cauchemar devient réalité

- Je suis exténué, se plaignait Sangoten, qui s'affala sur le divan, tandis que Trunks refermait la porte.

Les derniers invités venaient enfin de partir, il s'agissait de ses parents et de sa sœur. Les deux colocataires jetèrent un œil désespéré dans la cuisine. Un nombre incalculable de vaisselles sales et de restes de nourriture s'y amoncelait. Ils se regardèrent désemparés : leurs mères leur manquaient déjà. D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent avant tout d'aller se coucher pour reprendre des forces avant de s'attaquer au rangement.

- Peut-être que maman, ou Bulma aura l'idée ingénieuse de revenir ici en pleine nuit, et de trouver la force de tout nettoyer, lança Goten avec espoir.

Puis il alla en direction de sa chambre pour se jeter dans son lit douillet et bien chaud. Quelques minutes plus tard, Trunks l'entendit ronfler.

Contrairement à Sangoten, le Saiyan ne pouvait trouver le sommeil. Il se retourna maintes fois dans son lit. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à cette inconnue. Elle semblait si ténébreuse et tellement mystérieuse, pourtant Trunks éprouvait une attirance incontrôlable envers elle. Il désirait la revoir et connaître son nom, auquel cas, elle restera pour lui la jeune fille sans nom, terriblement belle et envoûtante. Le jeune homme n'arrivait pas à chasser de sa tête le regard noir de la jeune femme. De même, il était hypnotisé par le mouvement ensorcelant de ses cheveux. Pourtant, il crut y déceler du désespoir. Bientôt, Trunks sombra dans un sommeil profond mais perturbé par de terribles visions.

Le vaisseau atterrit en douceur dans le vaste jardin de la Capsule Corp. Les 3 passagers descendirent de l'appareil puis on entendit un « boum », bruit qui pouvait que Bulma rangeait son engin dans une capsule. Végéta s'était déjà dirigé vers la maison, lorsqu'il découvrit un paquet au pied de la porte. Un doute s'empara de lui, qui se dissipa aussitôt après l'examen minutieux du mystérieux colis.

- Bulma, s'exclama le mari, un paquet t'a été envoyé. Je l'ai déposé sur la table de la cuisine.

Bulma s'étonna de cette livraison, mais la curiosité la poussa en direction de la pièce voisine. Un instant plus tard, elle tenait l'objet entre ses mains. Dessus était inscrit : _Capsule Corpo. Bulma, commande d'une haute importance. _Elle déchira aussitôt le papier et ouvrit la boîte. Au fond de celle-ci brillait un étrange objet. Puis, un parfum enivrant envahit la pièce. L'odorat de Bulma se délectait de cette senteur ensorcelante. Enfin, elle tira de la boîte une feuille pliée soigneusement en 4 ; mécaniquement, elle la lut avant de prendre l'objet scintillant au fond de la boîte et de le fourrer en dessous de ses vêtements. Lentement, elle revint dans le salon.

- De quoi s'agissait-il ? demanda le prince impatiemment

- Affaires, répondit machinalement sa femme. On m'a indiqué une toute nouvelle voix. Un sourire sarcastique déformait son visage et ses yeux reflétaient la démence.

Bulma, s'inquiéta subitement Végéta, te sens-tu bien ?

- Depuis quand tu te soucies de mon état, cher mari ? Puis elle ricana

- Va te coucher. Bra, raccompagne ta mère, ordonna-t-il.

A l'étage, Bulma insista pour border sa fille. Par la même occasion, elle la convainc de boire une mixture qui facilitera son sommeil. Puis elle se dirigea vers sa chambre. Avant de se coucher, elle déposa l'objet mystérieux sous son oreiller et ferma les yeux. Son mari ne tarda pas à la rejoindre ; il se glissa doucement auprès de sa femme, craignant de la réveiller puis il sombra dans un profond sommeil. Tout à coup, les yeux de Bulma se rouvrirent ; à présent, ils étaient devenus rouges. Puis, elle attendit patiemment l'heure venue pour exécuter son plan.

L'horloge du salon sonnait 4h00. Une ombre se mouvait dans la chambre à coucher de Végéta et Bulma. Elle se dirigea lentement vers le corps endormi et sans défense du prince. La silhouette tenait entre ses mains quelque chose. La lueur de la lune vint éclairer l'objet : il s'agissait d'un long poignard dont la lame était blanchi par l'éclat de la lune. L'arme se dirigea lentement vers sa victime. Tout d'abord, elle prit la direction du cœur, pais la main de son propriétaire semblait hésiter comme pris par une lutte intérieure. Puis, dans un dernier sursaut de volonté, la lame se planta dans la chair. Un cri de douleur déchira le silence mortel. Les yeux de Végéta s'ouvrirent à l'instant où le couteau avait transpercé sa chair. Son regard plongea dans ceux de son agresseur. Une expression d'horreur et d'incompréhension transparaissait sur son visage déformé par la douleur. Ces yeux étaient ceux de Bulma, sa femme. A présent, un sourire se satisfaction diabolique se dessinait sur son visage puis elle quitta la pièce. Elle transporta au passage sa fille et toutes les deux sortirent de la maison. Un ombre les emporta dans l'obscurité vers une destination sombre. Végéta, quant à lui, luttait inconsciemment pour rester en vie mais il sombra dans les ténèbres.

Trunks regardait désespérément autour de lui, mais l'endroit était complètement désert. Il ne voyait qu'une terre rouge et des rochers à perte de vue. Pourtant, une voix l'appelait à l'aide, cette voix lui semblait familière. Il se concentra pour tenter de la localiser. Puis, il réalisa qu'elle était toute proche et que c'était celle de son père. Alors, il se mit à courir droit devant lui aussi vite que ses pieds le pouvaient. Soudain, un gouffre béant s'ouvrit devant lui : il s'estima heureux de s'en être sorti. La voix se faisait de plus en plus faible.

- Père, où est tu ?S'époumonait le jeune homme.

Le désespoir commençait à l'envahir. Puis, il tourna la tête vers la droite et vit son père s'accrocher tant bien que mal aux cailloux. Il allait inévitablement tomber au fond du gouffre. Trunks se remit à courir, mais la distance semblait infiniment grande. Végéta commença à lâcher prise et à glisser lentement vers le fond. A bout de force, le Saiyan sombra au fond du trou béant. Trunks l'avait raté de peu. A présent, il regardait son père se faire happer par les ténèbres. Il essaya de voler vers ce dernier mais son corps refusait de décoller. Lentement, il releva la tête et découvrit avec stupéfaction la présence de la jeune fille aux cheveux d'ébène. Celle-ci leva promptement sa main vers Trunks et un long faisceau lumineux jaillit de ses doigts. Je rayon vint frapper le Saiyan en plein cœur.

Trunks hurla de terrer et de réveilla en sursaut. Il s'était dressé malgré lui sur son séant. Les larmes se mêlèrent bientôt à la sueur. Ce cauchemar l'avait profondément ébranlé. Quelques secondes plus tard, Sangoten déboula dans sa chambre.

- Trunks, que se passe-t-il ? Sommes-nous attaqués ? demanda Goten, sui s'était réveillé suite au hurlement de son ami.

Puis, il s'était tu, voyant le visage mouillé de larmes de Trunks. Sangoten s'assit au pied du lit et posa un regard interrogateur sur son ami.

- Quelle heure est-il ? demanda subitement Trunks.

- Il est 4h00, répondait Goten après avoir jeté un coup d'œil rapide vers le réveil. Ne t'inquiète pas, nous sommes encore en vacances.

Un deuxième hurlement déchira la nuit. Trunks se tordait de douleur dans son lit. Goten ne savait que faire. Puis, le jeune homme se calma. Sa main était posée sur son ventre ; la douleur diminuait en intensité mais ne disparut pas.

- Père, disait-il dans un murmure.

Puis, il sauta hors de son lit et tenta d'oublier la douleur, qui maintenant lui oppressait le cœur.

- Je dois retourner à la maison.

- Tu peux attendre demain. Trunks, sois raisonnable ; il fait nuit noire et tu devrais de reposer.

Trunks n'écoutait pas les conseils de Goten. Il enfila son pantalon, un t-shirt et sa veste. Le fils de Sangoku voyait bien qu'il n'arrivera pas à dissuader son ami de rester. Il était aussi têtu que Végéta quand il s'y mettait.

- Très bien, tête de mule. Tu retournes chez toi, mais je t'accompagne.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils s'envolèrent dans le ciel noir. Trunks était pressé d'arriver à la maison. Bientôt, une forte lumière inonda la nuit et deux traînées lumineuses se déplaçaient à grande vitesse.

Trunks et Sangoten atterrirent dans le vaste jardin de la Capsule Corp. A l'intérieur de la maison régnait un silence pesant. Ils avançaient avec hésitation ; la lueur de la lune était la seule source de lumière dans la pièce. L'horloge sonnait 4h15. Les garçons montèrent les escaliers avec appréhension. Ils arrivèrent tout d'abord devant la chambre de Bra, mais ils trouvèrent le lit défait et vide. Puis, ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre des parents. Arrivés au pas de la porte, ils n'osèrent aller plus loin. A leur droite se trouvait également un lit vacant.

- Maman, papa… êtes-vous la ? risqua Trunks, mais sa question n'obtient aucune réponse. La respiration du jeune homme se faisait de plus en plus oppressante.

Tout à coup, une plainte très faible s'éleva dans la pièce. Les garçons se précipitèrent à côté du lit et découvrirent horrifiés le corps inerte de Végéta baignant dans une mare de sang. Le fils se jeta désespérément auprès de son père.

- Père, réveille-toi ! Fais-moi un signe ! demanda la voix fébrile de Trunks.

Végéta ne répondit rien, mais dans un effort intense, il hocha la tête. Puis, il sombra de nouveau dans les ténèbres. Trunks inspecta le corps de son père et découvrit le l'origine de la blessure. Puis sa main entra en contact avec un objet glacial et tranchant.

- Regarde Goten. Il a été poignardé. Il faut que je l'emmène auprès de Dendé. Il est le seul à pouvoir le sauver. Quant à toi, fouille la maison et pars à la recherche de maman et Bra, je t'en supplie.

Avant de partir, Goten aida son ami à bander la plaie de Végéta pour empêcher l'écoulement du sang. Enfin, Trunks prit son père sur le dos et s'envola en direction du palais du dieu. On eut l'impression qu'une étoile filante s'élevait vers le ciel.

Chapitre 3 : Les mains guérisseuses

Trunks volait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Petit à petit, la forme d'une demi sphère commençait à se dessiner. Puis, il arriva dans une grande et somptueuse allée bordée de jeunes palmiers et illuminée par des centaines de petites lumières. Le dieu attendait Trunks.

- Dendé, aide-moi, suppliait le jeune homme. Mon père est mortellement blessé.

Le Namek regarda Végéta avec compassion. Le visage du Saiyan était d'une étrange pâleur et le corps était terriblement glacé : la vie commençait à le quitter.

- Suis-moi, on va le transporter dans une chambre.

Toute la nuit, le dieu s'employa à guérir Végéta avec l'aide de Popo. Trunks n'avait pas été admis à rester. Le jeune homme attendait anxieusement dans le couloir. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait une telle douleur. Jusqu'ici, il avait mené une vie tellement insouciante hormis l'épisode durant lequel Boubou avait semé le chaos. Depuis 10 ans, il avait grandi dans un monde paisible et était devenu un enfant espiègle. En maniant le poignard, il se demandait comment un simple couteau avait pu blesser son père aussi mortellement. Et pourtant, il ne pouvait que s'incliner devant les faits, son père, le prince des Saiyans, luttait pour rester en vie. Une autre question le tourmentait ; où pouvaient bien se trouver sa mère et sa sœur ? Et pourquoi son ami ne le rejoignait-il pas. Les lueurs de l'aube commençaient à inonder le ciel. Trunks admirait le levé majestueux du soleil lorsque Dendé sortit enfin de la chambre de Végéta en compagnie de Popo.

- Alors, comment va-t-il ? demanda Trunks avec empressement.

- Il est hors de danger à présent. Le cœur du Saiyan sentait qu'un poids immense le quittait. Mais il est encore très faible. Le poison était terriblement puissant.

- Le poison ! Quel poison ? demanda le jeune homme intrigué.

Calmement le Namek répondit :

- Ton père a été agressé avec un poignard empoisonné, dont l'origine m'est encore inconnu.

- Mais qui l'a attaqué ?

Dendé hésita avant de répondre sagement :

- Ce n'est pas à moi de te le révéler. Ton père est le mieux placé pour te dévoiler la vérité. A présent, tu peux le rejoindre.

Trunks ne se fit pas prier et se précipita dans la chambre de son père.

Chapitre 4 : Une apparente sérénité

Le jeune homme ouvrit lentement la porte car il craignait de réveiller son père. A la vue de la chambre, il s'étonna de la beauté de celle-ci. Elle était vaste et emplie de lumière. De même, un balcon donnait sur une vue imprenable. Il se dirigea doucement vers le lit, prit une chaise et s'assit auprès du convalescent. Il se sentit soulagé à la vue de celui-ci. En effet, le prince dormait paisiblement et à présent, son visage avait retrouvé un peu de couleur. Il serra la main de son père, il se sentait tellement soulagé. Au bout de quelques heures interminables, la main de Végéta remua fébrilement. Puis, il tourna la tête et découvrit son fils, qui dormait, la tête posée sur le lit. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux soyeux de Trunks. Celui-ci commença à bouger et se redressa brusquement. Le visage du fils s'illumina ; et laissa exploser sa joie. Il se jeta sur son père son trop réfléchir, oubliant que le prince répugnait tout geste de tendresse. Puis, un bruit étouffé et plaintif lui fit comprendre qu'il devait se retirer du lit.

- Père, je suis tellement heureux, s'écria-t-il. Tu m'as fait peur. Je crus que tu n'allais pas y survivre.

Végéta émit un rire sarcastique, malgré son état fragile.

- Tu me déçois, Trunks. Tu sous-estimes ma force.

Puis, un silence pesant s'abattit. Trunks pensait que son père voulait reprendre ses esprits, mais il se fourvoyait. Végéta se demandait comment il allait annoncer à son fils que son agresseur n'était autre que sa mère. Même au fond de lui-même, il ne pouvait admettre l'évidence. Pourtant, il revoyait les yeux de Bulma ; ils étaient rougis par la haine. Mais une nouvelle inquiétude l'assaillit.

- Où est Bra, Trunks ? L'as-tu mise en sécurité ? Végéta s'agitait dans son lit.

- Euh… bégayait-le jeune homme. Je pensais que tu détiendrais la clé du mystère. Il n'y avait absolument personne dans la maison, à part toi, lorsque je suis arrivé.

- Quelle heure était-il ? demanda impatiemment Végéta.

- 4h15 ou30, je me rappelle avoir entendu l'horloge sonnée.

- As-tu inspecté la maison ?

- Non. Les questions de son père le mettaient mal à l'aise car il avait le sentiment d'avoir commis une faute.

- Imbécile. Tu aurais d'abord du fouiller la maison avant de m'emmener ici.

- Mais j'ai chargé Goten de le faire. Mais je me demande pourquoi il tarde tellement. Mais dis-moi papa, que s'est-il passé la nuit dernière ? Et maman ? Où est-elle ? Je me fais du souci.

- Tais-toi, Trunks. J'ai besoin de réfléchir. Fais preuve d'un peu de patience et ensuite tu connaîtras la vérité.

Trunks obéit, car il ne voulait pas fatiguer son père davantage. Il se promena dans la chambre pour apaiser son impatience. Puis, il se dirigea vers le balcon. Il s'étonna du calme qui régnait au dehors. Une mer de nuages blancs s'étendait à perte de vue. Le monde était calme, tellement calme, pourtant il était en proie de grandes inquiétudes.

- Mon fils, apporte-moi un peu de quoi manger, je meurs de faim.

Au même moment, on vint frapper à la porte. Trunks alla ouvrir et aussitôt tira un chariot chargé de nourriture. Puis, il revint auprès de son père. Ce dernier s'était adossé contre le lit. Gentiment, il aida son père à se sustenter.

- Trunks, ne sois pas idiot, mange.

- Non, père, je n'ai pas faim, mentit-il. Mais son ventre le trahit en émettant un long bruit plaintif. Il se mit à rougir.

- Mange, fils.

Les deux hommes se nourrirent en silence. Aucun ne voulait troubler ce repos illusoire.

Chapitre 5 : Révélations

Après avoir englouti une quantité impressionnante de nourriture, Végéta était fin prêt à parler. Lentement il commença.

- Trunks, il est temps de tout te dire à présent.

Le jeune homme remuait nerveusement sur sa chaise. A présent, il n'avait plus aucune envie de connaître l'histoire. Il avait un terrible pressentiment. Son ventre se noua atrocement ; il lui semblait avoir mangé du plomb. Quant à Végéta, il ne savait pas par quoi commencer. Il fallait rendre la situation claire.

Tout allait parfaitement bien lorsque nous t'avons quitté, commençait le père. Ta mère m'a même félicité pour mon comportement exemplaire. Il sourit mélancoliquement. Le trajet se déroulait bien. Pourtant, arrivée à la maison, elle, ta mère, changea complètement d'attitude. Elle se montait froide et distante. Et une lueur étrange brillait dans ses yeux. Je lui conseilla donc d'aller se reposer et envoya Bra l'accompagner. Peu de temps après, je me décidai aussi à aller me coucher. Je la vois encore dormir profondément ? Mais dormait-elle vraiment ? Je me le demande à présent. Durant mon sommeil, je rêvais que je tombais au fond d'un gouffre dans fond, et toi Trunks, tu me regardais tomber sans rien tenter pour me sauver.

A ces paroles, le fils se redressa car il avait fait également le même rêve.

Puis, poursuivit Végéta, au court de la nuit, une douleur intense me prit ; je sentais qu'on enfonçait un couteau dans ma chair. Je ne pus réagir et mes forces m'abandonnaient. Néanmoins avant de m'évanouir, je pus voir mon agresseur. Je reconnus les yeux emplis de rage et de folie car ces yeux étaient ceux de Bulma, Trunks.

Végéta avait achevé son récit, Trunks, quant à lui était sous le choc. Il vivait un cauchemar.

- Trunks, je sais que c'est difficile à croire, mais c'est la vérité, ajouta le père.

Il posa sa main sur celle de son fils, mais d'un geste instinctif, Trunks retira la sienne. Puis, il se précipita hors de la pièce et se mit à courir dans le palais. Il cherchait désespérément un endroit où se cacher mais il n'en vit aucun. Tout à coup, il s'arrêta et ses jambes se dérobèrent sous le poids de la douleur.

- Non, se répétait-il intérieurement. Son père mentit, cela ne pouvait en être autrement. Quel mensonge absurde que d'affirmer que sa mère pouvait attenter à la vie de son père. Pourtant, elle l'aimait.

Trunks voulait pleurer pour évacuer sa colère mais il n'y parvenait pas. Alors, il se mit à taper contre le sol. Pourquoi son père mentait-il de la sorte ? Il voulait certainement le punir d'avoir quitter la maison. Pourquoi sa mère s'était-elle enfuie avec Bra. Comme il ne trouvait pas les réponses, il se mit à frapper les dalles marbrées. A ce moment-là, il maudissait son père ; toute cette histoire était certainement de sa faute. Son caractère dédaigneux et son cœur de glace avaient certainement poussé Bulma et Bra à la défection de la maison familiale. Tout à coup, une main se posa sur son épaule. Trunks se retourna, il s'attendait à voir son père. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. C'était Sangoten, qui lui adressa un regard compatissant. Ce dernier aida son ami à se relever. Puis, il lui raconta toute l'histoire.

- Trunks, je pense également que ton père a raison, répondit lentement Goten. Pour une fois, qu'on partage le même point de vue.

- Comment-tu peux me trahir comme ça ?Tout le monde a décidé de se liguer contre moi, aujourd'hui.

- Lis ça avant d'avancer des accusations sans fondement.

Il lui tendit un papier soigneusement plié en quatre. Je l'ai trouvé dans la cuisine ; à côté d'une boîte. Trunks resta bouché bée, son père avait donc raison. Soudain, il se sentit honteux, honteux d'avoir traité son père de menteur. Puis, il se mit à courir en direction de la chambre de son père. Enfin, arrivé dans la pièce, Trunks découvrit avec horreur qu'elle était vide. Décidément, le cauchemar ne voulait pas s'arrêter. Sa tête commençait sérieusement à tourner ; il se sentit vaciller. Ces disparitions inexpliquées étaient vides de sens. Mais avec une volonté de fer, il reprit ses esprits. Son père était certainement parti s'aventurer dans le palais. Végéta détestait demeurer inactif. Il se mit alors en quête de son père. Au bout de quelques minutes, il avait rejoint Goten et Dendé dans la salle royale. Elle était immense et tellement majestueuse. De plus, une lumière pure et divine inondait la pièce procurant un étrange sentiment de bien-être.

- Auriez-vous croisé mon père ? demanda anxieusement Trunks

- Malheureusement, les deux amis secouèrent la tête et répondirent non.

- Réfléchis Trunks, ajouta cependant le dieu. Toi seul es en mesure de deviner ses actes. Que crois-tu qu'il ferait en ce moment ? Ferme-les yeux et glisse-toi dans sa peau.

Le jeune homme suivit son conseil ; il se concentra ; puis un sourire triomphant se dessina sur son visage.

Chapitre 6 : Identité révélée

Trunks s'envola à vive allure en direction de la Capsule Corporation, car il était persuadé que le prince était rentré chez lui. Lorsqu'il entra dans la maison, il espérait profondément que tous ces évènements n'avaient été que le fruit de son imagination. Pourtant, un long silence pesant régnait dans la pièce.

- Père, se mit-il à crier. Où es-tu ?

Il n'obtint aucune réponse hormis le bruit d'une chaise raclant le sol. Cela provenait de la cuisine. Puis, il trouva son père assis à sa place habituelle, mais le visage enfoui dans ses mains. Trunks se posa aux côtés de celui-ci.

Lentement, Végéta consentit à lever la tête et regarda fixement son fils. Trunks nota un changement surprenant sur la figure de Végéta. Il était connut que le temps n'altérait que très lentement les cellules des supers guerriers, car les Saiyans ne vieillissaient pas aussi rapidement que les simples humains. A présent, le prince semblait avoir vieilli de 10ans. La lassitude et le chagrin assombrissaient ses traits. Trunks posa cette fois-ci sa main sur celle de son père.

- Comment on est-on arrivé là, fils ? demanda subitement

Il avait plongé ses yeux noirs dans ceux de son fils. Mais, ce dernier n'était pas en mesure de lui fournir les réponses qu'il espérait. Trunks demeura silencieux, le front plissé : pour la première fois depuis des années, son visage prit un air grave. En effet, quelque chose lui était venue à l'esprit et maintenant elle lui trottait dans la tête, nue phrase plus exactement.

_- « Je te surveille, Trunks…Reste sur tes gardes si tu tiens à ta… » _A ta...quoi se demandait-il nerveusement. La réponse parut trop évidente, cela ne pouvait être sa vie. Non ce n'était pas cela.

Pendant ce temps, Végéta s'enferma dans un mutisme complet voyant que son fils était absorbé par ses pensées. Au bout de quelques minutes, el prince se leva et prit la direction du salon.

Le jeune homme retourna la phrase dans tous les sens, essayant également de se souvenir de l'attitude adoptée par l'inconnue. Soudain, Trunks bondit de sa chaise, il avait enfin trouvé la solution à « l'énigme ». Or, il se rassit aussitôt, car une nouvelle vague d'inquiétude l'envahissait.

_- « Je te surveille, Trunks…Reste sur tes gardes si tu tiens à ta…famille.»_ Oui, c'était cela. Il en était convaincu, car la jeune fille avait subitement changé le ton de sa voix lorsqu'elle avait prononcé la dernière partie de la phrase. Il lui semblait qu'elle l'avertissait au lieu de la menacer. Il leva tout à coup la tête et s'aperçut de la disparition de son père. Néanmoins, il ressentait son énergie toute proche. Puis, il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre pour admirer la sérénité qui régnait dehors. Mais, son regard fut attiré par quelque chose qui se mouvait derrière un buisson. Intrigué, il se leva et sortit par la fenêtre.

Pendant ce temps, son père jeta un regard circulaire dans le salon. La maison était mortellement silencieuse. Pour une fois, il souhaitait entendre la voix criarde de sa femme lui reprocher son éternelle insensibilité. Mais il n'en était rien. A mesure que Végéta regardait la pièce, une foule de souvenirs le submergea. Il se souvint des nombreuses fois où ils s'étaient disputés dans cette pièce. Il se souvint de l'image de Bulma enceinte de Trunks. Elle n'arrêtait pas de tomber malade et d'être de mauvaise humeur. Il se souvint vaguement des premiers pas de Trunks, mais il avait été plus attentif lors de la naissance de Bra. Il se souvint ô combien sa femme lui priait de montrer plus de tendresse envers ses enfants.

- Bulma…Bulma…Bulma…Où es-tu ? Les mots faisaient écho dans sa tête.

Tout à coup, ses jambes se dérobèrent sous son poids, et une douleur terrible lui empoigna le cœur. Il crut qu'il allait mourir tellement il souffrait. Il se sentait tellement impuissant. Toute volonté l'abandonna à présent. Et cette douleur au cœur ne voulait pas s'arrêter. Il tenta de se lever, mais il céda une fois encore.

Trunks ignorait les tourments de son père. Tandis que ce dernier se torturait sous le poids de la culpabilité, le fils se dirigeait vers le buisson. A son grand étonnement, une forme en jaillit. Elle demeura quelques secondes tapie dans l'ombre avant de se dévoiler en pleine lumière. Trunks eut un choc : c'était elle… la jeune inconnue aux cheveux noirs.

- Ton entraînement reste à parfaire, s'enquit-elle d'une voix moqueuse. Je pourrais te tuer, que tu ne réagirais même pas. L'intruse était restée en lévitation et toisait Trunks d'un œil méprisant.

- Que me veux-tu ? demanda-t-il, ayant enfin repris ses esprits.

- Tu es bien trop naïf, mon petit. Qui te prouve que je suis venue pour toi ?

Trunks ignora la phrase.

- Dis-moi où sont ma mère et ma sœur. Répond. Sa voix se fit impérieuse et son visage ressemblait étrangement à son père.

- Elles vont bien, Trunks, très bien. Je crois même que tu ne leur manques pas. Elle se mit à rire à gorge déployé, mais d'un rire sarcastique.

- Que veux-tu alors…femme, demanda Trunks. Il détestait user ce mot dégradant, mais il ne savait pas comment la nommer autrement.

- Ne m'appelle pas ainsi ! Je ne suis pas qu'une simple femme, une terrienne à l'existence misérable et méprisable. Sache que je suis Méya et tout comme toi, je suis une descendante des puissants Saiyans.

La jeune femme s'était redressée et Trunks crut q'elle grandissait. Puis, il sentit qu'une force puissante augmentait, il pensait que c'était son père ; mais il se trompait. Devant ses yeux ébahis, Méya dégageait une énergie phénoménale. Une aura noire l'entourait et des étincelles rouges crépitaient tout autour d'elle. Ses cheveux devinrent encore plus sombre que les ténèbres : ils flottaient au gré du vent.

- Si tu tiens à revoir ta famille saine et sauve, le prince Végéta doit se livrer prisonnier avant le coucher du soleil au pied de la montagne Vérin.

Puis, elle prit son envol ; une traînée de flammes noires la suivait.

- Trunks, ne la laisse pas s'échapper, cria une voix impérieuse dans son dos.

Il se retourna et vit végéta à la fenêtre. Trunks obéit et partit à la poursuite de Méya. Malheureusement, elle avait disparu de son champ de vision et il n'arrivait pas à capter son énergie. Il revint alors bredouille auprès de son père.

- Imbécile, tu viens de laisser passer une chance inouïe. Fais marcher tes méninges et laisse tes hormones de côté. Retournons maintenant au palais de Dendé ; nous devons nous entraîner.

- Quoi ? Comment ? Décidément, Trunks ne comprenait plus rien.

Sur le chemin du retour, le fils demeurait perplexe. Végéta le ressentait.

- Fils, elle disait la vérité. Je te confirme qu'elle appartient aux supers guerriers. J'ai reconnu dans ses yeux la puissance et la cruauté de mon défunt peuple.

- Comment cela peut-il être possible ? Trunks ne semblait pas être convaincu. Son aura &tait pourtant noire.

- A cela, je n'ai pas de réponse.

Arrivés au palais de Dendé, ils découvrirent la présence de Goku. Trunks lui résuma brièvement l'histoire.

- Ainsi, tu comptes te livrer, Végéta ? demanda Sangoku.

- Evidemment, mais Trunks m'y accompagnera. Il faut bien que quelqu'un ramène ma femme et ma fille en sécurité, imbécile. Ensuite, je tuerai celui qui et à l'origine de cette conspiration.

- Es-tu sur que nous serions suffisamment forts à deux ? demanda timidement le fils

- Tu es un lâche, Trunks, critiquait Végéta. Tu me fais honte. Un Saiyan ne doit jamais se défiler devant un adversaire. Maintenant suis-moi dans la salle spéciale.

Sans mot dire, le fils suivit son père d'un pas traînant, la tête baissée. Il jeta un dernier regard à Sangoten et Sangoku, qui le regardaient, d'un œil compatissant, s'éloigner. Trunks ne pouvait s'empêcher de jalouser on ami. Si seulement son père ressemblait à Goku.

Chapitre 7 : Echappée

Trois heures plus tard, ils sortirent de la salle spéciale. Les deux hommes s'avancèrent d'un pas serein. Leur ressemblance était à présente très frappante ; la même lueur brillait dans leurs yeux. De même, leur puissance avait terriblement augmentée. Le changement était beaucoup plus surprenant pour Trunks. En effet, son corps était plus musclé et ses cheveux lui arrivaient au niveau des épaules. Par ailleurs, il portait son épée légendaire, accroché en bandoulière. Sangoku ne put réprimer un sourire en le voyant. Il ressemblait bien évidemment physiquement au Trunks du futur, mais finalement tous les deux étaient très différents. Le Trunks du futur était plus mature et il avait grandi dans la douleur. Et c'est qui faisait la force de ce dernier. De plus, Sangoku lui devait la vie. C'était peut-être une des raisons pour laquelle il éprouvait tellement d'affection pour le Trunks du présent. Trunks se différenciait de l'autre, car il vivait toujours avec sa famille, aimé, entouré et surtout insouciant. Voila le défaut que Sangoku et Végéta déploraient au sujet de leur fils respectifs : leur insouciance leur conduisait à délaisser leur entraînement. Le soleil commençait à décliner, l'heure approchait inévitablement.

- Trunks, mettons-nous en route, ordonna la voix impérieuse de son père.

Le prince salua Goku. Il lui avait formellement interdit de se mêler de cette histoire. Par contre, Sangoten ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner son ami.

- Je ne veux pas manquer cette occasion, prétexta-t-il. Courir après les filles devient lassant, aussi, me dégourdir les muscles ne peut me faire que le plus grand bien.

Enfin, les trois compagnons partirent en direction du Mont Vérin. On apercevait la pointe menaçante du palais du dieu. Tandis qu'ils volaient vers la point de rendez-vous, une lumière rouge inonda le ciel : le soleil devait bientôt se coucher. Puis, la montagne se faisait de plus en plus grande. Soudain, elle se dressa, majestueuse, devant eux, elle dominait tout le paysage. Le panorama était splendide vu d'en haut ; une mer de verdure s'étalait sous leurs pieds.

- Et maintenant ? Quelqu'un a prévu un plan ? demanda Goten.

- Tais-toi,imbécile. Je dois réfléchir. Et, au lieu de poser de stupides questions,concentre-toi et tu sentiras que quelqu'un approche. Son énergie est pourtant très faible. Puis, il se tut et un long silence étouffant s'ensuivit.

Tout à coup, Trunks piqua à grande allure en direction de la terre. Ses compagnons en furent déroutés mais ils le suivirent. Le jeune homme sentait que cette énergie lui était familière. Il discernait la forme d'une personne, qui marchait en chancelant. Un sourire illumina le visage du jeune homme.

- Bra ! hurla-t-il. Il atterrit enfin sur le sol ferme et courut vers sa sœur.

Celle-ci leva lentement ma tête, elle crut d'abord voir un mirage, puis elle réalisa qu'elle était enfin sauvée. Elle s'arrête soudainement et s'écroula, épuisée. Son frère se précipita vers elle et la prit dans ses bras et tenta de la réconforter. Elle était dans un piteuse état, et sa mine était cadavérique.

- Tout est fini,petite, dit-il pour la rassurer.

Il caressait affectueusement ses cheveux. Végéta et Goten arrivaient enfin. Le père sentait qu'un poids s'ôtait de son cœur. Puis, la jeune rescapée éclata en sanglots_. Elle était sauvée, sauvée, sauvée_. Les mots résonnaient dans sa tête. Pourtant, quelque chose la tourmentait toujours. _Maman, maman_, répétait-elle.

- MAMAN ! se mit-elle à hurler. Son père s'était rapproché d'elle mais elle le repoussa violemment et resta pelotonner dans les seuls bras de son frère.

- Bra, dis-moi où se trouve-t-elle ? Le prince ne voulait pas la brusquer, mais la réponse était capitale.

Bra tentait de reprendre ses esprits, néanmoins elle hoquetait sous le coup de l'émotion.

- Elle demeure prisonnière de ce monstre…ce monstre. Sa vois faisait écho Il oblige les gens à agir contre leur gré...Ses yeux…ses yeux…Maman… Mais, j'ai réussi à lui échapper et la jeune fille aux cheveux d'ébène m'a aidé à m'évader.

Trunks s'était redressé. Ainsi, Méya avait aidé sa sœur, mais dans quel dessin ?

- Indique nous le chemin, ordonna le prince.

Bra leva lentement la tête vers Végéta et le fixa avec gravité. Puis, elle sauta dans ses bras. Décidément, il ne comprendra jamais l'attitude des femme. Auparavant, elle aurait pu le tuer,maintenant, elle était suspendue à son cou et l'enlaçait tendrement.

- Je te croyais mort. Le monsieur m'avait dit que maman t'avait tué. Mais je savais que ce n'était que des mensonges. Jamais, elle ne t'aurait tué, déclara-t-elle.

Personne pourtant ne voulait lui révéler le triste réalité.

- Ecoute, ma fille. Tu vas nous dire précisément où se cache ta mère et ensuite tu iras chez Dendé avec Sangoten pour te faire soigner et te reposer. La voix de végéta voulait se faire rassurante.

- Il faut suivre ce sentier. Il conduit sous la montagne. Ce n'est pas bien compliqué.

Après avoir embrassé son père et son frère, elle s'envola dans les bras de Goten, qui finalement n'était pas mécontent de la tournure de la situation : il rentrait dans le palais de Dendé, en sécurité avec une très belle fille dans les bras.

- Prends soin d'elle recommanda Végéta, car s'il lui arrivait ne serait-ce un malheur, tu le paieras très cher.

Le couple s'envola et disparut bientôt de leur vue.

Chapitre 8 : L'antre de Gorluc

Trunks et Végéta suivirent la direction indiquée par Bra. Ils trouvèrent une immense et lourde porte en métal qui conduisait sous la montagne. Une explosion détruit l'entrée et devant eux s'ouvrait une allée sombre.

- Bien joué, père. On aurait aussi pu leur envoyer un courrier leur signalant notre arrivée. Le résultat aurait été le même, nous sommes à présents découverts, pensait Trunks intérieurement. Décidément, son père ne changera jamais. Il soupira avant de s'engouffrer dans le tunnel ténébreux.

Un long couloir s'étendait devant eux, il serpentait à travers la montagne. Au fil de leur avancée, les deux intrus avaient rencontré différentes autres portes, mais ils n'osaient jamais se détourner de la route principale. Enfin, ils débouchèrent sur une grande allée au bout duquel se tenait une porte close. Ils n'avaient guère le choix, il fallait la franchir.

- Je vais l'ouvrir, père. Ce n'est pas la peine de la détruire et de gaspiller ton énergie, s'exclama Trunks, non sans ironie.

Jusqu'ici, ils n'avaient pas rencontré une seule sentinelle à leur grand étonnement. Mais tous les deux sentaient que le danger se trouvait derrière cette porte. Trunks le poussa lentement. Comme ils l'avaient prévu, les deux étrangers pénétrèrent dans une immense salle. Elle était richement décorée. De plus, quatre piliers en marbre soutenaient le plafond sculpté avec précision. Un long tapis blanc était déroulé sur le sol marbré. Il traversait la salle et s'arrêtait au pied d'un somptueux trône. La pièce était éclairé par des centaines de chandelles accrochées aux murs, renforçant le sentiment oppressant. Végéta et Trunks ne pouvaient voir si le trône était occupé ou non, car il demeurait dans la pénombre. D'un pas hésitant, ils avancèrent.

- Halte, commanda une voix féminine. Une forme se détacha d'un des piliers. C'était Méya, grande et toujours aussi ténébreuse. Vous avez pénétré dans un domaine interdit, poursuivit-elle. Vous méritez la mort.

- Non, Méya, répondit une nouvelle voix. Elle provenait du trône. Ne sois pas si dure avec nos visiteurs. Nous allons d'abord nous amuser un petit peu. Le son de sa voix était rauque et sarcastique.

- Qui es-tu ? demanda végéta,visiblement vexé.

Un rire diabolique s'éleva en guise de réponse.

Végéta, ou plutôt devrais-je dire Prince Végéta, renchérit la voix, ne te souviens-tu pas de moi ? Tu m'as humilié autrefois ; tu m'as traité comme une charogne. Te souviens-tu ? Bien sur que non, tu as maltraité tellement de pauvres gens… Je vais te rafraîchir la mémoire apparemment défaillante.

_- « Il y a de cela plusieurs décennies, sur la planète Végéta, je fus banni pour avoir attenté à la vie du prince. En guise de vengeance, le prince tua mon frère à son tour, car il faisait parti de la conspiration. Tout ce que nous voulions, c'était renverser le tyran, pour en installer un nouveau : c'est-à-dire MOI. Ma femme fut alors retenue captive et torturée dans les cachots du royaume. De mon côté,j'eu la chance de pouvoir m'enfuir, mais ma tête fut mise à prix. Un soir, tout de même, je réussis à délivrer mon épouse et nous nous enfuîmes à jamais de cet endroit maudit. _

_Je criais vengeance. Ma femme mourut quelques années plus tard, succombant à ses blessures irréparables. Néanmoins, elle me laissa un don, en la personne de Méya, notre fille. A partir de là, je mis en elle tout mon espoir. J'appris de nombreuses formules et de mystérieux secrets et j'entrepris alors d'étranges expériences. Et voici le résultat ( _il désignasa fille)_. Son cœur est pourri et aussi sombre que le mal absolu. Elle n'est sujette à aucune émotion. D'autre part, un mage puissant m'apprit à contrôler l'esprit des personnes. Je dus recourir à ce moyen pour soumettre Méya et la garder auprès de moi. _

Trunks était abasourdi. A présent, il exécrait ce monstre et ressentait encore plus de pitié pour la jeune fille. De son côté Végéta sentait monté en lui une colère longtemps enfouie. Il se souvenait de cet homme méprisable,qui représentait la déchéance du monde. Le dégoût lui retourna à la vue de cet homme, ce Gorluc. Il voulait le tuer, sentir sa chair mordre la poussière et l'écraser comme un vers. Pourtant, il ne voulait rien entreprendre avant d'avoir vu Bulma.

- Végéta, aurais-tu changé ? lui demanda sarcastiquement Gorluc. Où est passé le guerrier fier et arrogant d'autrefois. Oh je vois…la vie sur la Terre t'a humanisée.

Voyant que le prince ne bronchait pas, il poursuivit son monologue.

- Aimerais-tu voir ta femme, une dernière fois avant de mourir ? Qu'il en soit ainsi.

Une porte étroite, située à gauche du trône, s'ouvrit silencieusement. Trunks resta bouché bée ; ce ne pouvait être sa mère. A ses côtés, le cœur de Végéta faillit lâcher.

- B…Bulma…Est-ce bien toi ? demanda Végéta anxieusement. Bulma, viens auprès de moi.

Pour une fois, sa voix trahissait de la peur, non pas qu'il craignait pour sa vie, mais il avait peur de ce qui pourrait lui arriver à elle.

Bulma s'avança droite et majestueuse. Ses cheveux étaient ramenés en un chignon et un diadème étincelant scintillant sur son front. Son visage restait de glace mais ses yeux à présent très sombres, brûlaient de rage. De plus, elle portait une robe noire très longue, qui mettait en valeur ses formes parfaites. Elle prit la direction du fauteuil royal et se tint telle une statue au côté de Gorluc.

- Je te présente MA nouvelle reine, Végéta. N'est-elle pas resplendissante ? Je suis sure qu'elle ferait une femme douce et docile.

Il prit la main de Bulma et l'embrassa avec un plaisir diabolique.

Le prince bouillonnait de colère. Cela était au delà de ce qu'il pouvait endurer. Il ne pouvait pas nier que SA femme était terriblement belle ainsi vêtue mais sa place n'était pas aux côtés de ce vaurien. Elle était à lui, à lui et à lui seul.

- Elle est à moi, maintenant Végéta, à moi seul, affirmait Gorluc.

Tout à coup une cinquantaine de gardes déboulèrent dans la salle . Les deux intrus étaient acculés.

- Tuez-les, commanda le maître et tous les sbires se jetèrent sur les deux hommes.

Les bruits des coups résonnaient dans la grande salle et de nombreux corps s'amoncelaient également sur le sol. Gorluc, Méya et Bulma regardaient avec délectation le spectacle qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux. Gorluc savourait le fait de voir ces deux idiots lutter pour leur vie. Il mit alors à rire avec démence. Au bout de minutes interminables,tous leurs ennemis gisaient morts sur le sol marbré. Trunks et Végéta étaient simplement légèrement blessés.

- Bravo, déclara Gorluc. Vous avez réussi le test avec brillantissime. A présent, les choses sérieuses vont commencer.

Chapitre 9 : Laver l'affront

Méya et Bulma se dirigèrent d'un pas assuré vers les deux Saiyans. Tous les deux répugnaient à les combattre. Méya s'avança vers Trunks, animée par le désir de le tuer. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approchait, sa force augmentait. Bientôt elle fut entourée par une aura sombre :des langues noirs léchèrent le sol et des éclaires rouges crépitaient tout autour de celle-ci.

- Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, déclara Trunks, qui reculait bien malgré lui.

- Moi si, répondit Méya. Je veux te tuer. Sur ce, elle s'élança sur Trunks.

Au départ, celui-ci ne faisait qu'esquiver les coups de la jeune fille, jusqu'au moment où il reçut un uppercut. Il sentait clairement sa mâchoire craquer. Puis, Méya enfonça un puissant coup de pied dans le ventre. Sa force de frappe était énorme. Trunks de devait de réagir, s'il ne voulait pas mourir. Aussitôt, une aura jaune se dessina autour de lui, et ses cheveux bleus lavandes se dressèrent et devinrent dorés. Les deux êtres se lancèrent à corps perdu dans la bataille.

- Bulma, écoute-moi. Je sais que tu m'entends. Combat la force qui te possède. Végéta tentait de raisonner sa femme tant bien que mal.

Une ombre passa sur le visage de Bulma. Le Saiyan vit qu'une lutte intérieure la ravageait à ce moment. Les yeux de se femme se troublèrent. _Lutte ma fille_, disait une voix au fond d'elle. _Tue-le,_ordonnait une autre. _Lutte…tue…lutte…tue…lutte_… C'était trop dur,elle était à bout de force.

Lentement, elle releva la tête vers Végéta, le sourire au coin des lèvres. Puis, elle le frappa avec le point en plein visage, puis sur le torse et enfin dans l'estomac. De son côté Végéta ne bronchait pas. Physiquement, il ne souffrait pas : son visage restait de marbre. Mais une douleur insoutenable lui pétrifiait le cœur. Bulma ne cessait de le ruer de coups. Petit à petit ses mains de mirent à saigner, mais elle ignora la douleur. Végéta lui empoigna enfin les poignets ; elle ne pouvait se libérer car l'étreinte était trop forte. Tout à coup, il le frappa d'un coup sec le cou frêle de Bulma. Celle-ci s'effondra aussitôt. Il se dirigea alors vers Gorluc. Le désir de vengeance animait le prince et sa puissance augmentait au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait de son ennemi. Ce dernier s'était lever de son trône, il paraissait infiniment grand. Gorluc était vêtu d'une longue veste noire, qui enveloppait tout son corps. Son visage avait une forme étrangement allongée, et des traits saillants accentuaient le caractère antipathique de sa personne. Les deux rivaux se regardèrent l'espace de quelques secondes, puis Végéta sonna la charge en se jetant sur son ancien sujet.

Trunks évita de justesse la boule d'énergie aussi rouge que le sang, que Méya lui avait envoyée. Décidément, elle était coriace. Méya s'acharna contre son adversaire. ; elle n'hésitait pas à déferler des vagues d'énergie. Trunks, quant à lui, les évitait tant bien que mal. Il fallait en finir, se disait-il. Il se concentra et une boule jaune semblable à un petit soleil se forma dans sa main. Puis, elle prit la direction de Méya mais la jeune felle repoussa l'attaque sans difficulté. La boule d'énergie s'échoua contre la plafond, qui tremblait dangereusement. Il risqua un d'œil vers son père. Cette seconde d'inattention lui coûta chère. Une douleur endolorit son estomac, Méya planta sans pitié son pied dans son ventre. Ne pouvant reprendre l'avantage, Trunks subissait les coups incessants de son ennemi avant de s'écraser contre le sol. Mais l'attaque ne s'arrêta pas. Le jeune homme sentit une forte chaleur lui brûlé l'abdomen. Une boule d'énergie rouge enveloppée de fins éclairs noirs était niché au creux de son ventre. Trunks disparut sous un halo vermeil. Il était sérieusement affaibli, son armure était fracturée à de multiples endroits. Son pantalon tombait en lambeaux. De plus, de nombreuses blessures lui entaillaient le corps. Méya ricana en voyant son piteux état. Le mort de Trunks s'annonçait certaine. Elle se demandait si elle laissait durer le supplice pour son plus grand plaisir ou si elle allait l'achever dans plus tarder. Trunks bouillonnait de rage et pour la première fois de sa vie, son amour-propre était blessé. Il ferma les yeux et canalisa toute son énergie. L'aura jaune s'intensifiait, ses muscles s'étoffaient et les débris du sol voltigeaient tout autour de son corps. Lorsqu'il fixa à nouveau son adversaire, ses yeux étaient semblables à la couleur de l'océan. Il était décidé à prendre sa revanche. Il fonça droit vers Méya, l'attaqua avec pieds et poings. Surprise par la rapidité et la détermination du jeune homme, elle ne pouvait esquiver ses coups. Puis, une lueur grossissait entre les paumes de Trunks et la boule jaune éclatante prit la direction de Méya.

De l'autre côté, la bataille faisait rage également. Végéta se protégeait le visage car une myriade de kikoho s'abattirent sur lui disparut sous une montagne de fumée. Gorluc attrapa ensuite le prince, lui bloquant les épaules et toute autre échappatoire. Il s'envola avec Végéta jusqu'à la hauteur du plafond avant de reprendre la direction du sol. Ils tournaient en vrille la tête vers le bas et inéluctablement ils allaient s'écraser contre le sol. Gorluc lâcha prise à temps pour freiner,tandis que le prince heurta lourdement le sol dans un bruit fracassant. Mais Végéta ne s'avouait pas vaincu. Tant qu'il lui resterait un souffle de ive, il se battrait pour laver l'affront. Gorluc leva la main droite en direction du Saiyan et une sphère rouge et noire s'agrandissait au dessus de sa paume. Végéta resta sur ses gardes, il pensait la renvoyer facilement. Tout à coup, la main changea brusquement de direction et se dirigea vers Bulma, étendue sur le sol et toujours inconsciente. La boule partit aussi vite qu'un éclair. Le Saiyan réalisait qu'il ne pourrait jamais arriver à temps auprès de sa femme pour intercepter l'attaque. Aussi, d'un geste instinctif,il envoya un kikoho qui dévia le trajectoire de la boule d'énergie. Cependant,elle alla s'écraser contre le mur, qui trembla. Le plafond craqua au dessus de Bulma. Il fallait agir vite. Aussitôt,le prince lança des boules d'énergie vers Gorluc pour créer une diversion. Sans plus attendre, il s'envola vers sa femme, se coucha sur elle en guise de protection, car un éboulement s'abattit sur eux. Lentement, il se releva ; son dos était entaillé par le multiples blessures . Le prince devait trouver un moyen pour éliminer son ennemi. Il fallait trouver une stratégie. En attendant de trouver une idée brillante, le choc entre les deux rescapés de la planète Végéta repartit de plus belle. Tout à coup, le prince crut entendre une voix : c'était celle de son fils :

- Que pouvait bien vouloir cet imbécile, se demanda Végéta intérieurement. Ne vois t-il pas que je suis en plein combat.

- Père, s'égosilla Trunks.

Mais il ne put terminer sa phrase. Méya profita de cette occasion pour frapper le visage Trunks, car il avait baissé sa garde. Un filée de sang coula du coin des lèvres. Mais, le Saiyan envoya une vague d'énergie en direction de Méya. Etonnée, elle ne pouvait réagir et alla atterrir dans le mur.

- Père, reprit-il, attrape.

Il dégaina son épée de son fourreau et le lança en direction de Végéta. Ce dernier eut juste le temps d'assimiler c que lui disait son fils. Le prince s'empara du pommeau et en éclair de secondes, il le planta dans le cœur froid et cruel de Gorluc. Ce dernier retomba lourdement sur le sol. Méya s'effondra également. Trunks se précipita vers celle-ci espérant la trouver vivante. A son grand soulagement, elle respirait difficilement, mais elle respirait.

- C'est la fin ? demanda-t-elle dans un murmure quasi-inaudible.

- Oui, tu es libérée, affirmait Trunks. Celle-ci lui sourit avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres.

- Bulma, réveille-toi.

Végéta la prit doucement dans ses bras,mais elle en répondit rien.

- Trunks, allons-nous en, ordonna-t-il.

Avec précaution, il souleva sa femme et s'envola non sans avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil méprisant vers le corps inerte de Gorluc, qui à présent baignait dans une mare de sang noire. Trunks le suivait avec Méya dans les bras.

- Imbécile. Laisse la ici. C'est tout ce qu'elle mérite.

- Je ne pars pas sans elle. Sa voix se faisait ferme.

- Fais comme bon te semble, mon fils, finit par dire son père.

Celui-ci regarda le visage de Bulma. L'étrange expression l'avait quitté. Il esquissa un petit sourire et prit enfin la direction du palais de Dendé.

Chapitre 10 : Coma

Trunks s'assit sur le sol dur et carrelé. Le calme envahissait le monde. Goten vint bientôt le rejoindre.

- Raconte-moi tout ce qui s'est passé, supplia son ami.

Trunks prit une grande inspiration. Il était parfaitement rétabli depuis son combat avec Méya. A présent, sa mère et la jeune fille dormaient paisiblement dans une chambre du palais. Le dieu avait précisé qu'elles étaient très épuisées par l'emprise exercée par Gorluc et qu'un long repos leur sera bénéfique. Trunks se retourne vers Goten et entreprit une longue description très détaillée de l'épisode.

Dans la chambre, Méya remuait légèrement sous ses couvertures. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle se crut au paradis. La pièce était envahi d'une lumière éclatante. Elle se demandait si elle ne rêvait pas, car jamais auparavant elle n'avait ressenti un tel sentiment de bien-être. Elle remarqua la présence d'une personne dans le lit voisin et un flot d'images se bouscula dans sa tête : _son père, Trunks, le combat, Trunks, son père gisant mort sur le sol et les ténèbres._ Tout à coup, elle se leva et partit en expédition dans ce lieu si intriguant où les pièces étaient plus belles les unes que les autres. Enfin, elle déboucha sur une longue allée parsemée de jeunes peupliers. Plus loin, elle remarqua la présence de Trunks et d'un autre inconnu à ses yeux. Les deux jeunes hommes lui tournaient le dos. Méya s'avançait vers eux d'un pas hésitant. Sans un bruit, elle s'assit aux côtés de Trunks ? ce dernier fut stupéfait de le voir déjà sur pied.

- Tu…réveillée…déjà ? Il ne savait pas s'il était heureux de la voir ou inquiet de la savoir déjà éveillée.

Celle-ci leva la main pour lui faire signe de se taire.

- Merci, commença-t-elle finalement et simplement par dire. Je te dois énormément. Je te dois ma liberté et la fin de l'emprise de…mon père. Elle sourit difficilement.

Tous les trois restèrent là à discuter. Méya désirait connaître la vie et les coutumes des terriens, l'enfance des deux garçons mais elle parlait très peu de son passé. Elle s'arrangeait toujours pour reporter l'attention sur Trunks et Goten.

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis la bataille contre Gorluc. Trunks et Goten avaient repris le chemin de l'école. Par ailleurs, ils avaient une nouvelle co-locatrice en la personne de Méya. Trunks s'était gentiment proposé de l'héberger en attendant que la jeune file ne devienne totalement indépendante. Il disait que c'était par pure bonté d'âme q'il agissait de la sorte.

De son côté, Végéta et Bulma étaient rentrés à la maison. Mais le prince se faisait de plus en plus de souci au fil des jours. Sa femme était toujours plongée dans le coma et son état empirait de jour en jour. Bulma maigrissait à vu d'œil et des traits saillants commençaient à se dessinait sur son visage. Aussi Sangohan était-il venu installé des appareils médicaux pour stabiliser son santé. Végéta s'assit au pied du lit et contemplait sa femme d'un œil désespéré . Bulma semblait dormir profondément mais les tourments se lisaient sur son visage. La sueur perlait sur son front et de temps en temps des larmes coulaient sur son visage. Végéta ne comprenait rien à la situation. Elle lui semblait maintenant tellement fragile, alors que le Saiyan se différenciait par sa force t sa résistance.

- Je t'interdis de m'abandonner Bulma. Tu n'as pas le droit.

Soudain, les larmes jaillirent des ses yeux sombres. Il avait tellement peur de le perdre, à présent qu'il avait trouvé un semblant de stabilité et de bonheur. Il continua à lui parler,lui racontant leur première rencontre, leur premier baiser, leur première enfant…

- Bats-toi, femme, bats-toi, il ne cessait pas de lui répéter ses mots.

Bulma entendait un lointain écho _bats-toi. _Mais un autre combat se déroulait dans sa tête, un combat contre elle-même. _Lutte…tue…lutte…tue…_Elle se rappelait avoir poignardé son mari. Elle l'avait tué…tué…tué… Elle en était sure. Qu'allait-elle dire à ses enfants. C'était insupportable. Elle l'avait tué, mais ce n'était pas sa faute ; il l'avait obligée, il l'avait manipulée. Cette culpabilité la torturait.

- Ce n'était pas ma faute, se répétait-elle. Pardonne-moi Végéta.

Des murmures incompréhensibles parvinrent aux oreilles du mari. Celui-ci de jeta sur sa femme.

- Bulma, continue de ma parler. L'espoir l'envahit enfin. Réveille-toi bon sang.

- Non, je ne l'ai pas tué, affirmait Bulma. Ce n'était pas ma faute.

Végéta comprenait peu à peu ce qui tourmentait sa femme.

- Non, tu ne m'as pas tué, idiote. Réveille-toi, je suis bien vivant.

Les mots résonnaient dans se tête : _vivant, vivant, vivant._ Lentement, elle ouvrit les paupières. Une lumière aveuglante la força à cligner des yeux. Au bout de quelques instants, elle distingua le visage de Végéta, penché sur elle.

- Es-tu un ange ? demanda-t-elle, car mon végéta ne pleure pas.

Elle le serra tendrement dans ses bras avant d'éclater en sanglots. Végéta s'était tu, trop heureux d'entendre sa femme parler, même si son réveil impliquait le fait qu'elle allait lui casser les oreilles en paroles inutiles. Mais que c'était bon de la retrouver.

Epilogue : Démons intérieurs

- Maman, s'écria Trunks, qui se jeta dans les bras de sa mère, de même que Bra, qui pleurait à chaudes larmes.

Végéta les observait dans un coin de la chambre et ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser échapper un rire sarcastique.

- Trunks, lâche ta mère. Tu vas l'étouffer, idiot. Et toi ma fille, arrête de pleurer, c'est agaçant à la longue.

- Végéta, répliqua Bulma, tu pourrais faire preuve d'un peu plus de tolérance. Je leur ai tellement manqué. Et toi aussi, avoue-le, tu t'es fait énormément de soucis pour moi. Viens nous rejoindre.

- Pour qui se prenait-elle, se dit Végéta intérieurement. Cette stupide femme avait bien failli causé ma perte.

Lentement, le prince se dirigea auprès de sa famille, car, auquel cas,cette femelle écervelée l'accablerait encore de reproches. Aussi, il lui obéît pour être sur qu'elle allait se taire.

La famille ne savait pas qu'elle était observée à son insu. Les cheveux flottants au gré du vent, Méya ne pouvait détourner son regard de ce tableau de famille. Ils avaient l'air tellement heureux hormis le père, mais elle ne s'en étonnait pas. La jeune femme éprouvait un étrange sentiment, qui lui retournait l'estomac. Puis, elle s'envola dans le ciel. Tout semblait si simple en voyant ces gens heureux de vivre. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas son cas !Elle les répugnait, elle les détestait, elle avait envie de les voir mourir. Néanmoins, une force intérieure l'en empêchait. Elle se sentait tellement seule, abandonnée de tous, de son père. L'orpheline méprisait pourtant ce père. Une longue traînée noire la suivit, car inconsciemment, elle s'était transformée en super Saiyan. Sa rancune augmentait d'autant plus qu'elle savait que son père avait péri par d'autres mains et non les siennes. Méya s'élevait toujours plus haut dans le ciel comme si elle pouvait atteindre le paradis. Pourtant, une partie d'elle-même appréciait la vie qu'elle menait. Elle savait que c'était grâce à lui, grâce à Trunks, si elle se continuait à vivre. Ce Saiyan, elle ne pouvait le haïr. Sa colère diminuait peu à peu à mesure qu'elle revoyait le visage du jeune homme. Savait-il qu'elle souffrait, se demanda-t-elle ? Savait-il qu'elle faisait toujours le même cauchemar ? Savait-il ce qu'elle endurait ? Non, il ne pouvait pas, conclut Méya. Personne au monde n'avait été torturée de la sorte au point de laisser des séquelles psychologiques. Pourtant, Trunks l'entendait toutes les nuits se réveiller e, sursaut. Trunks savait que des démons intérieurs la dévorait à petit feu. Trunks le savait.

_ Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient hormis Gorluc et Méya_


	11. Epilogue: Démons intérieurs

**Laver l'affront**

Cette fan fiction concerne principalement Végéta et sa famille. Elle démontre à quel point la vengeance ronge la personne de l'intérieur et que but ultime est la mort de son ennemi.

J'ai pris la liberté d'apporter une ou deux modifications (comme l'âge de Bra...) pour que mon histoire tienne la route.

J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette fan fic, et j'espère que vous apprécierez mon travail.

Prologue : Indépendance

Le soleil était particulièrement radieux ce jour-là. Trunks commençait par croire que Dendé pourrait être à l'origine de ce temps magnifique. Le jeune homme se tenait droit et fier au bord d'une haute falaise escarpée. Une puissante aura émanait de sa personne. La majesté du garçon provenait de l'appartenance de son propre père à une famille royale. Par ailleurs, il héritait du sang des Saiyans, lui octroyant ainsi des pouvoirs incommensurables. Néanmoins, il n'avait pas hérité du caractère belliqueux de son père Végéta, prince une lointaine planète déchue. Au contraire, Trunks ressemblait davantage à sa mère. Il était charismatique et intelligent comme sa mère, mais loyal et courageux comme son père. Trunks fixait l'horizon ; son regard reflétait la force et la malice. Une légère brise se leva, ébouriffant ses cheveux bleus lavandes. Bien des années s'étaient écoulées depuis le désastre causé par Boubou. A présent, la Terre aspirait à nouveau à une tranquillité quasi ennuyeuse. Trunks se remémorait les aventures palpitantes qu'il avait menées malgré son jeune âge. Demain, il allait tout juste fêter sa 20ème année.

Il détourna enfin la tête, et se dirigea vers une petite maison, située au bord de la mer. Le paysage environnant était accueillant. Derrière la petite résidence s'étendait une énorme plaine paisible et sauvage, qui était clairsemée de fleurs et d'arbres. En se dirigeant vers la maison, il se remémorait ces derniers jours. Après s'être violemment disputé avec son père, il avait déserté la maison familiale et s'était installée avec son ami Sangoten dans la maison secondaire de Bulma, situé en dehors de la ville.

Chapitre 1 : Intrusion

Le lendemain :

De nombreuses voix et des éclats de rire s'élevaient dans le jardin. La bande s'était réunie autour d'une table, au milieu d'une foule d'invités.

- Joyeux anniversaire Trunks. Cette année, tu auras en prime et en plus de mon cadeau, un peu plus de mon amour, déclara Bra malicieusement.

La jeune fille âgée de 15 ans ressemblait énormément à son frère de par leur ressemblance à Bulma Elle présentait les traites d'une jeune femme dont la beauté s'accentuera avec le temps. Puis elle s'éloigna bras dessus bras dessous avec Marron.

Au bout de quelques temps, Trunks s'éclipsa discrètement et se mit à se promener tout seul. L'absence de son père l'avait profondément marqué. Végéta était tellement rancunier ; Trunks était convaincu que son père le renierait toute sa vie. Le jeune homme vint s'asseoir contre un arbre. Il essayait de se persuader qu'il devait profiter de la journée, mais il détestait jouer l'hypocrisie…tout comme son père. Tout à coup, ses sens se mirent aux aguets. Il n'était pas seul, quelqu'un l'observait. Puis, il bondit sur ses pieds, regarda en direction de la forêt et aperçut une silhouette.

- Qui est-tu ? Pourquoi ne viens tu pas profiter de la fête ? Ne te cache pas dans la pénombre ? Malheureusement, Trunks n'obtient aucune réponse.

Il s'approcha lentement de l'inconnu. Il était élancé et une puissance gigantesque émanait de son être. Trunks se rapprocha de plus en plus. Il portait une longue veste verte qui s'harmonisait avec la couleur des feuilles des arbres. De plus, il portait un pantalon noir et des bottines. Au fur et à mesure que la distance se rétrécissait entre les deux êtres, un doute emplit Trunks, puis il s'exclama, stupéfait.

- Tu es une femme !

A présent, il pouvait voir clairement son visage, qui auparavant était voilé par une ombre. La jeune femme offrait un visage agréable à regarder. Ses yeux profondément noirs reflétaient une âme forte et ténébreuse. Par ailleurs, ils s'accordaient avec ses longs cheveux ondulés à la couleur de l'ébène. De plus, la peau de l'intruse s'alliait avec la terre, car elle était de couleur mate. L'inconnue soutenait le regard interrogateur du Saiyan. Elle le toisait d'un œil dédaigneux, tandis que ses cheveux mouvaient gracieusement au gré du vent.

- Je te surveille Trunks, reste sur tes gardes, si tu tiens à ta … Sa voix ensorceleuse mourut sur ses lèvres.

Elle tourna soudainement la tête du côté de la mer, Trunks en fit de même, car il sentait qu'une personne puissante approchait. Puis, il regarda de nouveau en direction de la jeune femme mais elle avait disparu. Il resta planté là, à fixer l'endroit à présent vide.

- Est-ce là les manières d'accueillir un invité, Trunks ? demanda une voix derrière lui.

Le jeune homme se retourna stupéfait, car c'était bien la dernière personne qu'il croirait voir.

- Père, tu es venu ! déclara Trunks, totalement déconcerté par le cours des évènements.

Tu dois avoir une piètre opinion sur mon compte, fils, si tu as pu pensé ne serait-ce une seconde que jamais je ne viendrai à ton anniversaire. Trunks, sans dire un mot, baissa la tête et rougit.

- Maintenant, poursuivit Végéta, raconte-moi ce qui vient de t'arriver, car je lis dans tes yeux comme dans un livre ouvert. Aurais-tu vu le diable ?

Trunks fixa le visage inexpressif de son père. Il se décida à tout lui confier. Les deux hommes s'assirent contre l'arbre et se mirent à débattre sur l'intrusion de l'inconnue. Trunks était très étonné par le comportement de son père. En effet, le prince se montra particulièrement attentif à la description de son fils. Néanmoins, derrière cette sérénité apparente se cachait un trouble profond. Il s'inquiétait pour son fils mais également pour lui ; il pressentait qu'un malheur allait arriver. Bulma les observait de loin : les deux amours de sa vie s'étaient r&concilier. Tout allait à présent pour le mieux.

Chapitre 2 : Quand le cauchemar devient réalité

- Je suis exténué, se plaignait Sangoten, qui s'affala sur le divan, tandis que Trunks refermait la porte.

Les derniers invités venaient enfin de partir, il s'agissait de ses parents et de sa sœur. Les deux colocataires jetèrent un œil désespéré dans la cuisine. Un nombre incalculable de vaisselles sales et de restes de nourriture s'y amoncelait. Ils se regardèrent désemparés : leurs mères leur manquaient déjà. D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent avant tout d'aller se coucher pour reprendre des forces avant de s'attaquer au rangement.

- Peut-être que maman, ou Bulma aura l'idée ingénieuse de revenir ici en pleine nuit, et de trouver la force de tout nettoyer, lança Goten avec espoir.

Puis il alla en direction de sa chambre pour se jeter dans son lit douillet et bien chaud. Quelques minutes plus tard, Trunks l'entendit ronfler.

Contrairement à Sangoten, le Saiyan ne pouvait trouver le sommeil. Il se retourna maintes fois dans son lit. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à cette inconnue. Elle semblait si ténébreuse et tellement mystérieuse, pourtant Trunks éprouvait une attirance incontrôlable envers elle. Il désirait la revoir et connaître son nom, auquel cas, elle restera pour lui la jeune fille sans nom, terriblement belle et envoûtante. Le jeune homme n'arrivait pas à chasser de sa tête le regard noir de la jeune femme. De même, il était hypnotisé par le mouvement ensorcelant de ses cheveux. Pourtant, il crut y déceler du désespoir. Bientôt, Trunks sombra dans un sommeil profond mais perturbé par de terribles visions.

Le vaisseau atterrit en douceur dans le vaste jardin de la Capsule Corp. Les 3 passagers descendirent de l'appareil puis on entendit un « boum », bruit qui pouvait que Bulma rangeait son engin dans une capsule. Végéta s'était déjà dirigé vers la maison, lorsqu'il découvrit un paquet au pied de la porte. Un doute s'empara de lui, qui se dissipa aussitôt après l'examen minutieux du mystérieux colis.

- Bulma, s'exclama le mari, un paquet t'a été envoyé. Je l'ai déposé sur la table de la cuisine.

Bulma s'étonna de cette livraison, mais la curiosité la poussa en direction de la pièce voisine. Un instant plus tard, elle tenait l'objet entre ses mains. Dessus était inscrit : _Capsule Corpo. Bulma, commande d'une haute importance. _Elle déchira aussitôt le papier et ouvrit la boîte. Au fond de celle-ci brillait un étrange objet. Puis, un parfum enivrant envahit la pièce. L'odorat de Bulma se délectait de cette senteur ensorcelante. Enfin, elle tira de la boîte une feuille pliée soigneusement en 4 ; mécaniquement, elle la lut avant de prendre l'objet scintillant au fond de la boîte et de le fourrer en dessous de ses vêtements. Lentement, elle revint dans le salon.

- De quoi s'agissait-il ? demanda le prince impatiemment

- Affaires, répondit machinalement sa femme. On m'a indiqué une toute nouvelle voix. Un sourire sarcastique déformait son visage et ses yeux reflétaient la démence.

Bulma, s'inquiéta subitement Végéta, te sens-tu bien ?

- Depuis quand tu te soucies de mon état, cher mari ? Puis elle ricana

- Va te coucher. Bra, raccompagne ta mère, ordonna-t-il.

A l'étage, Bulma insista pour border sa fille. Par la même occasion, elle la convainc de boire une mixture qui facilitera son sommeil. Puis elle se dirigea vers sa chambre. Avant de se coucher, elle déposa l'objet mystérieux sous son oreiller et ferma les yeux. Son mari ne tarda pas à la rejoindre ; il se glissa doucement auprès de sa femme, craignant de la réveiller puis il sombra dans un profond sommeil. Tout à coup, les yeux de Bulma se rouvrirent ; à présent, ils étaient devenus rouges. Puis, elle attendit patiemment l'heure venue pour exécuter son plan.

L'horloge du salon sonnait 4h00. Une ombre se mouvait dans la chambre à coucher de Végéta et Bulma. Elle se dirigea lentement vers le corps endormi et sans défense du prince. La silhouette tenait entre ses mains quelque chose. La lueur de la lune vint éclairer l'objet : il s'agissait d'un long poignard dont la lame était blanchi par l'éclat de la lune. L'arme se dirigea lentement vers sa victime. Tout d'abord, elle prit la direction du cœur, pais la main de son propriétaire semblait hésiter comme pris par une lutte intérieure. Puis, dans un dernier sursaut de volonté, la lame se planta dans la chair. Un cri de douleur déchira le silence mortel. Les yeux de Végéta s'ouvrirent à l'instant où le couteau avait transpercé sa chair. Son regard plongea dans ceux de son agresseur. Une expression d'horreur et d'incompréhension transparaissait sur son visage déformé par la douleur. Ces yeux étaient ceux de Bulma, sa femme. A présent, un sourire se satisfaction diabolique se dessinait sur son visage puis elle quitta la pièce. Elle transporta au passage sa fille et toutes les deux sortirent de la maison. Un ombre les emporta dans l'obscurité vers une destination sombre. Végéta, quant à lui, luttait inconsciemment pour rester en vie mais il sombra dans les ténèbres.

Trunks regardait désespérément autour de lui, mais l'endroit était complètement désert. Il ne voyait qu'une terre rouge et des rochers à perte de vue. Pourtant, une voix l'appelait à l'aide, cette voix lui semblait familière. Il se concentra pour tenter de la localiser. Puis, il réalisa qu'elle était toute proche et que c'était celle de son père. Alors, il se mit à courir droit devant lui aussi vite que ses pieds le pouvaient. Soudain, un gouffre béant s'ouvrit devant lui : il s'estima heureux de s'en être sorti. La voix se faisait de plus en plus faible.

- Père, où est tu ?S'époumonait le jeune homme.

Le désespoir commençait à l'envahir. Puis, il tourna la tête vers la droite et vit son père s'accrocher tant bien que mal aux cailloux. Il allait inévitablement tomber au fond du gouffre. Trunks se remit à courir, mais la distance semblait infiniment grande. Végéta commença à lâcher prise et à glisser lentement vers le fond. A bout de force, le Saiyan sombra au fond du trou béant. Trunks l'avait raté de peu. A présent, il regardait son père se faire happer par les ténèbres. Il essaya de voler vers ce dernier mais son corps refusait de décoller. Lentement, il releva la tête et découvrit avec stupéfaction la présence de la jeune fille aux cheveux d'ébène. Celle-ci leva promptement sa main vers Trunks et un long faisceau lumineux jaillit de ses doigts. Je rayon vint frapper le Saiyan en plein cœur.

Trunks hurla de terrer et de réveilla en sursaut. Il s'était dressé malgré lui sur son séant. Les larmes se mêlèrent bientôt à la sueur. Ce cauchemar l'avait profondément ébranlé. Quelques secondes plus tard, Sangoten déboula dans sa chambre.

- Trunks, que se passe-t-il ? Sommes-nous attaqués ? demanda Goten, sui s'était réveillé suite au hurlement de son ami.

Puis, il s'était tu, voyant le visage mouillé de larmes de Trunks. Sangoten s'assit au pied du lit et posa un regard interrogateur sur son ami.

- Quelle heure est-il ? demanda subitement Trunks.

- Il est 4h00, répondait Goten après avoir jeté un coup d'œil rapide vers le réveil. Ne t'inquiète pas, nous sommes encore en vacances.

Un deuxième hurlement déchira la nuit. Trunks se tordait de douleur dans son lit. Goten ne savait que faire. Puis, le jeune homme se calma. Sa main était posée sur son ventre ; la douleur diminuait en intensité mais ne disparut pas.

- Père, disait-il dans un murmure.

Puis, il sauta hors de son lit et tenta d'oublier la douleur, qui maintenant lui oppressait le cœur.

- Je dois retourner à la maison.

- Tu peux attendre demain. Trunks, sois raisonnable ; il fait nuit noire et tu devrais de reposer.

Trunks n'écoutait pas les conseils de Goten. Il enfila son pantalon, un t-shirt et sa veste. Le fils de Sangoku voyait bien qu'il n'arrivera pas à dissuader son ami de rester. Il était aussi têtu que Végéta quand il s'y mettait.

- Très bien, tête de mule. Tu retournes chez toi, mais je t'accompagne.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils s'envolèrent dans le ciel noir. Trunks était pressé d'arriver à la maison. Bientôt, une forte lumière inonda la nuit et deux traînées lumineuses se déplaçaient à grande vitesse.

Trunks et Sangoten atterrirent dans le vaste jardin de la Capsule Corp. A l'intérieur de la maison régnait un silence pesant. Ils avançaient avec hésitation ; la lueur de la lune était la seule source de lumière dans la pièce. L'horloge sonnait 4h15. Les garçons montèrent les escaliers avec appréhension. Ils arrivèrent tout d'abord devant la chambre de Bra, mais ils trouvèrent le lit défait et vide. Puis, ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre des parents. Arrivés au pas de la porte, ils n'osèrent aller plus loin. A leur droite se trouvait également un lit vacant.

- Maman, papa… êtes-vous la ? risqua Trunks, mais sa question n'obtient aucune réponse. La respiration du jeune homme se faisait de plus en plus oppressante.

Tout à coup, une plainte très faible s'éleva dans la pièce. Les garçons se précipitèrent à côté du lit et découvrirent horrifiés le corps inerte de Végéta baignant dans une mare de sang. Le fils se jeta désespérément auprès de son père.

- Père, réveille-toi ! Fais-moi un signe ! demanda la voix fébrile de Trunks.

Végéta ne répondit rien, mais dans un effort intense, il hocha la tête. Puis, il sombra de nouveau dans les ténèbres. Trunks inspecta le corps de son père et découvrit le l'origine de la blessure. Puis sa main entra en contact avec un objet glacial et tranchant.

- Regarde Goten. Il a été poignardé. Il faut que je l'emmène auprès de Dendé. Il est le seul à pouvoir le sauver. Quant à toi, fouille la maison et pars à la recherche de maman et Bra, je t'en supplie.

Avant de partir, Goten aida son ami à bander la plaie de Végéta pour empêcher l'écoulement du sang. Enfin, Trunks prit son père sur le dos et s'envola en direction du palais du dieu. On eut l'impression qu'une étoile filante s'élevait vers le ciel.

Chapitre 3 : Les mains guérisseuses

Trunks volait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Petit à petit, la forme d'une demi sphère commençait à se dessiner. Puis, il arriva dans une grande et somptueuse allée bordée de jeunes palmiers et illuminée par des centaines de petites lumières. Le dieu attendait Trunks.

- Dendé, aide-moi, suppliait le jeune homme. Mon père est mortellement blessé.

Le Namek regarda Végéta avec compassion. Le visage du Saiyan était d'une étrange pâleur et le corps était terriblement glacé : la vie commençait à le quitter.

- Suis-moi, on va le transporter dans une chambre.

Toute la nuit, le dieu s'employa à guérir Végéta avec l'aide de Popo. Trunks n'avait pas été admis à rester. Le jeune homme attendait anxieusement dans le couloir. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait une telle douleur. Jusqu'ici, il avait mené une vie tellement insouciante hormis l'épisode durant lequel Boubou avait semé le chaos. Depuis 10 ans, il avait grandi dans un monde paisible et était devenu un enfant espiègle. En maniant le poignard, il se demandait comment un simple couteau avait pu blesser son père aussi mortellement. Et pourtant, il ne pouvait que s'incliner devant les faits, son père, le prince des Saiyans, luttait pour rester en vie. Une autre question le tourmentait ; où pouvaient bien se trouver sa mère et sa sœur ? Et pourquoi son ami ne le rejoignait-il pas. Les lueurs de l'aube commençaient à inonder le ciel. Trunks admirait le levé majestueux du soleil lorsque Dendé sortit enfin de la chambre de Végéta en compagnie de Popo.

- Alors, comment va-t-il ? demanda Trunks avec empressement.

- Il est hors de danger à présent. Le cœur du Saiyan sentait qu'un poids immense le quittait. Mais il est encore très faible. Le poison était terriblement puissant.

- Le poison ! Quel poison ? demanda le jeune homme intrigué.

Calmement le Namek répondit :

- Ton père a été agressé avec un poignard empoisonné, dont l'origine m'est encore inconnu.

- Mais qui l'a attaqué ?

Dendé hésita avant de répondre sagement :

- Ce n'est pas à moi de te le révéler. Ton père est le mieux placé pour te dévoiler la vérité. A présent, tu peux le rejoindre.

Trunks ne se fit pas prier et se précipita dans la chambre de son père.

Chapitre 4 : Une apparente sérénité

Le jeune homme ouvrit lentement la porte car il craignait de réveiller son père. A la vue de la chambre, il s'étonna de la beauté de celle-ci. Elle était vaste et emplie de lumière. De même, un balcon donnait sur une vue imprenable. Il se dirigea doucement vers le lit, prit une chaise et s'assit auprès du convalescent. Il se sentit soulagé à la vue de celui-ci. En effet, le prince dormait paisiblement et à présent, son visage avait retrouvé un peu de couleur. Il serra la main de son père, il se sentait tellement soulagé. Au bout de quelques heures interminables, la main de Végéta remua fébrilement. Puis, il tourna la tête et découvrit son fils, qui dormait, la tête posée sur le lit. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux soyeux de Trunks. Celui-ci commença à bouger et se redressa brusquement. Le visage du fils s'illumina ; et laissa exploser sa joie. Il se jeta sur son père son trop réfléchir, oubliant que le prince répugnait tout geste de tendresse. Puis, un bruit étouffé et plaintif lui fit comprendre qu'il devait se retirer du lit.

- Père, je suis tellement heureux, s'écria-t-il. Tu m'as fait peur. Je crus que tu n'allais pas y survivre.

Végéta émit un rire sarcastique, malgré son état fragile.

- Tu me déçois, Trunks. Tu sous-estimes ma force.

Puis, un silence pesant s'abattit. Trunks pensait que son père voulait reprendre ses esprits, mais il se fourvoyait. Végéta se demandait comment il allait annoncer à son fils que son agresseur n'était autre que sa mère. Même au fond de lui-même, il ne pouvait admettre l'évidence. Pourtant, il revoyait les yeux de Bulma ; ils étaient rougis par la haine. Mais une nouvelle inquiétude l'assaillit.

- Où est Bra, Trunks ? L'as-tu mise en sécurité ? Végéta s'agitait dans son lit.

- Euh… bégayait-le jeune homme. Je pensais que tu détiendrais la clé du mystère. Il n'y avait absolument personne dans la maison, à part toi, lorsque je suis arrivé.

- Quelle heure était-il ? demanda impatiemment Végéta.

- 4h15 ou30, je me rappelle avoir entendu l'horloge sonnée.

- As-tu inspecté la maison ?

- Non. Les questions de son père le mettaient mal à l'aise car il avait le sentiment d'avoir commis une faute.

- Imbécile. Tu aurais d'abord du fouiller la maison avant de m'emmener ici.

- Mais j'ai chargé Goten de le faire. Mais je me demande pourquoi il tarde tellement. Mais dis-moi papa, que s'est-il passé la nuit dernière ? Et maman ? Où est-elle ? Je me fais du souci.

- Tais-toi, Trunks. J'ai besoin de réfléchir. Fais preuve d'un peu de patience et ensuite tu connaîtras la vérité.

Trunks obéit, car il ne voulait pas fatiguer son père davantage. Il se promena dans la chambre pour apaiser son impatience. Puis, il se dirigea vers le balcon. Il s'étonna du calme qui régnait au dehors. Une mer de nuages blancs s'étendait à perte de vue. Le monde était calme, tellement calme, pourtant il était en proie de grandes inquiétudes.

- Mon fils, apporte-moi un peu de quoi manger, je meurs de faim.

Au même moment, on vint frapper à la porte. Trunks alla ouvrir et aussitôt tira un chariot chargé de nourriture. Puis, il revint auprès de son père. Ce dernier s'était adossé contre le lit. Gentiment, il aida son père à se sustenter.

- Trunks, ne sois pas idiot, mange.

- Non, père, je n'ai pas faim, mentit-il. Mais son ventre le trahit en émettant un long bruit plaintif. Il se mit à rougir.

- Mange, fils.

Les deux hommes se nourrirent en silence. Aucun ne voulait troubler ce repos illusoire.

Chapitre 5 : Révélations

Après avoir englouti une quantité impressionnante de nourriture, Végéta était fin prêt à parler. Lentement il commença.

- Trunks, il est temps de tout te dire à présent.

Le jeune homme remuait nerveusement sur sa chaise. A présent, il n'avait plus aucune envie de connaître l'histoire. Il avait un terrible pressentiment. Son ventre se noua atrocement ; il lui semblait avoir mangé du plomb. Quant à Végéta, il ne savait pas par quoi commencer. Il fallait rendre la situation claire.

Tout allait parfaitement bien lorsque nous t'avons quitté, commençait le père. Ta mère m'a même félicité pour mon comportement exemplaire. Il sourit mélancoliquement. Le trajet se déroulait bien. Pourtant, arrivée à la maison, elle, ta mère, changea complètement d'attitude. Elle se montait froide et distante. Et une lueur étrange brillait dans ses yeux. Je lui conseilla donc d'aller se reposer et envoya Bra l'accompagner. Peu de temps après, je me décidai aussi à aller me coucher. Je la vois encore dormir profondément ? Mais dormait-elle vraiment ? Je me le demande à présent. Durant mon sommeil, je rêvais que je tombais au fond d'un gouffre dans fond, et toi Trunks, tu me regardais tomber sans rien tenter pour me sauver.

A ces paroles, le fils se redressa car il avait fait également le même rêve.

Puis, poursuivit Végéta, au court de la nuit, une douleur intense me prit ; je sentais qu'on enfonçait un couteau dans ma chair. Je ne pus réagir et mes forces m'abandonnaient. Néanmoins avant de m'évanouir, je pus voir mon agresseur. Je reconnus les yeux emplis de rage et de folie car ces yeux étaient ceux de Bulma, Trunks.

Végéta avait achevé son récit, Trunks, quant à lui était sous le choc. Il vivait un cauchemar.

- Trunks, je sais que c'est difficile à croire, mais c'est la vérité, ajouta le père.

Il posa sa main sur celle de son fils, mais d'un geste instinctif, Trunks retira la sienne. Puis, il se précipita hors de la pièce et se mit à courir dans le palais. Il cherchait désespérément un endroit où se cacher mais il n'en vit aucun. Tout à coup, il s'arrêta et ses jambes se dérobèrent sous le poids de la douleur.

- Non, se répétait-il intérieurement. Son père mentit, cela ne pouvait en être autrement. Quel mensonge absurde que d'affirmer que sa mère pouvait attenter à la vie de son père. Pourtant, elle l'aimait.

Trunks voulait pleurer pour évacuer sa colère mais il n'y parvenait pas. Alors, il se mit à taper contre le sol. Pourquoi son père mentait-il de la sorte ? Il voulait certainement le punir d'avoir quitter la maison. Pourquoi sa mère s'était-elle enfuie avec Bra. Comme il ne trouvait pas les réponses, il se mit à frapper les dalles marbrées. A ce moment-là, il maudissait son père ; toute cette histoire était certainement de sa faute. Son caractère dédaigneux et son cœur de glace avaient certainement poussé Bulma et Bra à la défection de la maison familiale. Tout à coup, une main se posa sur son épaule. Trunks se retourna, il s'attendait à voir son père. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. C'était Sangoten, qui lui adressa un regard compatissant. Ce dernier aida son ami à se relever. Puis, il lui raconta toute l'histoire.

- Trunks, je pense également que ton père a raison, répondit lentement Goten. Pour une fois, qu'on partage le même point de vue.

- Comment-tu peux me trahir comme ça ?Tout le monde a décidé de se liguer contre moi, aujourd'hui.

- Lis ça avant d'avancer des accusations sans fondement.

Il lui tendit un papier soigneusement plié en quatre. Je l'ai trouvé dans la cuisine ; à côté d'une boîte. Trunks resta bouché bée, son père avait donc raison. Soudain, il se sentit honteux, honteux d'avoir traité son père de menteur. Puis, il se mit à courir en direction de la chambre de son père. Enfin, arrivé dans la pièce, Trunks découvrit avec horreur qu'elle était vide. Décidément, le cauchemar ne voulait pas s'arrêter. Sa tête commençait sérieusement à tourner ; il se sentit vaciller. Ces disparitions inexpliquées étaient vides de sens. Mais avec une volonté de fer, il reprit ses esprits. Son père était certainement parti s'aventurer dans le palais. Végéta détestait demeurer inactif. Il se mit alors en quête de son père. Au bout de quelques minutes, il avait rejoint Goten et Dendé dans la salle royale. Elle était immense et tellement majestueuse. De plus, une lumière pure et divine inondait la pièce procurant un étrange sentiment de bien-être.

- Auriez-vous croisé mon père ? demanda anxieusement Trunks

- Malheureusement, les deux amis secouèrent la tête et répondirent non.

- Réfléchis Trunks, ajouta cependant le dieu. Toi seul es en mesure de deviner ses actes. Que crois-tu qu'il ferait en ce moment ? Ferme-les yeux et glisse-toi dans sa peau.

Le jeune homme suivit son conseil ; il se concentra ; puis un sourire triomphant se dessina sur son visage.

Chapitre 6 : Identité révélée

Trunks s'envola à vive allure en direction de la Capsule Corporation, car il était persuadé que le prince était rentré chez lui. Lorsqu'il entra dans la maison, il espérait profondément que tous ces évènements n'avaient été que le fruit de son imagination. Pourtant, un long silence pesant régnait dans la pièce.

- Père, se mit-il à crier. Où es-tu ?

Il n'obtint aucune réponse hormis le bruit d'une chaise raclant le sol. Cela provenait de la cuisine. Puis, il trouva son père assis à sa place habituelle, mais le visage enfoui dans ses mains. Trunks se posa aux côtés de celui-ci.

Lentement, Végéta consentit à lever la tête et regarda fixement son fils. Trunks nota un changement surprenant sur la figure de Végéta. Il était connut que le temps n'altérait que très lentement les cellules des supers guerriers, car les Saiyans ne vieillissaient pas aussi rapidement que les simples humains. A présent, le prince semblait avoir vieilli de 10ans. La lassitude et le chagrin assombrissaient ses traits. Trunks posa cette fois-ci sa main sur celle de son père.

- Comment on est-on arrivé là, fils ? demanda subitement

Il avait plongé ses yeux noirs dans ceux de son fils. Mais, ce dernier n'était pas en mesure de lui fournir les réponses qu'il espérait. Trunks demeura silencieux, le front plissé : pour la première fois depuis des années, son visage prit un air grave. En effet, quelque chose lui était venue à l'esprit et maintenant elle lui trottait dans la tête, nue phrase plus exactement.

_- « Je te surveille, Trunks…Reste sur tes gardes si tu tiens à ta… » _A ta...quoi se demandait-il nerveusement. La réponse parut trop évidente, cela ne pouvait être sa vie. Non ce n'était pas cela.

Pendant ce temps, Végéta s'enferma dans un mutisme complet voyant que son fils était absorbé par ses pensées. Au bout de quelques minutes, el prince se leva et prit la direction du salon.

Le jeune homme retourna la phrase dans tous les sens, essayant également de se souvenir de l'attitude adoptée par l'inconnue. Soudain, Trunks bondit de sa chaise, il avait enfin trouvé la solution à « l'énigme ». Or, il se rassit aussitôt, car une nouvelle vague d'inquiétude l'envahissait.

_- « Je te surveille, Trunks…Reste sur tes gardes si tu tiens à ta…famille.»_ Oui, c'était cela. Il en était convaincu, car la jeune fille avait subitement changé le ton de sa voix lorsqu'elle avait prononcé la dernière partie de la phrase. Il lui semblait qu'elle l'avertissait au lieu de la menacer. Il leva tout à coup la tête et s'aperçut de la disparition de son père. Néanmoins, il ressentait son énergie toute proche. Puis, il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre pour admirer la sérénité qui régnait dehors. Mais, son regard fut attiré par quelque chose qui se mouvait derrière un buisson. Intrigué, il se leva et sortit par la fenêtre.

Pendant ce temps, son père jeta un regard circulaire dans le salon. La maison était mortellement silencieuse. Pour une fois, il souhaitait entendre la voix criarde de sa femme lui reprocher son éternelle insensibilité. Mais il n'en était rien. A mesure que Végéta regardait la pièce, une foule de souvenirs le submergea. Il se souvint des nombreuses fois où ils s'étaient disputés dans cette pièce. Il se souvint de l'image de Bulma enceinte de Trunks. Elle n'arrêtait pas de tomber malade et d'être de mauvaise humeur. Il se souvint vaguement des premiers pas de Trunks, mais il avait été plus attentif lors de la naissance de Bra. Il se souvint ô combien sa femme lui priait de montrer plus de tendresse envers ses enfants.

- Bulma…Bulma…Bulma…Où es-tu ? Les mots faisaient écho dans sa tête.

Tout à coup, ses jambes se dérobèrent sous son poids, et une douleur terrible lui empoigna le cœur. Il crut qu'il allait mourir tellement il souffrait. Il se sentait tellement impuissant. Toute volonté l'abandonna à présent. Et cette douleur au cœur ne voulait pas s'arrêter. Il tenta de se lever, mais il céda une fois encore.

Trunks ignorait les tourments de son père. Tandis que ce dernier se torturait sous le poids de la culpabilité, le fils se dirigeait vers le buisson. A son grand étonnement, une forme en jaillit. Elle demeura quelques secondes tapie dans l'ombre avant de se dévoiler en pleine lumière. Trunks eut un choc : c'était elle… la jeune inconnue aux cheveux noirs.

- Ton entraînement reste à parfaire, s'enquit-elle d'une voix moqueuse. Je pourrais te tuer, que tu ne réagirais même pas. L'intruse était restée en lévitation et toisait Trunks d'un œil méprisant.

- Que me veux-tu ? demanda-t-il, ayant enfin repris ses esprits.

- Tu es bien trop naïf, mon petit. Qui te prouve que je suis venue pour toi ?

Trunks ignora la phrase.

- Dis-moi où sont ma mère et ma sœur. Répond. Sa voix se fit impérieuse et son visage ressemblait étrangement à son père.

- Elles vont bien, Trunks, très bien. Je crois même que tu ne leur manques pas. Elle se mit à rire à gorge déployé, mais d'un rire sarcastique.

- Que veux-tu alors…femme, demanda Trunks. Il détestait user ce mot dégradant, mais il ne savait pas comment la nommer autrement.

- Ne m'appelle pas ainsi ! Je ne suis pas qu'une simple femme, une terrienne à l'existence misérable et méprisable. Sache que je suis Méya et tout comme toi, je suis une descendante des puissants Saiyans.

La jeune femme s'était redressée et Trunks crut q'elle grandissait. Puis, il sentit qu'une force puissante augmentait, il pensait que c'était son père ; mais il se trompait. Devant ses yeux ébahis, Méya dégageait une énergie phénoménale. Une aura noire l'entourait et des étincelles rouges crépitaient tout autour d'elle. Ses cheveux devinrent encore plus sombre que les ténèbres : ils flottaient au gré du vent.

- Si tu tiens à revoir ta famille saine et sauve, le prince Végéta doit se livrer prisonnier avant le coucher du soleil au pied de la montagne Vérin.

Puis, elle prit son envol ; une traînée de flammes noires la suivait.

- Trunks, ne la laisse pas s'échapper, cria une voix impérieuse dans son dos.

Il se retourna et vit végéta à la fenêtre. Trunks obéit et partit à la poursuite de Méya. Malheureusement, elle avait disparu de son champ de vision et il n'arrivait pas à capter son énergie. Il revint alors bredouille auprès de son père.

- Imbécile, tu viens de laisser passer une chance inouïe. Fais marcher tes méninges et laisse tes hormones de côté. Retournons maintenant au palais de Dendé ; nous devons nous entraîner.

- Quoi ? Comment ? Décidément, Trunks ne comprenait plus rien.

Sur le chemin du retour, le fils demeurait perplexe. Végéta le ressentait.

- Fils, elle disait la vérité. Je te confirme qu'elle appartient aux supers guerriers. J'ai reconnu dans ses yeux la puissance et la cruauté de mon défunt peuple.

- Comment cela peut-il être possible ? Trunks ne semblait pas être convaincu. Son aura &tait pourtant noire.

- A cela, je n'ai pas de réponse.

Arrivés au palais de Dendé, ils découvrirent la présence de Goku. Trunks lui résuma brièvement l'histoire.

- Ainsi, tu comptes te livrer, Végéta ? demanda Sangoku.

- Evidemment, mais Trunks m'y accompagnera. Il faut bien que quelqu'un ramène ma femme et ma fille en sécurité, imbécile. Ensuite, je tuerai celui qui et à l'origine de cette conspiration.

- Es-tu sur que nous serions suffisamment forts à deux ? demanda timidement le fils

- Tu es un lâche, Trunks, critiquait Végéta. Tu me fais honte. Un Saiyan ne doit jamais se défiler devant un adversaire. Maintenant suis-moi dans la salle spéciale.

Sans mot dire, le fils suivit son père d'un pas traînant, la tête baissée. Il jeta un dernier regard à Sangoten et Sangoku, qui le regardaient, d'un œil compatissant, s'éloigner. Trunks ne pouvait s'empêcher de jalouser on ami. Si seulement son père ressemblait à Goku.

Chapitre 7 : Echappée

Trois heures plus tard, ils sortirent de la salle spéciale. Les deux hommes s'avancèrent d'un pas serein. Leur ressemblance était à présente très frappante ; la même lueur brillait dans leurs yeux. De même, leur puissance avait terriblement augmentée. Le changement était beaucoup plus surprenant pour Trunks. En effet, son corps était plus musclé et ses cheveux lui arrivaient au niveau des épaules. Par ailleurs, il portait son épée légendaire, accroché en bandoulière. Sangoku ne put réprimer un sourire en le voyant. Il ressemblait bien évidemment physiquement au Trunks du futur, mais finalement tous les deux étaient très différents. Le Trunks du futur était plus mature et il avait grandi dans la douleur. Et c'est qui faisait la force de ce dernier. De plus, Sangoku lui devait la vie. C'était peut-être une des raisons pour laquelle il éprouvait tellement d'affection pour le Trunks du présent. Trunks se différenciait de l'autre, car il vivait toujours avec sa famille, aimé, entouré et surtout insouciant. Voila le défaut que Sangoku et Végéta déploraient au sujet de leur fils respectifs : leur insouciance leur conduisait à délaisser leur entraînement. Le soleil commençait à décliner, l'heure approchait inévitablement.

- Trunks, mettons-nous en route, ordonna la voix impérieuse de son père.

Le prince salua Goku. Il lui avait formellement interdit de se mêler de cette histoire. Par contre, Sangoten ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner son ami.

- Je ne veux pas manquer cette occasion, prétexta-t-il. Courir après les filles devient lassant, aussi, me dégourdir les muscles ne peut me faire que le plus grand bien.

Enfin, les trois compagnons partirent en direction du Mont Vérin. On apercevait la pointe menaçante du palais du dieu. Tandis qu'ils volaient vers la point de rendez-vous, une lumière rouge inonda le ciel : le soleil devait bientôt se coucher. Puis, la montagne se faisait de plus en plus grande. Soudain, elle se dressa, majestueuse, devant eux, elle dominait tout le paysage. Le panorama était splendide vu d'en haut ; une mer de verdure s'étalait sous leurs pieds.

- Et maintenant ? Quelqu'un a prévu un plan ? demanda Goten.

- Tais-toi,imbécile. Je dois réfléchir. Et, au lieu de poser de stupides questions,concentre-toi et tu sentiras que quelqu'un approche. Son énergie est pourtant très faible. Puis, il se tut et un long silence étouffant s'ensuivit.

Tout à coup, Trunks piqua à grande allure en direction de la terre. Ses compagnons en furent déroutés mais ils le suivirent. Le jeune homme sentait que cette énergie lui était familière. Il discernait la forme d'une personne, qui marchait en chancelant. Un sourire illumina le visage du jeune homme.

- Bra ! hurla-t-il. Il atterrit enfin sur le sol ferme et courut vers sa sœur.

Celle-ci leva lentement ma tête, elle crut d'abord voir un mirage, puis elle réalisa qu'elle était enfin sauvée. Elle s'arrête soudainement et s'écroula, épuisée. Son frère se précipita vers elle et la prit dans ses bras et tenta de la réconforter. Elle était dans un piteuse état, et sa mine était cadavérique.

- Tout est fini,petite, dit-il pour la rassurer.

Il caressait affectueusement ses cheveux. Végéta et Goten arrivaient enfin. Le père sentait qu'un poids s'ôtait de son cœur. Puis, la jeune rescapée éclata en sanglots_. Elle était sauvée, sauvée, sauvée_. Les mots résonnaient dans sa tête. Pourtant, quelque chose la tourmentait toujours. _Maman, maman_, répétait-elle.

- MAMAN ! se mit-elle à hurler. Son père s'était rapproché d'elle mais elle le repoussa violemment et resta pelotonner dans les seuls bras de son frère.

- Bra, dis-moi où se trouve-t-elle ? Le prince ne voulait pas la brusquer, mais la réponse était capitale.

Bra tentait de reprendre ses esprits, néanmoins elle hoquetait sous le coup de l'émotion.

- Elle demeure prisonnière de ce monstre…ce monstre. Sa vois faisait écho Il oblige les gens à agir contre leur gré...Ses yeux…ses yeux…Maman… Mais, j'ai réussi à lui échapper et la jeune fille aux cheveux d'ébène m'a aidé à m'évader.

Trunks s'était redressé. Ainsi, Méya avait aidé sa sœur, mais dans quel dessin ?

- Indique nous le chemin, ordonna le prince.

Bra leva lentement la tête vers Végéta et le fixa avec gravité. Puis, elle sauta dans ses bras. Décidément, il ne comprendra jamais l'attitude des femme. Auparavant, elle aurait pu le tuer,maintenant, elle était suspendue à son cou et l'enlaçait tendrement.

- Je te croyais mort. Le monsieur m'avait dit que maman t'avait tué. Mais je savais que ce n'était que des mensonges. Jamais, elle ne t'aurait tué, déclara-t-elle.

Personne pourtant ne voulait lui révéler le triste réalité.

- Ecoute, ma fille. Tu vas nous dire précisément où se cache ta mère et ensuite tu iras chez Dendé avec Sangoten pour te faire soigner et te reposer. La voix de végéta voulait se faire rassurante.

- Il faut suivre ce sentier. Il conduit sous la montagne. Ce n'est pas bien compliqué.

Après avoir embrassé son père et son frère, elle s'envola dans les bras de Goten, qui finalement n'était pas mécontent de la tournure de la situation : il rentrait dans le palais de Dendé, en sécurité avec une très belle fille dans les bras.

- Prends soin d'elle recommanda Végéta, car s'il lui arrivait ne serait-ce un malheur, tu le paieras très cher.

Le couple s'envola et disparut bientôt de leur vue.

Chapitre 8 : L'antre de Gorluc

Trunks et Végéta suivirent la direction indiquée par Bra. Ils trouvèrent une immense et lourde porte en métal qui conduisait sous la montagne. Une explosion détruit l'entrée et devant eux s'ouvrait une allée sombre.

- Bien joué, père. On aurait aussi pu leur envoyer un courrier leur signalant notre arrivée. Le résultat aurait été le même, nous sommes à présents découverts, pensait Trunks intérieurement. Décidément, son père ne changera jamais. Il soupira avant de s'engouffrer dans le tunnel ténébreux.

Un long couloir s'étendait devant eux, il serpentait à travers la montagne. Au fil de leur avancée, les deux intrus avaient rencontré différentes autres portes, mais ils n'osaient jamais se détourner de la route principale. Enfin, ils débouchèrent sur une grande allée au bout duquel se tenait une porte close. Ils n'avaient guère le choix, il fallait la franchir.

- Je vais l'ouvrir, père. Ce n'est pas la peine de la détruire et de gaspiller ton énergie, s'exclama Trunks, non sans ironie.

Jusqu'ici, ils n'avaient pas rencontré une seule sentinelle à leur grand étonnement. Mais tous les deux sentaient que le danger se trouvait derrière cette porte. Trunks le poussa lentement. Comme ils l'avaient prévu, les deux étrangers pénétrèrent dans une immense salle. Elle était richement décorée. De plus, quatre piliers en marbre soutenaient le plafond sculpté avec précision. Un long tapis blanc était déroulé sur le sol marbré. Il traversait la salle et s'arrêtait au pied d'un somptueux trône. La pièce était éclairé par des centaines de chandelles accrochées aux murs, renforçant le sentiment oppressant. Végéta et Trunks ne pouvaient voir si le trône était occupé ou non, car il demeurait dans la pénombre. D'un pas hésitant, ils avancèrent.

- Halte, commanda une voix féminine. Une forme se détacha d'un des piliers. C'était Méya, grande et toujours aussi ténébreuse. Vous avez pénétré dans un domaine interdit, poursuivit-elle. Vous méritez la mort.

- Non, Méya, répondit une nouvelle voix. Elle provenait du trône. Ne sois pas si dure avec nos visiteurs. Nous allons d'abord nous amuser un petit peu. Le son de sa voix était rauque et sarcastique.

- Qui es-tu ? demanda végéta,visiblement vexé.

Un rire diabolique s'éleva en guise de réponse.

Végéta, ou plutôt devrais-je dire Prince Végéta, renchérit la voix, ne te souviens-tu pas de moi ? Tu m'as humilié autrefois ; tu m'as traité comme une charogne. Te souviens-tu ? Bien sur que non, tu as maltraité tellement de pauvres gens… Je vais te rafraîchir la mémoire apparemment défaillante.

_- « Il y a de cela plusieurs décennies, sur la planète Végéta, je fus banni pour avoir attenté à la vie du prince. En guise de vengeance, le prince tua mon frère à son tour, car il faisait parti de la conspiration. Tout ce que nous voulions, c'était renverser le tyran, pour en installer un nouveau : c'est-à-dire MOI. Ma femme fut alors retenue captive et torturée dans les cachots du royaume. De mon côté,j'eu la chance de pouvoir m'enfuir, mais ma tête fut mise à prix. Un soir, tout de même, je réussis à délivrer mon épouse et nous nous enfuîmes à jamais de cet endroit maudit. _

_Je criais vengeance. Ma femme mourut quelques années plus tard, succombant à ses blessures irréparables. Néanmoins, elle me laissa un don, en la personne de Méya, notre fille. A partir de là, je mis en elle tout mon espoir. J'appris de nombreuses formules et de mystérieux secrets et j'entrepris alors d'étranges expériences. Et voici le résultat ( _il désignasa fille)_. Son cœur est pourri et aussi sombre que le mal absolu. Elle n'est sujette à aucune émotion. D'autre part, un mage puissant m'apprit à contrôler l'esprit des personnes. Je dus recourir à ce moyen pour soumettre Méya et la garder auprès de moi. _

Trunks était abasourdi. A présent, il exécrait ce monstre et ressentait encore plus de pitié pour la jeune fille. De son côté Végéta sentait monté en lui une colère longtemps enfouie. Il se souvenait de cet homme méprisable,qui représentait la déchéance du monde. Le dégoût lui retourna à la vue de cet homme, ce Gorluc. Il voulait le tuer, sentir sa chair mordre la poussière et l'écraser comme un vers. Pourtant, il ne voulait rien entreprendre avant d'avoir vu Bulma.

- Végéta, aurais-tu changé ? lui demanda sarcastiquement Gorluc. Où est passé le guerrier fier et arrogant d'autrefois. Oh je vois…la vie sur la Terre t'a humanisée.

Voyant que le prince ne bronchait pas, il poursuivit son monologue.

- Aimerais-tu voir ta femme, une dernière fois avant de mourir ? Qu'il en soit ainsi.

Une porte étroite, située à gauche du trône, s'ouvrit silencieusement. Trunks resta bouché bée ; ce ne pouvait être sa mère. A ses côtés, le cœur de Végéta faillit lâcher.

- B…Bulma…Est-ce bien toi ? demanda Végéta anxieusement. Bulma, viens auprès de moi.

Pour une fois, sa voix trahissait de la peur, non pas qu'il craignait pour sa vie, mais il avait peur de ce qui pourrait lui arriver à elle.

Bulma s'avança droite et majestueuse. Ses cheveux étaient ramenés en un chignon et un diadème étincelant scintillant sur son front. Son visage restait de glace mais ses yeux à présent très sombres, brûlaient de rage. De plus, elle portait une robe noire très longue, qui mettait en valeur ses formes parfaites. Elle prit la direction du fauteuil royal et se tint telle une statue au côté de Gorluc.

- Je te présente MA nouvelle reine, Végéta. N'est-elle pas resplendissante ? Je suis sure qu'elle ferait une femme douce et docile.

Il prit la main de Bulma et l'embrassa avec un plaisir diabolique.

Le prince bouillonnait de colère. Cela était au delà de ce qu'il pouvait endurer. Il ne pouvait pas nier que SA femme était terriblement belle ainsi vêtue mais sa place n'était pas aux côtés de ce vaurien. Elle était à lui, à lui et à lui seul.

- Elle est à moi, maintenant Végéta, à moi seul, affirmait Gorluc.

Tout à coup une cinquantaine de gardes déboulèrent dans la salle . Les deux intrus étaient acculés.

- Tuez-les, commanda le maître et tous les sbires se jetèrent sur les deux hommes.

Les bruits des coups résonnaient dans la grande salle et de nombreux corps s'amoncelaient également sur le sol. Gorluc, Méya et Bulma regardaient avec délectation le spectacle qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux. Gorluc savourait le fait de voir ces deux idiots lutter pour leur vie. Il mit alors à rire avec démence. Au bout de minutes interminables,tous leurs ennemis gisaient morts sur le sol marbré. Trunks et Végéta étaient simplement légèrement blessés.

- Bravo, déclara Gorluc. Vous avez réussi le test avec brillantissime. A présent, les choses sérieuses vont commencer.

Chapitre 9 : Laver l'affront

Méya et Bulma se dirigèrent d'un pas assuré vers les deux Saiyans. Tous les deux répugnaient à les combattre. Méya s'avança vers Trunks, animée par le désir de le tuer. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approchait, sa force augmentait. Bientôt elle fut entourée par une aura sombre :des langues noirs léchèrent le sol et des éclaires rouges crépitaient tout autour de celle-ci.

- Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, déclara Trunks, qui reculait bien malgré lui.

- Moi si, répondit Méya. Je veux te tuer. Sur ce, elle s'élança sur Trunks.

Au départ, celui-ci ne faisait qu'esquiver les coups de la jeune fille, jusqu'au moment où il reçut un uppercut. Il sentait clairement sa mâchoire craquer. Puis, Méya enfonça un puissant coup de pied dans le ventre. Sa force de frappe était énorme. Trunks se devait de réagir, s'il ne voulait pas mourir. Aussitôt, une aura jaune se dessina autour de lui, et ses cheveux bleus lavandes se dressèrent et devinrent dorés. Les deux êtres se lancèrent à corps perdu dans la bataille.

- Bulma, écoute-moi. Je sais que tu m'entends. Combats la force qui te possède. Végéta tentait de raisonner sa femme tant bien que mal.

Une ombre passa sur le visage de Bulma. Le Saiyan vit qu'une lutte intérieure la ravageait à ce moment. Les yeux de se femme se troublèrent. _Lutte ma fille_, disait une voix au fond d'elle. _Tue-le,_ordonnait une autre. _Lutte…tue…lutte…tue…lutte_… C'était trop dur,elle était à bout de force.

Lentement, elle releva la tête vers Végéta, le sourire au coin des lèvres. Puis, elle le frappadu point en plein visage, puis sur le torse et enfin dans l'estomac. De son côté, Végéta ne bronchait pas. Physiquement, il ne souffrait pas : son visage restait de marbre. Mais une douleur insoutenable lui pétrifiait le cœur. Bulma ne cessait de le ruer de coups. Petit à petit ses mains de mirent à saigner, mais elle ignora la douleur. Végéta lui empoigna enfin les poignets ; elle ne pouvait se libérer car l'étreinte était trop forte. Tout à coup, il frappa d'un coup sec le cou frêle de Bulma. Celle-ci s'effondra aussitôt. Il se dirigea alors vers Gorluc. Le désir de vengeance animait le prince et sa puissance augmentait au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait de son ennemi. Ce dernier s'était levé de son trône, il paraissait infiniment grand. Gorluc était vêtu d'une longue veste noire, qui enveloppait tout son corps. Son visage avait une forme étrangement allongée, et des traits saillants accentuaient le caractère antipathique de sa personne. Les deux rivaux se regardèrent l'espace de quelques secondes, puis Végéta sonna la charge en se jetant sur son ancien sujet.

Trunks évita de justesse la boule d'énergie aussi rouge que le sang, que Méya lui avait envoyée. Décidément, elle était coriace. Méya s'acharna contre son adversaire. ; elle n'hésitait pas à déferler des vagues d'énergie. Trunks, quant à lui, les évitait tant bien que mal. Il fallait en finir, se disait-il. Il se concentra et une boule jaune semblable à un petit soleil se forma dans sa main. Puis, elle prit la direction de Méya mais la jeune felle repoussa l'attaque sans difficulté. La boule d'énergie s'échoua contre la plafond, qui trembla dangereusement. Il risqua un d'œil vers son père. Cette seconde d'inattention lui coûta chère. Une douleur endolorit son estomac, Méya planta sans pitié son pied dans son ventre. Ne pouvant reprendre l'avantage, Trunks subissait les coups incessants de son ennemi avant de s'écraser contre le sol. Mais l'attaque ne s'arrêta pas. Le jeune homme sentit une forte chaleur lui brûlé l'abdomen. Une boule d'énergie rouge enveloppée de fins éclairs noirs était nichée au creux de son ventre. Trunks disparut sous un halo vermeil. Il était sérieusement affaibli, son armure était fracturée à de multiples endroits. Son pantalon tombait en lambeaux. De plus, de nombreuses blessures lui entaillaient le corps. Méya ricana en voyant son piteux état. Le mort de Trunks s'annonçait certaine. Elle se demandait si elle laissait durer le supplice pour son plus grand plaisir ou si elle allait l'achever sans plus tarder. Trunks bouillonnait de rage et pour la première fois de sa vie, son amour-propre était blessé. Il ferma les yeux et canalisa toute son énergie. L'aura jaune s'intensifiait, ses muscles s'étoffaient et les débris du sol voltigeaient tout autour de son corps. Lorsqu'il fixa à nouveau son adversaire, ses yeux étaient semblables à la couleur de l'océan. Il était décidé à prendre sa revanche. Il fonça droit vers Méya, l'attaqua avec pieds et poings. Surprise par la rapidité et la détermination du jeune homme, elle ne pouvait esquiver ses coups. Puis, une lueur grossissait entre les paumes de Trunks et la boule jaune éclatante prit la direction de Méya.

De l'autre côté, la bataille faisait rage également. Végéta se protégeait le visage car une myriade de kikoho s'abattit sur lui et il disparut sous une montagne de fumée. Gorluc attrapa ensuite le prince, lui bloquant les épaules et toute autre échappatoire. Il s'envola avec Végéta jusqu'à la hauteur du plafond avant de reprendre la direction du sol. Ils tournaient en vrille la tête vers le bas et inéluctablement ils allaient s'écraser contre le sol. Gorluc lâcha prise à temps pour freiner,tandis que le prince heurta lourdement le sol dans un bruit fracassant. Mais Végéta ne s'avouait pas vaincu. Tant qu'il lui resterait un souffle de ive, il se battrait pour laver l'affront. Gorluc leva la main droite en direction du Saiyan et une sphère rouge et noire s'agrandissait au dessus de sa paume. Végéta resta sur ses gardes, il pensait la renvoyer facilement. Tout à coup, la main changea brusquement de direction et se dirigea vers Bulma, étendue sur le sol et toujours inconsciente. La boule partit aussi vite qu'un éclair. Le Saiyan réalisait qu'il ne pourrait jamais arriver à temps auprès de sa femme pour intercepter l'attaque. Aussi, d'un geste instinctif,il envoya un kikoho qui dévia le trajectoire de la boule d'énergie. Cependant,elle alla s'écraser contre le mur, qui trembla. Le plafond craqua au dessus de Bulma. Il fallait agir vite. Aussitôt,le prince lança des boules d'énergie vers Gorluc pour créer une diversion. Sans plus attendre, il s'envola vers sa femme, se coucha sur elle en guise de protection, car un éboulement s'abattit sur eux. Lentement, il se releva ; son dos était entaillé par le multiples blessures . Le prince devait trouver un moyen pour éliminer son ennemi. Il fallait trouver une stratégie. En attendant d'avoir trouvé une idée brillante, le choc entre les deux rescapés de la planète Végéta repartit de plus belle. Tout à coup, le prince crut entendre une voix : c'était celle de son fils :

- Que pouvait bien vouloir cet imbécile, se demanda Végéta intérieurement. Ne vois t-il pas que je suis en plein combat.

- Père, s'égosilla Trunks.

Mais il ne put terminer sa phrase. Méya profita de cette occasion pour frapper le visage Trunks, car il avait baissé sa garde. Un filée de sang coula du coin des lèvres. Mais, le Saiyan envoya une vague d'énergie en direction de Méya. Etonnée, elle ne pouvait réagir et alla atterrir dans le mur.

- Père, reprit-il, attrape.

Il dégaina son épée de son fourreau et le lança en direction de Végéta. Ce dernier eut juste le temps d'assimiler ce que lui disait son fils. Le prince s'empara du pommeau et en éclair de secondes, il planta la lame dans le cœur froid et cruel de Gorluc. Ce dernier retomba lourdement sur le sol. Méya s'effondra également. Trunks se précipita vers celle-ci espérant la trouver vivante. A son grand soulagement, elle respirait difficilement, mais elle respirait.

- C'est la fin ? demanda-t-elle dans un murmure quasi-inaudible.

- Oui, tu es libérée, affirmait Trunks. Celle-ci lui sourit avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres.

- Bulma, réveille-toi.

Végéta la prit doucement dans ses bras,mais elle en répondit rien.

- Trunks, allons-nous en, ordonna-t-il.

Avec précaution, il souleva sa femme et s'envola non sans avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil méprisant vers le corps inerte de Gorluc, qui à présent baignait dans une mare de sang noire. Trunks le suivait avec Méya dans les bras.

- Imbécile. Laisse la ici. C'est tout ce qu'elle mérite.

- Je ne pars pas sans elle. Sa voix se faisait ferme.

- Fais comme bon te semble, mon fils, finit par dire son père.

Celui-ci regarda le visage de Bulma. L'étrange expression l'avait quitté. Il esquissa un petit sourire et prit enfin la direction du palais de Dendé.

Chapitre 10 : Coma

Trunks s'assit sur le sol dur et carrelé. Le calme envahissait le monde. Goten vint bientôt le rejoindre.

- Raconte-moi tout ce qui s'est passé, supplia son ami.

Trunks prit une grande inspiration. Il était parfaitement rétabli depuis son combat avec Méya. A présent, sa mère et la jeune fille dormaient paisiblement dans une chambre du palais. Le dieu avait précisé qu'elles étaient très épuisées par l'emprise exercée par Gorluc et qu'un long repos leur sera bénéfique. Trunks se retourne vers Goten et entreprit une longue description très détaillée de l'épisode.

Dans la chambre, Méya remuait légèrement sous ses couvertures. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle se crut au paradis. La pièce était envahi d'une lumière éclatante. Elle se demandait si elle ne rêvait pas, car jamais auparavant elle n'avait ressenti un tel sentiment de bien-être. Elle remarqua la présence d'une personne dans le lit voisin et un flot d'images se bouscula dans sa tête : _son père, Trunks, le combat, Trunks, son père gisant mort sur le sol et les ténèbres._ Tout à coup, elle se leva et partit en expédition dans ce lieu si intriguant où les pièces étaient plus belles les unes que les autres. Enfin, elle déboucha sur une longue allée parsemée de jeunes peupliers. Plus loin, elle remarqua la présence de Trunks et d'un autre inconnu à ses yeux. Les deux jeunes hommes lui tournaient le dos. Méya s'avançait vers eux d'un pas hésitant. Sans un bruit, elle s'assit aux côtés de Trunks ? ce dernier fut stupéfait de le voir déjà sur pied.

- Tu…réveillée…déjà ? Il ne savait pas s'il était heureux de la voir ou inquiet de la savoir déjà éveillée.

Celle-ci leva la main pour lui faire signe de se taire.

- Merci, commença-t-elle finalement et simplement par dire. Je te dois énormément. Je te dois ma liberté et la fin de l'emprise de…mon père. Elle sourit difficilement.

Tous les trois restèrent là à discuter. Méya désirait connaître la vie et les coutumes des terriens, l'enfance des deux garçons mais elle parlait très peu de son passé. Elle s'arrangeait toujours pour reporter l'attention sur Trunks et Goten.

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis la bataille contre Gorluc. Trunks et Goten avaient repris le chemin de l'école. Par ailleurs, ils avaient une nouvelle co-locatrice en la personne de Méya. Trunks s'était gentiment proposé de l'héberger en attendant que la jeune file ne devienne totalement indépendante. Il disait que c'était par pure bonté d'âme q'il agissait de la sorte.

De son côté, Végéta et Bulma étaient rentrés à la maison. Mais le prince se faisait de plus en plus de souci au fil des jours. Sa femme était toujours plongée dans le coma et son état empirait de jour en jour. Bulma maigrissait à vu d'œil et des traits saillants commençaient à se dessinait sur son visage. Aussi Sangohan était-il venu installé des appareils médicaux pour stabiliser son santé. Végéta s'assit au pied du lit et contemplait sa femme d'un œil désespéré . Bulma semblait dormir profondément mais les tourments se lisaient sur son visage. La sueur perlait sur son front et de temps en temps des larmes coulaient sur son visage. Végéta ne comprenait rien à la situation. Elle lui semblait maintenant tellement fragile, alors que le Saiyan se différenciait par sa force t sa résistance.

- Je t'interdis de m'abandonner Bulma. Tu n'as pas le droit.

Soudain, les larmes jaillirent des ses yeux sombres. Il avait tellement peur de le perdre, à présent qu'il avait trouvé un semblant de stabilité et de bonheur. Il continua à lui parler,lui racontant leur première rencontre, leur premier baiser, leur première enfant…

- Bats-toi, femme, bats-toi, il ne cessait pas de lui répéter ses mots.

Bulma entendait un lointain écho _bats-toi. _Mais un autre combat se déroulait dans sa tête, un combat contre elle-même. _Lutte…tue…lutte…tue…_Elle se rappelait avoir poignardé son mari. Elle l'avait tué…tué…tué… Elle en était sure. Qu'allait-elle dire à ses enfants. C'était insupportable. Elle l'avait tué, mais ce n'était pas sa faute ; il l'avait obligée, il l'avait manipulée. Cette culpabilité la torturait.

- Ce n'était pas ma faute, se répétait-elle. Pardonne-moi Végéta.

Des murmures incompréhensibles parvinrent aux oreilles du mari. Celui-ci de jeta sur sa femme.

- Bulma, continueà me parler. L'espoir l'envahit enfin. Réveille-toi bon sang.

- Non, je ne l'ai pas tué, affirmait Bulma. Ce n'était pas ma faute.

Végéta comprenait peu à peu ce qui tourmentait sa femme.

- Non, tu ne m'as pas tué, idiote. Réveille-toi, je suis bien vivant.

Les mots résonnaient dans se tête : _vivant, vivant, vivant._ Lentement, elle ouvrit les paupières. Une lumière aveuglante la força à cligner des yeux. Au bout de quelques instants, elle distingua le visage de Végéta, penché sur elle.

- Es-tu un ange ? demanda-t-elle, car mon végéta ne pleure pas.

Elle le serra tendrement dans ses bras avant d'éclater en sanglots. Végéta s'était tu, trop heureux d'entendre sa femme parler, même si son réveil impliquait le fait qu'elle allait lui casser les oreilles en paroles inutiles. Mais que c'était bon de la retrouver.

Epilogue : Démons intérieurs

- Maman, s'écria Trunks, qui se jeta dans les bras de sa mère, de même que Bra, qui pleurait à chaudes larmes.

Végéta les observait dans un coin de la chambre et ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser échapper un rire sarcastique.

- Trunks, lâche ta mère. Tu vas l'étouffer, idiot. Et toi ma fille, arrête de pleurer, c'est agaçant à la longue.

- Végéta, répliqua Bulma, tu pourrais faire preuve d'un peu plus de tolérance. Je leur ai tellement manqué. Et toi aussi, avoue-le, tu t'es fait énormément de soucis pour moi. Viens nous rejoindre.

- Pour qui se prenait-elle, se dit Végéta intérieurement. Cette stupide femme avait bien failli causé ma perte.

Lentement, le prince se dirigea auprès de sa famille, car, auquel cas,cette femelle écervelée l'accablerait encore de reproches. Aussi, il lui obéît pour être sur qu'elle allait se taire.

La famille ne savait pas qu'elle était observée à son insu. Les cheveux flottants au gré du vent, Méya ne pouvait détourner son regard de ce tableau de famille. Ils avaient l'air tellement heureux hormis le père, mais elle ne s'en étonnait pas. La jeune femme éprouvait un étrange sentiment, qui lui retournait l'estomac. Puis, elle s'envola dans le ciel. Tout semblait si simple en voyant ces gens heureux de vivre. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas son cas !Elle les répugnait, elle les détestait, elle avait envie de les voir mourir. Néanmoins, une force intérieure l'en empêchait. Elle se sentait tellement seule, abandonnée de tous, de son père. L'orpheline méprisait pourtant ce père. Une longue traînée noire la suivit, car inconsciemment, elle s'était transformée en super Saiyan. Sa rancune augmentait d'autant plus qu'elle savait que son père avait péri par d'autres mains et non les siennes. Méya s'élevait toujours plus haut dans le ciel comme si elle pouvait atteindre le paradis. Pourtant, une partie d'elle-même appréciait la vie qu'elle menait. Elle savait que c'était grâce à lui, grâce à Trunks, si elle se continuait à vivre. Ce Saiyan, elle ne pouvait le haïr. Sa colère diminuait peu à peu à mesure qu'elle revoyait le visage du jeune homme. Savait-il qu'elle souffrait, se demanda-t-elle ? Savait-il qu'elle faisait toujours le même cauchemar ? Savait-il ce qu'elle endurait ? Non, il ne pouvait pas, conclut Méya. Personne au monde n'avait été torturée de la sorte au point de laisser des séquelles psychologiques. Pourtant, Trunks l'entendait toutes les nuits se réveiller e, sursaut. Trunks savait que des démons intérieurs la dévorait à petit feu. Trunks le savait.

_Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient hormis Gorluc et Méya_


End file.
